Play my Heart
by SupermassiveBlackHole1919
Summary: Bella mieszka od 6 miesięcy u ojca. Zaprzyjaźnia się z rodziną Cullen. Jednak jeden członek rodziny nadal jest nieobecny. Edward Cullen! Co się stanie, kiedy Bella i Edward spotkają się? Dziewica kontra Playboy.
1. Chapter 1

Ja **TYLKO** tłumaczę. Autorką jest ** Sarah2803**.

Link do jej profilu: .net/u/2015121/Sarah2803

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 1**

Stałam na lotnisku i żegnałam się z moją mamą, Philem i moim najlepszym przyjacielem Jasperem.

Zamieszkam przez jakiś czas z Charliem - moim tatą. W Forks! Opuszczę ciepłą i słoneczną Florydę i w deszczowym Forks skończę liceum. Moja mama czuła, że byłoby dobrze dla mnie, aby zobaczyć "coś świata" i spędzić trochę czasu z moim tatą, ale czy rzeczywiście Forks oznaczało zobaczenie "trochę świata"? Mamy i Phila często nie było w domu, nieszczególnie chciała, wtedy zostawiać mnie samą. Ale Jasper! Jasper był jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałam. Zawsze był. Nigdy nie mieliśmy wobec siebie "romantycznych uczuć", ale czy to oznaczało, że nie mogłam kochać go jak rodzeństwo?

To było smutne pożegnanie, a ja walczyłam ze łzami.

Tak było prawie sześć miesięcy temu. Tymczasem dobrze zrobiłam zamieszkując tutaj.

Z Charliem układa mi sie dobrze. Przez większość czasu pracuje, a kiedy razem jemy kolację jest bardzo cicho. Rozumiemy się bez tych wielkich słów, za co jestem bardzo wdzięczna.

Charlie dał mi swobodę i starałam się jak najlepiej z niej korzystać. Ułatwieniem było to, że w szkole było dobrze i szybko znalazłam nowych przyjaciół. Dobrze powiedziane, znalazłam ich.

- Tato będzie ok, jeśli przenocuję u Cullenów? Mamy jeszcze dwa tygodnie wolnego i do przyjazdu Jaspera prawie wszystko przygotowane.

Jasper przyjedzie za kilka dni i zostanie. Dzięki Bogu to rok wymiany. Kiedy powiedział mi, że zostaje na rok, nawet podobały mi się te wszystkie chmury. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel znów w moich stronach.

- Um jasne skarbie, ale nie sądzisz, że Cullenowie chcieliby mieć raz spokój?

- Ty nie wiesz jaka jest Alice? Mógłbyś odmówić jej jakiemukolwiek życzeniu? – Tata przewrócił oczami, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Poszłam je otworzyć i przywitałam się Alice. Co mogłam zrobić bez niej? Była dokładnie moim przeciwieństwem. Energiczna, wyluzowana, śliczna jak z obrazka, natomiast ja nudna i całkowicie normalna. Gdybym kiedykolwiek powiedziała to w jej obecności, ukamienowałaby mnie, byłam tego pewna. Alice Cullen była mała, poruszała się jak elf i miała krótkie, sterczące, czarne włosy. Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła mnie.

- Bella, jesteś gotowa?

- Po pierwsze cześć Alice, tak zabiorę rzeczy, a potem możemy iść.

Poszłam do mojego pokoju po swoje rzeczy, podczas gdy Alice udała się do kuchni, aby przywitać się z Charliem. Dałam mu przelotnego buziaka w policzek i zniknęłam z Alice.

Jazda do domu Cullenów była krótka. To był duży dom, mam na myśli naprawdę duży. Chyba nigdy się do niego nie przyzwyczaję. Do diabła, to była willa. Była tym, co człowiek mógł sobie życzyć. Ale najważniejsza w nim całym to biblioteka. Mogłabym spędzać tam godziny.

Kiedy Alice otworzyła drzwi, Emmett wyszedł nam już naprzeciw. Jest jednym z braci Alice. Miała ich dwóch. Drugiego, Edwarda, jeszcze nie widziałam. Kiedy przeprowadziłam się tutaj niespełna sześć miesięcy temu, wyjechał do szkoły muzycznej w Europie na pół roku. Po wakacjach znów miał chodzić do naszej szkoły. Miał przyjechać w ciągu tygodnia, dokładnie tak jak Jasper.

Emmett wziął mnie w ramiona i niemal zgniótł. Był wielki przez treningi. Wyglądał jak duży niedźwiedź. A ludzie wiedzieli, że nie ma z nim żartów. Ale w rzeczywistości był jak małe dziecko. Bardzo opiekuńczy, kiedy chodziło o jego rodzinę i dodatkowo zaliczał mnie do niej.

- Emmett... brakuje mi powietrza... – Postawił mnie i uśmiechnął się. Nie mogłam nic innego jak tylko przyłączyć się do niego.

- Cześć Bells, długo cię nie widziałem - powiedział i mrugnął do mnie.

- Ja też nie wiem jak Alice namawia mnie na nowo – wyszczerzyłam się. Zanim Alice mogła coś powiedzieć usłyszałam drugi - jak żaden inny - głos.

- Przyznaj, że jesteś tutaj chętnie, Bella. - Rosalie. Dziewczyna Emmetta. Jest naprawdę piękna. Blondynka, wysoka. Tak dla wielu mężczyzn przedstawia się kobieta marzeń.

- Hej Rose. Ty wiesz, że jestem tutaj z wami chętnie.

Chociaż Emmett i Rosalie też chodzą jeszcze do liceum, ona tutaj mieszka. Była starą przyjaciółką rodziny i bardzo szybko było jasne, że między Emmettem, a nią jest coś więcej niż tylko "dobrzy przyjaciele".

Udałyśmy się jeszcze na krótko do kuchni, aby móc przywitać się z Esme i Carlislem. Znałam go, zanim poznałam Alice. Jest dyrektorem szpitala w Forks, a ja regularnie miałam tam wizyty. Alice chwyciła dwie butelki picia i wciągnęła mnie na schody. Szłyśmy długim korytarzem, wzdłuż "zakazanego" pokoju Edwarda, jak go nazywała, do jej.

Usiadłam na łóżku i opadłam na nie całkowicie. Alice natychmiast zaczęła mówić i pytać czy jestem podekscytowana przyjazdem Jaspera i tak dalej... Nie mogłam jej winić w tej chwili. I tak ją kochałam. Nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy Jasper pozna Alice. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że ci dwoje będą się dobrze rozumieć, a ja będę mieć dwoje najlepszych ludzi wokół siebie.

- Alice powiedz, jesteś podekscytowana, że twój brat wraca?

Nie znałam go, aż do kilku tygodni nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest jeszcze jeden Cullen, oczywiście byłam ciekawa. Pierwsze zdanie, które, wtedy do mnie powiedziała:

- _Proszę trzymaj się od niego z daleka, nie chcę, żeby cię zranił._ – Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego zdania, dopóki Alice nie opowiedziała mi kilku historii o swoim bracie.

Edward Cullen jest tymczasem jak mówią ludzie - męską dziwką? Może to zbyt twarde słowo, ale jak można kogoś nazwać, kiedy miał kontakty seksualne z połową szkoły? No cóż może nie z połową, ale kiedy nie można ich policzyć na palcach u ręki, wtedy jest już ciężko. Edward wie, że wygląda dobrze i to jest jego błąd. Dziewczyny uwielbiają go i zrobią dla niego wszystko. Nie ważne kiedy, nie ważne gdzie!

Alice powiedziała, że on bierze i otrzymuje to co chce. Kosztuję co może. Kocha swojego brata, ale nie uważa za dobre to co on robi. Zdanie: _Proszę trzymaj się od niego z daleka, nie chcę, żeby cię zranił, _było ostrzeżeniem. Boi się, że ja też mu ulegnę. Będzie widział mnie jako kolejny podbój, jak wyraża się o tym Alice i będę dla niego jeszcze bardziej wartościowa, ponieważ... tak, tymczasem... jestem jeszcze dziewicą.

Edward nie miał jeszcze stałej dziewczyny i nigdy nie trzymał się swojej jednej "zdobyczy". Dla niego to chyba tylko szybkie numerki. Gra. Miłość była mu obca!

Natomiast wiedziałam, że stracę niewinność tylko wtedy, gdy będę mieć pewność, że naprawdę kocham tego kogoś i on kocha mnie dokładnie tak samo. To była na wszelki wypadek obietnica. Nie stracę niewinności z kimś, kto pieprzy się po okolicy.

Reszta tygodnia minęła szybko i zanim zdążyłam się zorientować stałam już na lotnisku w Port Angeles, czekając na Jaspera, żeby w końcu pojawił się ze swoim bagażem. Byłam tak podekscytowana, że Charlie musiał mnie uspokajać. A to zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko!

Drzwi otworzyły się i przyszedł Jasper. Mój Jasper! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel! Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że podbiegłam do niego, co byłoby lepsze, gdybym została. Potknęłam sie i Jasper przyszedł z pomocą w samą porę, jego bagaż upadł, a on złapał mnie.

- No nie zmieniłaś się nic przez te pół roku - Jasper zaśmiał się, a ja nie mogłam zrobić nic innego jak dołączyć do niego.

- Cześć Jas. Ty też się nie zmieniłeś.

- Bells, czego oczekujesz, że uda ci się w ogóle beze mnie przetrwać?

- Haha, bardzo śmieszne, Jasperze Withlock! – Dobiegł mnie kaszel tuż za mną, Charlie stał z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Witaj Jasper, świetnie, że w końcu jesteś. W zupełności, Bella nie mogła przeżyć. Często byliśmy na ostrym dyżurze, jest mi to bliskie. – Obaj zaczęli się głośno śmiać, a ja zrobiłam się czerwona.

- Dobra, dobra dość już żartów moim kosztem. Czy możemy już iść?

W drodze do domu rozmawiałam z Jasperem, ciągle chciałam wiedzieć co nowego na Florydzie, co porabiają nasi znajomi, jak mama i Phil. Mówiłam jak mam się tutaj, oczywiście o Alice też. W moich niezliczonych e-mailach napisałam mu o niej wszystko, wysłałam zdjęcia.

Możemy dostrzec jaki ktoś jest naprawdę tylko po zdjęciu?

Alice widziała Jaspera i chciała wiedzieć wszystko. I naprawdę mam na myśli WSZYSTKO!

Z Jasperem było dokładnie tak samo. Moja przyjaciółka chciała właściwie przyjechać ze mną na lotnisko, ale jej osławiony brat dziś wraca! Alice o Jasperze wiedziała wszystko i widziała jego zdjęcia. A ja? Czy kiedykolwiek widziałam Edwarda na jakimś zdjęciu? Nie! Chciała trzymać mnie jak najdalej od niego. Ale po pierwsze, będę się z nim widywać w szkole, po drugie będę się z nim spotykać u niej w domu.

Po powrocie do domu, Jasper złapał kilka rzeczy w swoim pokoju i wziął prysznic po długim locie. W miedzy czasie przygotowałam i podałam kolację.

Jasper i ja wystarczająco dużo sobie opowiedzieliśmy, zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że wystarczy, Charlie tylko przewracał oczami. Chyba bolały go już uszy, kiedy mruknął:

- _Móc być jeszcze tak beztroskim_ – pożegnał się i poszedł do salonu na baseball, podczas gdy Jasper i ja zmywaliśmy brudne naczynia.

Krótko po tym powiedział nam dobranoc i poszedł na górę. Po przyjściu do mojego pokoju od razu położyliśmy się z Jasperem na moim łóżku i zadał mi pytanie pytań (dla niego najważniejsze).

- Bells, kiedy poznam Alice?

Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Alice napisała mi dziś dziesięć wiadomości, że jutro musimy się ABSOLUTNIE zobaczyć. Ale to ona przychodzi do mnie, co jest właściwie niezwykłe. Jasper spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami i zauważyłam, że nadal nie odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie i ciągle się uśmiecham.

- Jutro Jas, jutro! – Uśmiech igrał na moich ustach. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwile, a potem my też powiedzieliśmy sobie dobranoc.

Następnego ranka obudziłam się z krzepiącym uczuciem. Jasper tu był, nie wyjedzie i wkrótce pozna moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Zeszłam na dół zrobić śniadanie. Charlie był już w pracy, a Jasper pod prysznicem. Zrobiłam jajecznice, bekon i kawę. Dużo kawy. Kiedy stawiałam filiżanki na stole usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Była dziesiąta. Kto to może być? O tej porze nikogo się nie spodziewałam. Otworzyłam drzwi, a Alice spojrzała na mnie z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

- Bella, nie mogłam dłużej czekać. Gdzie on jest?

- Alice. Do jasnej cholery! Co ty tu robisz? Jest dziesiąta rano. Chciałaś przyjść o trzynastej! – Alice spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach. Nienawidziłam, kiedy to robiła. Zawsze wygrywała tym spojrzeniem!

- Dobrze, chodź już. Jas jest na górze. Dokładnie, bierze jeszcze prysznic. Nie słychać już więcej wody, więc prawdopodobnie się ubiera. Czy myślisz, że możesz jeszcze poczekać, czy chcesz od razu iść na górę?

- Mhm, myślę, że mogę jeszcze poczekać - z uśmiechem poszła do kuchni i usiadła. Zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam za nią. Alice usiadła na krześle skierowanym w stronę schodów, co właściwie było moim krzesłem, chcąc nie chcąc musiałam zająć miejsce naprzeciwko. Rozmawiałyśmy trochę o wczorajszym dniu, ponieważ nie widziałyśmy się 24 godziny. Wzięła łyk kawy ze swojej filiżanki, jej oczy rozszerzyły się i niemal się zakrztusiła. Gapiłam się na nią z lekką irytacją, ale wtedy usłyszałam głos Jaspera, który schodził wolno po schodach.

- B. kto był przy drzwiach? – Kiedy dotarł do kuchni stanął jak skamieniały i spoglądał to na Alice to na mnie i z powrotem.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 2**

Miałam wrażenie, że jestem w jakimś złym filmie. Proszę, o co tutaj chodziło? Patrzyłam na Jaspera, a potem na Alice. Oboje byli we własnym świecie. Jasna cholera, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia czy co? Chrząknęłam - żadnej reakcji od obojga. Pomachałam rękami przed ich twarzami – żadnej reakcji. Cóż, może być wesoło. I wtedy wybuchnęłam.

- Jestem w ciąży i nie wiem z kim! – Ha. Jednak musiało być to dobre zdanie bo oboje wydawali się wrócić. Ponieważ wiedzieli, że mi przecież coś takiego się nie przytrafi. W reakcji od obojgu przyszło tylko:

- To jest piękne Bella.

Hej! Tego było za dużo. Podniosłam się z mojego krzesła i podeszłam do Jaspera, który wciąż stał tam jak wryty.

- Jasper, to jest Alice. Alice, to jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel Jasper – chwyciłam Jaspera za rękę i przyprowadziłam do stołu. Myślę, że potrzebował wydostać się ze swojego transu. Potrząsnął głową, porządkując swoje myśli. Wydawało się, że Alice też się uspokoiła i wróciła do świata żywych.

- Um, cześć Alice, miło cię w końcu poznać osobiście. Słyszałem trochę o tobie. –Alice przybrała swój najlepszy uśmiech.

- Hej Jasper. Też się cieszę. – Jasper w końcu usiadł i mogliśmy zająć się śniadaniem. Mogłam wreszcie jeść, kiedy Jasper i Alice tylko wpatrywali się w siebie. Dobrze, poszło lepiej niż myślałam?

- Um, Bella co ty przed chwilą powiedziałaś? – Tak Jasper. Gdzie my byliśmy z naszymi myślami?

- To, że jestem w ciąży i nie wiem czyje jest to dziecko.

- CO? – Oboje patrzyli na mnie. Obawiałam się, że zaraz mnie zjedzą, więc natychmiast postanowiłam postawić sprawę jasno.

- Cholera, ludzie! To był żart! Czekałam, gdzie tak naprawdę byliście ze swoimi myślami? Nie słuchaliście mnie i pomyślałam, że to wam pomoże wrócić z waszego świata myśli i znów będziecie jak normalni ludzie.

- Och. - To było wszystko co Alice i Jasper powiedzieli i potem jak na komendę oboje zrobili się czerwoni. BINGO!

Alice została cały dzień i skupiała się na ustach Jaspera, kiedy on opowiadał o sobie. Żegnała się i wygadała jakby było jej z tym ciężko.

- Wrócę jutro B.

- A. my możemy też przyjść, u was możemy porobić więcej, czy jest to jakiś problem? Chodzi mi o to, że w końcu jest piękne i ciepłe lato w Forks. Możemy pływać w basenie. – Alice zawahała się krótko, ale potem skinęła głową. Jak to nie chce, żebyśmy przyszli? Nie jestem już mile widziana?

- Ali co się dzieje? Jeśli nie jestem tam mile widziana powiedz to. Nie ma żadnej presji.

- Isabello Marie Swan, oczywiście, że jesteś u nas mile widziana, zawsze! Tylko jednak Edward już jest.

- Och, ponieważ on jest tutaj znowu, ja nie mam prawa widzieć się z wami? Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Emmettem, Rose. Carlisle i Esme są jak moi drudzy rodzice. Co on ma do diabła za problem?

Spojrzała na mnie wielkimi oczami. - On nie ma problemu. Jeszcze nie. Mam na myśli... Więc... Więc tak... to jest mój problem. Obawiam się tego.

- Czego? – wtrącił się teraz Jasper.

- No cóż... Obawiam się tego, kiedy Bella spotka się z Edwardem. Bella, ty wiesz co ci mówiłam.

- O mój Boże, Alice! To jest twój problem, do diabła? Nie stracę przytomności, kiedy go zobaczę, albo nie rzucę się natychmiast na jego szyję. – Jak dobrze, wtedy może wyglądać? Niebiosa, on był męską dziwką w moich oczach! Co mogłabym od niego chcieć?

- Nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam. – Z tym zdaniem przytuliła mnie i dała buziaka w policzek. Podeszła do Jaspera i też dała mu buziaka - w usta! Cholera jasna! Byłam tutaj? Pocałunek w usta? Znali się dopiero od kilku godzin!

Alice zachichotał i zniknęła za drzwiami dodając, że powinniśmy pojawić się o dwunastej. Poszliśmy z Jasperem do salonu, usiedliśmy na kanapie i przeskakiwaliśmy przez programy telewizyjne.

- Ok Jas, chcesz o tym pogadać?

- Cholera, Bells. Mogłaś mnie ostrzec. Miałaś to samo, kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłaś? – Nie trzymał tego więcej dla siebie i zaczął gadać.

- Więc, powiedź mi teraz, kto to jest Edward? I co jest z nim tak źle?

Opowiedziałam mu to co wiedziałam, właściwie nie było tego wiele i rzeczywiście nie było też "miłe". Zjedliśmy kolejce z Charliem, później poszliśmy spać. Jutro będzie ekscytujący dzień.

Ranek przyszedł szybciej niż oczekiwałam i zanim mogłam sie obejrzeć zajechałam już z Jasperem na podjazd wielkiego, wysokiego domu Cullenów. Więc jak Jasper gapił się, musiałam zapewne też tak patrzeć za pierwszym razem. Uniósł wysoko brwi i patrzył na mnie pytająco.

- Wiem Jas, nie mów nic. To jest dopiero początek. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz dom od wewnątrz i basen. – Wysiedliśmy i podeszliśmy do drzwi. Nie mieliśmy już czasu zadzwonić, Alice była przy drzwiach.

- Jesteście spóźnieni.

- Ali, patrzyłaś na zegarek? Mamy 12.04.

- Tak, cztery minuty spóźnienia, ale wchodźcie do środka, wszystko jest gotowe. Emmett i Rose są już na zewnątrz. – Alice pociągnęła nas za sobą. Miałam jeszcze krótką szansę przedstawić Jaspera Esme i Carlisleowi. Sądzę, że będziemy mieć jeszcze później czas porozmawiać, a my po pierwsze powinniśmy korzystać ze słonecznego dnia. Alice i Jasper byli już na zewnątrz i gdy weszłam na taras prawie trafił mnie piorun.

O MÓJ BOŻE!

Stał tam on! Sam Bóg! Pod basenowym prysznicem. Tyłem do mnie. Jeśli plecy wyglądały w taki sposób, wtedy wolałam lepiej nie widzieć przodu. Woda spływała po jego włosach w kolorze brązu, aż po barki ponad jego boskimi plecami w dół.

Oddychaj Bella, oddychaj!

Ok, jeszcze raz jak to działało?

1...2...3... wdech... 4...5...6...7...8... wydech...

Dobrze, wcale nie było to tak trudne. Bądź co bądź oddycham już od siedemnastu lat. Ale to co stało tam pod prysznicem, było tylko...

- Hej B. Chodź do nas i napij się czegoś. – Emmett przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości i mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie widział jak wlepiałam w niego wzrok. Kto to był w ogóle? Powoli, nie ufając moim nogą, poszłam w stronę Emmetta i Rose, która patrzyła na mnie z diabelskim uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że potrzebujemy małego ochłodzenia, co? - zapytała Rose.

- B. co chcesz do picia?

Cokolwiek wysokoprocentowego, proszę. NATYCHMIAST!

- Um... Mrożona herbata jest super!

Alice podeszła tanecznym krokiem, Jasper w podobnym wątku. Tyle dobrze, Jasper był na tyle dorosły, aby się samemu przedstawić, ponieważ nie miałam żadnych odpowiednich słów.

- Hej bro, chodź tu. Chce ci kogoś przedstawić!

Bro? Brother? Brat? Edward? Oh nie, to nie może być. Proszę, jeśli istnieje Bóg, który mnie kocha, wtedy proszę, proszę cholera jeszcze raz, to nie jest brat Alice i Emmetta.

A potem było już za późno, aby zrobić lub pomyśleć cokolwiek. ON odwrócił się i jego oczy spotkały moje. GÓWNO! Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że to nie skończy się źle. Podszedł do nas i miał nieodparty uśmiech na ustach. Pozostała część jego ciała była w całości obejrzana.

Moje serce zatrzymało się. Byłam tego pewna. A następnie stał tutaj! Jego zielone, zielone oczy wwiercały się w moje brązowe. I ten uśmiech. Cholera! To stanie się moim upadkiem.

- Edward to jest Bella, a to jest Jasper. – Edward podał Jasperowi rękę i przywitał się. Potem obrócił się do mnie, podał mi rękę i powoli zbliżał się do mojego policzka, gdzie pocałował mnie. Mój oddech urwał się. Kiedy jego usta dotknęły mojego policzka, kolana ugięły się pode mną. Zmusiłam się do tego, aby się nie wywrócić.

- Miło cię poznać, Bello.

O KURWA! Kiedy jego usta wypowiadają moje imię, to wszystko co mógłby dla mnie robić.

O BOŻE! Co ja sobie myślałam? To był Edward Cullen. Męska dziwka naszej szkoły.

Alice mogła mnie uprzedzić. Cholerna Alice. Nie mogła pokazać mi zdjęcia z nim? Wtedy byłabym przygotowana.

Ale czuć jego usta na skórze było szaleństwem. Kto wie czy to jest wszystko co może zrobić. Swoimi ustami. Językiem. Palcami. Dłońmi. Jak dobrze zauważyłam ma jeszcze więcej w posiadaniu.

GÓWNO!

- Tak... Uh... Cześć Edward. Też się cieszę. Jak było w Europie? – Boże ocal mnie ten jeden raz. To nie był kochany Pan Bóg tylko Alice.

- Powiedziałabym, jak już wszyscy tak pięknie się poznaliśmy, to Bella i ja zaraz będziemy gotowe wejść do basenu. I wciągnęła mnie do domu.

- Bella wszystko ok? Powiedz coś! – Byłam jeszcze jak odurzona.

- Bella? – Spojrzałam na nią wielkimi oczami.

- Powiedz mi, że to nie jest prawda.

- Cholera, Alice! Nie mogłaś mnie ostrzec? Jedno zdjęcie albo coś?

- B. ostrzegałam cię. Kilka razy! – Gówno, miała rację. Mimo to!

- Ok Bella, oddychaj. Nie zapomnij oddychać. Pomyśl o tym co ci o nim opowiadałam. Musisz o tym myśleć, kiedy będziesz mu się przyglądać, ok? – Skinęłam tylko głową. Nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej.

- Teraz zrób mi przysługę i uspokój się. To jest tylko Edward.

Tak prawda, tylko Edward. Bóg i Adonis we własnej osobie.

Chciałabym sobie z tym poradzić. Chciałabym tam pójść, będąc pewną siebie i nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Bo kim on już był?

Kim on był? Czy naprawdę musimy o tym dyskutować? On jest tym przed którym musiałabyś „płasko leżeć". On jest wszystkim co jest złe.

Leżeć płasko? Nigdy! Obiecałam Alice, że nie pozwolę mu się skrzywdzić. A Alice, wiedziałam, że nie z każdym polem widzenia pojawi się. Ale Edward... Nie... On też nie...

Przebrałyśmy się szybko i wróciłyśmy z powrotem. Na szczęście Alice przekonała mnie do zakupu czarnego bikini. Czułam się seksowna i pewna siebie.

Wróciłyśmy ponownie na taras, a Edward, Emmett i Jasper byli już w basenie. Kiedy nas zauważyli, Edward spojrzał na mnie znowu z tym zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Mhm... Dwoje może grać w tę grę. Chociaż nie wiedziałam jeszcze dokładnie co to za gra, jedno wiedziałam na pewno:

_Wiedziałam, że on nigdy tego wszystkiego nie mógłby mieć i mieć nie będzie!_

Z tą wiedzą pozbyłam się ręcznika i skierowałam się do basenu. Rose i Alice też weszły i graliśmy w wodną siatkówkę. Szkoda, Edward i ja byliśmy w tym samym zespole. A to oznaczało z kolei, że czasami podchodził niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Byłam mniejsza i ledwo mogłam ustać, Alice z kolei była jeszcze mniejsza, ale znalazła sobie wygodne miejsce u Jaspera na plecach. Ale myśl o siedzeniu na plecach Edwarda nie przeszła w pytanie.

Po pewnym czasie Rose było zimno. Ona i Emmett opuścili basen. Moje siły powoli uciekały i też chciałam wyjść, ale wtedy Edward złapał mnie w tali i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej.

- Gdzie idziemy?

_Daleko. Z dala od ciebie._

- Um... Obecnie... Nie mam więcej siły. A jeśli będzie tak nadal to potem przegramy, eh.

- Mhm... Mogę ci pomóc. – I zanim się obejrzałam Edward wepchnął mnie na swoje plecy. Przestałam oddychać. To tyle z tematu: _Z dala od ciebie! _Ale było tak przyjemnie i po dwóch sekundach na jego plecach nie chciałam nigdzie odejść. Ta gra przebiega o wiele prościej. I to było naprawdę zabawne. Do, tak do kiedy ręce Edwarda nie zaczęły gładzić moich kolan. Cholera jasna! Czułam się dobrze, ale to było wszystko co mogło być. Miotałam się trochę na placach Edwarda, dopóki nie zwrócił swojej uwagi na mnie.

- Co się stało? - Ten cholerny uśmiech.

- Edward, mógłbyś mnie proszę puścić, chciałabym chętnie dostać coś do picia. –Powiedziane i zrobione. Puścił mnie, a ja popłynęłam do schodków, chwyciłam ręcznik i osuszyłam się nim. Dobrze, to było proste, prawda? Puścił mnie natychmiast, kiedy poprosiłam. Kiedy byłam osuszona chwyciłam szklankę i poszłam do kuchni. Potrzebowałam kostek lodu. Muszę się uspokoić.

W kuchni postawiłam szklankę pod kostkarką do lodu1 i oparłam głowę o drzwi lodówki. O Boże, gdzie to sie wszystko skończy?

Mój mózg uciekł? Halo? W takim razie zupełnie go nie było. Ja, Bella Swan, która czeka na odpowiednią osobę_, _zastanawia się teraz jakby to było uprawiać seks z Edwardem Cullenem? Gdyby wtedy coś poszło okropnie nie tak. Ale nie mogłam myśleć dalej, ponieważ nagle poczułam dwie dłonie na mojej tali, które przyciągnęły mnie do jakiegoś ciała. Bez odwracania się wiedziałam kto to był. Edward. Moje serce zatrzymało się, kiedy poczułam na moim ciele jego erekcję. To nie może być prawda? Nie śmiałam się odwrócić, ponieważ wtedy definitywnie trafiłabym do piekła.

- Bella, myślę, że jest na tyle kostek lodu. – Poczułam jego usta przy moim uchu i dostałam gęsiej skórki na całym ciele. Cholerne gówno!

Zanim mogłam o tym pomyśleć obrócił mnie powoli i uniósł moją głowę, więc musiałam na niego spojrzeć. Dłonią przejechał po moim policzku. Czy chciałam, żeby mnie pocałował? Wiem czego przede wszystkim chciał on. Chciał dostać to co pragnął.

Tak, kurwa! Krzyknął mały głosik w mojej głowie.

Nie, nie, nie! Krzyknął inny. Masz klasę i nie jesteś głupia, ty wiesz lepiej.

Dobra, musiałam szybko podjąć decyzję, ponieważ on zbliżał się coraz bardziej i spoglądał pożądliwie na moje usta.

Na pewno jeszcze nikt nie patrzył na mnie tak jak on. Ale wszystkie najważniejsze pytania były dalej bez odpowiedzi. I wiedziałam, że to ja podniosłam rękę do jego policzka.

1 W oryginale urządzenie to nazywa się Eisquerascher.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 3**

_I wiedziałam, że to ja podniosłam rękę do jego policzka. _

Z całej siły moja płaska dłoń trafiła jego policzek i szczękę. Byłoby kłamstwem, jeśli powiedziałabym, że to nie bolało. Bolało jak cholera. Ale osłupiały wyraz twarzy Edwarda był boski. Nie liczył się z tym. Dobrze, ja prawdopodobnie też nie.

Ty chcesz go pocałować! – Oh jak ja kocham mój wewnętrzny głos.

Pokręciłam krótko głową i oczyściłam myśli. Edward patrzył na mnie wielkimi oczami. Oh, to był problem. Zraniłam go?

- Edward… ja…

- Co za gówno? Dobrze się czujesz? Co sobie myślałaś? Nikt nie bije Edwarda Cullena. – Ok, przed dwiema sekundami martwiłam się jeszcze, że mogłam go poważnie zranić, tyle dobrze, że nie powiedziałam tego głośno.

Złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie. Gniew był wypisany w jego oczach, a uchwyt na moich rękach stał się mocniejszy. W pierwszym momencie byłam w szoku, ponieważ to cholernie bolało, ale potem jego chwyt nie mógł być wystarczająco mocny. To było jakimś sposobem erotyczne. O Boże! To było niewłaściwe! Nie chciałam, żeby mnie zranił, a już zupełnie nie chciałam, żeby trzymał mnie w ten sposób i tak patrzył.

Bella – oddychaj. Twój tata jest szefem policji! Co robić, kiedy ktoś zachowuje się tak jak ty tego nie chcesz? Charlie uczył cię tego. Rusz głową, nie bądź głupia…

Podciągnęłam moją prawą nogę i trzasnęłam go dokładnie tam, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest najbardziej czuły męski punkt. AUĆ! Nawet mnie boli, kiedy na to patrzę. Puścił moje ręce i zabrał szybko swoje między nogi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie mógł mieć dzieci, jeśli w ogóle chce.

Myślę, że ta akcja przyniosła mi wyrok śmierci. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdarzę jeszcze przed tym wezwać pomoc. Spojrzał w górę – prosto w moje oczy – wszystko o czym mogłam myśleć był – byk pędzący przez miasta Hiszpanii, który byłby niczym w porównaniu do tego co przede mną stało. Przełknęłam ciężko.

- Ty mała suko, tylko czekaj… - W dwóch krokach podszedł do mnie.

Zastanów się Bella, zastanów!

- Nonono Eddie. Nie chcemy uderzyć żadnej kobiety, czyż nie?

Eddie? Czy wciąż jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach.

- Jak ty mnie właśnie nazwałaś?

Ok. Nie mów tego jeszcze raz, łatwo przełknęłam.

- Eddie!

Super Bella jestem z ciebie dumna. Czy twoje usta i mózg nie pracują w tym samym czasie? Nie tylko Eddie – Edward wściekły jak byk stał przede mną, wykopałam sobie dokładnie tutaj mój cholerny grób.

- Kto daje ci prawo bić mnie i kopać moje pieprzone jaja?

- Kto daje ci prawo mnie całować?

Dobrze powinnam zapytać inaczej, ponieważ nie było nawet pocałunku – GÓWNO!

- Co za pocałunek?

- Edward… Chciałeś mnie przed tym wszystkim pocałować. Nie jestem głupia.

- A jeśli? Och, proszę Bella, jak gdybyś ty tego nie chciała! Całe popołudnie ze mną flirtowałaś. Wiem co ma na ciebie wpływ.

Co proszę? Gdzie były ukryte kamery? Zdecydowanie jestem w złym filmie. Co za zarozumiały dupek. Zanim zorientowałam się zrobiłam krok w jego stronę i znów go trzasnęłam.

- Edwardzie Cullen, nawet jeśli byłbyś ostatnim mężczyzną na świecie, nie pozwoliłabym ci się dotknąć. – Szelmowski uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy. A ja byłam pewna, że to nie było dobrze. Ale było cholernie seksowne.

Koncentracja Bella!

- Dokładnie wiesz, że to jest wierutne kłamstwo, skarbie. Chcesz mnie i wiesz to równie dobrze jak ja. – Chciałam przejść obok niego, ale zastawił mi lewą stronę.

- Eddie JA jestem wszystkim, czego TY nigdy mieć nie będziesz. Jestem mądra, ładna i jestem córką szefa policji. I co najważniejsze, posiadam jeszcze moją V - Card1. I niech to do ciebie dotrze. Byłabym perfekcyjnym trofeum do twojej kolekcji, prawda? Jak już mówiłam – pokazałam dolną cześć mojego ciała – nigdy nie będziesz mieć tego wszystkiego. – Z tym zdaniem spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, jego głupkowaty uśmiech zniknął. Podniosłam rękę pod jego brodę i zamknęłam mu usta. Mrugnęłam do niego i przeszłam obok.

**HA! Bella 1, Edward 0!**

W drzwiach stali - Emmett, Rose, Alice i Jasper, jak nic nie wiedzieli co mogą powiedzieć. Jasper patrzył zszokowany. Nie oczekiwał ode mnie tak niezwykłej wypowiedzi. I bądźmy uczciwi – ja też nie. Wow! Czy kiedykolwiek przyszedł mi do głowy podobny pomysł? A do tego byłam również dumna z tego, że jestem córką szefa policji? Ale muszę powiedzieć, że podobało mi się to co powiedziałam temu boskiemu dupkowi. Pewna siebie Bella jest moim nowym triumfem. Mam nadzieję, że jest nie do odwołania. Wyszczerzyłam się. Ale szybko uśmiech zniknął, ponieważ powiedziałam mu, że jestem jeszcze dziewicą?

Tak, ty idiotko!

- Um ludzie jak długo już tutaj stoicie? – zapytałam, bo byłam tak zajęta, że nie pomyślałam o tym.

- Jas i ja stoimy tu już od pierwszego uderzenia. – Przewróciłam oczami. Alice. - Tak, a potem wysłałam Jaspera, żeby przyprowadził Emmetta i Rose. Wiedziałam, że będzie jeszcze lepiej.

GÓWNO! Gówno, gówno, gówno!

Oni wszyscy widzieli jak Edward pieprzony Cullen jest pobity i skopany przez dziewczynę? Myślę, że powinnam wyjechać. Wrócić z powrotem na Florydę, przecież to dobry pomysł, prawda? Przełknęłam i tylko kiwnęłam głową.

- Hej Ed, gdybym był tobą chciałbym teraz wziąć kostki lodu, którymi Bella napełniła szklankę i schłodziłbym mojego penisa. Już od patrzenia to cholernie boli. – Edward podszedł do Emmetta, skierował palec bezpośrednio na jego twarz.

- Zamknij się Emmett, albo pokaże ci jak to boli. – Z tym zdaniem Edward zniknął z kuchni.

Po prostu chciałam, najszybciej jak to możliwe znaleźć się w domu, ale Alice uważała, że to jest zupełnie zły pomysł. Nie mogłam mu tego powiedzieć, a potem zniknąć, jakbym się bała. Miała rację. Mimo to czułam się nieswojo.

Jednak nie tylko przez to. Drugim powodem było to, że znajdowałam się na zewnątrz, w basenie z dwoma zakochanymi parami. Właśnie dwoma! Emmett i Rose, Jasper i Alice.

Jasper i Alice? Kiedy to się do cholery stało? Byłam tylko piętnaście minut w kuchni. Myślę, że wolałabym jednak nie wiedzieć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie będzie teraz problemem.

Reszta tygodnia wakacji minęła szybciej niż oczekiwałam. Alice była przez większość czasu u mnie z uzasadnieniem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Dla mnie i Edwarda. Od kiedy byliśmy ostatni raz u Cullenów, nie widziałam więcej Edwarda. Ukrywał się teraz przede mną?

Ha. Jasne.

I zanim się obejrzałam był już poniedziałek i rozpoczynał się nowy rok szkolny. Mój ostatni. A potem chce studiować. Dziennikarstwo. Chce pisać. To jest moją wielką pasją.

Gdy zadzwonił budzić wyczołgałam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki, z której wyszedł Jasper z nagim torsem.

- Jas, nie możesz coś na siebie włożyć? Nie jestem Alice, a to już za dużo dla mnie w poniedziałkowy ranek. – Jasper tylko się uśmiechnął i dał mi buziaka w czoło. Szybko wzięłam prysznic i przygotowałam się. Nigdy nie miałam tego za dużo, makijaż był zbędny, więc były to tylko niezbędne rzeczy. Wciągnęłam na siebie moje czarne rurki, biały T – shirt i moje ulubione bransoletki. Spakowałam torbę i poszłam do kuchni. Jasper był już na dole i czekał na mnie. Chcieliśmy jechać wcześniej, ponieważ musiał jeszcze dostać swój harmonogram zajęć.

- B. jesteś przygotowana na wielkie spotkanie dziś? Mam nadzieję, że masz przy sobie rękawice bokserskie. – O czym, do diabła on mówi?

- Jas, co masz na myśli?

- No tak, Edward i ty… Dzisiaj spotkacie się w szkole. Stołówka… Możliwe jest też, że macie jeden lub dwa przedmioty razem.

O kurwa! Nie myślałam już o tym. Edward! Jak żenujące może to być? Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie mamy razem żadnego przedmiotu. A jeśli tak, to możliwie jak najmniej i mam nadzieję, że wtedy będzie siedział w drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Zanim zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, rzuciłam jeszcze okiem w lustro. Jasper spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Co? – wyrzuciłam z siebie.

- B. jesteśmy nieco zdenerwowani? – Ja, jak to? Dlaczego mam być zdenerwowana?

- Bella, ty nigdy nie patrzysz w lustro, kiedy wychodzisz z domu. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? – uśmiechnął się, a ja dokładnie wiedziałam co ma na myśli.

- Za nic w świecie, Jasper. Na pewno nie myśl, że to z jego powodu… Nie, nie, nie, musze cię rozczarować. – Nie spojrzałam w lustro dla niego. Albo? Nie, taki czas nie nadejdzie. Przez tydzień nie miałam z nim kontaktu, nie interesuje się jego osobą.

- Bella, gdzie muszę iść?

- Hm? Co?

- Bella, gdzie jest sekretariat? Mój plan? Hej, gdzie ty jesteś ze swoimi myślami?

Kurwa, racja. Jasper. Czy to możliwe, że przez całą drogę myślałam o nim? Jeśli tak, muszę się trzymać od niego z daleka.

- Pokażę ci, chodź ze mną Jasper.

Potem, gdy mięliśmy już jego plan, a ku mojemu zdziwieniu mieliśmy prawie każdy przedmiot razem, wróciliśmy z powrotem na szkolny parking.

A tam był on. Oparty o srebrne Volvo. Wywróciłam oczami i podeszliśmy do Alice.

Ok, Bella sprawa wygląda tak: Edward jest bratem twojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. I bratem Emmetta. A Rose należy do Emmetta. Oznacza to, więc jasno, że jeśli nadal chcesz się przyjaźnić z Alice, Emmettem i Rose, musisz zaakceptować Edwarda, odtąd też będzie obecny.

Możesz myśleć o tym również bez seksu i bicia się?

Tak cholera, nie jestem głupia. Jak niby miałbym się bić z nim jeszcze raz.

Nie to było najważniejsze. Mam na myśli, raczej seks.

Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie mogłoby być gorzej. Kiedy dotarliśmy do volvo przywitałam się krótko ze wszystkimi. Mój wzrok wędrował przez Rose, Emmetta i Alice do Edwarda. Uśmiechnął się. Cholerny uśmiech. Cholernie gorący uśmiech. Dobrze, będę go po prostu ignorować. Rozmawialiśmy trochę, a Edward śmiał się z tego co mówił Emmett. A następnie uderzyło to we mnie jak cios. Czy mamy dziś wędrówkę dziwek?

- Hej Edward. Znowu tutaj jesteś?

Uh czy to nie było oczywiste? Proszę!

Edward odwrócił się w stronę głosów. Jessica i Lauren szły do nas w krótkich i mam na myśli naprawdę krótkich spódniczkach. W rzeczywistości spódnica była czymś w rodzaju paska? Z wieloma oczkami. Wciągnęłam powietrze, na ten dźwięk Edward spojrzał mi w oczy. Cholera, on nie mógł tego słyszeć, prawda?

- Bella, mamy jakiś problem? – Kurwa! Słyszał to.

- Nie Edward, wszystko bardzo dobrze.

Przysięgam, że mogłam już prawie zobaczyć kolor ich bielizny. Jak obrzydliwie! Ale jeszcze raz co powiedziała Alice?

Racja, Edward Casanova.

W moim przypadku to tylko Edward, męska dziwka. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że Edward, Jessica i Lauren już się pieprzyli. Byłam prawdopodobnie jedyną dziewczyną w Forks, której jeszcze nie miał.

- Cześć dziewczyny! Tęskniłyście za mną? – Ledwie zdążył zadać pytanie, a dwie suki były już w jego ramionach. Powoli pochylił się i pocałował najpierw Lauren w policzek, a potem Jessice i szepnął im coś do ucha, po czym zaczęły chichotać jak małe pensjonarki.

Aww, proszę! Musiało to być na moich oczach?

- Zazdrosna? – Usłyszałam głos Edwarda.

- Nie Edward, wszystko jest super.

- To dobrze – położył ramiona na obu dziwkach. W tym momencie poczułam jak dwie ręce obejmują mnie w tali. Wystraszyłam się na chwilę, ale potem wiedziałam kto to jest.

- Hej Ed, znowu tutaj? Jak było w Europie? Były jakieś dziewczyny? – Oh Jacob Black, jeszcze ty?

- Hej Jake! Europa była super, dziewczyny też. Pierwszej klasy. – Czułam jak Jacob potrząsa głową tuż za mną.

- Hej Bells. Wakacje dobrze spędzone?

- Jasne, Jacob. – Czułam jak spojrzenie Edwarda spoczęło na mnie. Nie lubił mnie, a ja z jego przyjacielem znałam się tak dobrze. Mogłam wyczytać to z jego oczu. Uśmiechnęłam się i szepnęłam coś Jacobowi do ucha. Pokiwał głową i położył ramie na moim barku.

- Bella i ja mamy teraz razem matematykę. Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się później ludzie. – Z tym zdaniem Jacob pchnął mnie w stronę schodów. Edward nawet nie oderwał wzroku ode mnie. I wciąż wrzał gniewem.

O mój kochany, oboje możemy grać w tę grę. Odwróciłam się po raz ostatni i mrugnęłam do Edwarda.

1 V – Card – jak się domyślacie autorce chodzi o dziewictwo Belli, Virgin – Card. Zostaje tak.


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 4**

Poszłam z Jacobem po schodach do naszego budynku i sali. Jake przez ostatnie pół roku stał się dobrym przyjacielem. Jak też mogłoby być inaczej, był oczywiście zaprzyjaźniony z Cullenami, a przede wszystkim z Edwardem.

Jacob Black był wysoki i miał krótkie, czarne włosy. Nie wyglądał jak siedemnastolatek, ponieważ był bardzo umięśniony. Tak, był dobrym przyjacielem nic więcej i w związku z tym musiałam już kilka razy stawiać jasne granice. Ale próbował wielokrotnie.

Jak teraz! Jego ręka nadal leżała na moim ramieniu, a ja odwróciłam się i wyszłam tuż spod jego ręki.

- Bells?

- Jake, wiesz, że tego nie lubię. Dlaczego wielokrotnie próbujesz? To też, przyciągasz mnie w talii do siebie?

Bądźmy szczerzy Bella, – oh super, głos w mojej głowie powrócił – gdyby Jake nie był taki jak zawsze, wtedy nie widziałabyś jak Edward na to zareaguje. Mianowicie zazdrością!

Zazdrość? Edward był rzeczywiście zazdrosny o Jacoba? Nigdy! Dlaczego też? Miał przecież Jess i Lauren w ramionach.

- Czy ty mnie słyszysz Bella? – Co? Kto to był znowu? Oh racja, Jacob.

- Przykro mi… Co mówiłeś?

- Gdzie byłaś ze swoimi myślami? Powiedziałem, że mi przykro. Wiesz jaki jestem. Jednak ty też mogłaś wcześniej zabrać moją rękę.

Ma rację. Cholera.

A dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś Bella?

Prawda, ponieważ zobaczyłaś minę Edwarda, a to było po prostu wspaniałe.

- Ach, nie mówmy już o tym więcej, ok? Nie chce nic więcej ponad to. Lubię cię jako przyjaciela, nic więcej. Ty to wiesz!

- Tak… - usłyszałam jego szept. – Przewróciłam oczami i poszliśmy do klasy.

Usiadłam na moim zwykłym miejscu, w ostatnim rzędzie, obok Angeli. Była człowiekiem spokojnym i bardzo nieśmiałym. Nie tak jak Alice. Z tego powodu siedziało mi się z nią dobrze. Zatem potrzebowałam chyba równowagi między całkowicie przyśpieszonym tempem i luzem, a rezerwą i nieśmiałością.

- Hej Ang. Jak wakacje?

- Cześć Bella. Za krótkie, a twoje? – Pomyślałam przez chwilę, ona znała Edwarda, prawie z nim dorastała, jak wszyscy tutaj w Forks.

- Dobrze. Jasper nie był jeszcze nawet 24 godziny po swoim przyjeździe, kiedy był już zajęty.

- Alice – powiedziała Angela i musiała się zaśmiać. Ja tylko skinęłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się. – A potem?

- Poznałam Edwarda. – Kiedy powiedziałam to zdanie, Tanya odwróciła się do mnie i przyjrzała mi się od dołu do góry. Uniosłam jedną brew i spojrzałam na nią. Zaśmiała się.

- I Bella teraz śpieszysz się na łeb na szyję, żeby się w nim zakochać?

Co proszę?

- Oh proszę, Bella, za pewne nie jesteś w jego typie. Edward jest gorący. Ty też chcesz mu teraz ulec? Stań sobie z tyłu. Po pierwsze, moja kolej.

- Czego chcesz Tanya? Nie zakochałam się czy coś. I z pewnością mu nie ulegnę. Więc nie muszę nigdzie stawać przez to jak będę się z nim pieprzyć, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Nonono nie oszukujmy siebie.

Dobrze, byłoby kłamstwem, gdybym już raz lub dwa razy nie myślała o tym, jakby to było, gdyby on i ja… NIE o tym nie mogę myśleć.

- Co to znaczy w przeciwieństwie do mnie? Ja nie potrzebuję stawać nigdzie w tyle.

- Racja Tanya, jak oczywiście również Jessica i Lauren, które mianowicie już dziś rano były przyklejone do jego ust. – Otwierała swoje usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamknęła je z powrotem. Wyszczerzyłam się i czułam jakbym była królową we własnej osobie, a Tanya ostatecznie odwróciła się z powrotem. Była prawdopodobnie już numerem trzy na liście zabawek Edwarda.

Angela spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, a ja nadal się uśmiechałam. Kiedy odwróciłam się do przodu zauważyłam obserwującego mnie Jakea. Uniósł kąciki ust i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Myślę, że chciał mi powiedzieć, że dobrze zrobiłam. To była znowu pewna siebie Bella. Kocham ją.

Hej? Jesteśmy jedną i tą samą osobą. Już od siedemnastu lat.

Tak, a gdzie byłaś przez ten cały czas? Czasami miło jest coś takiego od ciebie usłyszeć.

Matematyka była jak przed wakacjami. Absolutnie nie mój przedmiot. Nienawidzę matematyki. Byłam w tej kwestii rzeczywistym zerem. Ale myślę, że szczęście było dziś po mojej stronie, lekcja minęła szybko. Byłam spokojniejsza, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Spakowałam swoje rzeczy i poszłam z Angelą na angielski. Skinęłam krótko Jacobowi. W czasie przerwy znów się zobaczymy. Poszłam na historię i ulżyło mi, że Jasper i Alice stali przy drzwiach.

Cholera, Jasper. Zostawiłam go dziś rano tak po prostu na parkingu. Poczucie winy spłynęło na mnie.

- Hej Bella, jak zleciała matma?

- Jasper tak mi przykro. Dziś rano po prostu nie myślałam. Dotarłeś, prawda? –Uśmiech igrał na jego ustach i zwrócił się w stronę Alice. Dzięki Bogu, że Alice była.

- Jas jest mi naprawdę przykro.

- Hej, już dobrze B. To tylko przyjemność, ponieważ Alice była. Ale twoje odejście było naprawdę super.

Alice też się wtrąciła. – Bella, powinnaś była zobaczyć swoją twarz.

Uwierz mi Alice – miałam powiedzieć – chciałam. Ale nie wiedziałam co się stało potem.

- Jak to było potem?

Tak Bella, numer na niewiniątko.

- Edward chciał wiedzieć jak długo trwa to miedzy tobą, a Jakeiem . I dlaczego on nic mu nie powiedział skoro są dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

- Alice powiedziałaś mu, że między Jacobem, a mną nic nie jest?

- Boże nie, B. Jesteś stuknięta? Takiego mojego brata jeszcze nigdy nie wiedziałam. Myślałam, że on zaraz pęknie. Przy jego nagich myślach i reakcjach zaczynam się ponownie śmiać. – I tak zrobiła, Jasper dostroił się do tego. Nie mogłam nic innego jak dołączyć.

Ale dlaczego on tak reagował?

Nie miałam czasu o tym myśleć, ponieważ przyszedł Pan Johnson i polecił klasie, że możemy rozpocząć lekcje.

Siedziałam na moim zwykłym miejscu w przedostatnim rzędzie i czekałam na to, aby stąd wyjść. Bazgrałam po moim bloku, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł Edward pieprzony Cullen. Przeprosił Pana Johnsona, że nieco się spóźnił.

Wyglądał jak… Nie chciałam wiedzieć co dokładnie robił. Awww. Ale mogę sobie wyobrazić, ponieważ jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż wcześniej.

Pan Johnson wskazał na miejsce bezpośrednio za mną. Było to ostatnie wolne miejsce, które mogło z pewnością nie być jego. Przeszedł wzdłuż i każda dziewczyna w pomieszczeniu, z wyjątkiem mnie i Alice, patrzyła na niego. Oczy Alice i Jaspera spotkały moje i tylko przewróciłam nimi.

To wszystko musiało być kiepskim żartem.

Jak mam się skoncentrować, kiedy Edward Cullen siedzi za mną? Nie wolno było mi pokazać mu, że ma na mnie, aż tak duży wpływ. To było niezdrowe dla mnie.

Potrząsnęłam moją głową i próbowałam skupić się na zajęciach, kiedy mała karteczka wylądowała na mojej ławce. Byłam zaskoczona i również zszokowana. Co jeśli Pan Johnson to widział? Schowałam papier pod rękę i ostrożnie otworzyłam.

_Co się dzieję między tobą, a Jacobem?_

Nie mogłam ukryć uśmiechu. Edward Cullen pisze liściki na zajęciach?

_Myślę, że to jest coś, co ciebie nie dotyczy. Czy jesteśmy zazdrośni?_

Złożyłam mały kawałek papieru i odwróciła się szybko, gdy Pan Johnson pisał coś na tablicy. Po krótkim czasie kartka wylądowała na mojej ławce.

_Zazdrosny? O Jacoba? Ha._

Chwyciłam mój ołówek i napisałam szybko.

_Dobrze, ponieważ ciebie rzeczywiście nie powinno interesować, to co dzieję się między Jakeiem a mną. ;-)_

Odwróciłam się i ponownie umieściłam kartkę na ławce. Szybciej niż widziałam kartka pojawiła się z powrotem na mojej ławce. Otworzyłam ją, a tam było tylko jedno słowo.

_Suka._

Musiałam się uśmiechnąć.

_Właśnie mylisz mnie ze sobą? *lol*_

Na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek i nie było czasu myśleć o tym co mógłby odpisać. Spakowałam błyskawicznie swoje rzeczy i poszła do Jaspera i Alice. Historia stanie się moim najgorszym przedmiotem, to było już jasne.

Następne dwie godziny minęły jak nic i już siedziałam w stołówce przy naszym codziennym miejscu, z naszymi zwykłymi ludźmi. Edward zajmował miejsce przy drugim końcu stołu, otoczony z lewej i prawej strony przez Jess i Lauren. Rozmawiałam z Emmettem i Rose, gdy nagle Tanya pojawiła się przy naszym stoliku. Uśmiechnęłam się, to może być tylko zabawne.

- Edward, jak widzę jesteś z powrotem i masz swoje Groupies1 pod skrzydłami. –Edward odwrócił się do niej i wyszczerzył się. Facet nie miał spokoju.

- Zazdrosna Tanya? – Przewróciła oczami i zsunęła rękę po jego ramieniu, klatce piersiowej i w dół coraz dalej. Przełknęłam. Nie zrobiła tego na oczach wszystkich innych, prawda? Edward chwycił ją, wciągnął na swoje kolana i zaczął lizać po szyi.

Awww. Czy to może być jeszcze bardziej przykre?

- Ed, nie możesz robić tego gdzieś indziej? Inni ludzie tutaj jedzą! – Dzięki Emmett.

Edward pokazał mu środkowy palec i kontynuował. Przygryzłam dolną wargę. Nie chciałam, żeby Edward robił to na moich oczach. A już na pewno nie z tą suką. Chciałabym być tą, która siedzi tam na jego kolanach i to mnie robi te rzeczy swoimi ustami.

Ziemia do Belli! Hej, ty miałaś okazję, ale byłaś głupia.

Gówno! **Bella: 1, Edward: 1**

Przygryzłam jeszcze mocnej wargę na myśl, kiedy stał za mną w kuchni i mogłam poczuć jego twardą erekcję.

Coś definitywnie jest ze mną nie tak.

Nie zauważyłam, że ciągle jeszcze przygryzam wargę, kiedy ciepła dłoń dotknęła mojego policzka i kciukiem przejechała przez moje usta.

- B. musisz to zostawić, później zaczniesz jeszcze krwawić. – Zaskoczona spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam, że to był Jacob. Teraz musiałam działać szybko. To była doskonała okazja do dalszej gry. Chociaż kosztem Jacoba? To było właściwie nie fair. Ale w tym momencie byłam po prostu egoistyczna. Zabrałam jego rękę z mojego policzka i uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

- Dzięki Jake! – dałam mu buziaka w policzek i wstałam. Jego dłoń dalej była w mojej. – Chodź, idziemy na biologie. – Kiedy Jake stał obok mnie, spojrzałam na Edwarda, który odwrócił swoją uwagę od Tanyi. Spojrzał na mnie z przymrużonymi oczami. Znowu z tym wyrazem twarzy, jakby miał wybuchnąć. Uważaj Edward, Bella wróciła. Uniosłam kąciki moich ust do góry i czułam się dziko dobrze.

**Bella: 2, Edward: 1!**

Liczyć się z tym jak naprawdę dziecinne to było? Nie mogłam o tym dalej myśleć, ponieważ Edward zsunął Tanye ze swoich kolan i podszedł do nas.

- O macie biologie. Z panem Scottem? – Jacob skinął głową.

- Bardzo dobrze, to mogę wam towarzyszyć, ja też mam. – Jego oczy spotkały moje. Kurwa! Był dobry, cholernie dobry. Musiałam to przyznać.

**Bella: 2, Edward: 2 **

Tyle dobrze, że miałam na biologii pojedynczą ławkę. Usiadłam przy niej i rozpakowałam swoje rzeczy. Klasa powoli zapełniała się. Edward i Jake byli nadal pogrążeni w swojej rozmowie, próbowałam jak najlepiej wyciszyć się. Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy usiedli. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Edwarda. Nie było żadnego wolnego miejsca. Musiałam się uśmiechnąć. Idiota. Głos pana Scotta przywołał mnie.

- Bella, ponieważ siedzisz przy pojedynczej ławce, a Edward nie ma miejsca, chciałbym poprosić was oboje, o przyniesienie jednej ławki z piwnicy.

- Co? Dlaczego ja? – Musiałam mieć wypisany na twarzy szok, to było pewne.

Cóż, jak już wspominałam, mam pojedynczą ławkę, tak więc będę też w końcu miała partnera, wtedy będziemy mieć wiele doświadczeń. Tak więc, bądź tak dobra i idź z Edwardem przynieść ławkę.

Otworzyłam drzwi i szłam wzdłuż długiego korytarza. Edward był bezpośrednio za mną. Usłyszałam jego śmiech i odwróciłam się.

- Jaki, kurwa jest twój problem Cullen? – Pokręcił tylko głową i poszedł obok mnie, schodami w dół do piwnicy. Wzięłam jeden głęboki oddech i poszłam za nim.

Byłam cholernie zła. Zła na pana Scotta, że pchnął mnie na oczy Edwarda, zła na Edwarda, bo był dupkiem i przede wszystkim zła na siebie, ponieważ Edward postawił na głowie całe moje życie. Być może powinnam naprawdę wrócić z powrotem na Florydę. Jak miałam uporać się, więc z moim ukończeniem szkoły?

Poszłam za nim do pomieszczenia, gdzie stały wszystkie stoliki i krzesła. Siadł na jednym stole i patrzył na mnie od góry do dołu.

- Wow Cullen, czego chcesz? Nie możesz zostawić mnie po prostu w spokoju? Łap ten stolik i chodź.

- Co to było dziś rano i popołudniu z Jacobem?

- CO?

- Powinienem ponownie zapytać.

- Jestem ci winna sprawozdanie? Nie wydaje mi się. A wiec, łap ten stół i chodź.

- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. – Wiedziałam, że nikt inny nie rozmawiał tak z Edwardem Cullenem, jest to więcej niż denerwujące. Zeskoczył ze stolika i podszedł do mnie. Automatycznie cofnęłam się o krok. Uśmiechnął się i szedł dalej. Podczas, gdy ja nadal cofałam się. Wtedy uderzyłam plecami o ścianę. Kurwa! Uśmiechnął się i był z siebie zadowolony, to było pewne. Nie mogłam mu teraz uciec. Wyglądał jak lew, który przygląda się jedzeniu przed spożyciem.

- Więc jeszcze raz, jak ta cała sprawa z Jacobem?

- Jak już powiedziałam, nic ci do tego. To nie jest twoja sprawa.

- Jake jest moim przyjacielem, już zapomniałaś.

- W takim razie zapytaj jego.

- Nie miałem żadnych obaw i to było dość interesujące. – O cholera, więc wiedział, że między Jakeiem, a mną nic nie było i to wszystko tylko po to, żeby wzbudzić w nim zazdrość.

Super plan, Bella.

Przełknęłam. Edward stał dokładnie przede mną. – W takim razie nie wiem co musiałabym jeszcze powiedzieć. Ponad to ja nie wtrącam się w twoje sprawy. – Uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Dokładnie wiesz o czym mówię. Lauren, Jessica, Tanya…

- Zazdrosna B.?

- Proszę? O co?

- Hmm… Na przykład o Tanye , dziś w stołówce? Jak bardzo chciałaś siedzieć na moich kolanach? – Nic nie powiedziałam, ponieważ jego dłoń dotknęła mojego policzka i pogładził go kciukiem. Przy tym miał nieodparty uśmiech na twarzy. Musiałam znowu przełknąć.

- Już widzę, bardzo tego chciałaś. Wyobrażałaś sobie, że moje usta całują twój kark i szyję. Nie jest tak? – Z tym zdaniem zbliżył się do mojej twarzy. Moje dłonie stały się wilgotne. – I doprowadzało cię do wściekłej zazdrości, że to nie byłaś ty, prawda?

Argh. Po prostu go nie słuchaj, Bella.

Starałam się przecisnąć obok niego. Musiałam się stąd wydostać i to szybko. Kiedy udało mi się zrobić jeden krok od niego, chwycił mnie za przeguby i przyciągnął do siebie. Pierś do piersi. Mogłam poczuć jego oddech na mojej twarzy i przygryzłam moją wargę.

- Dlaczego to wszystko z Jacobem? Powiedz mi! Żebym stał się zazdrosny?

- Udało się jednak, prawda?

- Dlaczego mam być zazdrosny o Jacoba? – Dobrze, to było słuszne pytanie. Dlaczego! Mógł mieć w końcu wszystkie. Ha. Prawda, wszystkie oprócz jednej. Mnie.

- Nie jestem w połowie tak zazdrosna o Tanye, jak ty jesteś o Jacoba. – Uniósł brew.

- Jesteś wściekły z zazdrości, ponieważ dokładnie wiesz, że mógłby dostać moją V – Card! A to sprawia, że jesteś zły. Prawda, zły, że nie ty nim jesteś. – Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się. Z jego gorącego uśmiechu na twarde spojrzenie. Być może przekroczyłam próg. Ale nie powiedziałam niczego złego. Znowu próbowałam przecisnąć się obok niego. Chwycił mnie za biodra i znów popchnął do ściany. W pierwszym momencie byłam tak zszokowana, że musiałam łapać powietrze. Co jest właściwie z tym dupkiem?

Wpatrywałam się w niego, a on we mnie…

1 Groupies - fanki podążające za znanymi muzykami, szukającymi z nimi bliższego, często seksualnego kontaktu. Idealnie tutaj pasuje


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 5**

_Wpatrywałam się w niego, a on we mnie…_

Jednym krokiem przysunął się, opierając obie ręce na lewo i prawo obok mojej twarzy. Super. Moja jedyna droga "na wolność". Przełknęłam. Co to wszystko było?

Poruszyłam go zdaniem o mojej V – Card, byłam tego pewna. Ale było jak było. To moja V – Card.

Edward i ja nie straciliśmy nawet kontaktu wzrokowego. Mogłam teraz wszystko wyczytać w jego oczach.

Złość. Nienawiść. Pragnienie. Zazdrość. Żądza.

Żądza? Jesteś tego rzeczywiście pewna? Może powinnaś jeszcze raz dokładnie się przyjrzeć.

Ale byłam pewna. Spojrzał od moich oczu w dół, na usta.

Znowu przełknęłam. Już kiedyś znaleźliśmy się niemal w tej samej pozycji. Czy to było za mało dla jego penisa… Moim błędem było to, że krótko spojrzałam na nasze stopy, którymi prawie się dotykaliśmy. Kiedy znowu spojrzałam w górę, jego usta mocno przycisnęły się do moich.

Pilnie i wymagająco.

Nie mogłam nic innego i uderzyłam go, znowu. Taka sama procedura. To był odruch. Ale czuć jego usta na moich było szaleństwem.

Puścił mnie, jego twarz oddalona była od mojej tylko o kilka centymetrów. Jego zielone, przenikliwe oczy wręcz wwiercały się w moje ciało.

Nie mogłam nic innego, chwyciłam go za kołnierz koszuli i szarpnęłam jego ciałem, tak że nasze usta znów się spotkały. Czułam, że wewnętrznie płonę. Uczucia, które pojawiły się we mnie były nie do opisania. Chciałam więcej. Przesunęłam ręce na jego kark, potem wyżej w jego włosy. Och. Te włosy były naprawdę miękkie, tak jak wyglądały. Wzmocniłam uścisk i próbowałam przyciągnąć go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Naparł na moje ciało i poczułam jego twardą erekcję. Wtedy otworzył usta i przejechał powoli koniuszkiem języka po mojej górnej wardze. Chętnie otworzyłam usta i pozwoliłam prowadzić jego językowi. Złapał mnie swoimi silnym rękami za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie wiem co zrobiłam, a zwłaszcza dlaczego to zrobiłam, ale podniosłam moją nogę tak, że mogłam go objąć. Podniósł mnie do góry i przycisnął nas oboje do ściany, dopiero teraz moje nogi otoczyły jego biodra. Ta pozycja sprawiła, że mogłam teraz jeszcze wyraźniej poczuć jego erekcje. Niski jęk opuścił mnie i zauważyłam jak bardzo stałam się mokra. I wtedy moje ciało krzyknęło.

_Weź mnie! Weź mnie tu i teraz!_

Część mnie wiedziała, że jest to całkowicie błędne. Ale myślę, że mój mózg w tym momencie po prostu wskoczył w tryb przyjemności. Nasze języki walczyły i tańczyły ze sobą. To było tak jakby jeden dla drugiego został stworzony. Oddech nie był czymś o czym myślałam. Pomieszczenie mogłoby się palić, a mnie nic by to nie obchodziło.

Wyciągnęłam ręce z jego włosów i przejechałam nimi w dół, do kołnierzyka jego koszuli i guzików.

Czy byłam świadoma tego co właśnie robie? Chciałam to zrobić?

Kurwa tak!

Edward musiał zauważyć, że się wahałam. Uwolnił swoje usta od moich i przesunął się na moją szyję.

- Bella, po prostu je rozepnij. – Przełknęłam ślinę, ale kiedy jego usta dalej błądziły wzdłuż mojej szyi, wszystko było mi obojętne.

Rozpięłam jego koszulę i prawie przestałam oddychać. Jasne, widziałam już jego tors, ale to było coś innego, ponieważ teraz miałam szansę go dotknąć. Poczułam jak uśmiecha się przy mojej skórze.

- I podoba ci się to co widzisz?

O Boże. Pozbawiał mnie rozumu.

Udało mi się tylko skinąć głową. Przejechał dłońmi po mojej piersi i moje sutki natychmiast stały się twarde. Cichy jęk uleciał teraz z jego ust.

- Edward… ja… chcę… - I nawet jednego porządnego zdania nie przywołałam, to powinno coś oznaczać. Zsunął dłonie na moje dżinsy. Powoli rozpiął pierwszy guzik. Dlaczego takie spodnie dziś założyłam?

Spojrzał na mnie, a ja przygryzłam moją dolną wargę. Jego usta znowu naparły mocno na moje i otworzyłam je. Jasne, kto by tak nie zrobił?

Jego dłonie śledziły drogę pod moją koszulkę i wszędzie, gdzie dotknął mojej skóry, musiała ona płonąć. Tyle było pewne.

- Bella? Edward? Ja…

OcholeraCholeraCholera!

Edward i ja natychmiast zesztywnieliśmy i nasze usta uwolniły się. Myślę, że w tym momencie mieliśmy jednakowy wyraz twarzy.

Kto na całym świecie przeszkadza nam teraz?

Odwróciliśmy się oboje w prawo i przygryzłam wargę ze wstydu.

- Co ty tu robisz? – syknął Edward.

- Więc… ja… kiedy… uh… no tak… Zostałem wysłany po krzesło. Więc, kiedy wy przynoście stół… ja miałem wziąć brakujące krzesło dla ciebie.

Kurwa! Mieliśmy lekcje biologii! Gówno!

Dopiero zauważyłam, że nadal jeszcze oplatam biodra Edwarda, wtedy uwolniłam moje nogi.

Jak bardzo niezręczne może to jeszcze być?

Bella, miałaś przed chwilą z Edwardem pieprzonym Cullenem, męską dziwką szkoły, uprawiać seks w piwnicy?

Tak, cholera. Później będę tego żałować.

Tak właściwie do dobrze, że nam przerwano.

- Jake… ja… więc… nie to widziałeś… to jest coś innego…

Jasne Bella. To nie wyglądało na to. To jest inaczej niż ty prawdopodobnie myślisz.

- Jest jasne, Bella. Nie było tu nic na dole… dlatego ty prawie nie masz swoich spodni, a Edward również swojej koszuli.

Oh, cholera!

Czy Edward też nie może czegoś powiedzieć?

- Super czas, Jacob Black.

Wow Edward. Zdanie tego dnia. Z tym ciosem wróciłam z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Byłabym tylko zdobyczą dla Edwarda. To było to co chciał.

Mojej V- Card.

Przełknęłam. Zapięłam spodnie i przesunęłam moją koszulkę znów do porządku.

Czerwona jak burak. Tak właśnie musiała wyglądać moja twarz. Przeszłam obok Edwarda, który zapinał z powrotem guziki swojej koszuli. Stanęłam przed Jakeiem i spojrzałam na niego.

- Jake, nie mów nikomu co było tutaj, obiecaj mi. – Jacob uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Obiecuję B. – Byłam spokojniejsza. Nie był zły i przytulił mnie mocno.

- Dziękuje. I dzięki, że nam przeszkodziłeś. – Jake wiedział co miałam na myśli i wiedział, że będę tego potem głęboko żałować. Kiwnął głową. Przeszłam obok niego i chwyciłam krzesło.

- Wy możecie wziąć stół, jeżeli wam nic to nie zrobi. – Nie odwracając się po prostu stamtąd wyszłam.

Chciałam tylko umrzeć. Po prostu zniknąć. Było mi cholernie wstyd przez to wszystko. Ale czułam się wspaniale. I teraz wiedziałam jaką mam siłę rozpalić Edwarda Cullena. Niestety problemem było to, że tymczasem on też wiedział jak rozpalić mnie.

Tak, więc każdy dostanie po punkcie.

**Bella: 3, Edward: 3**

_**Punkt widzenia Edwarda:**_

Stary, proszę cię co to było?

Jednak tak łatwo ją dostać? Gdzie pozostało, wtedy wyzwanie?

Mimo to wiedziałem jedno, że było tutaj cholernie gorąco.

Gówno! Co z tego, nie powinienem tak myśleć. Wiem, że mam taki wpływ na świat kobiet, ale żeby ta dziewczyna miała takie działanie na mnie?

Kurwa!

Wprawdzie wiedziałem, kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem, że absolutnie muszę ją mieć, ile by to nie kosztowało. Zawsze dostaję to co chcę, a do tego była „świeżym mięskiem" i cholera, ona miała jeszcze swoją V – Card!

Chciałbym być tym, który ją dostanie i dałbym za to wszystko. Przez cały dzień nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym poza tym, że ona woli Jacoba Blacka ode mnie.

Jacob Black? Oh proszę! Czym był w porównaniu do mnie?

Można porównać Astona Martina – ja, ze starym VW Golfem – Jacob. Albo lewa – mnie, z psem – Jacobem!

Jake był dla mnie żadną konkurencją, jasne był moim kumplem, ale kiedy chodzi o dziewczyny wie, że ma ustąpić. A Bella zdecydowanie należała do mnie.

I jeśliby nam nie przeszkodził, wtedy…

Spojrzałem na Bellę po tym, kiedy wzięła krzesło i poszła wzdłuż korytarza. Jasne, że dla niej było to żenujące, można było wyczytać to dokładnie z jej twarzy. Ten czerwony kolor był cholernie seksowny.

- Argh, Jake co ty tak wpadasz? – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze.

- Hej, hej, stary uspokój się, zostałem wysłany przez pana Scotta. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć co tu na dole się dzieje? – Oczywiście, nie mógł wiedzieć.

- Ty to zawsze masz porę. Ohyda.

- Chciałeś może tutaj odebrać jej V – Card? Mam na myśli, w piwnicy?

- Człowiek ma potrzeby.

- O stary, Edward. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, wiem, ale nie sądzisz, że Bella zasługuję na coś innego? Coś lepszego niż szybki numerek w piwnicy? Lubię ją i jest miłą dziewczyną…

Coś lepszego? Co może być lepsze ode mnie?

- Jake, po prostu odpuść rzeczy, które nie dotyczą ciebie. Trzymaj się z dala od niej. Ona należy do mnie. – Jake podniósł ręce w obronie.

- Spokojnie chłopie. Pokazała mi jasno, więcej niż jeden raz, że chce się ze mną tylko przyjaźnić. Nic więcej. – Chwyciłem stół po jednej stronie i wskazałem głową, że powinien zrobić to po drugiej stronie. Mówisz - masz i mogliśmy już wrócić do klasy. Przez całą drogę mogłem myśleć tylko o jednym: Bella!

I w każdym razie była to dla mnie trucizna. Czysta trucizna. Żadna dziewczyna nie miała takiej władzy, aby doprowadzać mnie do takiego szaleństwa i ona też nie doprowadzi. Ale cholera, umie całować i było tak jakbyśmy byli dla siebie stworzeni. Nasze usta poruszały się w harmonii z naszymi językami, jej zapach, smak… Kurwa, a ja znowu byłem twardy jak kamień.

Musiałem najszybciej jak to możliwe zastanowić się, jak mógłbym sobie ulżyć, tyle było pewne. W-f. Miałem dwie godziny w-fu w ciągu następnych godzin. Dzięki Bogu!

Otworzyliśmy klasę i jak tylko wszedłem do pomieszczenia moje spojrzenie trafiło na Bellę. Była nadal zaczerwieniona i to było jeszcze cholernie seksowne. Gówno!

Myśl o czymś innym, Cullen.

Pan Scott wskazał nam ustawić stół w ostatnim rzędzie i kiedy w końcu tam stał i krzesła też, usiedliśmy. Lekcja stanie się najdłuższą w moim życiu. Nie byłem zażenowany tym co stało się na dole, to byłem właśnie ja! Edward Cullen! Wyszczerzyłem się.

- I panie Cullen, mam nadzieję, że czuję się już pan lepiej – powiedział pan Scott.

- Huh? Co przegapiłem?

- No tak pani Swan powiedziała, było panu niedobrze i musieliście odwiedzić toaletę. Dlatego tak długo trwało to z tym stołem. – Spojrzałem w prawo i zlustrowałem Bellę, która miała spojrzenie mówiące – miałam – mu – powiedzieć – że – prawie – pieprzyliśmy się – na dole.

- Um, tak. Wszystko ok. – Czy ta mała suka nie mogła wymyśleć czegoś innego? Ale ok, musiała przecież wyjaśnić naszą nieobecność.

Lekcja ciągnęła się i Bella usiadła dokładnie jak ja, przy drugim końcu stołu. To było całkowicie niedorzeczne. Ale nie mogłem znowu ryzykować staniem się twardym, tylko siedząc obok niej. Ugh! Dźwięk z głośników wyrwał mnie z moich myśli.

- Witajcie drogie uczennice i uczniowie. Chcieliśmy tylko powiadomić, że zajęcia sportowe z panią Randsom i panem Spunkiem odbędą się razem w najbliższym czasie. Chłopcy i dziewczęta. Wszystkiego dowiedzie się potem, na zajęciach.

Co proszę? To był prawdopodobnie żart, prawda? Nie mogliśmy grać z dziewczynami w piłkę nożną, albo koszykówkę. Mhm, ale myśl o tym, aby zobaczyć dziewczyny w ich krótkich sportowych strojach…

Uciekł mi pojedynczy jęk. W tej samej chwili Bella też jęknęła.

To nie może być. Nie, kurwa!

- Masz w-f z panią Randsom… panem Spunkiem? – Jak za naciśnięciem przycisku powiedzieliśmy to oboje.

Kurwa. Znosić Bellę jeszcze dwie godziny. Podwójna kurwa, znieść Bellę przez dwie godziny w krótkich sportowych spodenkach. Na samą myśl znowu staje się twardy. Od takich rzeczy muszą istnieć jakieś pigułki. Muszę sprawdzić w domu w Google. Każde gówno tam jest.

Muszę zejść jej z drogi na w-fie. Ale z drugiej strony, wiedziałem teraz, że miałem ją pod kontrolą. Chciała mnie. Ha. To może być zabawne.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i wskazał następne lekcje. W-f. W-f z Bellą. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy i poszedłem w prawo, w kierunku Belli. Pochylała się i miałem wspaniały widok na jej tyłek. Chwyciłem ją od tyłu, za biodra i przyciągnąłem do mojej twardej erekcji. Zaczerpnęła powietrza. Ha. Dobra robota, mała suko.

Pochyliłem głowę do jej ucha i szepnąłem. – Do zobaczenia na w-fie. – Z tym zdaniem mój język liznął płatek jej ucha i wyszedłem.

_**Punkt widzenia Belli:**_

Oh… On nie zrobił tego właśnie teraz, prawda?

Cholera. Jak mogłam być tak głupia i do tego dać się ponieść temu co się stało w piwnicy, właśnie jak!

Muszę najszybciej jak to możliwe coś wymyśleć. I tak, to co się stało w żadnym wypadku nie może się ponownie powtórzyć.

Kogo właściwie próbujesz teraz przekonać?

Mnie, więc mam na myśli nas. Moją głowę i moje ciało.

Powiedziałabym, że jestem wyraźnie Team Edward.

Tak, od mojego zdradzieckiego ciała, nie mogę oczekiwać też niczego innego.

Ale, że moja głowa też traci rozum.

Halo? Gdzie byłeś, kiedy prosiłam się o pocałunek? Gdzie byłeś w piwnicy?

A teraz mam jeszcze razem z nim w-f, dwie godziny. Właściwie chcę mu zejść z drogi. Cholera!

A następnie to, co on właśnie znowu zrobił. Argh! Ten facet mnie jeszcze zabije.

Ok, Bella oddychaj spokojnie. Co takiego złego może zdarzyć się na zajęciach sportowych?

Możemy złapać chłopaków w grę dziewczyn. Haha, bardzo zabawne.

Chwyciłam swoje rzeczy i poszłam na w-f.

To będą długie dwie godziny i nie mogą być bardziej żenujące jak to w piwnicy, prawda?

Po prostu nie stać tam gdzie on. Bezpieczna odległość. To była moja główna zasada!

Poszłam do przebieralni, do mojego zwyczajowego kąta. Tyle dobrze, że Angela miała razem ze mną w-f. Źle, bo wiedziałam już, że Jessica ma lub miała też coś z Edwardem.

Tak, ta sytuacja może stać się jeszcze bardziej krępująca.

- Hej B. wiesz co to jest? Dlaczego mamy w-f razem z chłopakami?

- Mam otwory w dłoniach? Mogę biegać po wodzie?

- Whoa, whoa Bella! Co się z tobą dzieję? Co jest?

- Cholera Ang, przepraszam. Nie chciałam robić z ciebie głupiej. Ale dzisiaj absolutnie nie jest mój dzień. – A to było jeszcze niedomówieniem.

- Czy stało się coś złego?

Oprócz tego, że minioną godzinę temu prawie uprawiałam seks z Edwardem Cullenem w piwnicy? Nie, poza tym wszystko ok!

- Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia. Jestem po prostu w złym humorze.

- Ok, jeśli będziesz chciała pogadać, wtedy daj znać. – Uwielbiałam za to Angelę, bo nigdy nikogo nie zmuszała do rozmowy, co właśnie mi się przydało.

Zmieniłyśmy ubrania i obrałyśmy nasza drogę na salę. Wszystkie i mam na myśli rzeczywiście wszystkie dziewczyny zachowywały się jak jakieś lalki Barbie. Co może okazać się jedynym powodem? Przewróciłam oczami, aż tak niewiarygodny to on znowu nie może się okazać. Powoli hala zaczęła się zapełniać. Dziewczyny po jednej stronie, a chłopaki po drugiej. A ja stałam z tyłu tak, że nie musiałam pokazywać się tylko w moich krótkich szortach.

Jak głupio, on i tak cię zobaczy. Halo, macie dwie godziny w-fu!

- A więc, panie i panowie. Na pewno pytacie, co to wszystko tutaj znaczy! – Dlaczego pan Spunk nie był naszym nauczycielem? Był gorący!

- Pani Randsom i ja rozważaliśmy co szczególnego możemy zrobić w waszym ostatnim roku. I to co rozważaliśmy nie było tym, co do tej pory robiliśmy. Oba te zajęcia sportowe są w rzeczywistości tym, że jest wielu chłopców i wiele dziewcząt. – Wow, pan Spunk – geniusz matematyczny, jesteśmy za.

Wtrąciła się pani Randsom – I dlatego wszystkie dziewczyny staną teraz w rzędzie, obok siebie, a następnie każdy chłopak poszuka sobie dziewczyny.

CO?

Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Miałam złe przeczucie. Straszne. Szybciej niż mogłam zobaczyć stałam między Jessicą, a Angelą. Pod pewnym kątem na wprost mnie stał on i szczerzył się.

Jak mogłabym wycofać się z tej sytuacji? Musiałam szybko wymyśleć jakiś plan.

- Tak więc, moi kochani - powiedziała pani Randsom. – Proszę tylko panów o podejście do dziewczyn, które wybrali, gdziekolwiek pojawi się niespójność, musimy zadbać w jaki sposób to rozwiązać. – Naturalnie, wszystkie dziewczyny miały nadzieję, że Edward Cullen podejdzie do nich.

Bądź uczciwa wobec siebie, ty też masz nadzieję, że podejdzie do ciebie.

Nie ma mowy! Mogę sobie wyobrazić co się stanie i to rzeczywiście nie pomoże mojemu planowi zejścia mu z drogi.

Szepty przeszły przez szereg dziewczyn.

A potem Edward Cullen wstał i ruszył. Przełknęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam, że podchodzi niebezpiecznie w moim kierunku. Nie przede mną… nie, nigdy w życiu.

- Mogłabym nawet pomyśleć, że Edward wybierze mnie. – Przewróciłam oczami na komentarz Jessici. Dokładnie w tym momencie Mike podchodził z innego kierunku. Edward uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nie szedł do Jessici, przyjrzałam mu się. Znałam to spojrzenie, a mianowicie z piwnicy. Oh, tak piwnica… Pocałunek…

Oh Bella, skoncentruj się! Plan i to szybko!

Kiedy obaj byli jeszcze oddaleni o dwa metry od nas, zrobiłam krok do przodu i odwróciłam się w lewo.

- Oh Mike, ale to miło, że wybrałeś mnie – powiedziałam szybko. – Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Um tak, Bella, ale tylko jeśli chcesz.

Moja odpowiedź przyszła zbyt szybko. – Jasne Mike. – Ustawiłam się trochę na boku, spojrzałam na Edwarda, który przyglądał mi się z przymrużonymi oczami.

Ha. Aby mnie dostać musisz wcześniej wstać.

**Bella: 4, Edward: 3!**

Wręcz w nim kipiało. Był jak wulkan tuż przed wybuchnięciem. Nie spodziewał się tego. Chwycił Jessice za ramie i pociągnął ją ze sobą.

Dziesięć minut później każdy miał „partnera", tu i tam były jeszcze zmiany, ale utknęłam z Mikeiem. On był na pewno bezpieczny. Następnie pan Spunk i pani Randsom wyszli na środek.

- Więc tymczasem, ponieważ każdy ma już partnera, powiemy wam o co chodzi, przy czym jednak możecie się już domyślać. Taniec. Taniec partnerski. Ale nie taki po prostu. Stworzymy z tych dwóch klas sportowych coś w rodzaju musicalu, który później wystawimy na scenie. Chcielibyśmy, po prostu zobaczyć kto i w jakim połączeniu dostanie nasze dwie główne role. Więc tak jak teraz stoicie, z waszym partnerem, nie musicie pozostać, ponieważ jeden tancerz jest lepszy, drugi gorszy. – Wszyscy przyglądali się przerażeni.

- Whoa, chwileczkę – powiedział Taylor. – Musical? Co za musical? I przede wszystkim, dlaczego na zajęciach sportowych? Na to są jednak, wtedy inne przedsięwzięcia! Nie biorę w tym udziału.

- Dobrze Taylor, wtedy jest to niewykonane polecenie na zajęciach, przez co oblewasz.

Gówno. Nie było ucieczki.

- Co to jest za musical? – Wow Edward. Kto by pomyślał.

- Dokładnie zobaczycie, kiedy znajdziemy naszych dwóch głównych bohaterów. Teraz tylko chcemy widzieć, kto może z kim i jak najlepiej zatańczyć.

I to było to. To małe słowo. Taniec.

Cholera! Dlaczego moja mam umieściła mnie, wtedy w szkole tańca? Prawda, powiedziała:

_- Dziecko później będziesz mi za to dziękować._

I pah!

Ale mogę po prostu to zrobić, jak gdyby udawać totalne zero. Poza tym to było już dawno temu. I nie musiałam się wcale martwić, że otrzymam tą słynną główną rolę, mogłam swobodnie oddychać.

Ponieważ każdy tutaj, w Forks odnajdował się w zwykłym standardowym tańcu, zaczęliśmy oczywiście od niego. Podstawowe kroki walca. Muzyka rozpoczęła się i zajęliśmy pozycję.

Tak myślałam, że każdy to znał i przede wszytym umiał.

Po pierwszych krokach było jasne, że Mike był absolutnym zerem. Dlatego przejęłam prowadzenie, ponieważ powinny mi jeszcze pozostać moje stopy.

- Aua, Mike. Uważaj. Człowieku, moje stopy.

- Przepraszam, Bella – mruknął.

- Co się tutaj dzieje?

- Panie Spunk, nie jestem stworzony do tańca. Bella potrafi to naprawdę dobrze, ale ja ciągłe ją ranie. – O człowieku, Mike. Nie mógł po prostu zamknąć swoich ust.

- Tak, już to zrozumiałem. Czy kiedykolwiek tańczyłaś? – Zaczerwieniłam się. Powiedz nie! Po prostu powiedz nie!

- Na Florydzie. Ale to było lata temu. Byłam w pewnego rodzaju szkole tańca.

- Ach tak, już się domyśliłem. Edward? Jessica? Proszę podejdźcie tutaj.

Albo? W ogóle to dlaczego?

- Edward, widziałem, że ty też masz lekkie trudności z Jessicą w tańcu. Więc jest tak?

- Um tak, a dlaczego? – Jessica zrobiła się czerwona. Ha.

- Dobrze, więc chcę, abyś spróbował zatańczyć z Bellą. Była w szkole tańca, a ty też to potrafisz. Tak, więc przeprowadzamy tutaj zmianę partnera.

- Co? NIE! – Jessica i ja wykrzyczałyśmy to równocześnie. Wstrząśnięta spojrzałam od pana Spunka na Edwarda, który teraz znów wydawał się zadowolony.

- Żadnego sprzeciwu. Edward bierze Bellę i zaczynamy.

Bierze Bellę? No jeśli bym wiedziała!

Chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął ze sobą.

- Puszczaj mnie. Nie tańczę z tobą.

- Nie zachowuj się tak. Nie mam z tego powodu żadnej ochoty przelecieć cię, więc odpuść.

Muzyka zmieniła się. Zrobili to specjalnie, byłam tego pewna. Nigdy nie zatańczyłabym z Edwardem tego tańca. Tango.

Ultymatywny taniec: ognisty i namiętny, agresywny i brutalny.

Chwycił mnie i przyciągnął do swojego ciała.

Czuło się go tak dobrze. Ale jak te rzeczy moją się do planu?

Och prawda! Ale jak tylko moje ciało czuje Edwarda, wszystko włącza się po prostu w tryb żądzy.

Ok, Bella. To jest tylko taniec, kurwa. Tak, racja. Cholernie gorący taniec.

- Czy jesteś w końcu gotowa? – Edward po prostu czekał. Przygotuj się na to. Wzięłam go za rękę i skinęłam głową. A potem ruszyliśmy na parkiecie z siła naszej gry. Te spojrzenia, to wrażenie. Moje ciało wręcz krzyczało: – _Weź mnie, tu i teraz, w sali gimnastycznej._

Jeszcze nigdy nie tańczyłam tak jak teraz. Czy było coś czego Edward nie potrafił? Prowadził jak młody bóg. Tak jakby przez całe swoje życie nie robił niczego innego. Jego dłonie cały czas błądziły po moich plecach, zbyt blisko mojego tyłka. Za każdym razem chwytałam jego ręce i kładłam je z powrotem na właściwym miejscu.

To było tango jakie każdy znał. Walka o nienawiść i miłość. Chciałabym, żeby to się nigdy nie skończyło. Jednak, wtedy muzyka ucichła i następujące zdanie wyrwało mnie z mojego transu.

- Myślę, że Johnny znalazł swoją Baby.1

1 Chodzi o głównych bohaterów filmu Dirty Dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 6**

Edward i ja przestaliśmy tańczyć, stale jeszcze trzymaliśmy i wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie.

Dobrze, zatem główne role zostały zajęte i mogę wreszcie odetchnąć. Nie było słychać żadnego hałasu oprócz oddechu Edwarda i mojego. Powoli odwróciłam sie w kierunku pana Spunka i pani Randsom.

Chwila, dlaczego wszyscy patrzą na nas?

- Myślę, że Johnny znalazł swoją Baby. - To było zdanie, które właśnie powiedział pan Spunk.

I dlaczego, do diabła wszyscy patrzą na Edwarda i na mnie z takim zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

WHOA CO?

Czyżby on sądził? NIE MA MOWY! Nie ma kurwa mowy! Nigdy! To nie może być.

- CO? – wybuchliśmy z Edwardem w tym samym czasie.

- Powiedziałem, myślę, że Johnny znalazł swoją Baby – powtórzył pan Spunk.

- Sądzi pan, że Edward i ja…?

- Tak, dokładnie tak sądzę – uśmiechnął się, jakby tym zrobił nam przysługę.

- Whoa, chwileczkę trenerze! Nie mogę tańczyć z Bellą. – Bardzo dobrze, ponieważ mamy w końcu takie samo zdanie.

- Oh, dlaczego nie?

- Edward i ja nie znosimy się.

Prawda Bella, dlatego mielibyście właściwie szybki seks w piwnicy.

- W tej chwili nie wyglądało dokładnie na to.

- Trenerze, nie ma mowy. Nie tańczę z nią.

- Mhm Edward to szkoda, ponieważ pani Randsom i ja tak zdecydowaliśmy i kiedy mówimy, że wy razem tańczycie, wtedy wy to robicie. Klasa sportowa i przedstawienie zależy od was. Oblejecie przez to, a kiedy wy oblejecie, cała klasa przez to również oblewa.

Chwila to wszystko właśnie brzmi raczej jak szantaż, a tego nie mógł zrobić.

- Czy chcą państwo przez to powiedzieć, że kiedy on i ja nie zatańczymy razem i nie zrobimy tego gównianego przedstawienia, usadzicie nas i całą klasę? To jest szantaż!

Teraz wtrącił się Taylor. – Edward, Bella nie znam się za wiele na tym tańczeniu i całym tym kramie, ale cholera jasna to było po prostu naprawdę gorące. I jeśli mógłbym się z tobą zamienić Ed, zrobiłbym to natychmiast, Bella jest gorąca. Stary, kto by pomyślał, że to w niej tkwi. A poza tym to jest tylko przedstawienie, a oceny nas wszystkich zależą od was. Więc po prostu to zróbcie.

Zrobiłam się czerwona. Pomidor mógłby być teraz bez problemu moim bratem, byłam tego pewna. Bella, gorąca? Właśnie to powiedział?

- Co to za przedstawienie? Mam na myśli, gdzie i kto tam będzie? – Alleluja, Edward myśli dzisiaj o wszystkim.

- Szkolne przedstawienie. Będzie tam cała szkoła, rodziny i ludzie z Forks. Dochód z wejściówek przekażemy na cele charytatywne. Przy kostiumach i scenografii otrzymamy dodatkową pomoc od Mode – AG1.

Mode – AG? O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Alice była w Mode – AG. Ona miałaby stworzyć kostiumy?

- Dobra – powiedział Edward.

Dobra? Dobra, co?

- Proszę?

- Dobra trenerze, zrobię to.

Chwileczkę, Edward Cullen właśnie powiedział, że chce ze mną tańczyć?

Całe Forks będzie to widziało. Niemożliwe, bym mogła stać na scenie, podczas gdy setki ludzi wpatruje się we mnie. Przełknęłam. Ale nie chciałam oblać.

- Dotyczy to wszystkich, ale naturalnie ćwiczycie też poza czasem szkolnym. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście tego świadomi?

- W pełni dotarło – Edward szczerzył się, kiedy to mówił. Czy on może chciał? To był jego plan?

Oczywiście ty głupku, w taki sposób będzie mieć dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby cię dostać.

Znowu przełknęłam.

- Bella, co jest z tobą. Zawiesiłaś się na lekcji w-fu?

Oh, jeśli już się tak mówi.

- Nie mam jednak żadnego wyboru, prawda? Więc muszę to zapewne zrobić. Ale nie sprawi mi to żadnej przyjemności. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu spojrzałam na Edwarda. Nadal się szczerzył.

Tylko czekaj ty mały, zarozumiały dupku.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Teraz stałam tutaj i musiałam z Edwardem pieprzonym Cullenem zagrać Dirty Dancing.

Co obejmowało moją rolę jako „Baby"? Racja! Musiałam być blisko niego, musiałam go pocałować, musiałam go uwieść i oczywiście czekał nas „brudny" taniec.

Super! Tyle po moim planie zejścia mu z drogi.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który nadal szczerzył się jak dziecko na Boże Narodzenie.

- Uważaj, żebyś jeszcze kiedyś nie dostał zesztywnienia twarzy. – Odwróciłam się i poszłam do Angeli.

- B. co TO było?

- Przestań Ang. Nie chce o tym gadać.

- Ale to było GORĄCE! Więc czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Wow teraz jeszcze mnie nosi. – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Bella, teraz szczerze! O co chodzi z wami obojgiem? Nie jestem głupia i to – wskazała na Edwarda i mnie – widzi ślepy z laską. – Nie mogłam zrobić nic przed Angelą, byłam złą aktorką. Chciałam właśnie otworzyć usta, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środa weszły nasze kostiumy i pomocnik ekipy. W tym Alice, która uśmiechała się do mnie.

- Cześć, ślicznotki. Co się tutaj dzieje? – Potrząsnęłam tylko głową.

- Wcale nie chcesz wiedzieć, Ali. – Zanim mogła coś powiedzieć pani Randsom poprosiła o ciszę.

- To pięknie, że Mode – AG stoi obok nas. My – wskazała na całą klasę od pana Spunka i siebie – będziemy w nadchodzących tygodniach i miesiącach tworzyć musical i potrzebujemy waszej pomocy w zakresie kostiumów i scenografii.

- Jaki musical? – Alice. Z całą pewnością miała już teraz wszystko zaplanowane.

- Dirty Dancing. – Nie mogła tego teraz więcej utrzymać. Alice pałała entuzjazmem.

- O.MÓŻE. Jak pięknie! Kto… - Nie dokończyła, kiedy pani Randsom jej przerwała.

- Zapewne szczególnie ucieszy cię to, że twój brat zagra Johnny'ego Castle'a. – Alice wyglądała na zszokowaną, kiedy przyglądała się Edwardowi, który znowu się uśmiechał. Czy mógłby coś innego, niż tylko stać tam szczerzyć zęby i śmiać się?

Myślę, że nikt nie liczył na to, że akurat Edward Cullen będzie robić takie rzeczy. Ale on dokładnie tak jak ja nie miał żadnego wyboru. Znów byliśmy przy temacie.

- A kto będzie grał Baby? Biedactwo już jest mi jej szkoda. – Oh Alice, jaką ty masz racje.

- Bella będzie grała Baby. – Dzięki Angela. Wielkie dzięki!

Jeżeli Alice dopiero co wyglądała na zszokowaną, to teraz wygląda, jak gdybym miała trzy głowy. Przełknęłam.

- Nigdy w życiu. – Skinęłam tylko głową. Nie mogłam nic powiedzieć.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Alice, powinnaś była to zobaczyć. Edward i Bella… ten taniec… ten ogień… To była bomba. Dobrze, właściwie zostali zmuszeni, ale po tym tańcu było jasne, że to oni muszą to zrobić.

- Tańczyłaś z Edwardem? – Znów skinęłam głową. Myślę, że mój głos zwijał.

Tylko godzina zajęć. 60 minut. To powinno dość szybko zlecieć, prawda? Godzina, w której miałam nadzieję uniknąć pytań Alice i spojrzeń Edwarda. Musiałam przez następne tygodnie, jeśli nawet nie miesiące słusznie spotykać się z Edwardem. Tutaj w szkole i też prywatnie w domu. Ugh!

Ucieszyłam się, kiedy obie klasy sportowe zebrały się razem, przez to inne ważne role mogły zostać rozdzielone Mam nadzieję, że będzie trwać to długo, ponieważ Alice wygląda, jakby miała zaraz pęknąć.

Mike zagra Neill'a Kellerman'a. Ten gość jest „za" Baby, ale jej nie dostaje. I facet nawet nie potrafił też tańczyć. Czy to może być bardziej ironiczne?

Mike w „prawdziwym" życiu też był „za mną" i mnie nie dostał, tańczyć też nie potrafił. Bóg jest dzisiaj definitywnie po mojej stronie.

Taylor zagra „mojego ojca". Angela „moją siostrę", Lise. W końcu jakaś szczęśliwa chwila. Pani Randsom i pan Spunk nie byli pewni co do roli Penny. W końcu ona też musiała potrafić tańczyć. Jessica była pewna, że to ona dostanie tę rolę. Prosiła prawie na kolanach, aż w końcu oboje ustąpili i dali jej rolę Penny na okres próby. Oczywiście chodziło jej tylko o „brudny" taniec z Edwardem. Przewróciłam oczami. Gdyby tylko mogła zagrać moją rolę, wtedy byłabym naprawdę szczęśliwa.

_Jesteś tego pewna, Bello? Bądźmy szczerzy chociaż raz. Ta sprawa w piwnicy była cholernie gorąca i gdyby Jake nie przyszedł, wtedy inaczej potoczyłoby się to. I teraz z powrotem należy myśleć o filmie. Potrafisz sobie przypomnieć jaki gorący był ich wspólny taniec, a oni z ich spojrzeniami i dotykami doprowadzali się przez to niemal do orgazmu?_

Potrząsnęłam głową. Takie myśli były w każdym przypadku błędne. 

Reszta klasy sportowej obejmowała tu i tam kilka ról i oczywiście była grupa tancerzy, którą widać w filmie i wszyscy wzajemnie się o siebie ocierają.

To samo ty będziesz musiała zrobić z Edwardem.

I tutaj znów był on zakazanymi myślami.

Pani Randsom i pani Coope, nauczycielka Alice, przywołała mnie, Edwarda i jego siostrę do siebie. Miała w ręku jakieś opakowanie, co mogło oznaczać nic dobrego.

- Alice chciałam cię prosić, ponieważ jesteś najlepsza z naszego AG, o zajęcie się strojami twojego brata i Belli. – Alice wyszczerzyła się. Oczywiście, to było dokładnie to co ona chciała.

- I chciałabym wam dać to tutaj, ponieważ wiem, że wy obje – wskazała na Alice i na mnie – jesteście bardzo dobrze zaprzyjaźnione i ponieważ Edward jest twoim bratem, a Bella będzie dość dużo z nim ćwiczyć, będziecie razem we trójkę spędzać wiele czasu. To jest DVD z Dirty Dancing. Chciałabym, żebyście to obejrzeli i nauczyli się. Alice ty skupiasz się na kostiumach, a wy oboje przyglądacie się czego musicie się nauczyć. Chodzi o wzajemny taniec i sztukę. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie co mam na myśli.

- Oczywiście – Alice wzięła DVD. – Zatroszczę się o to, że od razu po szkole zaczniemy.

Przełknęłam i spoglądałam od Edwarda do Alice. Przed chwilą jeszcze wyglądała tak, jak gdyby miała wybuchnąć, a teraz nie mogła się już doczekać? Czy ona nie chciała w czasie wakacji, żebym najlepiej nigdy nie poznawała jej brata? A teraz to dla niej było ok, że my razem robimy ten gówniany projekt?

- Edward, Bella dzisiaj po zajęciach u nas w domu.

- Ale Alice ja…

- Nie, nie, nie Bella żadnego sprzeciwu. Oceny nas wszystkich zależą od tego. – Racja oceny. Alice wiedziała, że to było dla mnie najważniejsze. Uśmiechnięta dała mi całusa w policzek i zniknęła.

- Tak Baby i co my dwie ślicznotki teraz zrobimy? – Edward podszedł do mnie o krok.

To wszystko może być tylko strasznie złym koszmarem.

- Przez następne tygodnie i miesiące będziesz należeć do mnie. Będziesz moją Baby – znów zrobił kolejny krok w moją stronę.

To było dokładnie to czego ja nie chciałam. Ale to jak mi się przyglądał i jak mówił do mnie Baby. Jasna cholera! Jeśli to nie było gorące, wtedy też już nic nie wiem.

Zastanowiłam się chwile. W końcu dwie osoby grają tutaj w tę grę. Nie będę rzucać się Edwardowi tak po prostu. Ostatecznie wiedziałam teraz dokładnie jaki mam wpływ na niego. On wciąż jeszcze mnie chciał, ale nie mógł mnie dostać, tyle było pewne.

Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę i podniosłam rękę do jego klatki piersiowej.

Uh ta klatka piersiowa i jak ona wygląda bez tej koszulki…

Moje myśli znowu dryfowały. Jeszcze raz, co było planem B?

Prawda… Rozpalić i odprawić z kwitkiem.

Powoli kreśliłam moim palcem po jego piersi i wierzyłam, że on się z tym nie liczył.

- Oh Johnny, nie mogę się zupełnie doczekać, kiedy moje biodra i tyłek będą się ocierać o twojego – spojrzałam w dół, gdzie był jego najlepszy kawałek – małego Eddiego. Staniesz się twardy jak kamień tylko od mojego widoku. I wszyscy zobaczą kogoś takiego jak ja, kogoś kto ma jeszcze swoją V – Card i jest całkowicie niedoświadczony i kogo Edward Cullen może zmusić na kolana. – Uniosłam wysoko moja lewą brew i przejechałam językiem po wargach, przez to były wilgotne. Podeszłam jeszcze jeden krok do niego i wyciągnęłam się dając mu buziaka w policzek i szepnęłam do jego ucha.

- I za to będziesz mnie nienawidzić.

Odwróciłam się i odeszłam. To było jasne.

**Bella: 4, Edward: 3!**

W szatni, po przybyciu szybko zmieniłam swoje ciuchy i byłam wciąż jeszcze zaskoczona tym co właśnie przydarzyło mi się. Nie chciałam być tylko „ofiarą". Mogłam poddać się z powrotem, a może wtedy on zostawiłby mnie w spokoju. Dobrze, ale kogo próbuje tutaj właściwie oszukać?

Powoli popadałam w to igranie z ogniem lub cokolwiek to oznaczało. Musiałam tylko uważać, żeby się nie sparzyć.

Chwyciłam moje rzeczy i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Oczywiście, Alice czekała już przed drzwiami z uśmiechającym się Jasperem. Jasne, już mu wszystko opowiedziała.

- Cześć Baby!

Przewróciłam oczami – Jasper, przysięgam, jeśli ci życie miłe i tobie też Alice, to wtedy odpuścicie takie żarty.

- B. przestań zachowywać się jak małe dziecko. To tylko taniec.

- Tylko taniec, Jasper? To jest pieprzony musical. Musical z kilkoma tańcami i mówioną rolą. Szczęście, że nie musimy śpiewać.

- Ale ty potrafisz tańczyć, Bells. Wiesz to.

- Jasperze Withlock, mówię serio, jak długo ty jeszcze tego nie pojmiesz! Muszę tańczyć z Edwardem. Będę musiała mieć z nim próby. W szkole i w domu też. Będę musiała mój wolny czas spędzać razem z tym kutasem.

- Isabello Marie Swan! Mówisz właśnie o moim bracie.

- Oh Alice, przykro mi. Wiem… Tylko…

- Hej, już dobrze – wzięła mnie w ramiona. – Naprawimy to już.

Alice nie mogła wiedzieć co wydarzyło się w piwnicy. Jacob obiecał zachować to dla siebie. Ale w taki sposób mi się przyglądała, iż miałam głupie uczucie, że jednak mogła coś wiedzieć.

Jasper, Alice i ja byliśmy w drodze do Cullenów. Jasper powiedział, że to nie może uchodzić za żaden przypadek. Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do Cullenów, zadzwoniłam krótko do Charliego, żeby wiedział, gdzie jesteśmy. Ale ja tak jakby należałam już do wyposażenia tego miejsca, to było też dla niego jasne. Poszłam do pokoju dziennego, gdzie Alice i Jasper rozłożyli się wygodnie na podłodze. Dlaczego nie usiedli na kanapie?

- Dalej B. usiądź wreszcie. Edward też jest już w drodze. – Tak zgadza się, ponieważ był jeszcze jedną główną rolą.

- Dlaczego, do diabła siedzicie na podłodze?

- Tztztztz Bella, Bella, Bella musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Robię wasze kostiumy i ty jednak chcesz, żeby one wyglądały gorąco, prawda? Dlaczego, więc siedzę na podłodze? – Uniosłam wysoko brew. Musiałam może przypadkiem to rozumieć?

- Siedzę na podłodze, żeby być bliżej, przez co będę mogła wszystko lepiej zauważyć. – Nie rozumiałam tej logiki i kiedy chciałam właśnie otworzyć usta on wszedł już do środka.

Skrzyżowałam palce i modliłam się, żeby usiadł na fotelu, ale szczęście było po prostu poza zasięgiem.

- Cześć wam – przywitał się z Jasperem i Alice. – Witaj moja Baby. – Z tymi trzema słowami opadł na kanapę obok mnie i dał mi buziaka w policzek. Uśmiechnął się do mnie krzywo, tak jak jeszcze nie widziałam. Ten uśmiech przeszył mnie na wskroś. Wow! Myślę, że trzeba było rzucić okiem na to co to we mnie spowodowało. I on też to wiedział. Gówno! Był dobry!

**Bella: 4, Edward:4!**

Alice zachichotała. Jasper próbował ratować sytuację i powiedział szybko. – Czy możemy już teraz zacząć?

Alice włożyła DVD i nacisnęła _play_. W tym momencie do środka weszli Emmett i Rose.

- Co tu się dzieje? Parki się tulą? – Być może rzeczywiście tak to wyglądało dla osoby niewtajemniczonej.

- Lepiej! Przyglądamy się Edwardowi i Belli.

- Ugh. Jak wy na to wpadliście, proszę?

- O mój Boże, Emmett! Jeśli masz takie myśli idź z Rose na górę. Oglądamy Dirty Dancing. – Myślę, że oboje nie mają zielonego pojęcia.

- Moja Baby i ja będziemy grać główne role w naszym sportowym projekcie. – I ponownie. Ten uśmiech. Przełknęłam. Ostatnio zbyt często to robię. Rose szybko pojęła co Edward chciał przez to powiedzieć.

- Wy oboje? Wy oboje gracie główne role? O mój Boże!

Opowiedzieliśmy krótko jak do tego doszło, a potem zaczęliśmy oglądać film. Rose i Emmett dotrzymywali nam oczywiście towarzystwa.

Już po kilku pierwszych minutach nie było dla mnie jasne jak przez następne tygodnie i miesiące powinnam się zachowywać. Przede wszystkim jak powinnam to zagrać? Jak mam kogoś ubóstwiać, kiedy nie chciałam? Jak powinniśmy odzwierciedlić te uczucia? I to jeszcze nie było wszystko. Jeśli byłyby to tylko uczucia i spojrzenia. Nie, to musiał być też dotyk, bycie seksownym i taniec.

Wielokrotnie mrugałam kątem oka na Edwarda. Napięcie elektryczne między nami było nie do zniesienia. Czas minął jak błyskawica i już była scena, gdzie Johnny i Baby uprawiali seks. Chwileczkę. Naprawdę uprawiali seks w tym filmie. To było w każdym razie nie do zagrania z nim. Nigdy w życiu.

Edward pochylił się do mnie tak, że jego usta dotknęły płatka mojego ucha i szepnął. – To będzie moja ulubiona scena. – Odwróciłam się do niego powoli. To był błąd, ponieważ teraz jego twarz była oddalona od mojej tylko o kilka centymetrów. Czułam jego ciepły oddech i zapach na moje twarzy. I znów ogarnęło mnie to uczucie jak w piwnicy. Przyglądałam się mu z wielkimi oczami. W tym momencie nie chciałam zrobić nic bardziej, niż przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować.

Z powrotem to samo. Zakazane myśli. Tym bardziej, że teraz jeszcze inni ludzie byli w pomieszczeniu. Przegryzłam moja dolną wargę. Musiałam szybko zapanować nad moimi myślami, w przeciwnym razie mogło się to jeszcze źle skończyć.

Wróciłam do filmu. To musiał być jakiś kiepski żart. Pół roku temu było dobrze, a teraz? Ten facet nie może mieć nade mną i nad moim ciałem takiej władzy.

Uwielbiałam film Dirty Dancing, ale teraz utknęłam w środku tego czegoś i nie byłam już tego tak pewna.

Na szczęście szybko doszliśmy do końca. A wtedy powiedział zdanie, które zawsze wcześniej doprowadzało mnie do stopnienia. Jak ja też chciałabym to raz zrobić.

- Moja Baby należy do mnie. – Wypuściłam ciche westchnienie. To było po prostu zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. Kto nie marzył o tym, aby mieć takiego faceta?

Podskok i potem trzymał już swoją rękę powyżej głowy. A następnie powoli prześlizgnął nią w dół po swoim torsie. Tak, mogę sobie wyobrazić, że to rzeczywiści jest _„The Time of my life". _

Ziemia do Belli!

Hej, masz dokładnie tak gorącego faceta siedzącego obok ciebie, z którym możesz to wszystko zrobić.

Odwróciłam się do Edwarda i byłam zaskoczona tym, że przyglądał mi się. Alice znów sprowadziła mnie do rzeczywistości.

- Tak moi kochani. Wiem, że mieliście trudny start. Ale chciałabym, żeby to wszystko okazało się idealne, zatem współpracujemy razem. Sądzicie, że zrobicie to? – Spojrzałam krótko na Edwarda i odwróciłam się z powrotem kiwając głową. Muszę to jakoś zrobić.

- Tak mama. – To była odpowiedź Edwarda.

- O człowieku, ale sobie wy dwoje wzięliście.

- Emmett, nie mogliśmy sobie tego niestety wybrać, ok. – Powoli byłam wkurwiona. Dlaczego powinnam wybrać sobie to sama?

Mhm, ponieważ tańczyłabyś z cholernie gorącym typem.

- B. to był jednak tylko żart. Ale interesowałoby mnie czy czasami Edward ma dokładnie tyle mięśni w ramionach, żeby ciebie podnieść jak ten facet w filmie.

Co powinnam mu dociąć? Czy Emmett nie mógł zamknąć tej swojej cholernej gęby?

Edward wstał i pociągnął mnie za rękę do góry. Co on teraz w ogóle zamierzał?

- Edward… co…?

- Chciałbym pokazać Emmettowi, że mogę cię tak podnieść. A ponieważ musimy to i tak ćwiczyć, zaczniemy natychmiast.

Whoa, co proszę?

- Nigdy w życiu. Nie skoczę ci przecież teraz w ramiona.

- Bella, rób cholera po prostu to co ci mówię, ok?

- Bella, Baby boisz się? – Znów odezwał się Emmett. – Poczekaj tylko! Wskazałam palcem Emmetta i zrobiłam kilka kroków od Edwarda, aby rozpocząć rozbieg. Odwróciłam się znowu do Edwarda i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że wiedział co robi.

Skinął na mnie raz głową i ja skinęłam. I zanim się spodziewałam biegłam już do niego.

1 A.G można to uznać jako grupa, kółko zainteresowań, kółko „robocze"


	7. Chapter 7

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 7**

Byłam prawie zdecydowana. Mam na myśli, w filmie także to się udało, prawda? Zatem co było najgorsze co może się zdarzyć? Chyba, że oboje upadniemy lub Edward po prostu odsunie się na bok.

Ale on nie chciał chyba tego zrobić, prawda? W końcu to jego gówniany pomysł. Zgodziłam się tylko na to, ponieważ Emmett zrobił z tego wielkie przedstawienie.

Byłam gotowa do wybicia się. Mogłam to zrobić. On mógł to zrobić. I kiedy czułam już jego dłonie na biodrach momentalnie zesztywniałam.

- Edward? Baby?

Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam Edwardowi prosto w oczy. Stał dokładnie tak jak ja, wryty w miejscu, a jego dłonie wciąż jeszcze były na moich biodrach.

Wspominałam już, że ma najpiękniejsze zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam?

Człowieku, miał piękne oczy. Były tak jasne i głębokie. Mogłam się w nich zgubić. Byłam w stanie zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy. Jeśli rzeczywiście ją miał.

Ale w tym momencie wyglądało to tak jakby miał. Był sfrustrowany dokładnie tak jak ja, że przerwaliśmy to. A ten wyraz twarzy znałam za dobrze. To spojrzenie miał po tym jak Jacob przerwał nam w piwnicy.

- Baby jesteś tutaj…

Nasze spojrzenia były wciąż jeszcze jak skamieniałe, tak jakbyśmy byli mocno do siebie przyklejeni. Jak gdybyśmy powstrzymywali się przed patrzeniem w inną stronę.

- Co tu się dzieje? – Przełknęłam, zamknęłam oczy i zrobiłam półobrót.

A tam stała ona. W krótkich spodenkach i obcisłym T-shircie. Tanya.

Kto by pomyślał?

- Kochanie1, dlaczego tak stoisz i dlaczego twoje dłonie są na jej biodrach? – powiedziała to z takim wstrętem. Jak gdyby musiała dać mi do zrozumienia, że powinno się tego wstydzić. To mnie rozwścieczyło i jednocześnie zasmuciło. Spuściłam wzrok.

- Po pierwsze – kogo, kiedy i gdzie dotykam i trzymam jest moją sprawą. Po drugie – Bella i ja ćwiczymy. Po trzecie – co ty tu robisz? Po czwarte – nie jestem twoim kochaniem, zapamiętaj to sobie. A po piąte – jedynym, który może powiedzieć słowo _Baby_ jestem ja, kiedy zwracam się do Belli.

Pierwsze cztery „wyliczenia" powiedział z takim chłodem w głosie, całkiem jakby czuł w swoim pobliżu dziesięć pulchnych pingwinów.

Odwróciłam się znowu do niego i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Punkt piąty powiedział z tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem. Whoa. Koniecznie musiał tego zaprzestać.

Chciałam się odwrócić jednak on nie chciał mnie puścić. Co to było?

Uniosłam wysoko jedną brew.

Pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha – Możesz iść, jeśli ja tego chcę. – Co można jeszcze do tego powiedzieć?

- Edward możemy wreszcie iść?

- Tanya jestem twoim psem czy co? – Był zły, to dało się zauważyć.

- Um ok. Powiedziałabym, że możesz iść Edward robić coś innego z Tanyą. Bella i ja omówimy wszystko w związku z waszymi dalszymi próbami. – Alice, dziękuje ci. Z tym zdaniem Edward ostatecznie puścił moje biodra. Czułam jak moje ciało zatęskniło za tym, aby znów czuć jego palce, ale po prostu zignorowałam to. Jestem silna!

Dobrze, ciągle muszę ci to mówić.

Edward przeszedł obok mnie i uśmiechnął się. Wiedział co mi tym robi, byłam tego pewna, a on był cholernie dobry. Znowu! Gówno!

Odwróciłam się, podczas gdy on wychodził i przyglądałam mu się. Przeszedł obok Tanyi, a ona podążała za nim jak jakiś pies. Jak gdyby miał coś w kieszeniach.

- Edward co TO było? – Usłyszałam ją, jak jeszcze to mówi, a potem ona też zniknęła z pokoju dziennego. A ja? Stałam tam. Jak półtora nieszczęścia. Wiedziałam co on teraz całkiem możliwie wyprawiał z Tanyą w swoim pokoju. Dlatego też w końcu tutaj była.

I to naprawdę wnerwiało. Ugh.

- HEJ! Ziemia do Belli! – Dopiero kiedy Alice potrząsnęła mnie za ramię, sprowadziła mnie z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Wtedy zauważyłam cztery pary oczu skierowane na mnie.

- Co się wszyscy tak na mnie gapicie? – fuknęłam prawie, a to nie było moim zamiarem.

- Niechętnie przyznam rację Tanyi, ale co TO do diabła było?

- Alice, o czym ty mówisz? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

- To z Edwardem! Co to było? Chodzi mi o to wasze spoglądanie, kiedy…

- Kiedy co…? - przerwałam jej.

Jasper zauważył, że wewnątrz mnie kipiało i nie miałam ochoty w dalszym ciągu zostać przepytywaną. Powinni oni to wszyscy zauważyć razem z nim. Ostatecznie on był tym, który nie pozwolił mi odejść.

- Bella, myślę, że powinniśmy jechać do domu. Charlie wkrótce wróci. – Skinęłam głową i z powrotem spojrzałam na Alice.

- Ali, przykro mi. Możemy pogadać o tym jutro? – Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła mnie w ramiona.

- Już w porządku B. – Alice była naprawdę najlepsza. Dała mi buziaka w policzek i odwróciła się krótko do Jaspera, kiedy ja żegnałam się z Emmettem i Rose. Rosalie wyglądała tak, jak gdyby miała podejrzenie o tym, czym to dokładnie było. Ale mogłabym przysiąc, że miał je każdy w pokoju.

Podróż do domu z Jasperem była cicha. Wiedział, że jeśli chcę pogadać to przyjdę do niego. Przedtem najpierw radziłam sobie sama ze wszystkim moimi problemami. Robiło mi się przykro, że w ostatnim czasie sprawy nie były w porządku. Ale Jasper na szczęście miał Alice.

Uwaga dla mnie: Pytać Jaspera jak idzie z Alice.

Kiedy byliśmy w domu, ugotowałam dla nas, zjedliśmy z Charliem i zrobiliśmy nasze zadania domowe. Poszłam wcześnie do łóżka i miałam nadzieję, że ogarnie mnie sen. Ale nic z tego nie było. Zatem leżałam i wpatrywałam się w sufit, zastanawiając się co to był dzisiaj za dzień. Gdy zadzwonił budzik, zauważyłam, że jakoś zasnęłam, udając się do królestwa snów. Ale mimo to byłam zupełnie wyczerpana. Ubrałam się, byłam gotowa iść do kuchni, a potem jechać do szkoły z Jasperem.

Byłam tylko zadowolona, że nie miałam dziś ani biologii ani w-fu. Odtańczyłam wewnętrzny taniec radości. Ale kiedy przyjechaliśmy na parking, gdzie pozostali już czekali, moja radość była jak zdmuchnięta. Plecami oparty o swoje volvo i Tanyą śliniącą się przy jego szyi, stał on. Ugh. Tego zdecydowanie nie chciał człowiek oglądać tak wcześnie rano.

- Nie mają żadnego domu? – wyrzuciłam z siebie. Byłam zdegustowana i zła.

- Nie denerwuj się B. Bądź ponad to. - Zaparkowałam samochód i wysiedliśmy.

Alice szła do nas tanecznym krokiem, podeszła do Jaspera, dała mu buziaka w policzek, a potem podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie.

- Przykro mi, ze musisz to widzieć. – Dlaczego Alice szepnęła mi to do ucha?

- Alice… co…

- Chodź, pozwól nam wejść do środka – pociągnęła mnie za ramię i jednocześnie Jasper dał jej swoją dłoń.

Odwróciłam się krótko i pomachałam do Emmetta i Rose. Ignorowałam przy tym Edwarda i Tanyę. Ale czułam jego spojrzenie na moich plecach i przeszedł mnie dreszcz.

Pozostała część dnia zleciała spokojnie. W przerwie siedzieliśmy przy naszym zwykłym stole, rozmawialiśmy i żartowaliśmy. Być może dlatego byłam w wesołym nastroju, ponieważ Edwarda tam nie było.

Kto wiedział co on właśnie teraz robi?

Właściwie już wiesz co on naprawę robi. Pytanie tylko z kim! A ważniejsze pytanie: Dlaczego tak ci to przeszkadza?

NIE! To mi nie przeszkadza. On może robić co chce. Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Ponieważ ostatecznie nie chce z nim tego robić.

Jak długo będziesz to sobie wmawiać?

Mój tydzień zleciał spokojnie i poprawnie. Tak jak powinno być. Miałam mnóstwo zabawy z Alice i Jasperem, Emmettem i Rose. W środę znów miałam biologie i w-f razem z Edwardem. Ale to nie był problem. Nie pozwoliłam się po prostu sprowokować i omawiałam z nim tylko to co było niezbędne. Ostatecznie był moim _„partnerem"_ na biologii i na w-fie musiałam z nim przebywać. Tyle dobrze, że na w-fie zaczęliśmy powoli. Oznaczało to, że jeszcze nie rozpoczynaliśmy tańców partnerskich. Tak więc stałam możliwie jak najdalej _od „mojego Johnny'ego"._

Z upływem czasu mieliśmy już piątek. Na szczęście. Szczerze, dlaczego szkoła była przez pięć dni, a weekend tylko przez dwa. Nie można tego odwrócić? W każdym razie ja za tym byłam. Ale jednocześnie piątek i weekend oznaczał, że będziemy ponownie u Cullenów. Cały weekend. Wcześniej to nie było tak złe, ale dzisiaj było inaczej. To będzie mój pierwszy weekend, w którym będę musiała spać w pokoju gościnnym, ponieważ Alice była w pewien sposób z Jasperem. To nie było jeszcze najgorsze. To będzie mój pierwszy weekend, kiedy Edward Cullen też tam będzie.

Jasper i ja zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę u nas w domu i spakowaliśmy nasze rzeczy. Z Charliem wszystko było już ustalone, dziwił się dlaczego tak rzadko jesteśmy u nas. Byłam ciekawa co zaplanowano na weekend, ale nie miałam żadnych wielkich motywacji do robienia czegokolwiek. Może wieczór filmowy lub coś takiego. Zatem spakowałam tylko wygodne rzeczy. Moje szorty i top do spania.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do Cullenów zostaliśmy już bardzo głośno przywitani przez Emmetta, który powiedział nam, że powinniśmy się pośpieszyć. Mecz. Na Wii2. Przewróciłam oczami. Ulżyło mi, kiedy weszłam do pokoju dziennego i znajdowały się tam tylko Alice i Rose. Obie przywitały mnie i gadałyśmy trochę jakie są próby do naszego super musicalu. Emmett i Jasper prowadzili oczywiście w kręglach, w co graliśmy. Ale to zabawa i to było najważniejsze. Między tym jedliśmy pizze, którą mieliśmy zamówioną i piliśmy trochę alkoholu. Nie zauważałam jak upływał czas, aż Alice zerwała się na równe nogi. Na początku myślałam, że miała skurcz w nodze, albo coś takiego, ale potem spojrzała na mnie. I to spojrzenie nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. To było czyste zło. I mam na myśli naprawdę zło.

- Już, już, już dziewczyny, musimy się przygotować.

Dokładnie to. Musimy – zrobić – z Belli – lalkę – Barbie.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa Alice. Chwileczkę. Do czego musimy się przygotować? Myślałam, że tutaj porobimy coś przyjemnego. A przede wszystkim nie przyglądaj mi się tak.

- Ciii Bella. Jedziemy do Port Angeles. Jasper musi jeszcze coś zobaczyć. A tutaj wokół jest wciąż nudno.

- Dobrze, zrozumiałam. I co będziemy robić w Port Angeles?

Rosalie i Alice zaśpiewały w tym samym czasie: _K-A-R-A-O-K-E!_

- Nie ma mowy! Nie ma kurwa mowy! Jesteście stuknięte?

- Ach chodź już B. będzie wesoło i porządnie się napijemy.

Nie mogłam się sprzeciwić, ponieważ Alice i Rose chwyciły mnie już za ramiona i pociągnęły przez kuchnie, gdzie Alice złapała dwie butelki szampana, do jej pokoju. Zostałam przetransportowana do jej łazienki, gdzie powinnam wziąć prysznic. Kiedy stałam z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół mojego ciała i włosów w pokoju Alice, nie miałam co na siebie włożyć. Alice przewróciła oczami i umieściła mnie na krześle, ukryła lustro i dała mi kieliszek szampana. Wypiłam go jednym tchem i Rose ponownie go napełniła. Alice robiła mi makijaż.

- Dziś kochana B. robimy z ciebie sukę. – Przyjrzałam jej się zszokowana.

- CO PROSZĘ?

Wtrąciła się Rose – Ach Bella, cicha woda brzegi rwie. Odkładasz po prostu twój numerek na bok. Jesteś zepsuta i nieprzyzwoita i dokładnie to wiesz. Czy chciałbyś nam coś opowiedzieć?

O MÓJ BOŻE! Wiedziały! Wiedziały o Edwardzie i naszym spotkaniu w piwnicy. Kurwa! Skinęła głową i dała mi w ten sposób do zrozumienia, co myślę.

- Um… Nie… Właściwie nie. A więc dobrze A. zaczynaj.

Po tym Alice zrobiła mi Smokey Eyes, pomalowała rzęsy i nałożyła różowy błyszczyk, Rose zajęła się moimi brązowymi, długimi włosami. Zdecydowała się zostawić je rozpuszczone, ale z dużymi, spływającymi lokami. Trzydzieści minut później stałam tam w czarnych, obcisłych dżinsowych rurkach i czerwono – czarnym gorsecie. Nie wyglądało to zdzirowato, właściwie względnie seksownie, ale tam była zupełnie inna osoba, która stała przede mną. A do mojego osłupienia musiałam powiedzieć, że podobało mi się to.

- Wow wyglądam…

- Cholernie gorąco? Do wzięcia? Całkowicie do przelecenia?

- Alice! Tak tego nie powiedziałbym teraz, ale cholera tak – roześmiałam się. Dobrze, być może to również te dwie butelki szampana, które pochłonęłam.

- Dobrze Rose, Alice. Tak bardzo was kocham za to co dla mnie zrobiłyście, ale nie założę tych butów. To są buty – potwory.

- Bella, do tego stroju należą te buty, nie bądź taka uparta, to 5 cm. – Czarne czółenka. Przewróciłam oczami. Nie ma sensu wdawać się z obiema w dyskusje, założyłam je. Alice i Rose były oczywiście gotowe w ciągu 15 minut i zeszłyśmy na dół. U dołu schodów stali Emmett i Jasper, którzy gapili się na nas wielkimi oczami. Wiedziałam co Jasper myśli. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego po mnie.

- Bella, wyglądasz…

- Cholernie gorąco? Do wzięcia? Całkowicie do przelecenia? – Zachichotałyśmy z dziewczynami.

- Hej, hej my też jesteśmy nie do pogardzenia, prawda?

Alice miała na sobie ciemnoszare rurki i czarny top. Rose krótkie, seksowne HotPans3 i bluzkę, którą miała wiązaną na środku. Wyglądałyśmy zatem cholernie gorąco. Nie można tego inaczej opisać.

- Dziewczyny, jesteście szaleństwem.

- Dobrze, dobrze… Dość tego jąkania się, możemy w końcu zaczynać. – Alice była tak podekscytowana, że nie mogła stać cicho.

- Dokąd? – Wiedziałam do kogo ten głos należy.

- Edward… Gdzie tam idziesz?

- Tanya ubierz się, a potem znikaj. – I tam był znowu on. Edward – dziwka. Szaleństwo. Raz ponad to i wtedy proszę bardzo, adieu. Jak wstrętnie.

- Dokąd jedziecie? – Proszę, zamknij się. Daj nam po prostu odejść.

- Siema bracie, jedziemy do Port Angeles. Baranie, towarzyszysz nam i tym trzem gorącym laskom? – Tak Emmett dokładnie za to cię kocham. Ugh.

Edward patrzył na początku na Alice potem na Rose, a następnie na mnie. Kiedy mi się przyglądał jego oczy pociemniały. Jego wzrok błądził po moim ciele, w górę i w dół. Przełknęłam.

- B. jest gorąca, prawda Eddie? – Rosalie, zamknij buzię. Na Boga, zamknij twoją cholerną buzię.

Edward nie powiedział po tym nic, z wyjątkiem: – Wchodzę w to.

- W co wchodzisz, Edwardzie?

O Boże. Tego w tej chwili nie chciałam zobaczyć. Tanya stała na szczycie schodów w swoich dżinsach i próbowała właśnie zapiąć bluzkę. Przewróciłam oczami.

- Ubieraj się Tanya i zamknij za sobą drzwi, kiedy wyjdziesz. – Z tym zdaniem Edward przeszedł obok nas i otworzył drzwi.

To był jakiś żart? Najpierw pieprzył się z Tanyą, a potem ni stąd ni zowąd zostawia ją tam?

- Chce wam się dziś jeszcze wybrać do Port Angeles, bądź kiedykolwiek? – Rose chwyciła mnie za rękę i poszłyśmy do samochodu. Inni szli za nami niepostrzeżenie, podczas kiedy Tanya została tam.

Kiedy byliśmy przy samochodzie, pytałam jak to diabła dojedziemy do Port Angeles w szóstkę jednym samochodem? Emmett powiedział, że to żaden problem, wszyscy zmieścimy się w Jeepie. Musimy się tylko razem trochę ścisnąć.

I teraz siedzę tu. Wciśnięta między Edwarda i Alice, która w połowie wisiała na kolanach Jaspera. Mogę się tylko modlić, że mój tata nie dowie się o tym. Jazda minęła szybciej niż oczekiwałam, ale miałam wrażenie, że Emmett brał dodatkowe, ostre zakręty, tak że za każdym razem wypadałam przeciwko Edwardowi.

Bar karaoke był znacznie zapełniony. Ale mieliśmy szczęście i dostaliśmy stosunkowo dobry stolik, bezpośrednio przy scenie. Żadna siła nie sprowadzi mnie tam dzisiaj. Działanie szampana nadeszło i musiało zażądać zaopatrzenia. Chłopaki zatroszczyli się o napoje, a my chroniłyśmy miejsce. Jak tylko piwo pojawiło się na stole usiadłam i piłam. Wieczór mógł być w każdym przypadku spędzony tylko z dużą ilością alkoholu.

- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, chciało mi się pić. – To teraz nie można nawet wypić w spokoju. Na moje nieszczęście siedziałam obok Edwarda i Jaspera. Jasper nie był problemem, ale napięcie lub coś, co zawsze było między Edwardem, a mną wydawało mi się śmieszne.

- Ok luz. Kto zaczyna? Bella?

- Alice, w żadnym wypadku. Nigdy w życiu nie mogę iść tam. – Alice przewróciła oczami. Reszta naszej grupy potrząsnęła głowami.

- Zacznę ja, a wy potem dołączycie.

Alice tańczyła na scenie i spojrzała krótko na listę. Pierwsze dźwięki nadeszły i Alice zaczęła. Pomieszczenie wrzeszczało, gdy ona jak mały elf poruszała się na scenie.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're O.K._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

Oczywiście, śpiewała to co do niej najlepiej pasowało. Material Girl Madonny. To wyglądało zbyt słodko, kiedy flirtowała z Jasperem i resztą.

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they can't raise my interest then I_

_Htboys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them play_

_Only boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

Alice była urodzoną artystką estradową. To było przezabawne. Kiedy skończyła nie było nikogo, kto by nie klaskał i gwizdał jak szalony. Alice dziękowała buziakami w stronę tłumu i opadła na kolana Jaspera.

Rosalie zaśpiewała _Girls just wanna have fun _ i pomyślałam, że wszyscy faceci, którzy byli w barze przykleją się do sceny. Emmett przyjął to naturalnie i doprowadził ją z powrotem do naszego stolika. Alkohol płynął, a atmosfera była świetna. Nawet Edward i ja żartowaliśmy razem.

- Teraz ty Bella – szepnął mi do ucha.

- Zdecydowanie nie.

- Ty hamulcu zabawy. Ale to mogę sobie wyobrazić. – Popatrzyłam na niego z uniesionymi brwiami i potrząsnęłam głową.

- Edward pójdę, jeśli ty pójdziesz pierwszy, a ja wybiorę piosenkę. – Nigdy tego nie zrobi. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Dobra, uważaj Bella. Będę śpiewać na tej scenie piosenkę, którą ty wybierzesz, jeśli Jasper i Emmett zrobią to ze mną. – Edward rozmawiał krótko z obojgiem, a oni skinęli głowami. Gówno! Szybko przeszłam przez listę i miałam doskonałą piosenkę.

- Bella, potem wybieram ja. Dziewczyny wiedzą. Biorą w tym udział. – Ok, fatalnie, kiedy nie będę znała wybranej piosenki.

- Umowa.

Edward, Emmett i Jasper wstali. Szłam za nimi ustawić piosenkę. Śmiałam się, kiedy pierwsze dźwięki rozbrzmiały, dziewczyny wstały. Edward chwycił mikrofon dokładnie tak jak Emmett i Jasper. I nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że to co tam widziałam było możliwe. Edward Cullen śpiewał. Śpiewał, ponieważ go do tego skłoniłam.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

A jak on śpiewał. Nie mógł tylko dobrze wyglądać i tańczyć, nie Edward pieprzony Cullen potrafił również śpiewać. Facet był zbyt dobry.

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

To był widok dla bogów. Edward robił to tak dobrze. I jak on przy tym na mnie patrzył. Jakby rozbierał mnie swoim wzrokiem. Emmett i Jasper wciąż śpiewali:

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

Całe pomieszczenie wrzeszczało. Wszyscy poszli na całość. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła nie można było zrozumieć własnych słów. Było tak głośno. Ten występ był nie do porównania. Edward uśmiechnął się do mnie swoim krzywym uśmiechem i wskazał na mnie palcem i jakby tym wciągał mnie na scenę. Chciał, żebym przyszła do niego i mogła zrealizować moją cześć umowy. Chwyciłam Rose i Alice i poszłyśmy na scenę. Edward dał mi mikrofon i wybrał piosenkę. Kiedy usłyszałam pierwsze dźwięki zesztywniałam i natychmiast chciałam opuścić scenę. To nie mogło być na poważnie. Ale to jak on patrzył było jego całkowita powagą.

Nie mogłam i nie chciałam się skompromitować. Edward powinien zobaczyć co mogłoby się stać jego. V-Card tak lub nie, ale wiedziałam też jak kogoś rozpalić. Przede wszystkim, jeśli myśli się zawsze swoim fiutem. Ostatnia myśl była oczywista. Mogłabym być seksowna, a jeśli on chce to mieć, proszę.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

Uhh Eddie mam cię, to będzie twój upadek.

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_And I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_Richtig, sieh dir nur dein Gesicht an Edward._

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking with me_

Zawsze było bardzo łatwo podniecić facetów, myślą tylko o jednym. Pomieszczenie krzyczało. Atmosfera była do tego stopnia gorąca. Alice, Rose i ja dałyśmy z siebie wszystko. A potem zrobiłam coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłabym. Zeszłam ze sceny, bezpośrednio do Edwarda, który jak zafascynowany siedział na swoim krześle i patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Usiadłam na jego kolanach. Moje nogi były po lewej i prawej stronie krzesła. Poruszałam moimi biodrami i tyłkiem idealnie w rytm muzyki. No kto by pomyślał? Seksowna Bella przybyła się dziś pobawić.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

Zauważyłam jak w spodniach Eddiego coś się dzieje i ucieszyłam się.

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share (hmmm)_

Ostatni raz przesunęłam moje biodra nad jego twardą erekcją i wróciłam z powrotem na scenę, gdzie Alice i Rose tańczyły i śpiewały.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (oooh)_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? (like me)_

_Don't cha (don't cha,baby)_

_Don't cha (all right sayin')_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me? (raw)_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (be fun)_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Kiedy nadszedł rap BustaRhymes tańczyłyśmy we trzy, jakby to było ostatnie co mieliśmy jeszcze do załatwienia na świecie. I muszę powiedzieć, że to było cholernie gorące. Doping stawał się coraz głośniejszy i wiedziałyśmy, że dobrze to robimy. Ostatnia zwrotka i jeszcze raz refren, i wtedy nam się to udało. Publiczność zerwała się z miejsc, klaskała i gwizdała jak szalona. Emmett i Jasper byli przy tym najgłośniejsi. I ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nawet Edward stał, klaskał i nawet gwizdał. Wow! To musiało im się rzeczywiście spodobać.

Wieczór był wielkim sukcesem i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu całkowicie pełen zabawy. Po naszym mega występie zostaliśmy jeszcze i piliśmy, potem zebraliśmy się w drogę do domu. Edward pił najmniej, więc to on prowadził. Rose, Emmett, Jasper i Alice byli tak pełni, że zasypiali na tylnym siedzeniu. Usiadłam, więc na miejscu obok kierowcy i znów było już to elektryczne napięcie między nami. To było komiczne, nie mogę tego opisać. Czy on też to zauważył?

- Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś tym, kim utrzymujesz, że jesteś!

- Huh? – Powinnam wrócić do aforyzmów?

- Występ! To wszystko było inne niż niby – dziewica! Jesteś zepsuta i nieprzyzwoita i ja to wiedziałem, w przeciwnym razie nie pozwoliłabyś temu w piwnicy zajść tak daleko. Dobre sobie, moja V-Card jest dla mnie święta.

- Co proszę? – Czy on chce grać? Oh, wtedy poigra sobie z ogniem.

- Eddie… - odwróciłam się do niego i przejechałam ręką po jego kolanie. – Cicha woda brzegi rwie, prawda? – Mrugnęłam do niego i przygryzłam przy tym dolną wargę. Przejechałam moją ręką dalej nad jego kolanem i dalej w górę. Tak często jak tylko mogłam, aby otrzymać jego reakcję na mnie. Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast i zupełnie nieoczekiwanie. Chwycił mnie za przegub i pociągnął moją rękę na jego twardą erekcję.

Whoa! Byłam tak przerażona, że chciałam natychmiast zabrać moją rękę z powrotem, ale ona mnie nie puszczał.

- To wszystko jest twoją winą – powiedział do mnie. – Jeśli nie tylko temu zaradzisz, wtedy przyniesie mi to ułatwienie.

- Moja wina? Co mogę zrobić, że nie masz kontroli nad swoimi myślami i zawsze potrafisz myśleć o jednym? – Moja dłoń wciąż jeszcze leżała na jego erekcji. Mogłabym ją zabrać z upływem czasu, ponieważ jego uchwyt nie był już tak silny, ale nie chciałam. Rozkoszowałam się tym, jakoś. Z pewnością był to alkohol. Nigdy nie wypije znowu kropli.

Tak, dokładnie zrzuć to później za każdym razem na alkohol. Jednak chcesz jego.

Nie! Hej? Zanim pojechaliśmy do tego baru pieprzył się z Tanyą, a później potraktował ją jak śmiecia.

- Oh Bella. Wiesz, że mnie chcesz.

- Z całą pewnością jest to arogancja.

- Dobrze. Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego twoja ręka wciąż jeszcze leży na moim fiucie, jeśli wcale już cię nie trzymam.

Gówno! Kurwa! Nie to uzyskałam. Szybko zabrałam moją rękę. Nic dziwnego, oczywiście poczerwieniałam. Świetnie! Wieczór stawał się coraz lepszy.

Kiedy przybyliśmy do Cullenów, obudziliśmy pozostałą czwórkę. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyprowadziliśmy wszystkich z samochodu i zaprowadziliśmy na górę do ich pokoi, ale wszyscy byli _„porozmieszczani"._ Stanęłam w łazience mojego pokoju gościnnego i myłam zęby.

Tak, racja. Pokój gościnny. Minęły czasy, gdy razem z Alice dzieliłyśmy ogromne łóżko. Teraz korzysta z tego Jasper.

Ale to było w porządku. Włożyłam moje szorty, top i położyłam się w łóżku. Zamknęłam oczy i zrobiłam w myślach przegląd wieczoru. Co sprawiło, że nieustanie przyciągało mnie coś do Edwarda? Naprawdę musiałam uważać. Facet miał działanie, które było czystą trucizną. Byłam zła nie tylko na Edwarda i samą siebie, ale nie mogłam tak po prostu zasnąć.

Zeszłam na dół do kuchni napić się czegoś. Wzięłam butelkę wody i przeszłam do salonu. W domu było całkowicie cicho. Może odrobina świeżego powietrza dobrze by mi zrobiła. Poszłam na taras i udałam się nad basen. To była jasna noc. Wciąż jeszcze mieliśmy lato w Forks. Nawet jeśli lato nie bywało tutaj tak ciepłe, było jednak przyjemnie i nie za zimno. Usiadłam przy basenie i zostawiłam moje nogi dyndające w wodzie. To było naprawdę przyjemne i dokładnie to co potrzebowałam. Nie miałam pojęcia jak długo siedziałam na zewnątrz, kiedy usłyszałam drzwi od tarasu. Odwróciłam się. To wszystko nie może być prawdziwe? Nie mogę mieć nawet tutaj na zewnątrz raz spokoju?

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Mieszkam tutaj. Pytanie, co ty tutaj robisz i dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku?

- Nie mogłam spać. Co z tobą?

- Hmm… Utrzymywałaś myśli rozbudzone na mnie? – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Zdecydowanie Edward. – Gdyby wiedział, że to wcale nie było kłamstwo.

- W każdym razie mam zamiar popływać kilka rundek.

- Jest środek nocy.

- No to co. To jest najlepszy czas. – Z tym zdaniem ściągnął swoją koszulkę i wskoczył do basenu.

Bella koncentracja. To jest tylko ciało.

_Tak, racja i to jakie. Whoa. Te mięśnie brzucha. To V._

- I podoba ci się to co widzisz?

- Um… Naprawdę nie.

- Kłamca! – Pieprzona bzdura. Jeśli on tylko nie wyglądałby tak dobrze.

Zawsze myśleć o charakterze. Edward wykorzystuje tylko dziewczyny. On chce tylko zabawy, a potem je rzuca. Więc to dokładnie przeciwieństwo tego, czego ty szukasz.

Racja! Oddech. Najlepiej idź z powrotem na górę.

Dokładnie kiedy chciałam wyciągnąć nogi z wody, Edward chwycił je pod powierzchnią.

- Dokąd idziesz?

- Z powrotem na górę, do łóżka. Sama!

- Hmm… Myślałem, że mogłabyś mi trochę dotrzymać towarzystwa. – Co on knuje?

- Dlaczego powinnam wpaść na pomysł, aby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa?

- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy trochę poćwiczyć. – Kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się do uśmiechu.

- Poćwiczyć? Ty dupku!

- Spokojnie Brązowa. Podnoszenia. Dirty Dancing. Musical. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ćwiczyli to też w wodzie. – Oh. Miał racje.

- Oh. Um… Więc ja…

- Co jest twoim problem Bella? O czym już znowu pomyślałaś? – Wiedział to oczywiście doskonale.

- Nie mam bikini.

- To jest twoim jedynym problemem? Mój Boże, nie zachowuj się tak. Widziałem już tyle ciał. Wiem, więc jak wygląda płeć żeńska. Poza tym, można jeszcze pływać w ubraniu.

Rozważałam przez chwilę, a później się na to zdecydowałam. Co też mnie zawsze dopadało. Tego nie wiem. Wskoczyłam do wody i byłam przez chwilę zaskoczona. Nie było tak zimno jak to sobie wyobrażałam, mimo to zimniej niż zazwyczaj, nie udało mi się tego oczywiście ukryć co też Edward zrozumiał.

- Zimno?

- Dobra, posłuchaj. Ćwiczymy te gówniane podnoszenia. Nic więcej. I przestań wpatrywać się w moje sutki.

Wyszczerzył się – Wszystko jasne, chodź tutaj.

Popłynęłam do niego, a jak tylko położył ręce na moich biodrach zrobiło mi się natychmiast gorąco. Czułam się tak niewiarygodnie dobrze. Chciałabym, żeby nigdy nie zabierał stamtąd swoich rąk.

- Zrozumiałaś to Bello?

- Huh? Co?

- Powiedziałem, że twoje stopy muszą odbić się od podłogi.

- Tak, tak jasne. Nie jestem głupia.

Pierwsze próby poszły bardzo kiepsko. Można być tylko wdzięcznym Tanyi, że nam wtedy przeszkodziła. Na pewno miałabym złamane wszystkie kości. Wciąż przelatywałam nad jego głową i lądowałam w wodzie. Kilka razy było już lepiej, ale nie mogłam się utrzymać. Chwiałam się wiele razy. Lub to, że leżałam na ramionach Edwarda? Po trzydziestu minutach prób nie blokowałam się więcej. Było mi zimno i byłam sfrustrowana. Nigdy tego nie zrobimy.

I zawsze te głupie uwagi. _– Wysil się Bella. To nie może być, aż tak trudne. _– Krótko przed tym, kiedy kolejny raz go uderzyłam. Zamiast tego odwróciłam się i chciałam iść w kierunku schodów.

- Jeszcze jedna próba B. potem możesz iść. – Odwróciłam się do niego. Co w końcu miałam do stracenia, prawda?

- Jeszcze raz! – Edward skinął głową. Płynęłam do niego i jego ręce znów znalazły się na moich biodrach. Ugh. Nie można czuć się tak dobrze, jeszcze raz cholera.

Przeszłam do przysiadu i wzięłam rozpęd. Edward trzymał mnie jak jedynkę w powietrzu. Musiało to wyglądać tak jak w filmie. To było doskonałe. Edward opuścił mnie znów na dół, a ja osunęłam się po jego klatce piersiowej. Podniosłam głowę i nie byłam świadoma, jak blisko była jego twarz.

- Widzisz, jednak się opłacało.

Skinęłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się. Nie byłam w stanie mówić, ponieważ jego piękne, zielone oczy i światło księżyca błyszczało na wodzie. Właściwie to wszystko było dość romantyczne. Przygryzłam wargę. Edward podniósł rękę do mojej twarzy i przejechał kciukiem po moich ustach.

Gdybym go tylko tak nie nienawidziła, wtedy mogłabym się w nim zakochać. Gdyby tylko nie był jak jakaś dziwka, wtedy mogłabym się w nim zakochać. Gdyby tylko nie był bratem Alice, wtedy mogłabym się w nim zakochać.

Dobrze i to były w każdym wypadku zabronione myśli. Wiesz, nie umiałam i mogłam tak myśleć, kiedy staliśmy tak blisko siebie i on dotykał mojej twarzy i ust.

Pochyliłam głowę na bok. Nie chciałam dłużej na niego patrzeć. Tego wszystkiego było dla mnie za dużo. Wyciągnął swoją drugą rękę i również podniósł ją do mojej twarzy. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i dlatego musiała znów na niego spojrzeć.

Jego zielone oczy były tak intensywne. Powoli zbliżał swoją twarz do mojej. Zamknęłam oczy i nie mogłam się dłużej bronić. Kiedy poczułam jego oddech na moich ustach byłam tylko w stanie wyszeptać. – Nie, Edwardzie.

Ale było już za późno. Przycisnął swoje usta do moich. I byłam szczęśliwa, że mnie nie posłuchał. Zapomniałam całkowicie jak dobrze czuć jego usta na moich. To był słodki i delikatny pocałunek, ale ja chciałam więcej. Powoli przejechałam językiem po jego górnej wardze, chętnie otworzył swoje usta i wsunęłam mój język do środka. To był taniec, nie walka. Byliśmy doskonale zharmonizowani. Nie mogłam być wystarczająco blisko. Przejechałam ręką po jego piersi, położył dłonie na moich plecach i przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Czułam jego twardą erekcję. Pocałunek stawał się intensywniejszy i zauważyłam, że robie się coraz bardziej wilgotna. Trzymał mnie jeszcze mocnej i próbował przyciągnąć mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie. Raz przejeżdżałam ręką w jego włosach, a raz przez jego doskonałą klatkę piersiową. Głaskał moje plecy w górę i w dół. Było inaczej niż w piwnicy. Nie mogłam opisać co to było, ale coś się zmieniło.

Rozdzielił nasze usta i całował moją szyję. Uciekł mi jeden, cichy jęk. Jego język na mojej szyi był wspaniały. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułam. Chciałam posmakować jego ciała. Chciałam dokładnie tego samego. Odsunął się ode mnie i przejechałam moim językiem po jego szyi.

- Oh Bella… - Podobało mu się. Więc robiłam to dalej. Przejechałam językiem po jego klatce piersiowej i znalazłam jego sutki. Jęknął i stawał się coraz twardszy, a ja natomiast coraz wilgotniejsza.

Podniósł mój podbródek i złączył znów nasze usta. Tym razem pocałunek był całkowicie wymagający. Pociągnęłam jego kark wyżej i skrzyżowałam nogi wokół jego bioder. Dokładnie jak wtedy w piwnicy, ta pozycja umożliwiła mi czuć o wiele więcej. Z różnicą do czasu. Nie mieliśmy grubych spodni dżinsowych. Uciekł mi pojedynczy jęk. Chciałam więcej. Powoli potarłam go. Czułam jak uścisk jego rąk staje się mocniejszy na moich biodrach. I rozkoszowałam się tym.

- Edward ja…

- Bella nie kończ… Tak dobrze to czuć.

Nie skończyłam tego. Edward wziął rękę z mojego biodra i przejechał po mojej piersi i sutkach. Ponownie jęknęłam.

Krótko masował moje piersi, a potem przejechał ręką po moim brzuchu i zatrzymał się przy pasku moich spodenek. Patrzył mi w oczy i prosił o pozwolenie. Skinęłam głową, a on zjechał ręką do moich szortów. Pocałował mnie ponownie i zsunął swoją rękę na moją łechtaczkę. Przygryzłam jego wargę. Jeśli wcześniej myślałam, że lody są niebem na ziemi, gdzie do diabła teraz się znajduje?

Nie mogłam inaczej. Też przejechałam ręką do jego spodni i dotknęłam jego twardego fiuta. Chwyciłam i masowałam go moją ręką. W tym samym czasie poczułam jak Edward wsuwa we mnie palec. Znowu jęknęłam.

- Cholera Bella. Jesteś tak mokra i ciasna.

- Mhmmm… - To wszystko mnie doprowadzało. Wsunął we mnie jeszcze jeden palec i wysunął je z potworem i z nów je pchnął do środka. Przy tym pocierał kciukiem moją łechtaczkę.

- Edward szybciej… - Jego ruchy stały się szybsze i moje również. Tak dobrze trzymać go w mojej ręce.

- Bella, ja… Nie przestawaj…

- Edward mocnej… - Mówisz, masz. Stał się szybszy i mocniejszy. I to było to czego potrzebowałam. Zauważyłam, że mój orgazm był blisko. Oddech Edwarda też był urywany.

- Edward… Ja… O Boże… Ja…

- Dojdź Bella. Dojdź dla mnie. Chce poczuć cię na moich palcach.

To był ostateczny cios. Jeszcze gwałtowniej przejechałam ręką przez jego erekcję. Wtedy on też powinien dojść. Razem ze mną.

- Boże, Bella.

- Dojdź ze mną Edward... Teraz. – Poczułam jak dochodzę na jego palcach, a on w mojej ręce. Chwyciłam oddech. Myślałam, że zobaczyłam gwiazdy. Powoli oboje wracaliśmy na ziemie z naszych szczytów.

- Bella to było… - Jego oddech wciąż jeszcze był urywany. Skinęłam głową.

- Wiem…

1 Tanya używa zwrotu baby.

2 Wii - konsola gier wideo zaprojektowana i produkowana przez japońską firmę Nintendo. Początkowo znana pod nazwą Revolution jest następczynią Nintendo GameCube.

3 Coś takiego - .pl/item1073089252_wyprzeaz_super_hotpans_rozmiar_


	8. Chapter 8

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 8**

_- Bella, to było… - Jego oddech wciąż jeszcze był urywany. Skinęłam głową._

_- Wiem…_

_**Punkt widzenia Edwarda:**_

Proszę cię, co to było? Chciałem Belli. Była kropką nad _i _w mojej kolekcji. A ja otrzymałem „mniejsze" spełnienie.

_Mniejsze? Gdzie ty wtedy w ogóle byłeś? Jeśli to nie było totalnie gorące. _

Tak. Totalnie gorące. W basenie. Przy świetle księżyca. Podczas naszej próby.

_Bądźmy szczerzy. Czy ty nie patrzysz na to obszerniej? _

W pewien sensie, ale to było po prostu tak… tak…

_Romantyczne? _

ROMANTYCZNE? UGH! Właśnie to takie było. To nigdy wcześniej takie dla mnie nie było. HEJ! Edward Cullen, pamiętasz? Tutaj nie jest nic romantyczne. To nie należy do moich zasad.

_Dobrze, właśnie złamałeś twoje reguły. Z Bellą – wciąż – jeszcze – mam – moją – V-Card – Swan. _

Racja. Jej V-Card. To było to co chciałem mieć, a nie te wszystkie romantyczne gówna. Jestem facetem. Faceci mieli to gdzieś.

Ale Bella tak dobrze czuła się w moich ramionach, jak dochodziła na moich palcach, co ona ze mną zrobiła. Muszę uporządkować moje myśli i to szybko. Zauważyłem jak znowu stawałem się twardy.

Kiedy Bella oderwała ode mnie swoje ręce i nogi uświadomiłem sobie, że nadal ją trzymam. Odsunąłem się od niej i przebiegłem rękami przez moje włosy.

Co teraz? Co powinienem powiedzieć?

Bella przerwał milczenie. – Ja… Tak więc… Nie mam pojęcia! – Tak, świetne zdanie. Co powinienem do tego dodać? – Edward to w żadnym wypadku nie wydarzy się ponownie. Nie mam pojęcia co to było, ale to było złe.

Złe? Kilka minut temu miała to, wciąż cholernie, prawdziwie przyjemne.

- Złe? Powstrzymałaś mnie? Nie mów mi, że tego nie chciałaś.

- To co chcę, a co nie, nie jest sprawą. Chodzi o to, że to nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. – Z tym zdaniem odwróciła się, popłynęła w kierunku schodków i wyszła z wody.

Czy nigdy przedtem nie zauważyłem co za ciało ona posiadała?

Ugh. Cullen! Ty mięczaku.

- Ty mała księżniczko. Przyjdziesz jeszcze na kolanach, żebym cię zaliczył. Dobrowolnie oddasz mi twoją V-Card, suko. Dobre sobie kłamstwa _„czekam na właściwą osobę." _

Bardzo dobrze Cullen, postaw jasno twój punkt widzenia. Nikt kiedykolwiek nie pokazywał ci twoich granic i Bella Swan też ich nie stworzy.

- Edward, jesteś największym skurwielem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Nic dziwnego, że jesteś tak sfrustrowany. Nigdy nie dowiesz się co to znaczy kochać i być kochanym. – Pokazała mi środkowy palec, chwyciła _mój _ręcznik i weszła do środka.

Whoa. Co? Co powinno znaczyć to gadanie o kochaniu i byciu kochanym? Stary. Biorę to co chcę, jednak to wystarcza. Do czego potrzebny cały ten stres związkowy? Gdybym miał ochotę na seks, dostałbym go. Bez wielkich zobowiązań. E! Biedny facet, który stanie z Bellą w kościele, aby spędzić resztę swojego życia z nią. A potem bawić się we własny kąt _à la_ mama – tata – dziecko.

O Boże. Nigdy. Nigdy nie pozwolę odebrać mi mojej wolności.

_Nie pobawiłbyś się z nią chętnie w mamę – tatę – dziecko, jeśli zastanowić się nad tym co właśnie wydarzyło się w basenie? I pamiętaj o tym, że to był tylko etap wstępny od „jak zdobyć dziewczynę."_

Zdobyć tak, matka – ojciec – dziecko, nie! Tak i teraz byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, jeśli mógłbyś zniknąć z mojej głowy.

_Niestety nie, ponieważ jestem tu dla ciebie, jeśli Bella cię tak pochłonęła. _

Jeszcze tam nie dotarła.

Dobra, to było to, musiałem kończyć.

Popłynąłem do schodków, chwyciłem moją koszulkę i próbowałem się jak najlepiej wytrzeć do sucha.

Tarcie. Tak, prawdopodobnie będę musiał wykorzystać jeszcze moją dłoń w łóżku. Myśli o tym co właśnie wydarzyło się tutaj obok… a przede mną jeszcze pieprzona sobota i niedziela.

Szybko poszedłem do mojego pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi. Wciągnąłem na siebie suche bokserki i położyłem się w łóżku. Jakoś nie mogłem chwycić się żadnej konkretnej myśli.

Czy to jednak było tak prosto mieć Bellę w łóżku?

Mam na myśli to nie było tak, niby zgodziła się na to co było wcześniej w basenie.

Zawsze dostawałem to co chciałem i chciałem mieć Belli V-Card. Miałem najważniejszy priorytet. Nikt jej nie dostanie, oprócz mnie.

_Myślisz, że to jest naprawdę tylko jakiś szybki numerek i jest dobrze? Widziałeś jak przyglądała się tobie w basenie? W świetle księżyca? Wyglądała bosko. Tak krucho, ale w sposób tak cholernie gorący._

Tak cholera, widziałem, przypadkiem byłem obok. Mimo to nie chodzi o nic więcej.

Ponieważ miałem w niej już raz moje palce, reszta będzie dziecinnie prosta.

Ugh. Moje palce w niej. Była tak ciasna i mokra.

Zsunąłem moje bokserki i wziąłem mojego twardego fiuta w rękę.

Czy chciałem czy nie, ale w moim umyśle byłem w basenie i myślałem o tym jak czułem jej rękę.

_**Punkt widzenia Belli:**_

OMG! OMG! KURWA!

Co było ze mną nie tak? Brałam coś? To na dole w rzeczywistości nie mogło się wydarzyć, prawda?

O. MÓJ. BOŻE.

Jak głupia właściwie jestem? W basenie z Edwardem pieprzonym Cullenem? Który traktuje dziewczyny jak gówno? Pozwoliłam mu pieprzyć się jego palcami?

Na szczęście można powiedzieć, że to były tylko jego palce. Jego długie palce, które…

Whoa! Stop! Stop! Obudzisz się Bella i to wszystko będzie tylko snem!

Tak, cholera dlaczego nie obudziłam się wtedy?

Jak mam przeżyć ten weekend? Jak mam mu ponownie spojrzeć w oczy? Jak mam spojrzeć w oczy Alice? Jasperowi? Reszcie?

Gówno! Gówno! Gówno!

Dobrze Bella, nie jesteś głupia – powiedziałam sama do siebie – pomyśl. Zacznij od początku. Jak to się mogło stać?

Dobra. Więc był basen. Próby naszych podnoszeń. Frustracja. Ostatnia próba. Jego oczy. Światło księżyca. To było doskonałe. Nie można tego inaczej powiedzieć. W tym momencie było to tak prawdziwie czuć. To było tak… tak…

_Romantyczne?_

Tak, było jakoś tak. Kto by pomyślał, że Edward był do tego zdolny. Poprosił mnie o „pozwolenie", zanim wsunął we mnie swój palec.

I znów tam byliśmy. Jego palce. Usta. Pocałunki. Jego oddech.

Jak w tej sytuacji będę mogła zejść mu z drogi?

Już sama myśl o nim i o tym co zrobił tam na dole ze mną, pozwala mi prawie ponownie dojść.

I czuć go w mojej dłoni…

Coś było między nami, coś czego nie znałam i było niesamowite.

Muszę po prostu omijać go dużym łukiem.

_Z pewnością on nie jest tylko bratem twojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie. Ty siedzisz obok niego na biologii, zupełnie nie zapominaj, że robicie ten „projekt"._

Ja pierdole. Po prostu zajmę się tym jak dojrzała osoba.

Zachowam się tak, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

_Tak, racja! Świetna dojrzałość._

Rozważałam to dalej.

Co byłoby najgorsze, co może się wydarzyć?

To, że powtórzy się to jeszcze raz.

Pomijając to.

To, że powie on o tym Alice i innym.

Co jeśli Edward zmieniłby się? Co jeśli wewnątrz też byłby kochający, miły, romantyczny?

_I co wtedy? Mogłabyś się wtedy zakochać? HEJ! Mówimy tutaj nie o twoim księciu z bajki. Mówimy o Edwardzie – miałem – już – je – wszystkie – Cullenie!_

Racja. Faktem jest, że on po prostu miał zbyt wiele kobiet w łóżku. Ktoś taki jak on nigdy nie ulegnie zmianie. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy jeszcze nie był na randce.

Mogłabym zachowywać się tak, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. I jeśli on zrobi jakieś aluzję, wtedy z całą pewnością siebie wychodzić przeciw temu. Tak jak dzisiaj w barze. Czy raczej wczoraj. Mieliśmy już 02:50. A ja leżę wciąż jeszcze rozbudzona i myślę o Edwardzie Cullenie i jego długich palcach. Życie było takie niesprawiedliwe.

Miałam wrażenie, że w ogóle nie spałam, kiedy przed dziewiątą otworzyłam oczy. Myślę, że prysznic być może pomoże, ale kiedy potem spojrzałam w lustro z moją twarzą nie było lepiej.

Pod oczami znajdowały się cienie i żaden makijaż nie usunąłby tego.

Zdecydowałam się po tym jak byłam ubrana, zejść do kuchni. W nadziei, że wszyscy – z wyjątkiem jednego – już tam są.

- B. jak ty właściwie wyglądasz? Co ty wyprawiałaś w nocy? – zapytał Emmett. Tak, wyprawiałam to było odpowiednie słowo.

- Um… dzień dobry najpierw… - zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

Wówczas do kuchni przyszła Alice pałająca wściekłością i miałam obawy, że wiedziała.

- Całe wejście na taras jest mokre. Wiecie kto to był?

Ja. Z Edwardem. Po tym jak obmacywaliśmy się w basenie.

Tak, poszłoby zdecydowanie dobrze.

Ale Emmett śmiał się. – Ed, wyglądasz dokładnie tak gówniano jak Bella. – Prawie zakrztusiłam się moim sokiem pomarańczowym, który postawił dla mnie Emmett.

Tylko nie odwracaj się – powiedziałam do siebie. Tyle dobrze, że siedzę plecami do niego.

Tak jakby nic się nie stało, Edward usiadł obok mnie i wyszczerzył się.

Odwróciłam głowę. Dobrze, że on też miał pod oczami te cienie. Ale u niego wyglądało to jeszcze cholernie gorąco. Sądziłam, że wyrwie mi się cichy jęk. Szybko odwróciłam się z powrotem. Siedzenie obok niego nie było dla mnie bezpieczne, ponieważ znowu było to głupie napięcie między nami, to mnie z całą pewnością zabije, jeśli dalej będę na niego patrzeć.

- Co wy oboje wyprawialiście, że tak wyglądacie? – ponownie zapytał Emmett. Nie może on po prostu raz zamknąć tej swojej pieprzonej gęby.

- Więc co teraz? Kto zamoczył wyjście? – Dzięki Alice, mogłabym cię wyściskać.

- Bella i ja – powiedział Edward całkowicie opanowany i położył rękę na moich ramionach. Przerażona patrzyłam na niego. On nie chciał tego powiedzieć, prawda? I dlaczego położył rękę na mnie? – Czy chciałabyś powiedzieć coś innego Bello – _Baby? – _Oddychaj głęboko. To wszystko było tylko kiepskim żartem, prawda?

Czułam jak pięć par oczu, wpatruje się we mnie. W tym Edward.

- Co proszę? – To było wszystko, co wyrzuciłam z siebie.

- Ciii Bella, nie tak nieśmiało. Możesz im to spokojnie powiedzieć. – Byłam blisko tego, aby go walnąć. – Dobrze, jeśli ty nie mówisz, ja to zrobię. Więc Bella i ja…

- NIE! – krzyknęłam na niego. – Zamknij się. To chodzi o coś innego.

- DOBRA, co do stu piorunów właściwie się tutaj dzieję? – Alice była najmniejsza ze wszystkich, ale miała silny głos. Znienawidzi mnie, jeśli się dowie. – Dlaczego wejście jest mokre? I co to ma wspólnego z wami obojgiem? – Przełknęłam.

- Więc, Alice to nie było zaplanowane…

- Bella, nie musisz się wstydzić. To było przecież całkiem normalne. – Dobra, kolejne jego zdanie i wtedy mu przywalę. Czy to nie było jeszcze jakoś oczywiste?

- Tak więc, Bella i ja – przytulił mnie – byliśmy jeszcze wczoraj w nocy w basenie i… – zrobił długą przerwę, w której z pewnością poczerwieniałam – … ćwiczyliśmy nasze podnoszenia – spojrzał na mnie i mrugnął.

CO? Robił ze mnie głupka? To właśnie chciał powiedzieć? Chciał mnie wywieść w pole? Co za skurwiel! Jak mógł to zrobić mojemu sercu?

- Być może wczoraj, nie przetarliśmy właściwie.

PRZETARLIŚMY?

On grał ze mną. I nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Miał mnie w garści.

**Bella: 4, Edward: 5**

Kurwa! Musiałam uważać, żeby nic nie zdradzić. Ale kolor mojej twarzy był wyraźnie widoczny. Mimo to nie chciałam sobie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdybym powiedziała, że nie ćwiczyliśmy tylko naszych podnoszeń. Mimo najszczerszych chęci, ostatecznie byłoby kiepsko.

- Zrobiliście to wczoraj w nocy? I nikogo z nas tam nie było? To chcę to zobaczyć jeszcze raz? – powiedział Emmett.

- NIE! – ponownie krzyknęłam. – Nie można tego pokazać jeszcze raz. Musimy jeszcze więcej ćwiczyć.

AUĆ! Jak beznadziejna właściwie jestem. Edward uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej.

- Racja, Bella i ja musimy jeszcze poćwiczyć. – Zabrał rękę z mojego ramienia, za co byłam wdzięczna. Na czym wcale dobrze nie wyszłam, ponieważ jego prawa ręka przejechała powoli po mojej lewej nodze. Przełknęłam. W każdym wypadku chciał mnie zabić. Tego było za wiele.

- To nie możliwe, ja też chcę to zobaczyć. – Alice podarowała mi swoje szczenięce oczka. Tym razem muszę się oprzeć temu przeklętemu spojrzeniu.

- Alice wiesz, może nie dziś, dobrze. Mam wystarczająco ćwiczenia na ten weekend. – Skinęła głową.

- Ale wkrótce tak. – Tym razem ja skinęłam głową. – Dobrze, ponieważ Edwardzie narobiłeś bałaganu, będziesz też tym, który to posprząta.

- Co? Bella jest tak samo winna. – Jego ręka wciąż jeszcze była na moim kolanie.

Tym razem zainterweniowała Rosalie. – Bella nie ma czasu. Muszę ją na chwilę porwać. – Dziękuje Boże. To przyszło w samą porę. Nie mogłam tam dłużej siedzieć. Zeskoczyłam z krzesła, ona chwyciła mnie za rękę i poszłyśmy, czy raczej pobiegłyśmy schodami do jej pokoju. Starannie zamknęła za mną drzwi i pokazała mi, że powinnam usiąść na łóżku. Powiedziane, zrobione.

- Dziękuje Rose. – Nie miałam ochoty wycierać tego cholerstwa.

- Bella, nie chodzi mi o trochę wody w salonie. Nie jestem głupia. Jak myślisz, dlaczego byłam tak cicho w kuchni?

- Um… Nie mam pojęcia. – A potem dotarło do mnie, że być może ona wie o tym co było w piwnicy. Spojrzałam na nią przestraszona.

- Racja, Bello. Umiem dodać jeden do jednego. Nie opowiadaj mi, że ćwiczyliście podnoszenia w wodzie po tym co było w piwnicy. I przede wszystkim jak krzyczałaś na Edwarda.

I to było to. Zdanie. Zeznanie. Ona wiedziała.

- Skąd…

- Od Jacoba. Wiem, że obiecał nikomu o tym nie mówić, nie miał na to wpływu. Widziałam, że coś ukrywa. On cię lubi, Bello i bał się, że zrobisz coś, czego będziesz później żałować. I to było zdanie, którego potrzebowałam do zrozumienia tego co tutaj się kroi.

- Ale my…

- B. myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Tak jak ty reagujesz, aż mnie dziwi, że jeszcze Alice się tego nie domyśliła.

- Nie możesz jej powiedzieć. Rose, proszę. Nie możesz powiedzieć nikomu.

- Nie powiem tego nikomu, ale ty powinnaś powiedzieć Alice, zanim Edward to zrobi. Ale teraz rozmawiasz ze mną.

- Co mam powiedzieć, wiesz co było w piwnicy.

- Mam na myśli dzisiejsza noc. – Przełknęłam, nie ominę tego. To było dla mnie jasne.

- Zatem dobrze. Wysłuchaj mnie zanim coś powiesz, dobrze? – Rose kiwnęła głową i wtedy zaczęłam. Od początku, kiedy zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy, w wersji skróconej.

- Alice zawsze tak źle mówiła o swoim bracie, wiem, że ona go kocha i chciała mnie tylko chronić i gruntownie przekonać do spodni. Kiedy widziałam go wtedy po raz pierwszy, nie wiedziałam kto to jest i myślałam tylko _kim jest ten Adonis_ – poczerwieniałam – a kiedy Emmett powiedział wtedy, że to Edward, nie mogłam uwierzyć. Próbowałam zejść mu z drogi, ponieważ wiedziałam czego on ode mnie tylko chce. Alice powiedziała mi, że stałabym się jego największym podbojem. Potem to w kuchni, tego nie muszę opowiadać, byliście przy tym. Całe igranie z Jakeiem, to że z nim filtrowałam, nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, ponieważ chciałam pokazać Edwardowi, że nawet ktoś kto ma jeszcze swoją V-Card i po porostu chce być pewny komu ją odda, może być pociągający.

- Bella, nie wierzę, że zrobiłaś to z tego powodu. Pomyśl o tym. Robiłaś to zawsze, gdy Jess, Lauren albo Tanya były w pobliżu. Chciałaś wzbudzić w nim zazdrość, prawda? Ponieważ ty jesteś zazdrosna o nie trzy. – Przełknęłam.

- Nie wiem, Rose. – Bóg był drobiazgowy. Moja głowa opadła. –Rzecz w piwnicy była… tak, nie wiem co to było. Ale w tamtym momencie było mi gówniano obojętnie gdzie byliśmy. Chciałam po prostu tylko, żeby on jedyny dostał moją V-Card. To brzmi tak głupio. Co jest nie tak ze mną? Nie byłam taka wcześniej. Tyle dobrze, że Jake przyszedł. Grubo bym tego potem żałowała, ponieważ wiem, że Edward porzuciłby mnie po tym jak śmiecia. Cały czas, kiedy stoję lub siedzę obok Edwarda przechodzi między nami obojgiem napięcie elektryczne. Potem w klubie karaoke. Myślałam: _Hej? Gdzie ty tam idziesz Bello?_ To było takie przerażające i pobudzające uczucie. Taaa i potem noc. Rzeczywiście na początku tylko ćwiczyliśmy, ale to było ciągle frustrujące, ponieważ nie wypaliło to z tymi gównianymi podnoszeniami. To była nasza ostatnia próba i była doskonała. Edward zsunął mnie po swojej piersi i nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Jego zielone oczy świeciły tak intensywnie i światło księżyca, woda. I wtedy to się stało. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę opowiadać ci żadnych szczegółów, ale tylko tyle, że nie dostał mojej V-Card. Ale Rose to było tak… tak…

- Romantyczne?

- To było doskonałe, w pewnym sensie. I potem znów się posprzeczaliśmy. I to jest sedno sprawy. Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Lubię go, a jednak tak to się kończy... – Myślę, że to była najdłuższa mowa jaką w całym moim życiu przeprowadziłam. I czułam się dobrze, że mogłam w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić. Może Rose mogła mi jakoś pomóc. Lepiej się orientowała, kiedy znała całość rzeczy.

- Bella, myślę, że… No cóż to wszystko co mi właśnie opowiedziałaś… Jak się czułaś i to wszystko… - Rosalie nigdy się nie jąkała i nie zastanawiała się co powinna powiedzieć.

- Wypluj to z siebie Rosalie. Co o tym myślisz?

- A więc myślę, że jesteś…

- … zakochana w Edwardzie.

Dobra, to nie był głos Rosalie. Przerażona odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi. I to kogo tam zobaczyłam, spowodowało łzy w moich oczach.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nanik** - dziękuję za Twoje komentarze! _

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 9 **

_**Punkt widzenia Belli:**_

O mój Boże. Poczułam jak łzy spływają po moich policzkach. To po prostu nie może się dziać.

- Jak… jak długo już tam stoisz?

- Wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć co wydarzyło się w piwnicy i w basenie. – Przerażona spojrzałam na Rose, a potem z powrotem w stronę drzwi.

- Ja… ja… tak mi przykro.

- Bella, co ty sobie myślałaś? Wiedziałam, że się zakochasz, dlatego nie chciałam, żebyś się do niego zbliżała. – Chwileczkę, kto tu mówi o zakochaniu? Nie jestem zakochana w tym dupku.

- Co? Nie jestem, do diabła, zakochana.

- B. kogo chcesz do tego przekonać. Tak jak właśnie opowiedziałaś tą historię Rose, jest to właściwie całkiem jednoznaczne.

- Nie ma mowy. Nie jestem zakochana w Edwardzie.

- Bella…

- Nie, Alice posłuchaj mnie. Nie jestem zakochana w twoim bracie. Nie wiem co to było w piwnicy i w basenie, ale nie jestem zakochana w Edwardzie. – Alice przewróciła oczami. – Al, przykro mi. Wiem, że próbowałaś chronić mnie przed twoim bratem. Nie wiem co to jest lub było. Jednak dwie rzeczy wiem na pewno. To nigdy nie może się powtórzyć i nie chcę, żeby z tego powodu rozpadła się nasza przyjaźń. – Alice zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do mnie. Położyła rękę na moim ramieniu i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie.

- Bella, co ty mówisz? Zawsze będziesz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, z tego powodu nie rozpadnie się nasza przyjaźń.

- Nie jesteś zła?

- Nie, dlaczego powinnam być zła? Nie jestem tylko pewna, co jest między tobą, a Edwardem.

- Nic. To był… to był jeden wielki błąd i to nie może się powtórzyć. Muszę zejść mu z drogi.

Wtrąciła się Rose. – Bella, widzisz go każdego dnia w szkole. Macie tych samych przyjaciół, zajęcia razem i ten projekt _Dirty Dancing,_ który musicie zrobić. – Kurwa! Miała rację. Jak wtedy mam mu zejść z drogi?

- Gówno. I co teraz? Muszę z powrotem wrócić do mamy. Mam na myśli, byłabym w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. – Rose i Alice zaśmiały się głośno.

- Co?

- Bello, nie bądź głupia. Dobra, zabawialiście się razem w basenie, ale to żaden podwód, żeby się od razu poddawać.

- Rose, nie rozumiesz? To co on przed chwilą odstawił w kuchni było specjalnie. Jak tego uniknąć? On będzie to robił tak długo, aż osiągnie to co chce.

- Plan! – Dobra, kocham Alice, naprawdę, ale dlaczego zawsze musi rzucać takimi rzeczami, z którymi nie wiadomo co można zrobić. Musiała zobaczyć wyraz mojej twarzy, ponieważ znów zaczęła szybko mówić. – Potrzebny jest plan. Plan, jak bezpiecznie musisz spędzać czas z Edwardem i przede wszystkim utrzymać V-Card. – Hmm to brzmi jednak nie tak źle, prawda?

Powiedziane – zrobione. Rose, Alice i ja rozsiadłyśmy się i napisałyśmy małą listę rzeczy, których musiałam przestrzegać za każdym razem, kiedy byłam w jego pobliżu. To nie było tak skomplikowane i właściwie też wykonalne, ale jak mogę wyjaśnić im dwóm, że zawsze kiedy siedzę albo stoję obok Edwarda było całe to głupie napięcie między nami?

Najlepiej zachowam to dla siebie.

Dwie godziny później lista była gotowa.

Nigdy nie być sam na sam z Edwardem, zawsze upewnić się, że znajomy lub inna osoba znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Jego komentarze po prostu ignorować.

Rozmawiać z nim tylko, jeśli jest to konieczne.

Nie dać się sprowokować.

Żadnych więcej treningów w basenie chyba, że ktoś inny przy tym będzie.

Poza zajęciami biologii nie siedzieć więcej obok Edwarda.

Zachowywać się tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie wydarzyło się w piwnicy lub w basenie.

Zawsze pamiętać o tym jak traktuje dziewczyny, kiedy czegoś chciał.

W żadnym wypadku nie patrzeć w jego zielone oczy.

Myśleć o tym, że tylko ja mam władzę nad moją V-Card.

Lista mogłaby iść dalej i dalej, ale pomyślałyśmy, że na początek wystarczy. Wedle uznania, jeśli będzie jeszcze coś dla mnie ważne, powinnam po prostu to dopisać.

- No to już wystarczy na początek, prawda?

- Alice, Rose dziękuję bardzo. Dziękuję za wszystko. Nie wiem co zrobiłabym bez was.

- Hej B., przecież przyjaciele od tego są, prawda? I nie chcemy, żebyś żałowała, jeśli to zrobisz.

- Akurat, jeśli chodzi o twój pierwszy raz. To powinno być coś szczególnego, a nie w basenie.

- Przede wszystkim powinno to być z kimś kogo się kocha. – Alice i Rose spojrzały na siebie. Chyba myślały, że nie zauważę tego, ale nie jestem przecież głupia.

- Dobra, posłuchajcie. Wiem, że zaszłam z Edwardem w każdym przypadku za daleko, ALE nie jestem w nim zakochana.

- Jest dobrze, zrozumiałyśmy, Bella. Będziemy o tym pamiętać. – Rose mrugnęła do mnie. Otworzyłam usta i chciałam właśnie coś powiedzieć, ale ktoś zapukał delikatnie do drzwi.

- Tak? – powiedziała Rose i wyskoczyła z łóżka.

- Umm… jesteście już tutaj dłuższą chwilę i chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku i powiedzieć wam, że jedzenie jest gotowe. Emmett gotował. – Jasper. Tak, będę musiała też koniecznie porozmawiać z Jasperem. On jest tutaj, miałam wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób go zaniedbuję. Alice wyskoczyła z łóżka, tanecznym krokiem podeszła do Jaspera i wzięła go za rękę.

- Chodź, B. i włóż kartkę do kieszeni. – Skinęłam głową i wstałam z łóżka. Kiedy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi od pokoju, Edward stanął obok mnie i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Tyle z tematu: Tylko nie być z nim sam na sam. Zignorowałam jego głupi uśmieszek i zeszłam schodami na dół do jadalni.

Usiadłam, a Alice i Rose przyglądały mi się zgodnie. Mały uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na mojej twarzy. Emmett siedział po mojej jednej stronie, a Alice po drugiej. Jedyne krzesło, które pozostawało jeszcze wolne, było naprzeciwko mnie. Mogłam zrobić to dobrze, prawda? Już teraz zastosować punkt dziewiąty na mojej liście. Odetchnęłam raz głęboko i jeszcze raz. Emmett ugotował spaghetti carbonara i po prostu wyśmienicie to pachniało. Po tym jak Alice podała mi misę z makaronem, miałam ją wręczyć Edwardowi. Tylko nie patrz w jego oczy – upomniałam się.

Kiedy wyciągnął ręce po misę, jego palce dotknęły grzbietów moich dłoni. To było zamierzone. Byłam tego pewna. Ponownie ciężko przełknęłam, ale nic nie dałam po sobie poznać. Posiłek przebiegł bez dalszych incydentów. Rozmawiałam ze wszystkimi z wyjątkiem jednego. Byłam właśnie w małej dyskusji z Emmettem, kiedy poczułam stopę powoli przesuwającą się po mojej nodze.

To był właśnie teraz jakiś żart, prawda?

Krótko spojrzałam na Jaspera i zauważyłam, że on wciąż jeszcze rozmawiał z Edwardem. Zwróciłam moją uwagę z powrotem na Emmetta. Ale po chwili znów poczułam stopę na mojej nodze. Powoli sunęła w górę po wewnętrznej stronie mojej nogi.

Cisnęłam złym spojrzeniem w kierunku Edwarda, który natomiast nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, ale miał tylko delikatny uśmiech na twarzy. Próbowałam zepchnąć jego stopę, ale nie udało mi się. Był po prostu o wiele silniejszy niż ja. Unosiłam się z jego stopą wciąż dalej do góry. Po moim udzie, aż dokładnie do miejsca, gdzie nigdy ponownie nie chciałam go mieć.

Mój oddech stał się szybszy i płynniejszy. Z całych sił próbowałam skoncentrować się na Emmecie. Szczęście, że jego stopa nie muskała mojego najwrażliwszego miejsca.

Taa, kurwa. Przedwczesna radość. Nie byłby Edwardem Cullenem, jeśli nie robiłby swoich rzeczy prawidłowo.

Powoli poruszył swoją stopą po moim suwaku tam i z powrotem. Lekko docisnął stopę przeciwko mnie i tego było za wiele. Zakrztusiłam się, a w tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie.

- Bella, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz tak blado.

- Tak, tak Alice. Wszystko w porządku. Ja… więc muszę na chwilkę gdzieś iść – podskoczyłam do góry i kątem oka widziałam, że uśmiech Edwarda staje się coraz szerszy. Tego wszystkiego nie mogło być, prawda? Pobiegłam do pokoju gościnnego, zamknęłam drzwi i rzuciłam się na łóżko.

Jak mogę przed tym wszystkim uciec?

Może jednak powinnam dać mu po prostu to czego chce, wtedy w końcu zostawiłby mnie w spokoju. Albo powinnam tak szybko jak to możliwe dać komuś innemu moją V-Card, wtedy on niemiałby więcej czego domagać się ode mnie. Ale komu? Jake? Mike? Mike w każdym wypadku odpada. Wtedy jednak wolę Edwarda – jestem – tak – nieodparty – Cullena.

Ale Jake… Byłby przecież dobrym wyborem, prawda? W końcu dobrze się z nim rozumiem.

Ale ten pomysł trzeba będzie jeszcze lepiej rozplanować.

Sięgnęłam do kieszeni, chwyciłam ołówek z nocnego stolika i dodałam punkt jedenasty:

Nigdy więcej nie siedzieć naprzeciwko Edwarda Cullena.

Nie pytajcie mnie jak udało mi się znieść niedziele, ale jakoś mam to już za sobą. Dzięki Alice i Rose. Obie będą musiały chyba w najbliższej przyszłości bardziej na mnie uważać.

Kiedy w niedziele dotarliśmy do domu, odbyłam z Jasperem długą rozmowę. Od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, to złamało mi serce i jemu też wszystko opowiedziałam. Mam na myśli, Jasper był zawsze dla mnie, on mnie zrozumie.

Wszystko co powiedział to: - Wiedziałem to B. i nie będę cię za to potępiać, nic nie możesz zrobić z twoimi uczuciami i twoją atrakcyjnością.

HEJ? Czy ja coś przegapiłam? Dlaczego wszyscy wciąż mówią o uczuciach? Co za uczucia?

- To dokładnie tak samo jak było ze mną i Alice. Tak dużo mi o niej opowiedziałaś, a potem ją zobaczyłem i było tam to napięcie, po prostu nie mogłem trzymać się z dala od niej. Ty też nie możesz trzymać się z dala od Edwarda, a on dokładnie tak samo od ciebie.

Ugh! To napięcie istnieje również u Edwarda. Ale ja NIGDY tak daleko nie zaszłabym i powiedziała, że ma to coś wspólnego ze słowem na literę M1.

Przeprosiłam Jaspera za to, że w ostatnim czasie nie byłam tam dla niego. Omówiliśmy teraz już wszystko jak powinno pójść dalej i opowiedziałam mu o tej karteczce, którą zrobiłyśmy z dziewczynami. Powiedział, że będzie mnie we wszystkim wspierał, ale powinnam zastanowić się nad moimi uczuciami.

Nie potrzebowałam się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie lubiłam go, więc nie potrzebowałam nic przemyśleć.

_Czy jesteś tego rzeczywiście pewna? Mam na myśli, w piwnicy, basenie i również w barze karaoke jakoś to tak nie wyglądało… _

Czy nawet ty nie możesz zatrzymać moich myśli?

_Mhm powiedziałbym, że to źle idzie, ponieważ jestem tobą, wiesz… jeśli Edward nie zrozumiał jeszcze, żeby odczepić się od ciebie. _

On tak za nic nie odczepi się ode mnie… I moje myśli ponownie dryfowały. Edward pomiędzy moimi nogami, podczas gdy…

Ugh! Bella, skoncentruj się! Powinnaś o tym wszystkim myśleć najmniej.

Wzięłam krótki oddech i jeszcze jeden. Dobrze, już lepiej.

Nim się obejrzałam, ponownie był poniedziałek!

Poniedziałek, nie tylko powinno się nienawidzić ten dzień już za samo to, że tydzień znów zaczyna się od początku, ale także za to, że poniedziałek był moim wspólnym dniem z Edwardem.

Biologia, stołówka i jeszcze w-f.

Mam na myśli, co może być jeszcze gorszego niż widok języka Tanyi w gardle Edwarda w poniedziałkowy poranek?

Myślę, że nic.

Jasper i ja wysiedliśmy i zostaliśmy przywitani przez Alice, Rose i Emmetta. Miło było wiedzieć, że miałam takich przyjaciół i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedziała, że to nie było dla mnie wprost najlepsze. Umiejętnie ignorowałam Edwarda i byłam z siebie dumna. Po chwili podszedł do nas Jake i jak zwykle położył rękę na moich ramionach. Być może muszę znów postawić między nami jasne granice. Ale czy nie miałam pomyśleć o oddaniu mu mojej V- Card? Chodzi mi o to, że wtedy Edward zostawiłby mnie w końcu w spokoju.

Jake przywitał się z resztą i również z Edwardem. Ten ciskał w Jakea diabelskie spojrzenie po czym chłopak poruszył się i zabrał rękę z moich ramion.

Ohohoh. Nie tak, kolego. Przed kilkoma sekundami miałeś jeszcze język w gardle tej zdziry, a Jacobowi nie wolno mnie dotykać. Nie jestem własnością.

Wzięłam rękę Jakea i z powrotem położyłam ją na mnie.

Ha. Chciałabym raz wyraźnie powiedzieć **Bella: 5, Edward: 5 **

Znów cię dogoniłam mój drogi, licz się z konsekwencjami.

Sądząc po jego spojrzeniu, zupełnie nie pasowało ono do Edwarda. Ale kto się tym interesuje?

Poszłam z Jakeiem na naszą pierwsza lekcję i cieszyłam się z jego towarzystwa.

Zajęcia mijały jak nic, za co byłam więcej niż wdzięczna. W stołówce śmiałam się dużo z innymi i znów udało mi się ignorować Edwarda. Stanę się jeszcze prawdziwą królową i to byłoby kłamstwo, jeśli nie czułabym się niewiarygodnie dobrze. Alice i Rose uśmiechały się do mnie i dały mi tym samym do zrozumienia, że załatwiam moje sprawy lepiej niż dobrze.

Teraz lekcje prawdy. Biologia i w-f. Modliłam się tylko, żebyśmy nie musieli dzisiaj robić żadnych prac w parach, wtedy rzeczywiście już by mnie nie było.

Ale szczęście było po mojej stronie. Oglądaliśmy film. Bardzo dobrze, wiec nie musiałam z nim rozmawiać. Mocno koncentrowałam się na tym co przede mną puszczono, ale to głupie napięcie między nami było nieznośne.

Czy to nigdy się nie skończy? I co to było, co miedzy nami było?

Katem oka zobaczyłam, że Edward przesuwa do mnie liścik.

_Trzymaj się z daleka od Jacoba. On cię ponownie nie dotknie._

Proszę? Jednak przerabialiśmy już to z tą karteczką, prawda? I przede wszystkim miał mi nic nie mówić. Wnerwiona wzięłam długopis.

_Kto może mnie dotykać, a kto nie ciągle jeszcze decyduje ja._

Przesunęłam kartkę do niego i znów patrzyłam przed siebie.

_Źle. Należysz do mnie i Jacob to wie. Więc nie rób nic co mnie zirytuje._

Co go zirytuje?

_Nie interesuje mnie to co ty myślisz i czego chcesz. I jeśli biję się z myślami, aby oddać moją V-Card Jacobowi, musisz się z tym pogodzić;-)_

Odpowiedź przyszła szybciej niż pomyślałam.

_Twoja V-Card należy do mnie i Jake to wie. Więc przestań mnie wkurzać._

_Ach tak. Wkurzam cię, gdy Jacob położy swoją rękę na mnie, ale ty możesz wpychać język każdej jakiejkolwiek głupiej lasce?_

O Boże! Czy ja rzeczywiście to napisałam? Jestem taką idiotką!

_Zazdrosna?_

Uratował mnie dzwonek i jestem więcej niż wdzięczna za to! Nie musiałam mu odpowiadać i miałam spokój. Ale czy rzeczywiście byłam zazdrosna?

_Kurwa, czy ty nie wiesz, gdzie on był ze swoimi palcami?_

Jednak skutecznie się tego wypierałam.

W-f może się po prostu jeszcze źle skończyć.

I opuściło mnie moje szczęście, kiedy pan Spunk i pani Randsom wezwali mnie i Edwarda do siebie i powiadomili nas, że w końcu zaczynamy ćwiczyć taniec partnerski.

Moja radość była ogromna. Juhu. Dokładnie na to czekałam.

Pierwszą godzinę spędziliśmy z dwoma nauczycielami tańca, którzy przyszli dodatkowo, aby nas uczyć, przyglądać się i tańczyć. Na początku osobno, potem razem.

James i Vic, dwójka nauczycieli, potrafili to naprawdę dobrze. U nich to wszystko wyglądało tak płynnie. Można poczuć urok ich obojga. I byłam pewna, że przy Edwardzie i mnie będzie można zobaczyć wszystko inne niż płynność.

Edward uśmiechnął się i ułożył swoje ręce w pozycji. Byłam pewna, że ręce Jamesa nie leżały tak blisko pupy Vic, więc chwyciłam je i pociągnęłam wyżej.

- A więc Baby, powiedz mi, jesteś zazdrosna o to co Tanya i te inne ode mnie dostają? – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Nie.

- A dlaczego piszesz coś takiego?

- Mogę ci przypomnieć, to tobie nie pasuje, że Jacob położył swoją rękę na mnie.

- To jest coś innego.

- Ach tak? Po prostu zapomnij, Edward i odpuść, tutaj doprowadzimy to do końca. – Przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie poczułam _coś _twardego między nogami. Spojrzałam na niego, a on się roześmiał.

- Edward, to nie jest śmieszne. Zapamiętaj. To co było w basenie, nie powtórzy się, więc pogódź się z tym. – To mu nie pasowało i błądził swoimi rękami po moim ciele. Rozejrzałam się i nikogo nie zobaczyłam. Byliśmy oddzieleni od pozostałymi i nasi instruktorzy opuścili nas. Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na niego.

- To jest moja przestrzeń taneczna, a to twoja. – Musiałam się uśmiechnąć. Czy to nie było dokładnie to zdanie, które powiedział Johnny do Baby? Edward też to dostrzegł.

- Mhm… wtedy mogę ci również przypomnieć, że w filmie też to tak nie działało, prawda? Johnny także nie utrzymał przy sobie swoich paluszków. – I znów ten krzywy uśmiech. Gdyby wiedział co ze mną robi tym uśmiechem. Przełknęłam.

- A… ale tego nie można porównywać. Oni oboje się lubili, a my nie. – Tak, co za oświadczenie.

- Kto właściwe powiedział, że cię nie lubię, Baby? – Znów przyciągnął mnie do siebie i podłożył palec pod mój podbródek. Jego oczy płonęły. Nie mogłam się bronić. Albo lepiej powiedziane, nie chciałam się bronić. Znów czuć tak jego palce na mojej skórze, było niebem na ziemi. Byłam załatwiona. Jego twarz zbliżała się do mojej i zamknęłam oczy. Pójdę do piekła, więc dlaczego nie mogę jeszcze zabrać jakiś słodkich wspomnień? Czułam jego oddech na mojej twarzy.

- EDWARDZIE CULLEN! Natychmiast zabieraj od niej swoje łapy!

1 W oryginale L jak Liebe (miłość) :P


	10. Chapter 10

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 10**

_- __EDWARDZIE CULLEN! Natychmiast zabieraj od niej swoje łapy!_

_**BELLA**_

OMG! OMG! OMG! Gdzie jest jama? Dziura, która na pewno nie może być wystarczająco duża. Jak ja to tylko wytłumaczę?

- Cullen, nie powtórzę jeszcze raz. Zabieraj od niej łapy.

Nie dostrzegłam, że Edward i ja wciąż jeszcze byliśmy oddaleni od siebie tylko o centymetry, a jego ręce nadal były na mojej twarzy. Teraz byłby najlepszy moment, aby je zabrać, kiedy jego dłonie były tak miłe.

Ugh, jego dłonie. Jego palce. Które mogą wszystko zrobić.

BELLA! Skoncentruj się. Masz duże kłopoty.

Edward zabrał swoje ręce i cofnął się o krok.

- Umm, co ty tu robisz?

- Szukałem cię.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

- Bella, co to, do diabła, właśnie było?

To było jasne, że nie tak łatwo wyjdę z tego numeru. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który jak zwykle wyglądał pięknie.

Ugh! To mi nie pomoże.

- Czekam, Bella.

- Więc… ja… my… um… ćwiczyliśmy? – Nie tylko nie byłam w stanie zbudować całego zdania, nie, zabrzmiało to jeszcze jak pytanie. Świetnie!

- Bella! Podmiot, orzeczenie, dopełnienie! Co TO było?

- Bella chciała powiedzieć, że ćwiczyliśmy. – Wow Edward. Jeśli mógłbyś powiedzieć to jeszcze raz, ale bez tego brzmienia, tak jakbyśmy mieli zedrzeć z siebie z miłą chęcią ubrania.

- Ćwiczyliście?

- Tak i muszę powiedzieć, że Bella jest coraz lepsza. – Jeśli życie jest dla niego coś warte, powinien się natychmiast zamknąć. I myślałam jak…

- Tato, przestań! – Stanęłam szybko przed Edwardem, ponieważ jego dłoń skierowała się do broni.

Huh. Był tutaj w pełnym umundurowaniu. I pytanie, dlaczego!

- Tato, co ty, do diabła, tutaj robisz?

- Bella, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Dlaczego… – Przerwałam mu w pół słowa.

- Ćwiczymy do musicalu, gdzie oboje gramy główne role.

- Ach, a jak nazywa się musical? Jak wepchnąć język do ust Belli?

- TATO! Ugh! Co to ma być? Gramy w Dirty Dancing. On jest Johnnym, ja Baby. Przecież znasz ten film, prawda? A teraz wystarczy. – Charlie wymamrotał pod wąsem coś, czego nie mogłam zrozumieć.

- Tak czy inaczej. Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Szukałem cię.

- Tak, to już wiemy... teraz mnie znalazłeś. Więc...

- Muszę wyjechać do niedzieli. Przy czym teraz nie jestem już tego taki pewien.

- Dokąd?

- Na szkolenie, ale teraz niechętnie chcę cię zostawić samą – spojrzał na Edwarda. Myślał, że...

- Oh, tato nie wygłupiaj się. Nie jestem sama. Przecież Jasper jest.

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze krótko i wciąż go uspakajałam, że nie musi się martwić i, że zapytam Alice, czy chciałaby spać u mnie przez kilka dni.

Przy czym raczej byłby to błąd, ponieważ ona i tak prawdopodobnie robiłaby coś z Jasperem.

Wszystko jedno. Jeśli to uspokoi Charliego. A tego nie wie...

Krótko po tym Charlie poszedł, dzwonek już zadzwonił i dzięki Bogu lekcja dobiegła końca.

Szybko ruszyłam do przebieralni, ale Edward był jeszcze szybszy i chwycił mnie za ramię.

- Cały tydzień bez tatusia, Swan? – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to ciebie dotyczyło. Ale dobrze słyszałeś, Cullen. – Diabelski uśmiech uformował się na jego twarzy, uciekłam i zniknęłam w kierunku przebieralni.

Ten facet będzie dla mnie w każdym przypadku śmiercią, to było pewne.

Szybko ubrałam się i poszłam na parking, gdzie Alice już podskakiwała. Zatem już wiedziała.

- Bellaaaaaaaaa, to wspaniale, możemy...

- ALICE, uspokój się, przysięgam ci, kiedyś stracisz przytomność, ponieważ nie będziesz mogła złapać oddechu.

- B. możemy być siedem dni przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny razem, czy to nie cudownie! – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Tak, Alice. Jasper się ucieszy.

- Hej, hej B. to znaczy, że możemy zrobić u ciebie imprezę.

- Nie ma mowy, Emmett. Nie sądzę. Mamy szkołę.

- Tak, ty głuptasie. Impreza zacznie się w piątek, po zajęciach. – Zmierzwił moje włosy i podszedł do Rose.

- Impreza? Gdzie? Kiedy? – No super, wielkie dzięki Emmett.

- Eddie, zgadnij kto ma cały tydzień wolny?

- Kto? – Ugh. Jakby tego nie wiedział.

- Nasza mała B. W piątek będziemy świętować.

- Ale tylko my – oznajmiła szybko Alice. – Niech ktoś nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby kogoś zapraszać.

Pół godziny trwało określenie tego wszystkiego. Wszystko było zaplanowane i ustalone, a to bez tego, który także interesował się tym co ja chcę.

- Jadę do domu. Jasper idziesz?

- Umm... pojadę z Alice. Musi załatwić jeszcze parę rzeczy i takie tam. – Nie zauważyłam, że jeszcze tylko Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice i ja byliśmy na parkingu. Ale odpowiadało mi to, jeśli jego już nie było.

- Ok, nie śpieszcie się.

Wsiadłam do mojej ciężarówki i pojechałam do domu. Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co ma odbyć się w weekend. To wszystko brzmi dla mnie jak bardzo duży ból głowy na następny dzień. To tylko my w piątkę lub też w szóstkę, jeśli postanowi przyjść, czego się nie spodziewam. Ale być może mogę jeszcze zaprosić Jakea. Mam na myśli, w końcu to mój dom, prawda?

Kiedy wróciłam do domu poszłam prosto do mojego pokoju, chwyciłam i-poda i poszłam do łazienki. Po tym dniu potrzebowałam przede wszystkim miłej, długiej, relaksującej kąpieli. Puściłam wodę i zanim się obejrzałam, leżałam już w wannie i nuciłam z Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply. Przy tej piosence zawsze przechodziłam do marzeń. Mam na myśli, kto nie chciałby mieć kogoś, kto mówi coś takiego? Wszystko co wydarzyło w ostatnim czasie jest już dla mnie dziwne. I nie wiem, czy powinnam sie z tego cieszyć, czy po prostu powinnam się rozpłakać. Ta cała rzecz z Edwardem wymyka się jakoś spod kontroli. Co było między nami? Rzecz w piwnicy. Czy rzeczywiście byłam tak po prostu blisko oddania mu mojej V-Card? W podziemiach szkoły?

Gdzie były moje marzenia? Chciałam mojego księcia. Kogoś kto mnie kocha i nie chce tylko szybkiego numerku. Chciałabym później spojrzeć wstecz i nie żałować tego. Wielu chce mieć to po prostu za sobą. Ale nie ja. Chcę to zrobić dobrze. Ale co oznacza dobrze? Za każdym razem, kiedy jestem w pobliżu Edwarda, dobro i zło wydają sie całkowicie nie obecne. Wystarczy, że tylko mi się przygląda lub mnie dotyka i już jestem w la la la - krainie. Jest dokładnie tym, czego nigdy nie chciałam. Ale wtedy, nocą w basenie, przy świetle księżyca. To było tak doskonałe. Tak doskonałe. Tak inne niż zawsze wcześniej. A potem Alice, kiedy powiedziała, że jestem w nim zakochana. Ugh! Jestem zdecydowanie wszystko, ale nie to. Mimo to bałam się, bo to co czułam w jego obecności, nie mogłam uporządkować. I to elektryczne napięcie, które zawsze między nami istnieje. A potem, kiedy zawsze widzę go z Tanyą, albo z kimś innym, najchętniej oderwałabym mu głowę. To tak bardzo boli. Jakoś. Piosenka zmieniła się na Angel Robbiego. Tak, myślę, że trafił mi się folder z ckliwymi piosenkami. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam moim myślą wolno krążyć.

_**EDWARD**_

Mógłbym zabić komendanta. Dlaczego musiał przyjść akurat w tym momencie, kiedy byliśmy tak blisko, za wszystkie czasy? Ale kiedy powiedział, że nie będzie go do niedzieli uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Mhm, Bella sama w domu. Dobra, Jasper tam był, ale prawdopodobnie będzie tkwił cały czas przy lub w Alice. Może będę miał szczęście i przez następne siedem dni osiągnę mój cel. I Emmett planował u niej w piątek imprezę... kto wie co to wszystko przyniesie z odrobiną alkoholu. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że Jacob trzyma się z daleka od Belli. Nie pasuje mi to, gdy on jest w jej pobliżu, a co dopiero, gdy ciągle owija ją swoimi ramionami, jakby ją miał. Ugh! Bella należy do mnie i nie będę mu tego mówił jeszcze raz.

_Właściwie to Bella nie należy do nikogo, do ciebie też nie. Bo mówiąc coś takiego musiałbyś być jej chłopakiem i nie chodzić na randki. _

Racja. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem dziewczyny i to się nie zmieni, ponieważ, dlaczego powinienem zmuszać się do jednej, jeśli mogę mieć wszystkie.

_Zatem nie powinieneś też przeszkadzać, kiedy Bella wychodzi z Jacobem, albo robi coś innego. Ponieważ ona jest wolnym człowiekiem. A normalni ludzie chodzą na randki, spotykają się ze sobą, zakochują się... _

Zakochują się? Nigdy nie byłem jeszcze zakochany i tak szybko to się nie zmieni.

Dlaczego powinienem kiedykolwiek wymagać od siebie "ślepoty". Jestem wolny i przeżyje życie tak jak chcę. Bez zobowiązań.

I nawet Bella tego nie zmieni... Bella... Jej usta... Jej dotyk.

Noc, kiedy byliśmy w basenie, myślę, że jeszcze nigdy coś takiego tak dobrze nie poszło. Mam na myśli, oczywiście ona jest atrakcyjna, ostatecznie temu nigdy nie zaprzeczyłem. Ale wszystko co od niej chcę jest jej V-Card. A dokładnie V-Card córki szefa policji.

Wyrwałem się z zamyślenia, kiedy Alice i Jasper weszli przez główne drzwi. Coś działo się w okolicy mojego żołądka i nie wiedziałem co. Oboje przyszli do kuchni, gdzie stałem. W każdej chwili musiałaby wejść ona. Ponieważ zawsze tutaj była. Ale nic.

To było dziwne, rozległe uczucie rozprzestrzeniające się we mnie bez możliwości uporządkowania go.

- Gdzie zostawiliście wasze trzecie koło? – Wiem, że jestem dupkiem, ale tak to już było.

- Tztztztztz Edward. Tęsknisz już za Bellą.

- Alice, ona zazwyczaj zawsze jest przy was.

- Tak i może też robić coś sama. Być może jest teraz z Jacobem. – Przełknąłem. Nie, nigdy w życiu.

- Bella jest w domu. – Jasper, nigdy nie byłem tobie bardziej wdzięczny. Odłożyłem butelkę i pobiegłem schodami do mojego pokoju.

- Hej Eddie, gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytał Emmett.

- Umm pobiegać.

- Super. Idę z tobą.

- NIE! – Dobra, to wyszło chyba trochę za głośno. – Umm chcę pobiegać sam... dać głowie swobody czy coś w tym rodzaju. – Z tym zdaniem byłem w moim pokoju i szybko się przebrałem. Spodnie do biegania i szary T-shirt.

Zanim sie obejrzałem zbiegłem z powrotem na dół i wzdłuż podjazdu. Na szczęści samochód Alice nadal tam stał. Oznaczało to, że oboje nadal tutaj byli.

Samochodem dotarcie do domu Swanów trwało mniej więcej dziesięć minut. Miałem dobrą wytrzymałość. Zatem biegłem ile siły starczy.

Kto wie, jak długo ona będzie jeszcze sama, a bądź co bądź miałem siedem dni, ale może przyjść to jeszcze szybciej. Kiedy w końcu raz miałem szczęście to czym był jeden przy drugim?

Trzydzieści minut później stałem przed domem Belli. Byłem spocony, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zadzwoniłem i czekałem. Żadnej reakcji. Ciężarówka nadal tutaj była. Zadzwoniłem jeszcze raz. Nic. Może coś jej się stało? Przy Belli nigdy niewiadomo.

Zadzwoniłem ponownie tym razem nieco dłużej. Kiedy właśnie chciałem znowu to zrobić, usłyszałem kroki na schodach i...

- Człowieku, Jasper, nie mogłeś pomyśleć o swoim kluczu?

Otworzyła drzwi i to co przede mną stało uderzyło we mnie jak piorun. Przede mną stało najpiękniejsze coś, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Bella w czarnym, przenikliwym staniku i majtkach. Szlafrok był rozwiązany.

Dobrze, po prostu nie liczyła na to, że mnie tutaj spotka, lecz raczej Jaspera. Jasper! Sukinsynie! Mam na myśli, halo! Na taki widok nigdy więcej nie chciałbym być gdzieś indziej. Czarna tkanina na białej skórze. Wow!

Kto by pomyślała, że Bella...

- Edwardzie Cullen! Co ty tu robisz?

Miałem przed sobą widok najpiękniejszego ciała, ona w swoim szlafroku.

Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem, że przygląda mi się od góry do dołu. Mhm.

Oczywiście wielu odsuwa się , gdy obok jest spocony facet, ale Bella uważała to za dobre.

- Myślę, że dobrze trafiłem, prawda?

- Na co? – Cofnęła się o krok w momencie, kiedy ja zrobiłem krok do przodu.

- Na prysznic i rozbieranie. – Przygryzła wargę. Ugh! Kiedy Bella to robi, nawet nie ma pojęcia, co tym powoduje. Znów zrobiłem krok do przodu, a ona cofnęła się do środka.

- Umm... więc... nie...mam na myśli... właśnie chciałam sie ubrać zamiast rozebrać. – To było takie seksowne, kiedy Bella sie czerwieniła.

Ponownie zrobiłem krok ku niej. Bella była nieświadoma, że jeszcze jeden jej krok w tył oznaczałby, że stanie pod ścianą. Ale Bella nie byłaby Bellą, kiedy oczywiście nie zrobiłaby tego kroku. Dobrze dla mnie, tak nie mogła nigdzie uciec.

Przycisnąłem moje ciało do jej. I szybko poczuła przez moje spodnie co mi zrobiła.

Bicie jej serca przyśpieszyło, tak jak moje. Co to było, że nie mogłem trzymać sie z dala od tej dziewczyny.

Powoli przejechałem moim nosem wzdłuż jej szyi i wyszeptałem. – Czy jesteś pewna, że właśnie chciałaś się z powrotem ubrać? – Przełknęła, a potem zrobiła coś na co nie byłem przygotowany.

- Nie... – I z tym przyciągnęła mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie. Zjechała swoimi rękami pod moją koszulkę, gładziła palcami po moich plecach. Uśmiechnąłem sie przy jej szyi. Powoli uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w jej oczy. I to co tam zobaczyłem nie dało się wyjaśnić. Czy ona tego chciała? Gdzie podział się jej opór?

Jej oczy znów odzwierciedlały moje myśli. Pożądanie. Namiętność. Pragnienie.

Czy to rzeczywiście może być? Mała powściągliwa Bella?

Był tylko jeden sposób żeby się przekonać.

Jedną ręką powoli przesunąłem po jej policzku, aż do jej włosów. Drugą powoli otoczyłem jej biodra. Moja twarz była oddalona zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej. Mogłem poczuć jej słodki oddech. I wtedy złożyłem moje usta na jej.

I znów pojawiło się to uczucie w okolicach mojego żołądka. To wszystko po prostu pasuje. Nasze usta poruszały się w zgodzie. Poczułem jak język Belli delikatnie przesuwa się po moich wargach i byłem zaskoczony, że ona tego chce. Tak, byłbym całkowitym durniem, gdybym odmówił jej dostępu. Otworzyłem, więc usta i nasze języki połączyły się. Na początku był to delikatny i czuły pocałunek, ale po chwili stał się wymagający. Ręce Belli wsunęły się w moje włosy i przyciągnęła mnie tym jeszcze bliżej siebie. Moja ręka leżąca na jej biodrze, zsunęła się na udo. Nie trwało długo zanim podniosła nogę i owinęła moje biodra. Cichy jęk uciekł Belli, a to miało bardzo duży wpływ na mnie i miałem w tej chwili duży problem.

Bella przerwała pocałunek, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, podczas gdy ja całowałem ją wzdłuż szyi. Jej dłonie gładziły moją koszulkę. Dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że miałem na sobie zbyt wiele ciuchów. Jej ręce chwyciły koniec mojej koszulki i ściągnęła ją przez głowę. Szybko jej dłonie przejechały po mojej klatce piersiowej. Odwróciłem się, aby doprowadzić nas do innego miejsca. Pokój obok był salonem. Szybkimi krokami wszedłem do środka, położyłem ją na kanapie i umieściłem się nad Bellą. Całowałem ją po szyi, w dół po jej piersiach i brzuchu, aż do punktu, gdzie najbardziej chciałem.

Jednak Bella miała zupełnie inne plany. Jakoś udało jej się nas odwrócić i teraz to ona leżała na mnie. Nie potrzebowaliśmy rozmawiać, aby wiedzieć co chciało drugie. Porozumiewaliśmy się naszymi spojrzeniami. Podniosła sie na chwilkę, aby ściągnąć moje spodnie do biegania i zdjąć swój szlafrok.

Czy wspomniałem już, że miała ciało jak bogini?

Była doskonała. Bella znów przygryzła dolną wargę, kiedy zauważyła, że przyglądam jej się od góry do dołu. Ponownie się zarumieniła. Czy było jej nieprzyjemnie stać tak przede mną? Bella nie miała absolutnie żadnego powodu, żeby się wstydzić. Wyciągnąłem do niej rękę i byłem zaskoczony, kiedy ją ujęła.

Ostrożnie znów usiadła na mnie. Teraz oddzielała nas jeszcze tylko nasza bielizna.

Pochyliła się i nasze usta ponownie się spotkały. Bella powoli poruszyła swoimi biodrami. Ugh!

- Bella...

- Zraniłam cię?

- Nie... nie... to przyjemny dotyk.

Znów poruszyła biodrami i przy tym swoim językiem w moich ustach. Chwyciłem ją za biodra i nasze ciała poruszały się w zgodzie.

Nasze ruchy stawały się szybsze. Przejechałem moimi dłońmi po jej brzuchu i piersiach. Myślę, że tak dobrze tego wszystkiego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem. I czy wspomniałem już, że wciąż mieliśmy na sobie bieliznę? KURWA! Chodzi mi o to, co Bella ze mną wyprawia?

- Oh Boże, Edward...

- Bella, nie przestawaj... ja... ja...

- Edward, jestem tak blisko... oh Boże... – Poruszyłem się szybciej i jeszcze mocniej pod nią. I to jest to!

Z – kurwa Edward – Bella doszła. I to było najpiękniejsze, co kiedykolwiek widziałem w moim życiu. Twarz Belli, kiedy przeżywała swój orgazm. Nie potrzebowałem nic więcej i doszedłem w moich bokserkach.

Nie wiem co to było. Ale Bella stanie się moją zagładą. Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwałem czegoś tak silnie. Można tak mocno dochodzić, jeśli nawet nie uprawiało się właściwego seksu? Odpowiedź brzmiała tak, można, lub bardziej ja mogłem. Ale tylko z Bellą. Jeśli pomyśle o tym co Tanya albo Jessica... No nie to było coś zupełnie innego i nie wiem co. Ale wiem jedno. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułem. Bella położyła głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja ułożyłem ręce na jej plecach i przytuliłem ją. I znów coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiłem po seksie.

O mój Boże... Staje się jakąś cipą!

Nie wiem jak długo tak leżeliśmy, przytuleni. Nie chciałem wracać do domu, ale było jasne, że Alice i Jasper wkrótce tutaj będą.

- Bella... myślę, że powinienem...

- Oh, tak... powinieneś wracać do domu... Jasper i Alice...

- Tak, będą tutaj wkrótce, a poza tym potrzebuję prysznica – mrugnąłem do niej, a Bella wstała. Znów się zarumieniła. Chwyciła swój szlafrok z podłogi i podała mi moje spodnie. Szybko wciągnąłem je na siebie. Bella wciąż jeszcze stała w tym samym miejscu i patrzyła na mnie. Podszedłem do niej i objąłem ją ramionami. Proszę, co się ze mną dzieje?

Wziąłem ją za rękę i poszliśmy do korytarza, gdzie leżała moja koszulka. Ją też szybko na siebie wciągnąłem.

Zamiar pójścia teraz do domu i zostawienia Belli tutaj samej...

Cullen, ty cipo! Rusz to dupsko.

- Tak, no więc. Sądzę, że zobaczymy sie jutro. – Gówno! Proszę, jak niezręczne to było?

- Umm, tak... zobaczymy się jutro. – Bella patrzyła na mnie tymi swoimi dużymi, brązowymi, sarnimi oczami. Nie mogłem nic innego niż ponownie ją pocałować. Wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie i przycisnąłem moje usta do jej.

- Do jutra, B. i zachowaj czystość.

- Zawsze! Do jutra Edward. – Otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem.

Nie miałem teraz żadnej ochoty na powrotny bieg, ale byłem zadowolony, ponieważ mogłem tak uporządkować moje myśli.

I tak zostawiłem za sobą dom Belli i czułem się tak jakbym moje serce też pozostawił w tyle.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 11 **

_**BELLA**_

Tak wiele dla mojego planu i tej świetnej listy zrobiłyśmy.

Ale co to było, że naprawdę nie byłam sobą rozczarowana?

Kiedy jeszcze leżałam na górze w wannie i marzyłam, dokładnie to miałam przed oczami. Jakby to było, gdyby teraz wszedł do środka. O wszystkim co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach, nie mogłam tak po prostu zapomnieć. Edward był dupkiem, tyle było jasne, ale miał też inne strony. I dokładnie to właśnie znów mi pokazał.

Nosi maskę, aby nie być zranionym. W moim pobliżu jednak, przynajmniej jeśli jesteśmy sami, pozbywa się jej. Dlaczego nie może być taki zawsze? Dlaczego wciąż musi grać tego pewnego i nieosiągalnego?

Po naszej małej przygodzie przytulał mnie, dobry Boże, on mnie pocałował na pożegnanie.

Jak to będzie, kiedy jutro znów zobaczymy się w szkole?

Wtedy znów wepchnie swój język do gardła Tanyi albo Jess?

Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Ponieważ to niszczy moje piękne wspomnienia, które teraz miałam o Edwardzie. Kiedy wszedł przez drzwi, coś pchało mnie do niego.

Jego dotyk, jego pocałunki... to wszystko miało o wiele głębsze znaczenie.

Czy rzeczywiście mogło tak być, że ja...? Czy miałam pewne uczucia względem...? Czy to było możliwe, że on także...?

Także? Halleluja, tak, ty jeszcze sama nie wiesz co się z tobą dzieję, jak chcesz, więc właściwie wiedzieć czy on znajduje w tobie cokolwiek wspaniałego?

Racja. Jutrzejszy dzień w szkole to pokaże.

Ale czy możemy zmienić człowieka? Jeżeli on nie potrafi po prostu powiedzieć, czego chce?

Bella, on już wielokrotnie to zrobił, prawda? Nie chce niczego innego niż twojej V-Card.

Nie! Nie wierzę w to. Mógł ją dziś po prostu mieć. Za tym całym _jestem - super - świnią - tego świata _kryje się jeszcze coś innego. Może jest samotny.

Ugh! Myśl tak dalej o nim, a spadniesz z wysoka. Jesteś po prostu zbyt dobra dla tego świata.

Właśnie kiedy dalej prowadziłam moją wewnętrzną dyskusję, przyszli Alice i Jasper.

- Oh Boże, Bella, wszystko dobrze? – Nie zauważyłam, że wciąż jeszcze jestem ubrana w szlafrok i siedzę pod ścianą, gdzie Edward jeszcze nie tak dawno temu mnie przyparł. – Bella, co się dzieje, widzieliśmy Edwarda i wyglądał dokładnie jak ty. – To wyrwało mnie z mojego transu.

- Jak on wyglądał?

- Prawdę mówiąc gówniano, dokładnie jak ty!

- Dzięki, Alice. – Skrzywiłam się.

Dlaczego, na litość boską, miałby wyglądać tak jak ja się czuję?

- Był tutaj?

Skinęłam głową.

- Czy wy...

Skinęłam głową.

- O Boże, uprawialiście seks?

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Bella, do cholery, obudź się!

- Alice, nie uprawialiśmy seksu!

Nie chcę się z nią sprzeczać, ale nie chcę też, żeby ona zniszczyła moje wspomnienie o nim. Szybkimi krokami poszłam, więc na górę i położyłam sie na łóżku. Nie trwało to długo, aż ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Bella... wszystko z tobą w porządku? Wydajesz się trochę roztrzęsiona!

- Alice, nie martw się. Czuję sie dobrze.

- Widzę.

- Naprawdę mam to na myśli.

- Ja też. Posłuchaj, nie wiem, dlaczego Edward tutaj był i co robiliście, ale wyglądał dokładnie jak ty i jakoś nie mógł poprawnie rozmawiać.

- Rozmawialiście z nim?

- Kiedy tutaj jechaliśmy, szedł w naszą stronę. Wyglądał, jakby niewyobrażalnie o czymś myślał. Co wy robiliście? Co się stało z listą?

Zatem opowiedziałam jej wszystko. Na początku było mi nieco nieswojo rozmawiać z Alice o tym co jej brat i ja właśnie robiliśmy. Nie opuściłam nic. Nie to jak mnie trzymał. Nie to jak patrzył na mnie. Nie to jak jeszcze na koniec pocałował mnie, kiedy wychodził. Oczy Alice stawały sie coraz większe, ale pozostała cicho, aż nie opowiedziałam jej wszystkiego.

- Teraz wiesz wszystko.

- O. Mój. Boże. Bella.

- Co?

- Już ci to raz powiedziałam, B. Mam na myśli, kiedy o nim mówisz twoje spojrzenie...

- Nie ma kurwa mowy. Al, nie używaj słowa na "L1".

- Ale ja...

- Nie, Alice. Proszę. Ja... ja muszę najpierw to przemyśleć, proszę zostaw mnie na chwilę samą, dobrze? – Skinęła głową, wzięła mnie w ramiona i zaraz po tym zniknęła za drzwiami do Jaspera.

Nie chciałam o niczym więcej myśleć. Niczym co było związane z Edwardem i jutro lub pojutrze też nie. Moja głowa była zbyt pełna. Wypełzłam z łóżka, znów poszłam do łazienki i stanęłam pod gorącym prysznicem.

Droga do szkoły następnego dnia była cicha. Alice wiedziała wszystko i byłam pewna, że Jasper też wszystko wiedział.

Musiałam przygotować się na wszystko.

Mógł być teraz całkowicie przyjazny w stosunku do mnie, albo znów kompletnie do dupy. Pamiętałam zbyt dobrze poranek po naszych próbach w basenie.

Kiedy wjechałam na parking, na moje zwykłe miejsce obok Emmetta, byłam biała jak kreda. Co ja sobie myślałam? Czy człowiek może być tak głupi?

Stał tam, oparty o swoje volvo, a Tanya znowu lizała go po całej szyi.

To jednak było jasne, że on się nie zmieni. Byłam dla niego grą. Grą, która jest interesująca tak długo, dopóki to on rozgrywał, a potem byłam niczym więcej niż tylko podbojem. Wstydziłam się mojej głupoty.

Czy ja naprawdę myślałam, że on zmieni sie przez noc? Czy dla niego coś znaczyło, to co wydarzyło się wczoraj?

- B. w porządku? Możemy iść prosto do środka. – Przełknęłam i potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie A. czuję się dobrze. Nie pozwolę spieprzyć mi tego dnia. Jestem sobie winna i muszę teraz przez to przejść.

Wysiedliśmy i przywitałam wszystkich. WSZYTSKICH, jego też. Zrobiłam to po prostu tak, jakbym nie dostrzegała, że cała jego szyja jest pełna śliny Tanyi. Ale wewnątrz to mnie rozsadzało. I pytaniem pytań było DLACZEGO? Wyraz jego twarzy był inny. Tak jakby nie podobało mu się, to co robi Tanya. Jakby miał wyrzuty sumienia. Ale dlaczego, do diabła, Edward miałby je mieć?

- I mała B. w piątek będziemy świętować, co?

- Tak Emmett, jak często jeszcze zapytasz? Masz już przecież wszystko zaplanowane.

- W piątek będziecie świętować? – Przerażeni wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na Tanyę. – Gdzie? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie poinformował? Kochanie, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Żołądek podszedł mi do gardła. Tym bardziej byłam zdziwiona, kiedy jednak Edward zabrał głos.

- Tanya, zapisz to sobie. Po pierwsze nie jestem twoim kochaniem, a po drugie nie jesteś zaproszona. Nikt nie chce cię przy tym mieć.

- Ale gdzie świętujecie?

- U mnie, Tanya. – Wszystkie pary oczu były teraz skierowane na mnie. Nikt nie pomyślałby, że chciałam coś do tego dopowiedzieć. – I jeśli chcesz, chętnie możesz przyjść. – Wszystkie usta otworzyły się. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że gra toczy się dalej.

Być może dobrze mi zrobi patrzenie przez dłuższy czas, jak Tanya klei się do Edwarda, tym samym wróci mi zdrowy rozsądek.

- Bella, jesteś...

_Alice, jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak pewna jak teraz. _

W tym momencie podszedł do nas Jake. Przywitałam go.

- Jake, świetnie, że tu jesteś. Przyjdziesz w piątek na moją imprezę? To nie jest prawdziwa impreza, raczej przyjemne spędzenie czasu razem. Ucieszyłabym się. Powiedz tak, proszę. – Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do Edwarda, który był blisko naskoczenia na Jacoba.

- Umm B. myślę, że… – Wzięłam jego twarz w dłonie i musiałam się przy tym bardzo wyciągnąć.

- Jake, spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie chcesz przyjść i oznaczać to będzie, że ci wierzę. Ale nie mów na samym wstępie _nie_ tylko dlatego, że musisz pytać Edwarda o "pozwolenie", aby być w moim pobliżu. To jest śmieszne i gówno mnie obchodzi co on chce. Więc chcesz czy nie chcesz przyjść w piątek? – Wciąż trzymałam jego twarz w moich dłoniach. Uśmiech stał się szerszy i znałam odpowiedź.

- Chętnie przyjdę, Bello. Dzięki. – Dałam mu buziaka w policzek i myślę, że usłyszałam czyjeś ostre wciągnięcie powietrza.

- Cieszę się z tobą. – Z tym zdaniem odwróciłam się i poszłam na moją pierwszą lekcję.

Czułam się, jakbym była królową tego świata. I właściwie już nie wiedziałam, gdzie przestałam liczyć, więc po prostu zdecydowałam:

**Team Bella: 7; Team Edward: 5**

Tydzień ciągnął się powoli i cieszyłam się, że w końcu był piątek. No tak, czy rzeczywiście się cieszyłam? Muszę przez cały wieczór oglądać jak Tanya pożera Edwarda.

Czy to było tak przyjemne?

W środę Rose odciągnęła mnie na bok i chciała wiedzieć co się stało. Znała mnie zbyt dobrze, tak jak i Al, więc opowiedziałam o "incydencie" z Edwardem. Powiedziała dokładnie to co Alice i przysięgam, jeśli jeszcze z czyichś ust wyjdzie słowo na literę, która w alfabecie jest po "K", wtedy się wścieknę.

Rose była w każdym przypadku za mną i powiedziała, że Edward tego dnia zachowywał się śmiesznie.

Myślałam o tym przez cały dzień, ale nie doszłam do żadnego rozwiązania. Albo Jess, Lauren albo Tanya zawsze wisiały przy jego boku.

Dla mnie było to bez żadnych zmian.

Na próbach i biologii zachowywaliśmy się normalnie. Cóż "normalnie" to przy Edwardzie i mnie nie było. Ignorowaliśmy się zamiast się wzajemnie pobudzać i prowokować.

W tańcu byliśmy coraz lepsi i zaczynało mi to sprawiać przyjemność. Edward jest dobrym tancerzem i rozkoszowałam się bliskością, którą w tym czasie mieliśmy. Jeśli się nie myliłam, można pomyśleć, że rozkoszował się tym dokładnie tak samo jak ja. Tutaj nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Tutaj można wszystko powiedzieć i wyrazić za pomocą ruchów. Za każdym razem, gdy spędzaliśmy dwie godziny w sali przez mój żołądek przechodziło drżenie. Jak tylko wychodziliśmy z sali gimnastycznej, znów byliśmy "normalni".

A teraz stoję tutaj, w mojej kuchni i przynoszę piwo dla Tanyi i Edwarda. Tak, byłam taaaaaką dobrą gospodynią.

- Bella, musisz oddychać. Po prostu nie zwracaj na oboje uwagi.

- Rose, jak mam nie zwracać uwagi na oboje, kiedy siedzą dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie i Tanya jeszcze ani razu nie oderwała swoich ust od szyi Edwarda? – Chwyciłam piwo i wróciłam do salonu.

Podałam obie butelki Edwardowi, tak, ponieważ Tanya wciąż jeszcze była zajęta.

I znów miał spojrzenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _- Bello, przykro mi, nie chcę tego._

Ale dlaczego jej tego po prostu nie powie? Jeśli to właśnie rzeczywiście było takie spojrzenie.

- Dobraaaa, suuuki... Prawda czy wyzwanie.

- Emmett, jesteśmy w przedszkolu?

- Ach no dalej, Rose! Wszyscy już wypiliśmy trochę procentów, to z pewnością będzie zabawne.

Reszta wzruszyła ramionami, ale potem wszyscy siedzieliśmy w kręgu na podłodze. Tanya w końcu oderwała się od szyi Edwarda i natychmiast chwyciła jego rękę, a to co wydarzyło się potem prawie zmroziło mi krew w żyłach.

- Czy teraz w końcu możesz zabrać ode mnie swoje płetwy. To wkurza i nie mam na to ochoty. Ile razy mam ci to dzisiaj jeszcze mówić.

Byłam na 99.99% pewna, że moje usta są szeroko otwarte. Kto by pomyślał?

Szybko znów sobie przypomniałam jak się je zamyka i przestraszona spojrzałam na Rose, która tylko skinęła głową. Czyżby to miała na myśli z tym " Edward zachowuje się śmiesznie"?

- Dobrze Emmett, zaczynasz, ponieważ to był twój pomysł. – Nie potrzebuję więcej rozmyślać o Tanyi i Edwardzie.

- Bella, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.

- Czy jesteś zakochana? – Co to było za głupie pytanie?

- Nie. Rose, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.

- Bez czego nie możesz żyć?

Rose odchrząknęła. – No tak... więc Emmett, wiesz, że bardzo cię kocham – on uśmiechnął się szeroko – ale moje czarne buty Jimmy Choo kocham jeszcze, mały stukaczu, bardziej. – Wszyscy zaczęli sie śmiać oprócz Emmetta.

- Kochanie, co do diabła? Nie zachowuj sie tak, dziś w nocy znów zrobię to dobrze.

- Dooobra – powiedziałam szybko – za dużo informacji, których nikt nie chce słuchać.

Graliśmy już od godziny i to było naprawdę bardzo zabawne.

- Bella, prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.

- Nie B., tak się nie robi, przez cały czas wciąż wybierasz prawdę.

- Dobra, zanim zaczniesz jeszcze wyć, po prostu wyzwanie.

- Pocałuj Jacoba.

- CO? – Trzy głosy w tym samym czasie niemal to wykrzyczały. Głos Jacoba, mój i Edwarda.

Edwarda?

- Pocałuj Jacoba, a może ktoś tutaj ma z tym problem?

- TAK! – Znów krzyknęliśmy w tym samym czasie.

Dlaczego Edward krzyczy? Przecież jemu to nie robi różnicy!

Mhm, to może być interesujące.

- Zmieniam zdanie. Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. – Ha. I co teraz, Edward!

- CO? – Teraz przyszło to już tylko od dwóch głosów.

- Nie mam z tym problemu.

Wtrąciła się Rose. – Edward, powinieneś przeszkadzać najmniej ze wszystkich. Poza tym to jest gra.

Odwróciłam się do Jakea, który siedział bezpośrednio obok mnie i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Potem odwróciłam sie krótko do Edwarda, a jego oczy mówiły mi coś takiego jak: - _Bella, proszę nie rób tego._

Tja, miałeś pecha Casanova. Nie pozwolę robić z siebie głupka.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i odwróciłam się z powrotem do Jacoba. Moja twarz i usta zbliżały się do jego. Zamknęłam oczy i zanim mogłam moimi ustami nakryć jego, poczułam na sobie dwie ręce, które mnie uniosły i zarzuciły na ramie.

- EDWARD, natychmiast postaw mnie na ziemi. – Poszedł ze mną schodami na górę, od razu do mojego pokoju. – EDWARD, PUSZCZAJ MNIE! – Mmmm, ale będąc szczerą w tej pozycji mam dobry widok na jego tyłek.

_Oh Bella, jak to będzie, jeśli nie przestajesz myśleć o czymś takim? _

W moim pokoju najpierw postawił mnie na nogi i zamknął drzwi na klucz!

Zamknął drzwi na klucz?

- EDWARD, co to do diabła ma być? Wypuść mnie stąd natychmiast!

- O czym ty myślisz? Jacob? Bella, proszę co to ma być? – Czy on pyta mnie teraz zupełnie poważnie co to ma być?

- Ty pytasz mnie co to było? To byłby pocałunek! Jeden pieprzony pocałunek!

- Nie będziesz całować Jacoba. Nikt nie będzie cię całował.

- Ach, niech zgadnę, z wyjątkiem ciebie.

- Racja, nikt poza mną.

- Edward, nie masz żadnego prawa mówić mi co mam robić i jak postępować. Nie jesteś moim chłopakiem. – Przełknął. A emocje znalazły odzwierciedlenie w jego oczach, których nie mogłam rozpoznać. – Mówię ci co powinieneś robić swoimi palcami Tanyi, Jessice albo komuś tam? NIE, nie robię tego. Nawet jeśli bym to powiedziała, dalej robiłbyś to co byś chciał i miałbyś gdzieś co ja chcę, a co nie. Nie masz pojęcia jak mnie to rozsadza, że nie mam w ogóle "władzy" nad tobą.

Parsknął, a potem krzyknął. – Ty nie masz pojęcia co za władzę masz nade mną, Bella!

Fuknęłam z powrotem. – To wszystko jest przecież tylko grą, Edwardzie. Chcesz mojej V-Card. To jest to czego chcesz, nic więcej. Mam być twoim najlepszym trofeum. V-Card córki szefa policji. Halleluja! Kto nie byłby z tego dumny, prawda?

- Nie masz żadnego pojęcia, Bella – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ja nie mam pojęcia? Jak tylko dostaniesz to co chcesz, potraktujesz mnie potem tak jak Tanyę? Wtedy stanę się też jedną z twoich małych zdzir, po którą dzwonisz, kiedy masz ochotę? Na który dzień jestem właściwie wyznaczona? Środa lub czwartek? Ach no, czwartek jest zły, bo mój tata jest w domu zawsze wcześniej z pracy.

Byłam nieźle rozkręcona. Najchętniej rozszarpałabym go na kawałki.

Głęboko odetchnij, Bello.

Teraz znów mówiłam trochę spokojniej.

- Jeśli będziesz mieć to co chcesz, wtedy zostawisz mnie w spokoju? – Znowu na mnie spojrzał. Czy odbijała się w jego oczach nienawiść?

- Bella...

Zrobiłam kilka kroków ku niemu, a on się cofnął. Przed kilkoma dniami cała scena była odwrotna.

- Edward, jeśli to jest to co chcesz to weź to. Proszę. Tu i teraz.

Moje serce waliło jak młotem i jego też.

Myślałam, że... zgoda, nie wiem co w tym momencie myślałam.

Uderzył plecami o drzwi. Teraz nie mógł dalej iść.

Przylgnęłam do niego i zaczęłam sunął moją twarzą wzdłuż jego szyi.

- Edward...

Uniósł swoje ręce i przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Jego dłoń uwolniła się i zjechała pod moją brodę, tak że musiałam na niego spojrzeć.

- Bella, ja...

Zamknęłam oczy i przycisnęłam moje wargi do jego. Jego usta otwarły się i wsunęłam mój język do środka. Nasze języki tańczyły razem, a to uczucie w okolicach mojego żołądka znów tam było.

1 Liebe - miłość


	12. Chapter 12

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 12**

_**EDWARD**_

Bella była wszystkim, co chciałem całować do końca moich dni.

_Chwileczkę, jak to właśnie było? Wszystko czego chcę od Belli, to przecież jej V-Card._

Myślę, że już czas, że powinieneś się przyznać, że tobie już od dłuższego czasu nie chodziło tylko o jej V-Card. Ty wiesz, czego naprawdę chcesz, ale jesteś zbyt wielkim mięczakiem, aby się samu do tego przyznać.

_Ach tak, Panie Mądraliński, a co ja chcę od Belli? _

Ugh! Czy ja naprawdę muszę ci to mówić? Jesteś tak głupi, że sam tego nie dostrzegasz? To co chcesz od Belli, a przede wszystkim to co czujesz do niej, jest tym czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie chciałeś od żadnej innej. Chcesz to zrobić dobrze. Chcesz iść z nią na randkę. Chcesz ją wszędzie przedstawiać jako twoją dziewczynę. Dlaczego w przeciwnym razie nie chcesz, żeby ktoś się do niej zbliżał?

Bella poruszyła biodrami przy moim kroczu.

- Edward... weź mnie.

Tego było zbyt wiele. Bez względu na to co mój wewnętrzny głos mi powiedział, wszystko czego teraz tylko jeszcze chciałem, to być blisko Belli. Tak blisko jak tylko mogę być i jak nikt przedtem. Powoli ściągnąłem jej koszulkę przez głowę. I jeśli ona nie ma idealnego ciała, wtedy powinien mnie w tej chwili piorun trzasnąć. Jej dłonie przeniosły się do mojej koszulki i już leżała na podłodze obok jej. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, aż spojrzenie Belli zaczęło wędrować po mojej nagiej piersi. Jej dłonie sunęły delikatnie od moich ramion przez klatkę piersiową do mojego pępka. Naśladowałem jej ruchy i zatrzymałem się przy jej spodniach. Spojrzałem jej krótko w oczy.

- Bella, my...

Przerwała mi. – Nie, Edward. Uporamy się z tym teraz.

Uporamy się z tym teraz?

To tak jakby właściwie wyskoczyć po mleko do supermarketu? Odpięła guzik przy moich dżinsach, rozsunęła suwak. Kiedy zsunęła mi spodnie na dół, przygryzła dolną wargę. Było dla mnie jasne dlaczego, byłem dosyć dobrze wyposażony. Być może myślała o tym, czy to będzie bardzo bolało.

_Nie martw się, Bello, będę ostrożny. _

Whoa. Proszę, skąd to się po prostu bierze? Czy nie było mi obojętne, jak to robiłem?

Muszę koniecznie poszukać w mojej głowie przełącznika, który wyłączy takie myśli.

Szybko wyszedłem z moich butów i ściągnąłem przy tym skarpetki.

Znów przyciągnąłem ją bliżej siebie. Jak na mój gust miała na sobie zdecydowanie jeszcze zbyt wiele ciuchów. Przesunąłem dłońmi po jej ramionach, w dół jej rąk i palców. Moje dłonie wędrowały do jej spodni i odpiąłem guzik, potem suwak. Zatrzymałem się, naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć, czy to było to, czego chciała Bella. Patrzyła na mnie, a ja szukałem w jej oczach czegoś, co powie mi, że powinienem przestać, ale nic nie znalazłem. Skinęła po prostu głową i szepnęła cicho. – Tak.

Więc zsunąłem spodnie i klęknąłem. Ostrożnie pomogłem Belli pozbyć się butów i skarpetek. A potem stała przede mną w ciemnoniebieskiej bieliźnie. Ponownie przygryzła dolną wargę, kiedy zauważyła, że moje spojrzenie zaczęło wędrować po jej ciele. Jak często widziałem Bellę tak jak teraz?

Nie wiedziałem tego, ale jednego byłem pewien, widok Belli w bieliźnie nigdy mi się nie znudzi. Całowałem ją od kolan w górę do jej środka. Jej zapach był wspaniały. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem takiego zapachu. I jeśli ona już tak dobrze pachnie, wcale nie chcę wiedzieć jak najpierw smakuje. Złożyłem lekki pocałunek na jej bieliźnie i podniosłem się z powrotem.

Bella położyła dłonie na moim karku i pocałowała mnie delikatnie. To był słodki, czuły i zmysłowy pocałunek. Chwyciłem Bellę pod kolanami i ręce owinąłem wokół jej pleców. Jej ręce leżały wokół moich ramion i uniosłem ją, chciałem ją zanieść do brzegu jej łóżka. Ostrożnie położyłem ją na środku i umieściłem się między jej nogami.

- Pocałuj mnie, Edward – szepnęła miękko. Jak mogłem jej odmówić? Co ona ze mną robi? Podczas gdy złożyłem moje usta na jej, zjechałem moją dłonią pod jej plecy i odpiąłem stanik. Powoli zsunąłem pierwsze ramiączko z jej prawego ramienia, a potem z lewego. Moje usta oderwały się od jej, a Bella pozbyła się stanika. Wciągnąłem ostro powietrze. Bella zawsze była doskonała. Czy istnieje w ogóle coś takiego? Odpowiedź brzmiała: TAK! Ponieważ perfekcja kobiecego ciała leżała dokładnie przede mną, a raczej pode mną. A przy tym miała na sobie jeszcze majteczki. Wpatrywałem się w Bellę prawdopodobnie zbyt długo bo próbowała się zakryć.

- Nie, Bella, nie.

- Ale ty...

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Jesteś tak piękna. Nie powinnaś ukrywać swojego ciała.

- Uważasz, że jestem... piękna?

- Bella, twoje ciało jest doskonałe. Nie powinnaś mieć żadnych wątpliwości. Uwierz mi, widziałem już wiele ciał, ale twoje jest marzeniem. – Boże. Czy ja właśnie powiedziałem to głośno? Musiałem akurat teraz zacząć opowiadać o ciałach innych kobiet? Jestem takim idiotom. Bella wyrwała mnie z moich myśli, kiedy jej dłoń przejechała po moim policzku. Spojrzałem jej w twarz i zauważyłem, że jej policzki były lekko zaczerwienione.

- Edward, nie. Wiem, co masz na myśli. Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy. Więc uważasz, że ja ze wszystkich dziewczyn, z którymi byłeś... um... mam najpiękniejsze ciało?

Skinąłem głową. – Bella, nie masz pojęcia.

Gładziła dłońmi po mojej ramionach i piersi, zatrzymała się przy pasku moich bokserek. Jej oczy zamknęły się, a ona odetchnęła raz głęboko, zanim znów otworzyła swoje oczy i ściągnęła ze mnie moje bokserki. Dalej nie mogła ich ściągnąć w dół swoimi dłońmi, więc zrobiła to stopami.

Zamknąłem oczy. Nie chcę patrzeć w twarz Belli. Mam na myśli, to nie tak, że wstydzę się mojego ciała, przeciwnie. Kiedy mnie spłodzono, Bóg mnie kochał. Ale chciałem podobać się Belli. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że Bella uśmiecha się do mnie łagodnie.

- Edward, jesteś... masz... doskonały.

Dobra, tego się teraz nie spodziewałem, ale podobała mi się ta reakcja i uśmiechnąłem się moim krzywym uśmiechem.

Pochyliłem się do Belli, aby złożyć moje usta na jej. Mój język przesunął się po jej wardze, a ona otworzyła swoje gotowe i chętne usta i nasze języki tańczyły.

Zbyt szybko musieliśmy zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale moje wargi nie opuściły przy tym jej ciała. Moje usta sunęły po jej szyi do jej obojczyków niżej do jej piersi. Musnąłem ustami jej pobudzony i twardy sutek. Zacząłem krążyć językiem wokół niego, a w reakcji od Belli otrzymałem chichy jęk. Ręką masowałem jej drugą pierś. Biodra Belli uniosły się nieco, a jej ciepłe _centrum _przycisnęło się do mojej twardej erekcji. Uciekł mi pojedynczy jęk i błądziłem ustami dalej do jej pępka. Moje dłonie chwyciły brzeg jej bielizny. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem w górę na Bellę i naprawdę chciałem się upewnić, że ona tego chce. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy patrzyły na mnie, a na jej ustach igrał uśmiech. To było wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Więc ściągnąłem powoli jej bieliznę i rzuciłem obok łóżka.

I tam leżała ona. Tak jak ją Bóg stworzył. Tak jak ją matka urodziła. Anioł na ziemi.

Przełknąłem. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem w moim życiu tak wiele czasu. Bella była kimś szczególnym i przy niej człowiek musiał mieć czas. Jej ciało było zbyt doskonałe, aby nie zbadać każdego zakątka jej skóry.

_Tak, tak, wiec jeśli Bella jest szczególna, to dlaczego chcesz ją wziąć tu i teraz? Jaki ty romantyczny jesteś, prawda? Podczas gdy twoja rodzina siedzi na dole i Tanya, dziewczyna, którą jako ostatnią..._

Potrząsnąłem lekko głową. Takie myśli były w każdym wypadku nie na miejscu.

Moje oczy spotkały Belli i ponownie przygryzła wargę.

- Mogę? – zapytałem.

- Tak – szepnęła cicho.

Zsunąłem się trochę w dół na łóżku, żeby moja twarz lepiej umiejscowiła się między jej nogami. Ciepło, które od niej biło przepłynęło przeze mnie i mogłem zobaczyć jak mokra dla mnie była. Ja byłem tym, który mógł wzbudzać w niej takie uczucia. Moje oczy zamknęły się i przejechałem delikatnie językiem po jej łechtaczce. Bella była pod każdym względem jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Smakowała jak... nie mogłem tego opisać... po prostu jak _Bella. Moja Bella. _Uciekł jej cichy jęk, a dźwięk ten przeszedł od razu do mojej erekcji, która bardziej niż tylko bolała.

- Edward... proszę. – Uniosłem twarz, tak że mogłem na nią patrzeć.

- O co prosisz, Bello?

- Proszę... kochaj się ze mną... chcę dać ci moją V-Card. – Przełknąłem. Tak zdenerwowany jeszcze nie byłem w całym moim życiu. Zachowywałem się tak, jak gdyby to był mój pierwszy raz.

- Masz prezerwatywy?

Bella potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, ale biorę tabletki, a ty jesteś zdro...

Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć. – Tak, Bello, jestem zdrowy.

Skinęła głową. – Wtedy nie chcę niczego, co będzie między nami.

Uniosłem się i ustawiłem tak, że byłem dokładnie przed nią. – Powiedz mi, jeśli cię zaboli.

Mój fiut dotknął jej wejścia. Musiałbym tylko powoli pchnąć do przodu, wiedziałem jak bardzo Bella chciała mieć to we właściwym momencie. Chciała przeżyć to z kimś, kogo naprawdę kocha.

Spojrzałem jej w oczy, zacząłem przeglądać w myślach wszystko co się w ostatnim czasie między nami wydarzyło, aż do dnia gdzie ją po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, w naszym ogrodzie.

Nasze spojrzenia. Nasze dotyki. Nasze docinki. Nasze pocałunki.

Napięcie elektryczne, które istnieje między nami. To co we mnie szalało, kiedy Jacob, albo ktoś inny rozmawiał z nią, albo tylko patrzył na nią. Jak się czułem, kiedy Belli nie było w moim pobliżu. I wiedziałem co ze mną było. Po raz pierwszy w moim życiu byłem zakochany. _Kocham Isabelle Marie Swan._

Byłem cały czas, a jak ślepa kura biegałem po okolicy. Wciąż patrzyłem na Bellę. Chciała przeżyć swój pierwszy raz z kimś kto ją naprawdę kocha. Byłem tym KIMŚ, ale co mam teraz zrobić? Chyba mogę pchnąć w nią i powiedzieć. – Hej Bella, no tak, ty wiesz, że cię kocham.

- Edward, co się dzieje?

Zamknąłem na krótko oczy i otworzyłem je ponownie zanim powiedziałem. – Nie mogę, Bello. Przykro mi. – Z tym zdaniem odsunąłem się od niej i szukałem moich bokserek na podłodze. Szybko wciągnąłem je na siebie i szukałem moich pozostałych ciuchów.

- Edward, co do diabła, się z tobą dzieje?

- Nie mogę, Bello.

- Co to ma znaczyć, że ty nie możesz? Myślałam, że ty zawsze możesz? Chciałeś przecież mojej V-Card, czy nie? Więc weź ją sobie z łaski swojej!

Znalazłem moje skarpetki i założyłem je szybko, a potem odwróciłem się do Belli. – Nie masz żadnego pojęcia, Bello. Ty nic nie rozumiesz!

- Do cholery, Edward, to wytłumacz mi to.

- Ja... ja... nie mogę.

- Dobra, wtedy ja mogę zejść teraz na dół i poproszę Jacoba o wzięcie mojej V-Card, skoro widocznie ty nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić!

To byłoby niedopowiedzenie roku, jeśli powiedziałbym, że ostro na siebie nie krzyczeliśmy. Zrobiłem jeden krok w jej stronę i chwyciłem ją za ramiona.

- Odpuść sobie nawet myślenie o czymś takim jeszcze raz.

Myśl o tym, że Jacob Black, albo ktoś inny mógłby być tak blisko niej, była nie do zniesienia. Zszedłem jej z drogi i założyłem koszulkę. Bella włożyła swoją bieliznę. Szybko chwyciłem jeszcze moje spodnie i wtedy wślizgnąłem sie w buty.

Byłem tak głupi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ona zrozumie, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Bella była wszystkim czego szukałem przez ostatnie lata. A ja nawet nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że jej szukałem i teraz w końcu była w moim życiu, a ja próbowałem wszystkiego, aby ją zranić. Ale skąd miałem wiedzieć, co rzeczywiście do niej czuję. Czegoś takiego ostatecznie jeszcze nie znałem.

_Cullen, to nie jest usprawiedliwienie. _

- Bella, ja... przykro mi... na razie.

- EDWARDZIE ANTHONY CULLEN, po prostu nie możesz teraz wyjść tak bez wyjaśnień. Jesteś mi to winny.

Właściwie miała rację, ale co mam jej powiedzieć. – _Bella, kocham cię, dlatego nie mogę się z tobą przespać?_

Potrzasnąłem głową i otworzyłem drzwi. Bez ponownego oglądania się na nią, zszedłem po schodach na dół. Głośnie głosy pozostałych były nie do przegapienia, ale chciałem po prostu tylko stąd wyjść. Bella szła za mną. Wiedziałem to nawet bez oglądania się, ponieważ czułem jej obecność za sobą. Moje ciało reagowało na nią. Mała, ciepła dłoń chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek.

- Edward, powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że nie ma na sobie nic więcej poza swoim ciemnoniebieskim stanikiem i dresami.

- Dlaczego, do diabła, nie wziąłeś sobie tego, czego tak już przez cały czas chcesz?

Nagle w domu zrobiło się cicho. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że stoimy dokładnie w zasięgu wzroku innych i oni wszyscy mogą to widzieć.

- Bella, ty nic nie rozumiesz – powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Więc wyjaśnij mi to, do jasnej cholery. Najpierw mówisz mi, że mam najpiękniejsze ciało jakie kiedykolwiek widziałeś. Potem leżymy nadzy w łóżku i musiałbyś tylko ruszyć odrobinę do przodu i miałbyś to co chciałeś. Ale nie, Edward Cullen wycofuje się i mówi, że on nie może.

- Bella, zamknij buzię.

- Kochanie, miałeś właśnie uprawiać z nią seks?

- ZAMIKNIJ GĘBĘ, TANYA! – Bella i ja krzyknęliśmy w tym samym czasie.

- I on nie jest twoim kochaniem – dodała jeszcze Bella.

Usta Emmetta i Jacoba były otwarte. Rose zamknęła je swojemu chłopakowi. Patrzyła wiedzącym spojrzeniem od Belli do mnie. Jasper patrzył rozbawiony. Oczy Alice były szeroko otworzone i skierowane na mnie. Wiedziała, dlaczego nie mogłem, byłem tego pewien. A Tanya, wyła. Ale kogo to obchodzi?

- Jacob, byłbym ci wdzięczny, jeśli nie gapiłbyś się tak na ciało Belli.

Wydaje się, że go to nie obchodziło, ponieważ gapił się dalej. ŚWIETNIE! Skierowałem moją uwagę znów na Bellę.

- Posłuchaj, przykro mi, ale lepiej, że to się nie wydarzyło.

- Dlaczego? Chciałeś tego, a ja chciałam tego jeszcze bardziej. Więc co jest, kurwa, twoim problemem? – Szturchnęła mnie.

- Bella, przestań. – Znowu mnie pchnęła. – Bella... – I znów mnie pchnęła. Chwyciłem jej oba nadgarstki.

- Chce to zrobić dobrze, W PORZĄDKU! To jest mój pieprzony problem. Nie zasługujesz na to, żeby przeżyć swój pierwszy raz, podczas gdy wszyscy inni siedzą tutaj na dole i być może nas słyszą.

- Chcesz to zrobić dobrze? Jak zrobić coś takiego dobrze?

- Ugh Bella! Akurat nie tak. Wyjdziesz ze mną. Jutro!

- Wyjść? Z tobą? Na... na...

- RANDKE – wrzasnęły w tym samym czasie Rosalie i Alice. Oczy Belli spotkały moje.

- Proszę? – Skinęła tylko głową. I wiedziałem, że natychmiast muszę sie stąd wynosić. – Przyjadę po ciebie. O siódmej, dobrze?

Znów tylko skinęła głową. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, odwróciłem się i poszedłem do mojego samochodu. Czy ja naprawdę to wszystko właśnie powiedziałem i zrobiłem? Mam na myśli, na oczach naszych przyjaciół? Byłem naprawdę tak blisko uprawiania seksu z Bellą Swan i w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu odpuściłem? A to co przede wszystkim nierealne:

Właśnie sam uświadomiłem sobie, że ja, Edward Cullen byłem zakochany w Belli?

Myślę, że odpowiedzią było tak.

Byłoby to kłamstwem, jeśli, do diabła, nie przerażałoby mnie to, ponieważ co się teraz zdarzy?

Mogła nie czuć tak samo jak ja. To było niemożliwe. Ale chciałem tego. Chciałem, żeby Bella zakochała się we mnie. Chciałem jej po mojej stronie. Jako moją dziewczynę.

Ale przecież ona była wszystkim, czego nigdy nie mogłem mieć. Czego chciała od kogoś takiego jak ja?

_Ale przecież powiedziała "tak", kiedy zaprosiłeś ją o randkę, prawda? _

Tak, ale to nic nie znaczy.

_Czy jesteś tego rzeczywiście pewien?_

Nie!

Jeździłem moim Volvo bezsensownie po ulicach. Najważniejsze, z dala od domu, gdzie była ona. Co ona właśnie teraz robi? Bella. Moja Bella.

Szperałem przy radiu i próbowałem się rozproszyć. Leciały tylko bzdury. Tylko romantyczne bzdury.

_Savage Garden – Truly Madly Deeply_

_Celine Dion – My Heart Will Go On_

To stawało się coraz lepsze.

_Pussy Cat Dolls – Don't cha_

Tę piosenkę musiałem zmienić natychmiast. Ponieważ przypominałem sobie zbyt chętnie bar karaoke. Jak Bella tańczyła. Agh! Bez względu na to co robię, to zawsze wraca do Belli.

_..._

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

_Patrick Swayze - She's Like the Wind!_

Ten dzień robił się coraz lepszy! Nie tylko to, że mieliśmy ten projekt Dirty Dancing, nie, ta piosenka po prostu pasuje.

_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

I to była naprawdę ona. Poza moim zasięgiem!

_just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

_I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_Am I just fooling myself_

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

Dobra. Wystarczy. Muzyka wyraźnie staje się przeceniona. Wyłączyłem radio i w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że staję na naszym podjeździe. Odetchnąłem głęboko i już stałem przed naszymi drzwiami. Szybko zamknąłem je i pobiegłem do mojego pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na wołanie mojej matki.

W moim pokoju rzuciłem sie na łóżko i zamknąłem oczy.

_**BELLA**_

Chciał to zrobić dobrze? Chciał iść ze mną na randkę? Nie, on nie tylko chciał, mamy randkę. Jutro! Ja mam randkę z Edwardem Cullenem. Z tym Edwardem Cullenem, któremu właśnie byłam gotowa oddać moją V-Card. Tak i byłam gotowa. Nie chodziło mi o to, żeby po prostu ją wziął i potem zostawił mnie w spokoju. Nie, chciałam, żeby tylko on ją dostał z zupełnie innego powodu. Kiedy na górze patrzył mi w oczy i wycofał się, myślałam, że robił to specjalnie, żeby mnie poniżyć. Ale jego spojrzenie, jego dotyk był o wiele bardziej znaczący. Chciał to zrobić dobrze... tylko co to wszystko miało znaczyć i dlaczego chciałam, żeby znów wziął mnie w ramiona, żeby tutaj był?

To wszystko było dla mnie bardziej niż pogmatwane. I właśnie kiedy dalej o tym rozmyślałam, dotarło do mnie, że wciąż jeszcze stoję w staniku i spodniach przy drzwiach, gdzie wszyscy mogą mnie zobaczyć. Powoli odwróciłam się w kierunku moich przyjaciół. No tak, Tanya faktycznie nie była moja przyjaciółką i właściwie chciałam, żeby tak szybko jak to możliwe wyniosła się z mojego domu.

- CO? – wyrzuciłam z siebie, kiedy wszyscy przyglądali mi się.

Nie czekałam zupełnie, czy nadeszła odpowiedź, odwróciłam się, pobiegłam na górę do mojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Nie mogłam zrobić nic przeciwko tym głupim łzą, które spływały po moich policzkach. Słychać było delikatne pukanie i drzwi ostrożnie otworzyły się. Alice i Rose wsunęły swoje głowy do środka, podeszły do mnie powoli i oplotły mnie ramionami. Więcej łez spłynęło po mojej twarzy, ale nie przerwały mi, po prostu tylko czekały, aż się uspokoję.

- Bella, co...

- Jestem taka głupia, Alice, to się stało. Mam na myśli, jak ja mogłam?

- Co...

- Nic sie nie wydarzyło, tak właściwie. Chciałam dać Edwardowi moją V-Card. I nie tylko dlatego, że myślałam, że on wtedy w końcu zostawi mnie w spokoju. Chciałam, żeby to on ją dostał i żaden inny. To nie jest przecież normalne. Mam na myśli... co jest nie tak ze mną? Cały czas się besztamy i wtedy tutaj, w moim pokoju prawie się kochamy, podczas gdy wy siedzicie na dole. Byliśmy już nadzy i był już prawie we...

- BELLA... mówimy tutaj o moim bracie i ja NIE chcę wiedzieć, gdzie on właśnie był.

Wymamrotałam tylko – przepraszam Alice – ponieważ Rose przerwała.

- Jasny gwint, co tutaj właśnie zaszło?

Pół godziny później opowiedziałam obu wszystko, co wydarzyło się między mną a Edwardem. Jaka była reakcja ich obu? Taaa to było dobre pytanie. Zdumienie? Przerażenie? Zdziwienie?

- Edward odpuścił?

- Edward jeszcze nigdy nie odpuścił, a już zwłaszcza podczas tego kadzenia komuś. I nie uważam, że on nie ma racji, B., masz obłędne ciało.

- Rose, to co jest najważniejsze to to, że zatrzymał się. Stwierdzenie, że on chce to zrobić dobrze. Zaprosił ją na randkę. Już nie chodzi mu tylko o jej V-Card.

- O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Czy ty myślisz o tym co ja myślę? – Alice skinęła tylko głową. I obie patrzyły na mnie wielkimi oczami.

- Co wy chcecie mi powiedzieć?

- Dowiesz się nawet już niedługo.

- Ali, proszę...

- Nie, B.! Ale pomyśl o tym, Edward jeszcze nigdy nie poprosił kogoś o randkę, ponieważ do teraz dziewczyny nic dla niego nie znaczyły.

Przełknęłam. Czy może być tak, że Edward...? Czuł też coś do mnie?

_Też? Też? _

Myślę, że nadszedł czas, że być może czuję do Edwarda więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Przy czym czy my byliśmy w ogóle przyjaciółmi?

- Mówiłyśmy ci to, ale ty nie chciałaś nam uwierzyć, mała B.

- Ja... to... więc... nie... niemożliwe... to nie może być.

- Przestań walczyć z uczuciami.

- Ale Edward... on... i wszystkie inne dziewczyny... i ja...

- Bella... on jeszcze nigdy nie przestał przy żadnej dziewczynie, jeśli miał szansę się z nią przespać.

Rose zerwała się z łóżka, dała mi buziaka w policzek i powiedziała szybko. – Widzimy sie jutro, B. Przygotujemy cię na jutrzejszą randkę, muszę teraz iść.

I już była za drzwiami, zostawiając Alice i mnie same.

_**EDWARD**_

Nie wiem jak wiele czasu minęło, od kiedy odjechałem spod domu Belli, ale miałem wrażenie, że to już musiały być godziny. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na zegarek powiedziało mi, że to była dopiero jedna godzina.

Czy to możliwe, że już teraz brakowało mi jej? Staje się jakąś cipą, tyle było już pewne. Miłość robi nie tylko ślepym, ale także zniewieściałym. Ale to powinno być wyzwaniem, aby być razem z Bellą, właśnie to.

- Ty ją kochasz, prawda?

Nie zauważyłem, że Rose wpadła do mojego pokoju jak burza.

- Jakby to było zapukać?

- Edward, kochasz ją, prawda?

Przyznanie się przed samym sobą było już wystarczająco ciężkie, ale powiedzenie tego komuś innemu, było zupełnie czymś innym.

- Cholera jasna, Edward, powiedz to!

- Tak, kurwa, Rose. Kocham ją.

- Wiedziałam i musze powiedzieć, że jestem z ciebie dumna.

- Dumna ze mnie?

- Tak, mógłbyś też zaprzeczyć. Wprawdzie jednak wiedziałam, ale to nie jest jeszcze tak proste dla wszystkich. – Przewróciłem oczami.

- Jeśli wykorzystasz Bellę, albo ją skrzywdzisz, wtedy mam gdzieś to, że jesteś bratem mojego chłopaka, zabawie się z tobą w Piłę 1-6! Możesz mi wierzyć!

I zrobiłem to. Tak jak wyglądała, miała to wszystko poważnie na myśli.

- Rosalie, nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Belli. Nie wiesz, jak trudno było po prostu przestać i zrobić to właściwie. I to mnie przeraża, bo ja tego tak nie znam.

- Posłuchaj swojego serca, Edwardzie, Bella na to zasługuje. – Alice. Skąd ona się wzięła?

- Alice, ja...

- Już dobrze, Edwardzie... tylko uważaj na nią i obiecaj mi, że jej nie skrzywdzisz.

Wiedziałem już przedtem jak bardzo zależało Alicie i całej mojej rodzinie na niej. Za nic w świcie nie mogłem tego spieprzyć. Dla Alice. Dla mojej rodziny. Dla Belli i mnie. Ponieważ mam serce, brakowało mi po prostu tylko odpowiedniej osoby, która skłoni je do bicia. Alice i Rose uściskały mnie obie i wyszły. Alice zatrzymała się na chwilę, cofnęła się i dała mi jakąś karteczkę. Pocałowała mnie w policzek, uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Spojrzałem na moją dłoń, otworzyłem notkę i uśmiechnąłem się.


	13. Chapter 13

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 13**

_Spojrzałem na moją dłoń, otworzyłem notkę i uśmiechnąłem się__. _

_**BELLA**_

Randka! Dobra, poza tym to nie jest takie straszne. Randka jest przecież dobra, prawda? Tak, randki są zawsze dobre. Ale ja miałam randkę z Edwardem Cullenem!

Co, do diabła, sobie myślałam, kiedy powiedziałam "tak"? Edward nie chodzi przecież na randki. Dużo więcej, on nigdy nie miał nawet jednej.

Co będziemy robić? Jak to będzie? Co powinnam o tym wszystkim myśleć?

_- Chcę to zrobić dobrze._

Byłam tak podekscytowana i zdenerwowana, że nie myślałam dziś o śnie, tyle było pewne. To nie było tylko tak, że zafascynowałam się nim? Między nami jest zawsze jak między ogniem i lodem. Kot i mysz. Ale w końcu nigdy nie mogliśmy trzymać się z dala od siebie. Co gorsza, nie chciałam, żeby trzymał się z dala ode mnie.

Dzwonek mojego telefonu wyrwał mnie z myśli. Szybko spojrzałam na wyświetlacz – sms. Kliknęłam na otwieranie, numer był mi obcy.

**Alice dała mi twój numer. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku? Nie myślisz, że jestem natrętny... W każdym razie... Chciałem tylko życzyć ci dobrej nocy i powiedzieć, że cieszę się na jutro. Nasza randa nadal jest aktualna, prawda? E. xx**

Czy to nowy odcinek Punk´d?1 Nie byłam znana lub temu podobne, ale właściwie czekam już na Ashtona Kutchera, który jest w drodze do mnie i powie mi, że wszędzie są kamery. Ale jakoś nic. Postanowiłam, więc przeczytać jeszcze raz smsa. Być może też się pomylił. Ale wspomniał o Alice. I naszej randce. I tak, ponieważ Edward nigdy wcześniej nie miał jakiejś randki, ten sms mógł być tylko do mnie. Ale to było tak nierealne. Ale był tak... tak... słodki? Jeszcze jeden dzwonek.

**B., śpisz już? Wszystko w porządku? Mój sms był... nie wiem... kiepski? Kiedy się obudzisz, odezwij się... E. xx**

Wow. Dwie wiadomości od Edwarda – mam – z – nim – jutro – randkę – Cullena. I czy on właśnie po swojej wiadomości zrobił "xx"? Czy to nie jak buziak?

Byłam całkowicie przytłoczona. Moje usta musiały być przez cały czas otwarte, ponieważ powoli zdawałam sobie sprawę, że stały się trochę suche. Potrząsnęłam lekko głową. To było przecież absurdalne. Nie byłam żadną dwunastolatką. Znów dzwonek.

**Powoli myślę, że Alice dała mi zły numer. Albo rzeczywiście już śpisz? Czy zmieniłaś zdanie o jutrzejszym dniu?**

Bella, ty wiesz przecież jak się pisze, prawda? Szybko wcisnęłam na odpowiedź, zanim przyjdzie jeszcze jeden sms.

**Hej Edward, byłam zamyślona. To dobrze, że Alice dała ci numer. Nie twój sms nie był… kiepski… byłam raczej zaskoczona. Masz właściwy numer;-) I nie, nie zmieniłam zdania… jutro jest aktualne. B. xx**

Kiedy był gotowy bezpośrednio wcisnęłam wyślij. W przeciwnym razie z pewnością rozmyśliłabym się. Czy ja właśnie rzeczywiście pisałam z Edwardem Cullenem? Musiałam się uśmiechnąć. Jego odpowiedz przyszła szybciej niż pomyślałam.

**Jestem spokojniejszy... Już myślałem, że Alice zażartowała sobie. Przepraszam z powodu... Nie powinienem pozwolić zajść temu tak daleko... E. xx**

Przełknęłam! Żałował tego? Szybko napisałam moje myśli.

**Nie powinieneś pozwolić zajść temu tak daleko?**

To, że byłam zdenerwowana, było niedopowiedzeniem roku.

**B., możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? Byłoby mi lepiej, jeśli parzyłbym przy tym na ciebie.**

Co? Nie! Nie... nie... nie... Nie może napisać coś takiego, a potem zostawić to w stanie zawieszenia.

**Chcesz mnie zabić? Nie możesz czegoś takiego napisać, a potem po prostu tak zostawić! Mnie też byłoby lepiej, jeśli rozmawialibyśmy o tym jutro w spokoju, ale myśl o tym co ty myślisz i mi tego nie mówisz, wykańcza mnie! Dobra to nie było poprawne zdanie, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz o co mi chodzi.**

**Bello... nie ma powodu do paniki... Jeśli zastanawiasz się czy żałuję tego co niemal się wydarzyło... wtedy odpowiedź brzmi nie! Cieszę się, że to się nie stało. Chociaż nic więcej nie pragnę... ale zasługujesz na coś lepszego... a ja nie jestem dobry dla ciebie... jednak nie mogę trzymać się dłużej od ciebie z dala... nie mam więcej sił przeciw temu walczyć... teraz śpij... zobaczymy sie jutro...**

**Edward, walczyć przeciw czemu... stawiasz wciąż nowe zagadki...**

**Bello, porozmawiamy jutro, zabiorę cię o siódmej, jak ustaliliśmy. Śpij dobrze, cieszę się.**

Znowu musiałam sie uśmiechnąć... on się cieszy! Czy naprawdę Edward playboy i kobieciarz mógł zmienić się w normalnego chłopaka? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Właśnie tego chciałam.

**Do jutra, Edwardzie, śpij dobrze i miłych snów.**

Zrozumiałam, że tej nocy będzie mało snu. Dlaczego Edward pisał wciąż zagadkowo? Ale powiedział, że wyjaśni wszystko jutro. To był pozytyw. Bardziej niż wszystkiego innego na świcie pragnęłam teraz, żeby Edward Cullen mógł się zmienić.

Noc była krótka i nie zdziwiło mnie, gdy rano poszłam wziąć prysznic, że wyglądam jak siedem nieszczęść. Ale to wszystko nie pomogło. Istnieje na to dobry, stary korektor. Poszłam do kuchni, gdzie zostałam miło przywitana przez Alice i Jasera.

- Dzień dobry, Bells! Wyglądasz jak...

- Nic nie mów, Alice. Wiem jak wyglądam. Mieszkasz teraz tutaj?

- Nanana, kto będzie tak uszczypliwy w taki wyjątkowy dzień? I odpowiedź na twoje pytanie, dopiero co przyszłam, ponieważ myślałam, że potrzebujesz pomocy, aby się przygotować.

- Po pierwsze, dlaczego wyjątkowy dzień, a po drugie dlaczego mam potrzebować pomocy?

- Człowieku, B., Edward nie był jeszcze nigdy na randce, on czuje się idiotycznie i ponieważ ty wywracasz mu całkowicie świat do góry nogami. To wszystko co przedtem znał, nie jest już dla niego ważne. Zapomniał całkowicie o jego samozwańczych zasadach. Dniami żadna więcej dziewczyna od nas nie wychodziła. I zgadnij, komu to zawdzięczamy?

Rozważałam to chwilę. Czy naprawdę może być tak, że on myśli o tym poważnie? Albo jest to tylko jakiś jego podstęp, aby szybciej dostać moją V-Card?

_UGH! Bello, otwórz oczy! Mógł mieć przecież wczoraj bez trudu, prawda? On chce się zmienić. Dla ciebie! _

Musiałam się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ takie myśli były bardziej niż absurdalne.

- Więc co dziś na siebie założysz?

- Alice, jest ledwie przed dwunastą, co oznacza, że mam jeszcze dobre siedem godzin.

- Co, jeszcze tylko siedem godzin? Bello, musimy sie pośpieszyć. – Przewróciłam oczami. Jasper musiał się zaśmiać.

- Ali, nawet jeśli świat miałby zginąć, nadal byś mnie wystroiła i powiedziała. – _Bella, nigdy nie wiadomo, czy właśnie wtedy nie spotka się mężczyzny życia!_

Rozpromieniła się. – Racja. To brzmi jak ja.

- Ale to nie miałoby całkowicie znaczenia, co maiłabym wtedy na sobie, ponieważ świat i tak zginąłby...

Jasper leżał na podłodze. – B., nie chciałbym dyskutować z Alice.

- Powiedz mi coś nowego, Jasper.

Zjedliśmy śniadanie w spokoju. Przy czym Alice marudziła, że coraz więcej czasu upływa.

- Nie mamy więcej czasu. – To były jej stałe słowa.

Dlaczego mam to robić? Nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie wychodzimy. Więc wyciągnęłam telefon i wpisałam:

**Edward, co robimy? Muszę się wystroić?**

**Bella, myślałem, że pójdziemy zjeść coś w Port Angeles. W porządku? E. xx**

Jak się spodziewając, jego odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast. Zastanawiałam się czy przez cały czas wpatrywał się w komórkę. Bello, jesteś takim głupkiem, oczywiście idziemy coś zjeść. To się przecież robi na randkach, prawda?

**Jasne, w porządku. Cieszę się. B. xx**

**Tak jak ja;-)**

Alice chwyciła moją komórkę zanim jeszcze mogłam zaprotestować. Otworzyła buzie.

- Bello, coś ty zrobiła z moim bratem? Tak więc nie to, że nie pokochałbym tego, co zrobiłaś, bo taki podoba mi się o wiele bardziej. Ale WOW, kto by pomyślał!

Potrząsnęłam tylko głową i poszłam na górę, do mojego pokoju.

Jakoś nie wiedziałam dokąd zmierzam z moimi myślami. To wszystko było tak poplątane.

O piątej do mojego pokoju szturmem wpadły Alice i Rose. Gdzie, do diabła, podziewała się Rose?

- Już, już teraz mamy dwie godziny. Rose robi twoje włosy, ja makijaż, potem szukamy ciuchów. – Otworzyłam usta. Byłam zdumiona. Czy to nie była moja randka? Czy nie ja powinnam zdecydować co chcę nałożyć? – Wzbranianie się jest daremne. To wszystko jest przesądzoną sprawą. – Znów otworzyłam usta. Tak, wtedy mogły zacząć sie tortury.

Godzinę i czterdzieści siedem minut później obie były zadowolone ze swojego dzieła. I musiałam dodać, że to nie wyglądało tak źle.

Długie loki zdobiły moje włosy, które miałam rozpuszczone. Po jednej stronie Rose wpięła małą spinkę. Mój makijaż był prosty. Tusz do rzęs, brązowo – beżowe cienie do powiek, różowy błyszczyk i róż. Miałam na sobie ciemnoniebieską sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Do tego biała kurtka i białe baleriny. Prosto, ale szykownie. A najważniejsze było to, że czułam się dobrze. O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Miałam randkę. Randkę z Edwardem Cullenem. Teraz sobie to tak naprawdę uświadomiłam. Tyle dobrze, że Charlie był dzisiaj jeszcze w drodze. Przywiązałby mnie do łóżka i pilnowałby pod moimi drzwiami z pistoletem.

- B., wszystko będzie dobrze. Spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz świetnie.

- Naprawdę?

- Skarbie, nigdy nie widziałaś siebie poprawnie, prawda?

Zanim mogłam na to odpowiedzieć, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i zaczęłam hiperwentylować.

- Oddychaj, Bello. To jest tylko Edward.

Skinęłam głową i zanim się spostrzegłam zeszłam schodami na dół i zatrzymałam się nagle.

_**EDWARD**_

Co się stało z facetem, któremu wszystko było obojętne? Który wszystkiego miał ponadto i nie musiał nic z tym robić?

Ach tak! Siedział na bezludnej wyspie i machał łodzi, która odpływała.

Teraz serio! Napisałem jej wczoraj trzy wiadomości. Trzy! Coś takiego się nie zdarza. Wcześniej było to zawsze zdanie, które wtedy brzmiało _"__Spotkaj się ze mną tam i tam, potrzebuję laski" _albo coś takiego! Co, do diabła jeszcze raz, ona w sobie miała? I co ja napisałem. Uderzyłem się ręką w czoło. Musiało to wyglądać jak milutki, chory, mały osioł.

Dzień mijał jak w ślimaczym tempie. Kiedy przed chwilą zadzwoniła moja komórka, wręcz wyskoczyłem ze spodni, ponieważ wiedziałem kto to. Dostała specjalny dzwonek, więc od razu wiedziałem czy to ona czy nie. Mówię tak – milutki, chory, mały osioł!

**Edward, co robimy? Muszę się wystroić?**

Nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia co planuje się na randkę, bo to wszystko było dla mnie zupełnie nowością. Postanowiłem, więc iść zjeść z nią i wpisałem też moją szybką odpowiedź.

**Bella, myślałem, że pójdziemy zjeść coś w Port Angeles. W porządku? E. xx**

Ona przecież musi jeszcze pomyśleć, że cały czas wpatruję się w moją komórkę i tylko czekam na odpowiedź lub wiadomość od niej. Ale komu to mówię? Tak, w końcu tak było!

Czy ona wie co te "xx" miały znaczyć? Sam nie wiedziałem w stu procentach, czytałem sporo razy, ale jeszcze nigdy sam nie użyłem – aż do teraz. Wymieniliśmy jeszcze kilka wiadomości, a kiedy napisała, że się cieszy, mój milusi, chory świat funkcjonował w porządku! Musiałem naprawdę uważać, żeby nie roześmiać się na cały wszechświat.

Ucieszyłem się, kiedy w końcu wybiła szósta. Szybko zebrałem się do mojej łazienki i wskoczyłem pod prysznic. Jeszcze godzina i wtedy znów ją zobaczę.

_No mój kolego! Jeśli jesteś uczciwy wobec siebie, masz ją wprawdzie znów, w znaczeniu ponownego zobaczenia, ale myśl zawsze o tym, że wy nie jesteście razem! _

Wspomniałem już, że kocham mój wewnętrzny głos? Każde myśli zniweczył, ale tę nie. W rekordowym czasie byłem gotowy po prysznicu, ubrany i zbiegłem na dół. Miałem wprawdzie jeszcze czas, ale musiałem przed tym dodatkowo coś załatwić.

- Edward, kochanie, zaczekaj!

Dlaczego stało się dla mnie jasne, że nie ukryje się przed nikim, iż dzisiaj byłem w więcej niż tylko dobrym humorze?

- Mamo, co jest? Śpieszę się.

- Gdzie idziesz?

- Umm... wychodzę.

- Edward, nie jestem głupia, to też wiem. Powiedz mi, proszę, gdzie, żebym nie musiała się zbytnio martwić. – Przewróciłem oczami.

- Do Port Angeles, mamo.

Skinęła głową. – Sam?

Co to było? Gra w pytania i odpowiedź?

- Nie.

- Z kim?

Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Powinienem jej rzeczywiście powiedzieć prawdę? Chodzi mi o to, że tak czy owak wyjdę, prawda?

- Nie, nie sam, z dziewczyną.

Wciągnęła powietrze. Tego się moja mama z pewnością nie spodziewała.

- Na... na...

- Tak, mamo, randka.

- Z... z kim?

Chyba naprawdę byłem w ostatnim czasie kompletnym dupkiem. Wypuściłem ostro powietrze.

- Z Bellą.

Jej oczy robiły się coraz większe! – Bellą... Bellą Swan? Naszą Bellą?

Skinąłem głową. – Mamo, teraz muszę iść.

Odwróciłem się do drzwi i zanim mogłem je otworzyć powiedziała jeszcze cicho. – Edward, proszę uważaj na Bellę. Ona jest bardzo ważna dla nas wszystkich. Nie skrzywdź jej.

Przełknąłem, pokiwałem głową i mruknąłem do siebie. – Dla mnie też.

O człowieku, musiałem być naprawdę kompletnym dupkiem. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że Bella może mi wybaczyć.

Szybko zabrałem mały prezent dla Belli i pojechałem do jej domu. Całe szczęście Charlie wraca dopiero jutro.

Poczekałem chwilę, zadzwoniłem, a potem stała tam ona. Wyglądała przepięknie. Zaczerpnąłem tchu. Bella patrzyła na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Um, więc... to dla ciebie.

Podałem jej żółtą różę. Dobra, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miałem randki, ale wiedziałem, że można coś przynieść. Przeważnie były to kwiaty. Nie chciałem przynieść jej czerwonej róży, to byłoby zbyt natarczywe. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na żółtą. Kobieta w sklepie powiedziała mi o jej znaczeniu i zdecydowałem, że to pasuje.

Żółte róże oznaczają zazdrość, zawiść, zdradę, ale też głębokie uwielbienie!

Byłem zazdrosny o wszystko co miało dwie nogi i fiuta i zbliżało się do mojej Belli. Zazdrościłem typom, jak na przykład Jacob, który mógł beztrosko rozmawiać i wygłupiać się z Bellą. Zdrada? Taaa! Do tego nic nie mogę powiedzieć. Nie byłem jej w końcu obcy. I ostatnie. Głębokie uwielbienie! Robiłem to. Ponieważ Bella była po prostu zbyt dobra dla mnie, ale mimo to zdecydowała się wyjść ze mną. Chociaż w ostatnich tygodniach tylko ją szykanowałem.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała szybko i sięgnęła po różę.

Jakiś czas później siedzieliśmy w restauracji _La Sandy´s _w Port Angeles. Była mała, przytulna i całkowicie romantyczna. Miałem nadzieję, że ona doceni to, że ją tu przywiozłem. Jazda tutaj minęła spokojnie. Myślę, że nikt z nas tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Kiedy złożyliśmy nasze zamówienia, cisza była nie do zniesienia.

- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś – wykrztusiłem. Byłem naprawdę wdzięczny.

W końcu spojrzała w moje oczy, a uśmiech igrał na jej ustach.

- Pytałeś tak ładnie. – A potem mrugnęła do mnie. – Edward, teraz poważnie! Dlaczego? Chodzi mi o to, że myślałam, że ty nie chodzisz na randki? Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? Mogłeś wczoraj mieć wszystko, czego przez ostatnie tygodnie chciałeś.

Przełknąłem, miała rację. Ale jak mam jej wyjaśnić, że sytuacja się zmieniła?

- Bello, ja...

- Edward, po prostu to powiedz. Czego chcesz ode mnie? Co to za zdanie akurat "zrobić to dobrze"?

Kiedy właśnie chciałem zacząć, przyszło nasze jedzenie i znów wpadliśmy w naszą zwykłą ciszę. Pomyśleć, że muszę szukać słów? Może restauracja nie była też po prostu właściwa. Przez cały posiłek przyglądaliśmy się sobie i nawet uśmiechała się, a ja koniecznie chciałem wiedzieć, co działo się w jej głowie. Kiedy byliśmy gotowi, zapłaciłem szybko i opuściliśmy restauracje. W tej chwili już wiedziałem, dlaczego nigdy nie poszedłem na randkę, nie mówiąc już o stałej dziewczynie. Ale nagle chciałem dokładnie tego. Belli. Belli jako moją prawdziwą dziewczynę.

Wziąłem ją za rękę, a ona przyglądała się mi zdziwiona.

- Czy możemy iść jeszcze na plażę i tam postaram się ci to wyjaśnić?

Skinęła głową, a mnie ulżyło, że nie chciała natychmiast wracać do domu. Ciągle sunąłem moimi palcami po jej nadgarstkach i tak dobrze się to czuło.

Na plaży paliło się ognisko, a wokół niego siedzieli ludzie z gitarami, którzy wesoło śpiewali do tego piosenki. Przyglądaliśmy się i podeszliśmy bliżej. Zanim tam dotarliśmy Bella zatrzymała się. Spojrzałem na nią.

- Edward, proszę...

Skinąłem głową i wskazałem na piasek. Usiedliśmy osobno, puściłem jej rękę.

- Dobrze, spróbuję ci to wyjaśnić i proszę cię, nie przerywaj mi.

Nic nie powiedziała, a ja przyjąłem tą ciszę dobrze.

- Bello, kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem i po raz pierwszy się dotknęliśmy, przeszedł przeze mnie elektryczny wstrząs. Nie wiem czy ty też to zauważyłaś, ale ja tak. I za każdym razem, kiedy się sobie przyglądamy lub dotykamy zawsze przeszywa mnie to na wskroś. Wiem, brzmię jak idiota, ale usiłuję ci najlepiej jak to możliwe wyjaśnić. Potem nasza, mała gierka. Nie chciałem nic innego jak twojej V-Card. V-Card córki szefa policji. I zrobiłem z tego mój główny cel. Ale wszystko się pozmieniało. Nie podobało mi się to jak faceci z naszej szkoły przyglądali ci się, jak blisko jesteś z Jakeiem. Nie wiedziałem co to było, ponieważ czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem. Ale byłem pewien, że to zazdrość. Jeszcze nigdy ktoś tak nie utrudniał mi dostania tego czego chciałem. To miało swoje uroki. Noc, kiedy byliśmy w basenie... od tego momentu nie mogłem myśleć więcej o niczym innym poza tobą. A to śmiertelnie mnie przeraża, ponieważ nie wiem co to było. Kiedy wczoraj krótko przed tym zanim miałaś pocałować Jacoba, przeszły mnie dreszcze. Nie chciałem widzieć, że dziewczyna, która mnie tak opętała, na moich oczach obściskuje sie z kimś innym. A potem, kiedy byłem tak bisko mojego wcześniejszego celu... po prostu nie mogłem.

Znów pogładziłem ją po dłoni.

- Bello, zasługujesz na coś o wiele lepszego niż ja. Ale jestem egoistycznym draniem i chcę, żebyś mi zaufała i uwierzyła w to co mówię. Bo to prawda. I nie chcę już po prostu tylko twojej V-Card, a wtedy tak było. Jesteś dla mnie ważna, w pewien sposób. Jeśli nie jestem w twoim pobliżu, czuję sie niekompletny. Wiem, brzmi to całkowicie głupio, ale jest jak jest. To w restauracji było zdecydowanie najbardziej nieprzyjemne co do tej pory doświadczyłem.

Spojrzałem z naszych rąk i zobaczyłem, że się uśmiecha. Wyglądała tak pięknie. Jak siedziała. Ogień w tle oświetlał jej plecy i włosy. Jej oczy stały się duże. Nie zauważyłem, że byłem jak sparaliżowany. Wolną ręką przejechałem ostrożnie po jej policzku i złożyłem moje usta delikatnie na jej.

Poczułem jak Bella powoli kreśli językiem po moich wargach i udzieliłem je wstępu. Ponieważ czekałem na to cały wieczór. Oderwałem się od jej ust, bo musiałem ją jeszcze o coś zapytać.

- Bello, uwierz mi kiedy mówię, że jest mi przykro, za to jak cię traktowałem. Od teraz chcę to robić tylko właściwie.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

- Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, ale chcę być z tobą. Chcę, żebyś była moją dziewczyną. Moją stałą dziewczyną. Żadnego "puszczania się wokół" więcej z mojej strony. Będę tam dla ciebie i będę cię chronił. Stanę po twojej stronie, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko zaufać mi, ale będę ci udowadniać każdego dnia, że jestem poważny. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić bycie razem ze mną?

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Powiedziałem coś złego? To dla niej nie do pomyślenia, żeby stworzyć ze mną związek?

- Bello? - szepnąłem cicho. Ale nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Jej oczy, jej duże, brązowe oczy, które coraz bardziej wypełniały się łzami napędziły mi strachu. I wiedziałem, że to był błąd, żeby wyznać jej swoje uczucia. Wdzięczny za to, że jeszcze nie powiedziałem trzech słów, które paliły mnie w język. Miałem nadzieję, że mogła zobaczyć w moich oczach, co mówiłem do niej w moich myślach:

_- Bello, kocham cię. Proszę, uwierz mi i daj mi szansę. _

1 Program w MTW prowadzony przez Ashtona Kutchera.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ROZDZIA**__**Ł**__** 14**_

_**BELLA**_

Spodziewałam się wszystkiego. Naprawdę wszystkiego Ale to? Tym byłam zaskoczona, nie bardzo mogłam wyrazić to co właśnie myślałam lub czułam. Jeszcze nigdy nikt czegoś takiego mi nie powiedział, mam na myśli, doszliśmy do takiego porozumienia, prawda? Kto oczekiwałby tego od Edwarda. Nie mogłam nic zrobić z tymi zdradliwymi łzami, których przybywało coraz więcej.

_Będę tam dla ciebie i będę cię chronił. Stanę po twojej stronie, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz. Wiem, że jest ciężko zaufać mi, ale będę ci udowadniać każdego dnia, że jestem poważny. _

Tych kilka zdań było wystarczających i moje łzy stały się więcej nie do powstrzymania. Myślę, że była to najbardziej romantyczna rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek powiedział mi, chcąc być ze mną! Ze mną! Złamałby wszystkie swoje zasady, żeby być ze mną.

Na początku tego wieczoru myślałam, że to będzie pierwsza i ostatnia randka z nim. Było po nim widać, że nie czuł się za dobrze. Nie tylko po nim, lecz po mnie również. Ponieważ ani on ani ja nie byliśmy kiedykolwiek na randce. To była czysta katastrofa, a teraz? Teraz siedzimy tutaj. On właśnie otworzył swoje serce na mnie, a ja byłam oniemiała. Jego oczy! Miałam wrażenie, że mogę spojrzeć przez nie na dno jego duszy. Tak jakby chciał mi przez nie powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Coś czego ja nie pojęłam w tej chwili. Za całą jego fasadą kryło się coś więcej. Dużo więcej.

Ale czy rzeczywiście mogłam z nim być? Do związku należy zaufanie. Czy mogę mu ufać? Co prawda, właśnie powiedział, że będzie mi to udowadniać każdego dnia, ale co jeśli popadnie z powrotem w swoje stare wzorce? Co będzie, jeśli złamie mi serce? Nie uporałabym się z czymś takim. Co będzie w szkole? Gdyby coś poszło nie tak? Czy on wciąż tam będzie ze mną? Będzie mnie chronił tak jak to właśnie powiedział? Kiedy otrzyma ode mnie wystarczająco? Kiedy będę dla niego ciężarem? Kiedy będzie mieć dość swojej nowej zabawki? Dlaczego chce stworzyć ze mną związek, jeśli nie brał tego wcześniej pod uwagę?

O Boże, miałam tak wiele pytań, ale żadnych odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi mógł mi udzielić tylko on. Mężczyzna, który wciąż mi się przyglądał, kiedy ja właśnie wyrwałam mu serce. Przez cały czas nie powiedziałam ani słowa. Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

- Edward... ja... nie wiem co ja... mam na myśli, więc...

Pogładził mnie dłonią po policzku i starał się zatrzymać łzy.

- Bello, proszę, przestań płakać. Przykro mi, jeśli cię przytłoczyłem tym co powiedziałem. Ale powinnaś w końcu wiedzieć, co myślę, co czuję. Jeśli nic do mnie nie czujesz i nie chcesz być ze mną, wtedy w porządku, poradzę sobie z tym, jakoś. Nie czuj się, więc zmuszona, że teraz musiałaś coś powiedzieć tylko, żeby wyświadczyć mi przysługę.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Bello... – podniosłam rękę i przycisnęłam dwa palce do jego ust tak, że w końcu był cicho.

- Edward, to nie jest to. To nie tak, że nie czuję nic do ciebie, ale mam tak wiele pytań, tak wiele spraw kłębi mi się w głowie. Nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić.

- Bello, jestem tutaj. Jeśli jest coś co tyczy się mnie, wtedy zapytaj mnie. Proszę. Chcę, żebyś mi zaufała. To wszystko nie jest żadną grą dla mnie. Jestem poważny.

A to można w nim zobaczyć. Był poważny.

- Jestem nieco przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Mam na myśli, dlaczego ja? Dlaczego nie Tanya albo Jessica? Dlaczego ja? Nie jestem wyjątkowa, Edwardzie.

Sapnął. – Przestań myśleć, że nie jesteś wyjątkowa, ponieważ jesteś więcej niż to. Zmieniłaś moje życie i całe moje myślenie. Jesteś pierwszą, która podniosła na mnie rękę. Jesteś pierwszą, która sprzeciwiła mi się. Już samo to robi z ciebie wyjątkową. Twoje myśli, twoje zachowanie, twoje miłe usposobienie. Czy zabrzmiałoby to bardzo banalnie, jeśli powiedziałbym, że to wszystko mnie oczarowało i zauroczyłaś mnie?

Musiałam się uśmiechnąć, a nawet więcej, zaśmiałam się.

- Tak, jakoś – odpowiedziałam.

Edward od jednego do stu "księciem z bajki"? Sama nie mogłam uwierzyć.

- Ale jest więcej, Edwardzie. Kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę, że to jest tylko nowość i ekscytujące dla ciebie i dlatego chcesz to mieć? Co jeśli jutro albo w poniedziałek w szkole jakaś podejdzie do ciebie i powie: _Hej, chcesz loda za salą gimnastyczną? _Co wtedy, Edwardzie? Teraz mówisz, że jesteś poważny, że chcesz mnie chronić, że chcesz mieć mnie jako swoją stałą dziewczynę, ale co wtedy?

Zamknął oczy na chwilę, oddychał głęboko. Potem znów je otworzył i spojrzał prosto w moje.

- Bello, ja wiem, że w ostatnim czasie nie byłem żadnym bohaterem i wiem też, że nie zasługuję na zaufanie. Ale uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że z tobą jest wszystko inaczej. To wszystko jest nowe dla mnie, tak, ale chcę przeżywać z tobą te nowe doświadczenia. Coś takiego jak z tym robieniem laski nie zdarzy się więcej. Od dni albo jeśli nie tygodni nie miałem żadnej.

- Ale Tanya...

- Tak, Tanya była zawsze i wisiała przy mojej szyi, ale nic więcej się nie działo. Ludzie ze szkoły czegoś ode mnie oczekują. I nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bolało mnie, widzieć wyraz twojej twarzy. Chciałem wziąć cię w ramiona, mówiąc ci, że to wszystko nic nie znaczy, ale byłem po prostu jakąś cipą.

- Ale właśnie to jest sednem sprawy, Edwardzie. Ludzie w szkole zawsze przywiązują dużą wagę do tego co myślą inni i myślę o tobie. Co zrobisz, jeśli zaczną mówić? Odstawisz mnie, wtedy gdzieś na bok i będziesz ze mną, jeśli nas nikt nie zobaczy?

- CO? Nie! Jak do tego doszłaś, do cholery, Bello? Przecież właśnie powiedziałem ci, że chcę mieć ciebie jako moją stałą dziewczynę i wszędzie chcę cię tak przedstawiać. Chcę żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że należysz do mnie. Tak jak ja chcę należeć do ciebie.

Byłoby kłamstwem, gdybym powiedziała, że nie chcę, żeby on należał do mnie. Ale czułam strach przed tym co mnie czekało. Nie wiem jak wiele dziewczyn chodzi do naszej szkoły, ale wtedy połowa z nich najchętniej zabiłaby mnie. I na myśl o tym, że moja głowa jest spuszczana gdzieś w toalecie, przeszedł mnie dreszcz.

- A co z innymi dziewczynami?

- Bello, nie ma żadnych innych dziewczyn. Przecież ci mówiłem...

- Nie, Edward, nie to miałam na myśli. Chodzi nie tylko o ciebie, ale też o mnie. Co jeśli Tanya pokaże swoje pazury? Co jeśli Jessica albo Lauren wysuną "prawo własności" i zmienią moje życie w piekło na ziemi? Co wtedy? Nie możesz dwadzieścia cztery godziny siedem dni w tygodniu być przy mnie.

Krzywy uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy.

- Mhm... Ale przecież nie byłby to taki zły pomysł, prawda? Ale poważnie. Jeśli któraś z suk spróbuje cię skrzywdzić, wtedy połamie jej wszystkie kości. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, Baby. Nikt! Powiedziałem, że będę cię chronić i to miałem na myśli. I gdzieś mam to co ludzie powiedzą i jeśli pójdą plotki, wtedy jest to bez znaczenia. Nie opuszczę cię, aż nie powiesz mi, że masz mnie już dość.

Zarumieniłam się. Czy on właśnie powiedział do mnie Baby? Motylki w moim brzuchu stały się wyczuwalne. Dobrze, mówił już do mnie otwarcie Baby, ale tylko ze względu na role które gramy. To _Baby_ brzmiało zupełnie inaczej.

- Bello, kochanie, proszę. Daj mi szanse. Nie skrzywdzę cię. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że wszystko od początku będę robić właściwie, ponieważ wiesz, że muszę najpierw dojrzeć. Ale będę starał się robić wszystko, żeby cię uszczęśliwić.

Długo patrzyłam w jego oczy i próbowałam znaleźć, czy nie było w nim jakiś wątpliwości. Że to wszystko było dla niego przecież tylko grą. Ale żadnych nie widziałam.

Skinęłam głową. – Tak, chcę spróbować. Ale nie mogę ci obiecać, że...

Nie mogłam dokończyć zdania, ponieważ jego usta były już na moich. I jeśli nie był to najsłodszy pocałunek wszechczasów, wtedy też nic nie wiem.

Po pewnym czasie jego usta oderwały się od moich i obdarował mnie ogromnym uśmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczały. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jego oczu tak błyszczących i to mnie ucieszyło. W tym momencie byliśmy tylko my. Wszystkie problemy, które z całą pewnością pojawią się, zniknęły. Tylko Edward i Bella. Wprawdzie nie wiedziałam jeszcze, gdzie nas to wszystko zaprowadzi, ale przejdziemy przez to. Razem. Jako para. Uśmiechnęłam się do moich własnych myśli. Jeśli on był szczęśliwy, ja też byłam. A to było tak zabawne, ale to wszystko było właściwe. Powinnam być gotowa, na to co może przyjść. I byłam gotowa wyjść naprzeciw światu z Edwardem jako moich chłopakiem u mego boku.

Ha. Świecie, uważaj na siebie teraz nadchodzę ja. Isabella Marie Swan.

Mój uśmiech stał się szeroki tak, że to już prawie bolało.

Szept Edwarda wyrwał mnie z moich myśli.

- Jutro powinniśmy powiedzieć Charliemu?

Mój uśmiech zniknął za jednym zamachem.

Huh? Co? Życie mu nie miłe? Dobrze, wprawdzie chciałam stawić czoła światu, ale jednak nie Charliemu! Czy nie był świadomy, że on miał broń i nieszczególnie mógł ścierpieć Edwarda?

- NIE! Mam na myśli, o Boże, Edward, on cię zabije.

- Kochanie, co mamy mu wtedy powiedzieć, dlaczego jestem zawsze tak często przy tobie?

- Nie musisz do mnie przychodzić. Chodzi mi o to, że możemy być u ciebie, to nie rzuci się w oczy, już prawie tam mieszkam.

- A co chcesz mu powiedzieć, kiedy zawsze rano będę odbierał i zabierał cię do szkoły?

- Odbierać i zabierać mnie do szkoły?

- Mhm... tak, to przecież robi chłopak, prawda?

Uśmiechnęłam się na słowo chłopak.

- Edward, ty przecież nigdy nie odbierałeś dziewczyn z domu i zabierałeś je do szkoły.

- Racja. Ale mogę chyba odbierać moją dziewczynę, prawda?

Pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. Skinęłam tylko głową, tak byłam oszołomiona.

- A poza tym i tak dotrze to do twojego ojca. Wiesz jak krążą najświeższe wiadomości.

Dobra, miał rację.

- Mimo to boję się o ciebie. Mój ojciec nie za bardzo może cię znieść, wiesz?

Kiwnął głową. – Wiem i jeszcze jeden powód dla ciebie i dla mnie do pokazania, że jestem poważny.

Siedzieliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas na plaży i obserwowaliśmy ognisko. Ale powoli robiło się zimno i Edward pomyślał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zabierze mnie do domu. Jazda minęła szybko. Zbyt szybko, nie chciałam się jeszcze żegnać, mógł u mnie spać. Ale Edward uważał, że byłoby bezpieczniej dla niego i dla mnie, jeśli Charlie nie zobaczyłby nas razem w łóżku. I znów miał racje. Odprowadził mnie do drzwi jak gentelman i całowaliśmy się długo i namiętnie na pożegnanie.

- Śpij dobrze, mój Aniele. Śnij o mnie.

- Dobranoc, Edwardzie.

Zobaczyłam, że nie chciałam pozwolić mu odejść.

- Bello, zobaczymy się jutro. Obiecuję. Wiem, wydaje ci się, że to sporo czasu. Ale będę tutaj – wskazał na moje serce – przy tobie. Myśląc o tobie. Dobranoc.

Pocałował mnie jeszcze raz krótko, a następnie wrócił do swojego samochodu i poczekał, aż byłam w domu. Zamknęłam drzwi i na początku musiałam wszystko przeanalizować, co się dziś wydarzyło. Edward Cullen i ja byliśmy parą. Chłopak i dziewczyna. Wymknął mi się cichy pisk. Moja komórka rozdzwoniła się, szybko wyciągnęłam ją z torby i otworzyłam wiadomość.

**Już mi ciebie brakuje. Uważaj na siebie. Myślę o tobie i cieszę się, kiedy jutro znów mogę wziąć cię w ramiona i całować.**

Dobrze, jest jedna rzecz, do której w każdym razie musiałam się przyzwyczaić, a było to:

Edward Anthony Cullen potrafi być naprawdę romantyczny, jeśli chce.

Noc minęła szybko ale i była pełna snów. Śniłam o spotkaniu między Edwardem – moim chłopakiem, a Charliem – moim tatą i szefem policji z bronią. Wszystko przebiegło w spokoju i poprawnie, zupełny banał. Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z mojego snu, za co tym razem byłam bardzo wdzięczna. Promieniująca Alice weszła do środka tanecznie. Przetoczyłam się na bok. Po tym wszystkim kto nie wiedział co się teraz dzieje? Wskoczyła na moje łóżko i podskakiwała jak małe dziecko.

- Wypluj to z siebie, Bello. Jak było? Co robiliście?

Przewróciłam oczami, ale bez sensu było spieranie się z Alice, opowiedziałam jej od początku do końca wczorajszy dzień. Jej oczy robiły się coraz większe i przez krótką chwilę myślałam, że zaraz wyskoczą!

- Ty i on, parą? Mam na myśli, on naprawdę to wszystko powiedział? I przychodzi dzisiaj, chce to wszystko zakomunikować Charliemu? W-O-W!

Wiedziałam, że nikt nie uwierzyłby mi, w to co się wydarzyło i zirytowało mnie to chwile, ale nie podjęłam tego dalej.

- Tak, Alice, dokładnie to powiedział, chce dziś przyjść i powiedzieć Charliemu, że teraz jesteśmy razem. Oficjalnie. I jeśli mam być szczera odradzałam mu to, ale on uważa, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Ale Charlie ma broń i nie lubi Edwarda...

Aha. Przynajmniej Alice rozumiała moje obawy.

Wciąż nie mogła pojąć, że naprawdę było tak, iż Edward miał dziewczynę i Alice ujęła to mniej więcej tak:

- A nie jakaś z tych dziwek. On może się uważać za szczęśliwego, że dałaś mu szanse. I biada, jeśli on to wszystko zepsuje, wtedy własnoręcznie go zabiję.

Musiałam się zaśmiać. Ponieważ Alice była zdecydowanie niższa o dwadzieścia centymetrów od niego. Na początku musiała uporządkować swoje myśli, a ja musiałam się przygotować. Dla mojego ojca i chłopaka. Szybko wskoczyłam pod prysznic i ubrałam się. Alice zatrzymała mnie i wskazała na dół.

- Edward tu jest.

Uśmiechnęłam się. To były dobre wieści.

- I twój tata też.

Mój uśmiech zniknął. Jemu naprawdę jest życie niemiłe.

- Czy on już wie?

Alice skinęła głową. – Tak, Edward już wyjaśnił Charliemu, dlaczego jest tutaj i to, że wy dwoje jesteście ze sobą. On musi cię naprawdę kochać!

Miłość? Chwileczkę, kto powiedział, że Edward mnie kocha?

O Boże! Jak długo stałam pod prysznicem, że nie przyszedł wcześniej do mnie?

- Edward jeszcze żyje?

Chrząknięcie nadeszło z dołu.

- Tak, Bello, on jeszcze żyje i byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś przyszła na dół, a nie podsłuchiwała na górze razem z Alice.

Przełknęłam.

Alice wzięła mnie w ramiona i szepnęła do ucha. – Powodzenia, Bello, będzie mi ciebie brakować.

- Mnie ciebie też.

A potem zeszłam na dół, żeby moje życie się zakończyło. Na dole odetchnęłam kilka razy głęboko. Ale kto potrzebuje powietrza, kiedy jego życie się skończy, prawda? Sztywno poszłam do salonu. Charlie siedział w fotelu, a Edward na kanapie. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju na twarzy Edwarda rozprzestrzenił się uśmiech. A ja chciałam zawołać, że bezpieczniej byłoby, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Ale nie mogłam nic innego jak odwzajemnić uśmiech. Edward wstał i podszedł do mnie, jednak zanim jeszcze mógł mnie pocałować, nie mówiąc o przytuleniu, Charlie wskoczył pomiędzy nas.

- O nie! Nie tak! Siadać! Oboje!

Przełknęłam. I sądząc po tonie najlepiej było, jeśli zrobimy dokładnie to co powiedział.

- Edward – po lewo, Bella – po prawo. Żadnego kontaktu cielesnego.

- Tato, co to ma być?

- Bello, trzymaj się tego. Wracam do domu i pierwsze co mi się tutaj przydarza to Edward Cullen dzwoniący do drzwi i chcący ze mną rozmawiać, o tobie!

Spojrzałam na Edwarda. – Dlaczego nie poczekałeś, aż ja tutaj będę.

- Ponieważ nie chciałem mieć cię na linii ognia, całkiem proste.

- Chociaż to mi się nie podoba, ale zgadzam się z tym chłopakiem. Sprytnie pomyślał.

Przewróciłam oczami i czułam się jak w przedszkolu.

- Zgadza się, Bells?

- Um, co się zgadza, tato?

- To co Edward mi powiedział?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, co on ci powiedział? Byłam przy tym?

To było więcej niż bezczelne, a to nie było w pełni moim zamiarem!

- O nie, nie tym tonem!

- Komendancie Swan, wiem, że nie ma pan o mnie zbyt dobrego zdania, a czy panu to pasuje czy nie, mam uczucia względem Belli i chcę i będę z nią.

Uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, jeśli jeszcze teraz i Edward stanie się bezczelny. Wprawdzie wiedziałam, że mój tata nic mi nie zrobi, ale Edwardowi, nie byłam tego taka pewna. Zgoda, żeby być uczciwym, czy moje życie było jeszcze bezpieczne, nie wiedziałam też tego teraz. Zauważyłam jak w Charliem wrze i w żadnym wypadku nie chciałam, żeby wybuchł, więc spróbowałam szybko załagodzić.

- Tato, proszę! Wiem, że nie masz najlepszego zdania o Edwardzie, ale on się zmienił. Jest dla mnie dobry. Troszczy się o mnie i uważa na mnie.

- Uważa na ciebie? Troszczy się o ciebie? Od kiedy, proszę, trwa to między waszą dwójką?

Co mam powiedzieć?

- Między Bellą, a mną istnieje to napięcie już od pierwszego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Wiedziałem to wówczas, ale jeszcze nie wiedziałem tego co wiem dzisiaj. I jestem więcej niż tylko wdzięczny, że pańska córka dała mi szanse i mam nadzieję, że pan też może. Ponieważ będziemy razem bez względu na to co pan powie. Nie może pan zabronić jej bycia ze mną, jeśli ona tego chce.

- Tego nie mogę jej zabronić, ale mogę zapobiec waszemu widywaniu się. Bello, masz areszt domowy.

Moje oczy stały się wielkie.

- Proszę, co ja mam? Co jeszcze? Nie zrobiłam nic złego! Nie możesz mnie ukarać za to, że czuję coś do Edwarda.

- Jestem twoim ojcem, mogę wszystko.

- Może być tak, że masz coś przeciwko Edwardowi, temu jak traktował dziewczyny tutaj w Forks i nie zawsze był w zgodzie z prawem, ale nie możesz zrobić nic przeciwko temu, że Edward i ja jesteśmy ze sobą. A jeśli dobrze pamiętam, właśnie ty musisz wiedzieć, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś jest przeciwny związkowi. Przeciwko komuś do kogo coś się czuje, prawda?

Wiedziałam, że to były mocne słowa. Ponieważ dokładnie taka sama gra była wówczas z nim i Renee. Wiedział to dokładnie. I natychmiast jego mina zmiękła.

- Nie możesz tego porównywać, Bells, wiesz to.

- Ach, nie? Czemu nie mogę? W takim razie podaj mi jeden, dobry powód, dlaczego to nie jest dokładnie to samo?

Przełknął i przez długi czas pozostał cicho. Jeszcze nigdy nie postawiłam się tak ojcu. Do tej pory nie miałam jeszcze takiej potrzeby, ale rzeczy się zmieniły, a on musi teraz po prostu dostrzec, że nie jestem już małą dziewczyną.

- Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiała, Bello. Nie zniósłbym tego.

- Tato, Edward nie jest taki jak był kiedyś.

- Komendancie Swan, nigdy nie zrobię czegoś, co zagrażałoby Belli, a co dopiero coś co mogłoby ją skrzywdzić. Ja...

Charlie spojrzał Edwardowi prosto w oczy.

- Kochasz ją!

I znów to małe słowo. Miłość.

- Tato, myślę, że...

- Nie, Bello, twój tata spokojnie może to wiedzieć, chociaż właściwie chciałem powiedzieć ci to inaczej, ale jeśli to go uspokoi. Tak, komendancie Swan, kocham pańską córkę.

Moje usta otworzyły się, a serce pędziło jak szalone. Nie wiedziałam już w tym momencie jak oddychać, ale to wszystko było tego warte. Edward właśnie powiedział, że mnie kocha. Czy wiedział co mówi? A może powiedział to tylko, żeby uspokoić mojego ojca?

Edward odwrócił się do mnie i wziął moje ręce w swoje. Patrzyłam na nasze złączone palce i jak łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Nie chciałam, żeby mówił to po prostu tylko dlatego, żeby Charlie był spokojny. Powinien naprawdę mieć to na myśli. Uwolnił rękę, wsunął ją pod brodę i uniósł moją głowę.

- Bello, skarbie, z całą pewnością nie tak chciałem ci to powiedzieć, to powinno być romantyczne i całe to cholerstwo, a nie wiem czy jesteś rzeczywiście gotowa, żeby to usłyszeć, ponieważ dla wielu jest to z pewnością za wcześnie, jeśli powiem ci, że to prawda. Kocham cię. Prawdopodobnie pokochałem cię już od pierwszej chwili, ale nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Nie spodziewam się też, że odpowiesz mi już teraz, ale powinnaś wiedzieć co ja czuję do ciebie. I jeśli teraz twój tata odsunie cię ode mnie, będę na ciebie czekał, ponieważ jesteś tego warta. Cały świat powinien wiedzieć, co do ciebie czuję. Nie chcę więcej tego ukrywać.

I znowu wodospad łez. Ale wszystko o czym mogłam teraz myśleć to Edward Cullen, który właśnie wyznał mi miłość. Z moim ojcem w pokoju. Który z kolei miał broń. I byłam pewna, że przygląda nam się cały czas, ale nic na świecie nie mogło mnie powstrzymać przed tym co zrobiłam.

Rozłączyłam nasze palce, rzucałam się Edwardowi na szyję i szlochałam jak małe dziecko. Jego dłonie powoli sunęły po moich plecach. Uniosłam głowę i pocałowałam go z wszystkim co czułam. Z pewnością nie byłam jeszcze gotowa wypowiedzieć tych trzy słów1, ale on powinien wiedzieć, że czułam tak samo. Ale nie mogłam tego jeszcze powiedzieć. Wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie i przerwał nasz pocałunek powoli. Pogładził kciukami pod moimi oczami, aby zetrzeć łzy.

- Kocham cię, Bello.

Znów przycisnęłam moje usta do jego, aż dało się we znaki chrząknięcie i wróciło do mnie to, że Charlie był jeszcze w pokoju. Oderwałam się od ust Edwarda i zarumieniłam.

Charlie długo na nas patrzył, aż w końcu powiedział:

- Dobra, nie będę teraz mówić, że macie moje błogosławieństwo, żeby się pobrać, albo cokolwiek innego. Ale jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, chłopcze. Należy do tego przyjście do mnie i powiedzenie, że jesteś zakochany w moje córce i cała reszta. Chociaż wiedziałeś, że mam broń i jestem bardzo opiekuńczy, jeśli chodzi o moją małą Bells. Ale jeśli spadnie je włos z głowy lub ją skrzywdzisz, wtedy nie myśl tylko, że nie użyję mojej broni.

Znów przewróciłam oczami.

- Komendancie Swan, nie skrzywdzę pańskiej córki. Ona jest moim aniołem.

- Tak, tak nie potrzebujesz już więcej się podlizywać, zrozumiałem co jest na rzeczy.

Zerwałam się i poleciałam prosto w ramiona taty.

- Dzięki, tato – pocałowałam go w policzek, a on się zarumienił. Nie oczekiwał tak wielu uczuć i wiedziałam, że to dla niego za wiele.

- Dobra, dobra już w porządku.

Wróciłam na kanapę i znów usiadłam obok Edwarda, który od razu złączył razem nasze palce.

Charlie wstał ze swojego fotela. – Zostawię was samych. Ach i Alice, możesz zejść na dół. Nie musisz siedzieć na szczycie schodów.

Dwie sekundy później do salonu wskoczyła Alice i nie okazała żadnego poczucia winy. Jasper podążał za nią powoli i uśmiechnął się.

- Próbowałem, Charlie, ale Alice była nie do zatrzymania.

- Wiem, Jasper... wiem...

Charlie zostawił nas samych na resztę dnia i Alice, taa Alice, nie zamykała więcej ust, kiedy widziała jak przez cały dzień Edward mnie obejmował i dotykał. Promieniała i była po prostu szczęśliwa. Ale również Jasper i ona powiedzieli wyraźnie Edwardowi, że jeśli mnie skrzywdzi oboje połamią mu nogi. Wieczorem zamówiliśmy dla wszystkich pizzę i nawet Charlie przyłączył się znów do nas. Oczywiście nie uszło mojej uwadze, że otaksowywał wzrokiem mnie i Edwarda. Ale spojrzenia Charliego nie były najgorsze. Najgorsze przyjdzie jutro. Szkoła. Nie miałam przecież żadnego pojęcia, jak uda mi się to przeżyć, ale Edward powiedział, że będzie tam dla mnie i nie odejdzie ani na krok. Co ma być to będzie. I jeśli on nie będzie w moim pobliżu, wtedy Alice, Jasper, Emmett albo Rose będą dbali, żeby nikt mi czegoś nie zrobił.

- Śpij dobrze, moja Bello. Przyjadę po ciebie jutro. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję ci.

- Nie boję się, kiedy jesteś przy mnie, Edwardzie.

- Dobranoc. Kocham cię.

Dla mnie wciąż było zagadką, że Edward mógł swobodnie wyznać swoje uczucia i nie wstydził się tego. Dał mi buziaka. Alice przytuliła mnie na pożegnanie, a potem zniknęła z Edwardem za drzwiami.

Jasper wziął mnie w ramiona. – Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa, mała.

Skinęłam głową i ponownie musiałam powstrzymać łzy. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę, a potem powiedzieliśmy sobie dobranoc. Jutrzejszy dzień stanie się ekscytujący, dla mnie!

O szóstej trzydzieści otworzyłam oczy. To było o wiele za wcześnie, ale byłam mokra od potu. Tanya uczyni z mojego życia piekło. Jessica i Lauren nie będą lepsze i nawet dziewczyny z niższych klas nie będą za bardzo, powiedzmy, przyjazne. Ostatecznie nie cieszyłam się na dzisiejszy dzień. Ale Edward powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nie muszę się martwić. Mam nadzieję, że ma racje. Postanowiłam jeszcze raz wskoczyć pod prysznic. Ciepła woda zawsze mnie uspokajała. I miałam więcej niż tylko nadzieję, że dziś mnie też uspokoi, ale nie zrobiła tego. Wyszłam, więc spod prysznica, wytarłam się, wyczyściłam zęby, wysuszyłam włosy i poszłam do mojego pokoju, żeby się ubrać. I już natknęłam się na duży problem. Dziś był dzień, kiedy Edward i ja pokażemy całej szkole, że jesteśmy razem. Co do diabła, powinno się założyć na taki dzień? Właściwie był to dzień jak każdy inny, prawda? Ale nie chciałam, żeby Edward musiał się za mnie wstydzić, więc chciałam wyglądać dzisiaj szczególnie dobrze. Ale ciuchy i ja byliśmy jak ogień i lód! Nie szliśmy w parze. Chwyciłam czarne dżinsy i biały sweter. To był lekki sweter, który dobrze uwydatniał moje krzywizny. Na to założyłam czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Szybko umalowałam się nieco. Tusz do rzęs, puder i trochę błyszczyku. Włosy jak zawsze rozpuszczone. Przejrzałam się w lustrze i doszłam do wniosku, że nie wyglądam tak źle. Zeszłam na dół i spotkałam w kuchni Jaspera, który z kolei zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Wow, jest dzisiaj coś szczególnego?

- To wygląda tak gówniano?

- Nie, nie to miałem na myśli. To wygląda seksownie. Pasuje do Edwarda – mrugnął do mnie.

Wypiłam łyk kawy zanim zapukano do drzwi. Chwyciliśmy nasze plecaki i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Byłam nieco zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyłam, że Alice była własnym samochodem.

- Um, dlaczego jesteś tutaj swoim samochodem i nie przyjechałaś razem z Edwardem?

- Edward pomyślał, że to będzie większy efekt.

Skinęłam tylko niemo głową. Pocałowała mnie w policzek, chwyciła Jaspera i zanim mogłam się obejrzeć obojga już nie było. Powoli podeszłam do volvo, gdzie Edward nonszalancko opierał się o drzwi pasażera, a na twarzy miał ten boski uśmiech.

- Dzień dobry, Aniele.

Czyż nie był słodki, kiedy był kochany?

- Dzień dobry, Edwardzie.

Chwycił mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Jego głowa przechyliła się i złożył swoje usta powoli, ale zdecydowanie na moich. Od razu moje ręce wystrzeliły w jego włosy. Powoli przejechał językiem po moich ustach i oczywiście otworzyłam je chętnie. Co było piękniejsze we wczesny poranek? Edward przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie i poczułam jak coś dzieje się w jego spodniach. I to byłoby kłamstwem, gdybym powiedziała, że nie byłam dumna, iż miałam na niego taki wpływ. Ale jednocześnie zauważyłam jak moja bielizna staje się wilgotna. Przycisnęłam się do niego jeszcze bliżej i jego ręce przesunęły się na moje policzki. Byliśmy w naszym własnym świecie i chciałabym móc zostać w nim wiecznie, jeśli nie... tak, jeśli nie tak głupie chrząknięcie z tyłu.

- Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, Edwardzie, jeśli na moich oczach nie pożerałbyś mojej córki i mógłbyś zabrać ją do szkoły.

Usta Edwarda oderwały się od moich i uśmiechnął się do mnie, zanim podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mojego ojca.

- No pewnie, komendancie Swan – otworzył drzwi pasażera i wsiadłam zarumieniona, jak byłam we wewnątrz zapięłam pasy.

Pomachałam tacie krótko, co było rzeczą bardziej niż żenującą, ale cieszyłam się, że Edward wciąż jeszcze żyje. Kiedy usiadł obok mnie i ruszyliśmy, wziął moją rękę i pocałował. Całą drogę gładził mnie po niej swoimi palcami i mówił do mnie kojąco. Zauważył, że byłam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, im bliżej byliśmy szkoły.

Na szkolnym parkingu Edward udał się bezpośrednio do "swojego" miejsca obok Emmetta. Nasza mała grupka już tam stała i wśród nich była Tanya, Jessica i Lauren, które oczywiście jak zawsze czekały na Edwarda. Ale kiedy ich trójka zobaczyła, kto siedzi w samochodzie zbladły i ich oczy się zwęziły. Przełknęłam i chciałam puścić rękę Edwarda. Ten jednak chwycił ją jeszcze mocniej. Zgasił silnik i odwrócił się do mnie.

- Bello, wszystko jest w porządku, ok. Tylko ty i ja. Żadna suka nic ci nie zrobi. Jestem tutaj.

- Wiem, Edwardzie. To jest tylko... Spójrz, jak one przyglądają mi się, jakbym jeszcze coś zrobiła.

- Tak, ty masz – powiedział uśmiechnięty – ty masz moje serce i moją miłość. Wszystko to co te trzy zawsze chciały mieć, ale nigdy nie dostaną .

Uśmiechnęłam się na jego słowa.

- Kocham cie, Bello.

Pochylił się, pocałował mnie, a potem wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do moich drzwi. Ostrożnie wysiadłam, a on od razu chwycił moją rękę i zaprowadził mnie do innych.

- Hej, hej... Kogo my tutaj mamy? Nową parę marzeń?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

Edward uśmiechnął się i pocałował moje włosy.

- Słuchajcie, chciałem was o coś poprosić. Jeśli nie będzie mnie w pobliżu Belli, a jedna z tych suk zbliży się do niej, to zróbcie to co ja zrobiłbym, ok? Nie chcę, żeby Belli coś się stało.

- Nie martw się, już ja będę uważał na moją małą siostrzyczkę.

Chciałam już zaprotestować i powiedzieć, że nie jestem żadnym dzieckiem, jednak kiedy ta trójka "ze stacji benzynowej" zbliżała się do nas, chętnie trzymałam język za zębami. Z pewnością było tak bezpieczniej.

- Edward, co to ma być?

- Powiem wam to dokładnie raz. Jeśli któraś z was tylko pojawi się w pobliżu mojej dziewczyny, wtedy was zajebię.

- Dziewczyny?

- Tak, Tanya, dziewczyny! Zostawicie Bellę i mnie w przyszłości w spokoju.

- Hah! Edward, po pierwszej godzinie będziesz czołgał się do jednej z nas i błagać o dymanko.

I to było dokładnie to na co nie miałam ochoty. Nie chciałam musieć słuchać czegoś takiego. Zesztywniałam, co Edward oczywiście od razu zauważył. Pochylił się do mnie i szepnął do ucha.

- Aniołku, tylko ty i ja. Reszta nie ma znaczenia. Moje serce należy do ciebie?

Skinęłam głową, bo byłam pewna, że mój głos zawiódłby.

- Widzisz, twoja mała dziwka nawet _tak_ nie może powiedzieć.

Byłam zdumiona. Dziwka? Czy ona właśnie nazwała mnie dziwką?

Edward odwrócił się do nich trzech i wiedziałam, że połamałby je wszystkie tak samo jak trzy drzewka, ścisnęłam jego dłoń mocniej i stanęłam przed nim tak, że mogłam patrzeć na nie.

- Być może nie zakładam żadnych krótkich spódniczek i nie maluję się tak jakbym chciała wyglądać, żeby móc ustawić się od razu pod następną latarnią, ale jedno wiem na pewno, nie jestem dziwką. Czy to nie to należy do bycia dziwką, Tanya? Nie potrzebuję całego tego gówna, żeby zyskać Edwarda. Możecie lubić mnie obrażać i krzywdzić, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteście po prostu rozżalonymi i bezmózgimi panienkami. Wiedzcie, że będziecie widzieć Edwarda tylko razem ze mną. Koniec przedstawiania.

Wprawdzie nie miałam pojęcia dokąd to zaprowadzi, ale dobrze się tego w końcu pozbyć.

- O stary, co za gówno, Edward. Kto by pomyślał, ze coś takiego może wyjść z naszej słodkiej, małej B. Jesteś złym wpływem, moja kochana.

Rose uderzyła Emmetta w tył głowy i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Edward odwrócił mnie, tak że mogłam na niego patrzeć.

- Tak, kto by pomyślał – powiedział uśmiechnięty i złożył swoje usta na moich i wsunął język prosto w moja buzię. Owinęłam ramiona wokół jego szyi i pogłębiliśmy pocałunek.

- O Boże, poszukajcie sobie pokoju.

Przerwaliśmy pocałunek i powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. – Siedź cicho, Emmett.

Wszyscy zacieli się śmiać z wyjątkiem Tanyi, Jess i Lauren.

- Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałyście to co powiedziałem. Trzymajcie się z daleka od Belli, albo dopiero zaczną się kłopoty.

Obrażone odwróciły się i poszły do szkoły. Jacob stanął nagle w naszej grupie.

- Bello, chodź, pójdziemy na matmę.

Właśnie, kiedy chciałam pójść, Edward przyciągnął mnie do siebie i owinął swoją rękę wokół mojej tali. – _Ja_ zaprowadzę ją na matmę.

I z tymi słowami poszliśmy z parniku do mojej sali matematycznej.

Jak można było oczekiwać, wszystkie, ale naprawdę wszystkie spojrzenia były skierowane na nas. Przez całą tę uwagę czułam się nieswojo, ale z Edwardem u mojego boku poradziłam sobie. Edward pocałował mnie na pożegnanie i powiedział, że odbierze mnie po mojej lekcji. Wierzyłam w to, choć wprawdzie nie tak dobrze, ale po matematyce stał jak bóg oparty o ścianę i czekał na mnie. Zabierał mnie na każde zajęcia, a kiedy weszliśmy do stołówki na lunch, szeptano i rozmawiano dalej. Usiedliśmy przy naszym zwykłym stoliku, gdzie pozostali już byli. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci.

Wciąż miałam nadzieję, że tak będzie tylko dzisiaj, ale jakoś miałam głupie przeczucie, że będzie tak jeszcze przez długi czas. Tak, Edward Cullen miał teraz dziewczynę. I co z tego? Co w tym złego? Nie rozumiałam tego wszystkiego! Na szczęście pozostali z paczki tak nas nie traktowali. Dla nich nie było niczym złym, jeżeli Edward gładził mnie ręką po policzku lub całował. Wydawali się być szczęśliwi. Chociaż spojrzenia Jacoba nie dość czysto pasowały, ale umiejętnie je ignorowałam. Nie chciałam robić niczego, co popsułoby to co Edward i ja mieliśmy. Na lekcji biologii przysunęliśmy się tak blisko, przy czym zostaliśmy kiczowato otaksowani przez naszego nauczyciela. Ale to też zignorowaliśmy. To było tak jakbyśmy mieli naszą własną, małą mydlaną bańkę, gdzie nikt nie mógł nam przeszkadzać.

Nasz projekt taneczny wychodził teraz lepiej, ponieważ Edward i ja więcej wzajemnie się nie podjudzaliśmy. Pan Spunk i pani Randsom wydawali się być bardzo zadowoleni, ale powiedzieli nam też, że mamy pamiętać również o ćwiczeniach w domu.

Kiedy dzień w szkole w końcu dobiegł końca, spadł mi wielki ciężar z ramion. Edward odwiózł mnie do domu i został tak długo, aż przyszedł Charlie. Leżeliśmy przytuleni na kanapie i jego ręka właśnie wsuwała się pod moją koszulkę, kiedy Charlie otworzył drzwi, szybko podnieśliśmy się i usiedliśmy poprawnie. W sumie dzień nie był taki zły. Edward miał rację. Razem podołamy wszystkiemu.

Moje przypuszczenie niestety potwierdziło się. Przez cały tydzień Edward i _"jego dziewczyna"_ byli tematem numer jeden rozmów. Obojętnie gdzie byliśmy, zawsze szeptali. Były robione nawet zakłady, jak długo Edward wytrzyma z kimś takim jak ja. Edward uważał to za zupełnie niezabawne i powiedział im do słuchu. Na zajęciach sportowych byliśmy już kilka razy ostrzegani, ponieważ nie mogliśmy się od siebie oderwać. Każdego dnia zabierał mnie do szkoły i odwoził do domu. Zostawał tak długo, aż przychodził Charlie. Zanim się obejrzałam, był już piątek i zrobiliśmy plany na weekend.

Carlisle i Esme będą na weekend w Port Angeles. Carlisle miał jakąś konferencje, a Esme miała okazję do ponownych zakupów. Charlie uważał to za nieszczególnie oszałamiające. Ale kiedy powiedziałam mu, że wcześniej też spałam u Cullenów, wymamrotał tylko – Tak, ale nie musiałem się, wtedy też martwić, że wrócisz do domu w ciąży.

Obiecałam mu, że to w żadnym wypadku się nie zdarzy, ale mało go to uspokoiło. Dlatego musiałam dwie godziny rozmawiać z mamą przez telefon, która uważała za przymus wyjaśnienie mi tego wszystkiego z pracowitymi pszczółkami i kwiatuszkami i takie tam. Gdyby wiedzieli co ich córka wyprawiała w szkolnej piwnicy albo w basenie Cullenów, a nawet na kanapie w naszym salonie. Na tą myśl znów się zaczerwieniłam. Ucieszyłam się, kiedy miałam za sobą zajęcia z wychowania seksualnego z moją mamą, chwyciłam moje rzeczy na cały weekend z moim chłopakiem.

Jasper i ja pojechaliśmy do dużego domu Cullenów i od progu zostaliśmy burzliwie przywitani przez Alice. Carlisle i Esme schodzili właśnie po schodach i chcieli ruszać w drogę. Edward uśmiechnięty wyszedł z kuchni, wziął mnie w ramiona i pocałował. Spąsowiałam, ponieważ przed Esme i Carlislem byliśmy teraz po raz pierwszy jako para.

- Czy oni nie są słodcy? – zapytała Alice.

Spojrzałam na Esme, która z kolei zaśmiała się radośnie i skinęła głową. – Tak, są.

Edward przewrócił oczami i pocałował mnie we włosy.

Szybko pożegnaliśmy się z nimi obojgiem i poszliśmy do salonu.

Po jakimś czasie przeszedł Emmett z Rose i zapytał co chcemy robić, ale Alice powiedziała, że Edward i ja najpierw musimy poćwiczyć, dostała ścisłe instrukcje od pana Spunka i pani Randsom, że ma zobaczyć, iż poprawimy podnoszenia. Wszystkim łatwo mówić, nie wiedzą tego, że to działa tylko w wodzie?

I znów byłam myślami tej nocy w basenie. Edward i ja w świetle księżyca. Całujący mnie. Jego palce. Argh! Jego palce.

- Bella? Bella? Jesteś jeszcze tutaj z nami?

- Hmm... Co?

- Ach, znów jest z nami. Pytałam, czy chcecie ćwiczyć w basenie, ogrzewanie jest włączone, więc nie powinno być za zimno.

- NIE! – I znowu byłam czerwona.

Nie chciałam więcej wchodzić do tego basenu nawet stopą i tak jak mi się Edward przyglądał, wiedział dokładnie o czym myślałam.

Alice włączyła płytę i od razu przełączyła na _Time of my life. _To wszystko było dla mnie nieprzyjemne. Taniec przed wszystkimi, ale Alice uważała, że jeśli nie mogę tańczyć przed przyjaciółmi, wtedy też nie będę mogła zatańczyć przed dużą publicznością. A jeśli ona tak mówiła, to miała rację. Więc Emmett przesunął na bok stół, rozsiadł się na kanapie i rzucał głupie uwagi, takie jak _"Brakuje popcornu." _albo _"Go Johnny!"_. To wszystko naprawdę nie pomagało mojej niskiej pewności siebie.

Ale Edward przegonił mój strach.

- Tylko ty i ja – powiedział i jeszcze raz pozwoliłam się otulić jego słowami. Jak on tego dokonuje?

- Zwracaj uwagę na swoje ramiona.

- Obrót musicie robić tak.

- Nie, jeszcze raz.

Hallo? Dlaczego wszyscy się tutaj udzielają? To był taniec Edwarda i mój!

- Dobra, ludzie, wystarczy! Bella i ja spędzamy cały czas na sali gimnastycznej i ćwiczymy do tego gównianego musicalu, nie potrzebujemy waszych przemądrzałych rad!

Podszedł do odtwarzacza, wyjął płytę, chwycił mnie za rękę i ruszył ze mną w kierunku schodów. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił się jeszcze do salonu, gdzie wszyscy siedzieli zdumieni i powiedział. – Cholernie źle przychodzić w najbliższym czasie na drugie piętro i przeszkadzać, a jeśli, to wtedy można ratować się szybką ucieczką.

Z tym zdaniem pobiegliśmy na górę, prosto do jego pokoju. Usłyszałam za sobą jak zamyka drzwi i przekręca klucz.

- Umm... więc myślę, że lepiej nie ryzykować, prawda? Ale jeśli wolisz...

- Nie, tak jest lepiej.

Podszedł do swojej wieży, włożył płytę i wcisną play. Byłam wdzięczna, że nie puścił ponownie _Time of my life. _Nie mogłam tego więcej słuchać. Zamiast tego w tle leciało cicho _These Arms Of Mine _Otisa Reddinga. Scena, w której Baby idzie do Johnny'ego, do jego domku, w którym oboje intymnie tańczyli. To była spokojna piosenka i dokładnie tak spokojna, żeby po prostu ze sobą być. Edward podszedł do mnie, wziął mnie w ramiona i poruszaliśmy się w zgodzie. Owinęłam ramiona wokół jego karku, położył delikatnie dłonie na moich biodrach.

- W końcu spokój. Tylko ty i ja, kochanie.

Skinęłam głową i szepnąłem. – Tak, tylko ty i ja.

Złożył pocałunek na moim czole. Przez długi czas po prostu tańczyliśmy bez mówienia czegokolwiek.

Ciepło bijące od jego ciała było niesamowite. Uniosłam moją głowę, która leżała na jego piersi, żeby mu się przyglądać. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak związana z jakimś człowiekiem. Oczy Edwarda spotkały moje brązowe i się uśmiechnęliśmy. Czy on myślał dokładnie tak samo jak ja? Moimi rękami, które wciąż były skrzyżowane na jego karku, przechyliłam jego w dół, do mnie. Chciałam poczuć jego usta na moich. Jak dwa magnesy nasze usta znalazły swoją drogę so siebie.

Na początku był to słodki pocałunek, czuły i namiętny. Ale chciałam, wdychać jego zapach, więc przejechałam językiem po jego wargach i pogłębiliśmy pocałunek.

Przez resztę piosenki całowaliśmy i dotykaliśmy się. Piosenka zmieniła się i Edward oderwał swoje usta od moich. Uśmiechnął się i zastanawiałam się, dlaczego i wtedy zaczął cicho śpiewać.

**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside**

I wtedy zauważyłam, że to _Hungry Eyes._

**I look at you and I fantasize  
You´re mine tonight**

Znów się zarumieniłam.

**Now I've got you in my sights  
With these**

**Hungry eyes**  
**One look at you and I can't disguise**  
**I've got hungry eyes**  
**I feel the magic between you and I**

Chciałam powiedzieć – _tak, Edwardzie, ja też – _ale nie chciałam popsuć tej chwili. Śpiewał i to tylko dla mnie. Jakby ta piosenka została napisana specjalnie dla nas. Wcześniej naprawdę nie zwracałam uwagi na tekst, ale teraz, kiedy Edward śpiewał, to było jasne.

**I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these**

I wiedziałam, że tego chciałam. Chciałam, żeby dzisiaj pokazał, co to znaczy być kochanym. Bycie prawdziwie kochanym.

Moje dłonie zsunęły się z jego karku w dół, po jego piersi. Powoli rozpinałam jego koszulę. I Edward od razu przestał śpiewać.

- Bello, co robisz?

- Rozpinam twoją koszulę – musiałam stłumić chichot.

- Nie to miałem na myśli.

- Edward, śpiewaj dalej, proszę.

- Bello, co zmierzasz?

Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Czy to właściwie nie było jasne?

- Edward, _show me what love's all about! _Pokaż mi, proszę!

- Ja... Bello... to tylko piosenka... nie chciałem tym...

Położyłam mu palec na ustach.

- Wiem, Edwardzie, wiem. Ale to dobre uczucie. Pokaż mi. Śpiewaj, proszę, dalej.

Nic nie powiedział, ale zaczął śpiewać dalej.

**I´ve got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise**

Odpięłam ostatni guzik jego koszuli i przejechałam dłonią po jego piersi, co przyprawiło go o lekkie dreszcze. Uniósł moja brodę, żebym mogła patrzeć prosto w jego oczy.

**I need you to see  
This love was meant to be**

Te dwa zdania znów wywołały łzy w moich oczach. Próbowałam powstrzymać je wszystkie, ale jedna albo dwie stoczyły się po moich policzkach. Mogłam zobaczyć miłość, którą czuł do mnie Edward. Nie chciałby mnie skrzywdzić. Zaśpiewał piosenkę do końca i kiedy wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, przycisnęłam usta do jego.

Chociaż nie byłam jeszcze gotowa powiedzieć mu, co czułam, mogłam mu to pokazać. Chciałam, żeby dostał ode mnie wszystko. Powinien dostać to co było dla mnie ważne. Ugięłam nogi, a on chwycił mnie, oplotłam jego biodra i skrzyżowałam nogi za jego plecami. Nie przerwaliśmy pocałunku, ale tylko pogłębiliśmy. Byliśmy połączeni ze sobą. Powoli ruszył w kierunku łóżka. I położył mnie na nim ostrożnie. Pochylił się nade mną i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Bello... nie musimy...

- Szz, Edward. Nie psuj tego. Proszę, pokaż mi co to znaczy kochać.

Skinął głową i ponownie mnie pocałował. Powoli zsunęłam koszulę z jego ramion i znów przesunęłam dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej. Chciałam chwycić jego pasek, jednak Edward zatrzymał moje dłonie.

- Aniele, pozwól mi... chcę to zrobić dobrze... daj nam czas.

Skinęłam głową, ostatecznie on był z doświadczeniem.

- Po prostu się zrelaksuj, dobrze?

- Dobrze.

Więc położyłam się z powrotem, zamknęłam oczy i po prostu rozkoszowałam się.

Przyłożył usta do płatka mojego ucha i zaczął go powoli skubać. Jego gorący oddech przeszył mnie na wskroś. Uciekł mi cichy jęk. Dłońmi pogładził boki moich piersi w dół do mojego brzucha. Ostrożnie podciągnął moją koszulkę i delikatnie pogładził po mojej skórze. Uniosłam się nieco nad łóżkiem, żeby mógł zdjąć moją koszulkę. Pozostałam krótko siedząc w mojej pozycji, aby mógł jednocześnie odpiąć mi stanik. Zrobił to, zsunął mi go, ale jeszcze nie całkowicie, pchnął mnie delikatnie z powrotem na łóżko. Jego usta spotkały moje i moje palce wsunęły się w jego włosy. Jego ręka dotarła do mojej piersi i masował ją delikatnie. Moje sutki automatycznie stały się twarde i jęknęłam w jego usta. To doprowadziło też jego do jęku. Jego dłonie prześlizgnęły się do ramiączek mojego stanika i zsunął je tak, że leżałam teraz od niego wolna. Usiadł na krótko i przyglądał mi się.

- Przepiękna – wymruczał.

Pochylił głowę i przejechał językiem po moim twardym sutku, znów jęknęłam. Kiedy ustami przykrył mój sutek, ręką masował moją drugą pierś. To wszytko czuło się tak dobrze, że zauważyłam jak mokra staję się. Zbyt szybko, tak w każdym razie wydawało mi się, odsunął się ode mnie i gładził ustami po moim brzuchu. Wszędzie składał pocałunki. Jego język krążył kilka razy wokół mojego pępka, aż jego dłonie dotarły do spodni.

Spojrzał mi krótko w oczy, pytając tym o pozwolenie. Skinęłam głową i jego dłonie rozpięły je. Jego palce wsunęły się za pasek i ściągnął je delikatnie. Jednocześnie zdejmując mi skarpetki. Na mój gust Edward miał na sobie wyraźnie byt wiele, więc usiałam na kolanach. Moje dłonie sunęły w dół po jego piersi do paska. Miałam lekkie trudności z odpięciem go, ale jednak udało mi się. Rozpięłam spodnie i ściągnęła je z niego. Chwycił stopy i ściągnął skarpetki. Teraz dorównywaliśmy sobie. Oboje ubrani jeszcze tylko w naszą bieliznę. Edward ułożył mnie z powrotem delikatnie na łóżku i pocałował.

Czułam jego twardą erekcję przyciskającą się do mojego centrum. Moje oczy cofnęły się do tyłu i jęknęłam. Jego głowa zjechała po mojej piersi. Zatrzymał się i włożył palce za pasek moich majteczek. Uniosłam tyłek, żeby lepiej mógł je ściągnąć. A potem leżałam przed nim. Jak Bóg mnie stworzył. Nie byłam zażenowana albo skrępowana, bo raz już mnie tak widział.

- Bello, Aniele...

Zamknęłam oczy i czułam jak umieszcza głowę między moimi nogami. Jego język przejechał po moim wrażliwym punkcie. Docisnęłam moje biodra do jego twarzy.

- Aniele, jesteś tak mokra... smakujesz tak dobrze...

- Edward... proszę...

Powoli wsunął we mnie palec. Nie mogłam powstrzymać dźwięków, które wydawałam.

- Aniele, jesteś tak ciasna... Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby być w tobie...

- O Boże... Edward...

Wsunął we mnie jeszcze jeden palec. Edward przyłożył znów język do mojej łechtaczki, skubał i ssał. Jego palce poruszały się w zgodzie z językiem. Czułam jak błogie uczucie rozprzestrzenia się w moim ciele.

- Dokładnie tak... kochanie... dojdź dla mnie... mogę cię poczuć...

- Edward... nie przestawaj... o Boże... proszę...

Jego palce poruszały się jeszcze szybciej we mnie. Wnikał głęboko. Wciąż i wciąż dotykał mojego punktu G.

- Edward... tak... dokładnie tak... ahh...

Moje biodra poruszały się w górę i w dół. Oddychałam coraz szybciej. Moje ciało zaczęło drżeć. Edward przygryzł lekko moją łechtaczkę. To było wszystko czego potrzebowałam. Chciałam krzyczeć, uwolnić moją radość i uczucia, ale nie mogłam wydobyć żadnego dźwięku, kiedy ogarnął mnie mój orgazm. Jego palce zwalniały, aż w końcu wyciągnął je ze mnie i złożył jeszcze jeden, ostatni pocałunek na moim, teraz tak bardzo, wrażliwym punkcie. Pochylił się nade mną, a ja otworzyłam oczy.

- Tak piękna...

Jego usta trafiły na moje i mogłam posmakować samej siebie. To znowu doprowadziło Edwarda do jęku i czułam jak jego twardy członek przyciska się do mojego wejścia.

- Edward, proszę... kochaj mnie. Należę do ciebie.

- Och, kochanie...

Pogładził dłonią po moim policzku. Wyprostował się i chciał zejść z łóżka. Złapałam go za nadgarstek.

- Nie, Edward. Chcę cię czuć. Całego. Biorę tabletki... i ty... mam na myśli...

- Jestem czysty, Bello.

- Wtedy nie chcę niczego między nami... tylko ty i ja...

Ściągnął bokserki i umieścił się nade mną, znów czułam jego erekcje.

- Obiecałem ci, że cię nie skrzywdzę, ale cóż... to nie będzie przyjemne...

- Wiem, Edwardzie... ufam ci...

- Będę ostrożny, mój Aniele... połóż ręce wokół moich ramion ściśnij, jeśli chcesz.

Zrobiłam tak jak mi poradził i położyłam ręce wokół jego ramion. Patrzył mi w oczy. Odzwierciedlały to co ja czułam. Miłość. Namiętność. Pragnienie.

- Kocham cię, Bello.

I wtedy wszedł we mnie ostrożnie. Na początku nie było jeszcze tak całkiem źle, ale wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę jak doszedł do miejsca, gdzie musiał się przebić. Przygotowałam się na to wewnętrznie i miałam po prostu tylko nadzieję, że nie wszystko będzie zbyt bolesne.

Z jednym pchnięciem przeniknął mnie i był we mnie całkowicie. Edward zatrzymał się, żeby dać mi czas. Moje paznokcie wbiły sie w jego plecy i wyrwał mi się cichy krzyk. Ból był do wytrzymania. Uczucie bólu zostało przyćmione przez czucie go w końcu we mnie. Jak często o tym marzyłam?

Edward spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Jest w porządku... czuję się dobrze...

Skinął głową i poruszył się ostrożnie. Na zewnątrz i do środka. Na początku ból znów stał się silniejszy, ale potem mogłam całkowicie się rozluźnić i po prostu tylko rozkoszować. Edward był bardzo ostrożny. Był poważny, kiedy powiedział, że nigdy nie chce mnie skrzywdzić. Łzy pojawiły się w moich oczach. Nie z bólu, ale dlatego, że tak wiele czułam i nie wiedziałam, gdzie to się skończy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak spełniona. Oczywiście moje łzy nie zostały niezauważone i Edward powstrzymał swoje ruchy.

- Zraniłem cię? Bello? Aniele, co się dzieje?

Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie, Edward... to wszystko… czuje się tak dobrze... jestem... tak... tak... oszołomiona.

- Kocham cię, mój Aniele.

Znów poruszył się i czułam jego całą męskość we mnie. Pasowaliśmy do siebie jak dwie połówki jabłka. Poruszałam biodrami w górę i w dół, a nasz rytm był idealny. Jak gdybyśmy nie robili nic innego. Był coraz szybszy. Ułożyłam nogi wokół jego pleców i wsunął się we mnie jeszcze głębiej, co u nas obojga wywołało jęk.

- Bello... jesteś tak ciasna... tak dobrze... nie masz pojęcia jak dobra jesteś w dotyku...

- Edward, proszę... nie przestawaj... potrzebuję cię...

- Nigdy, Aniele... należymy do siebie... jak w piosence _this love was meant to be._

Jego członek trafił na mój punkt G. Edward było ostrożny i czuły i zauważyłam jak błogie uczucie ponownie rozprzestrzenia się w moim ciele.

- Edward, ja...

- Wiem... ja też... mogę poczuć jak jesteś blisko... o Boże, Bello.

Jedną rękę przesunął na nasz środek, gdzie byliśmy połączeni. Przycisnął kciuk do mojej łechtaczki i zaczął krążyć wokół niej. Jego członek ponownie uderzyło mój punk G. Jego oddech przyśpieszył tak jak mój i wiedziałam, że nie wytrzymamy dłużej.

- Edward... dojdź ze mną...

- Bella. o Boże... ja...

Przycisnęłam stopy to jego tyłka, wsunął się we mnie jeszcze głębiej i to było to. Zauważyłam jak moje ciało drżało i było mi gorąco. Czułam to jak tysiąc ukłuć igieł. Jeszcze nigdy mój orgazm nie był tak silny. Moje ciało zaczęło się trząść. Edward chwycił moje ręce i położył je po obu stronach mojej głowy. Splótł nasze palce, a ja ścisnęłam je.

Doszłam. Z Edwardem we mnie. I to było to czego on potrzebował. Poczułam jak uwolnił się we mnie. Jak ciepły płyn spłynął we mnie. Położył delikatnie swoje ciało na moim, tak że nie za wiele ciężaru leżało na mnie. Uniosłam ręce i gładziłam go po plecach. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak intensywnie. Po prostu tylko leżeliśmy całą wieczność i gładziliśmy się wzajemnie. Aż Edward powoli podniósł się. Kiedy wyszedł ze mnie oboje jęknęliśmy. Zauważyłam, że od razu czegoś mi brakowało. Przewrócił się na bok, przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował we włosy.

- Kocham cię, Bello! – powiedział, kiedy znów mógł mówić. – Dziękuje za pokazanie mi co to znaczy naprawdę kochać.

- Edward? Ty pokazałeś mi co to znaczy kochać! Nie miałam przecież żadnego pojęcia o...

- Nie, Bello! To był pierwszy raz, kiedy miałem prawdziwe uczucia będą z kimś. To był też mój pierwszy raz, kiedy tak naprawdę się kochałem. I cieszę się, że mogłem podzielić się tym z tobą.

Jego słowa poruszyły mnie do głębi. Dla niego to wszystko też było nowe, dokładnie jak dla mnie. Otworzył się. Jego ciało, serce i dusza, to należało teraz do mnie. Dokładnie tak jak wszystko moje należało teraz do niego. Chciałam oddać moją V-Card komuś, komu naprawdę ufałam i kiedy byłam pewna, że on naprawdę mnie kocha. Właściwie wiedziałam już od samego początku, kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłam, że jednemu człowiekowi mogłam ją oddać, to nie zmieniło się. Dla mnie. Spojrzałam w górę i patrzyłam w jego zielone oczy. Były pełne miłości. Pocałowałam go czule.

- Edward... ja... kocham cię... – szepnęłam tak cicho, że prawie niezrozumiale. Ale Edward zdawał się wiedzieć dokładnie to, co właśnie powiedziałam. Jego twarz drżała z radości.

- Oh Bello... tak jak ja kocham ciebie.

Po raz kolejny nasze usta spotkały się, jutro będziemy musieli grać w pytania i odpowiedzi z pozostałymi, ale teraz, teraz byliśmy tylko my dwoje. Edward i Bella.

A ja nigdy nie będę żałować, że Edward Cullen dostał moją V-Card.

1 w oryginale - ich liebe dich - kocham cię


	15. Chapter 15

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 15**

_**EDWARD**_

Usłyszeć, że Bella mnie kocha, było po prostu najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką do tej pory przeżyłem.

Kiedy _Hungry Eyes _zaczęło płynąć z głośników, a ja cicho śpiewałem, nie było moim zamiarem, zaciągnąć Bellę do łóżka. To po prostu przyszło tak naturalnie. Chciałem właściwie powiedzieć jej tylko przez tę piosenkę, co ze mną wyprawia.

Ale Hale – pieprzona – luja, jeśli to nie była najbardziej zajebista rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek czułem. Była tak ciasna, że myślałem, iż od razu dojdę w niej jak jakiś czternastolatek. Musiałem brać na siebie więcej niż wszystko inne. Tak jak Bella pode mną leżała. Kiedy jej palce wbijały się w moje plecy. Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić, ale wiedziałem, że to nie może całkowicie przebiec bez bólu. I kiedy powiedziała mi, że wszytko było w porządku, a ja mogłem się poruszyć, myślałem po porostu tylko _"Oh, dobrze, że jesteś gotowa, jednak zaraz się tego dowiem"_. Ale co za skurwielem byłbym, gdybym to powiedział? Wielkim, tak myślę!

W czasie, gdy poznałem Bellę, zmieniłem się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Dzięki niej chciałem być lepszym człowiekiem. Z Bellą u mojego boku mogłem uporać się ze wszystkim. Pomogła mi widzieć pewne rzeczy inaczej, a ja nie wiedziałem, że dokładnie tego brakowało mi w moim życiu. Było bez znaczenia, kiedy i gdzie w gruncie rzeczy otrzymam moją "ulgę". Dziewczyny przy tym były mi całkowicie obojętne. Co myślały lub czuły. Ale przy Belli i przede wszystkim_ z _Bellą, chciałem to zrobić właściwie.

Kurwa! Miałem siedemnaście lat i była ze mną, nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić więcej.

Czy nasza miłość będzie trwać po szkole średniej? Pójdziemy do tego samego _college'u? Jeśli nie, stworzymy związek na odległość?_

Miałem tak wiele pytań w moje głowie, ale odpowiedzi muszą jeszcze poczekać. To wszystko pokaże czas.

Odwróciłem się od okna z powrotem do Belli. Księżyc święcił dokładnie na łóżko i oświetlał ją. Wyglądała jak anioł. Mój anioł. Jej długie włosy rozsypane po poduszce. I delikatny uśmiech igrający na jej ustach.

Jak tylko stałem się takim szczęściarzem?

- Edward... – wymamrotała sennie.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Śniła o mnie.

- Edward, nie odchodź...

Zrobiłem krok w jej kierunku. Czy ona nie wiedziała, że nigdy nie mógłbym jej zostawić?

Oddech Belli przyśpieszył teraz, a po uśmiechu nie pozostało śladu.

- Edward... nie...

Szybko podszedłem do niej, wspiąłem się z powrotem na łóżko i wziąłem ją delikatnie w ramiona.

- Ciii... Bello... jestem tutaj... nigdzie nie idę...

Delikatnie przycisnąłem usta do jej czoła. Kiedy uniosłem głowę, zobaczyłem, że jej oczy są szeroko otwarte.

- Ciii... Bello... – powiedziałem ponownie i miałem nadzieję, że mogłem ją tym uspokoić.

- Edward... ty... i nagle... pustka... i o Boże...

Niewielkie łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Nie chciałem, żeby źle śniła o mnie, nie po tym co razem przeżyliśmy. Nie po tym doświadczeniu, jak to może być, jeśli naprawdę kochasz.

- To był tylko sen, Aniele... Tylko sen, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- Sen... to było tak prawdziwe... Tak się bałam, że ty mnie tylko wykorzystujesz... bawisz się mną...

Byłem naprawdę tak wielkim dupkiem! Przez tygodnie chodziłem tam i z powrotem i nieustannie mówiłem jej, że chciałem tylko jej V-Card. Ale jak mogła po tym wszystkim, co dopiero między nami wydarzyło się, wątpić, czy naprawdę tutaj byłem i czy nie odszedłbym?

- Nie, Bello... Nie możesz pomyśleć czegoś takiego jeszcze raz. Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie. Nie ważne co... Zawsze będę u twojego boku i zatroszczę się o ciebie... Nie wątp w moją miłość do ciebie. Ona jest prawdziwa!

Szlochała, a ja znów przycisnąłem usta do jej czoła.

- Obiecaj mi.

- Co, Bello? Obiecam ci wszystko!

- Obiecaj... obiecaj mi, że mnie nie zostawisz... obiecaj mi, że będziesz dla mnie...

- Obiecuję, Bello... Nic nie przyszło mi łatwiej niż złożenie tobie tej obietnicy. Należysz do mnie, tak jak ja należę do ciebie...

- Dziękuję – powiedziała po prostu.

Położyłem się z powrotem na łóżku i przysunąłem ją do mojego boku. Moje ramiona ciasno owinęły się wokół niej.

Gładziliśmy i dotykaliśmy się długo, aby powiedzieć drugiemu, że się kochamy. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłem, że ruchy Belli stały się powolne, a oddech równomierny, aż jej ramie spokojnie leżało na mojej piersi.

Wsłuchiwałem się w jej oddech i zasnąłem z moim osobistym aniołem.

Poczułem jak coś mokrego przesuwa się po moim brzuchu w górę i w dół. Powoli uchyliłem lewe oko i zobaczyłem, że Bella składa delikatne pocałunki na moim ciele. Mmm... Czy może być coś piękniejszego niż taka pobudka?

Zauważyłem jak natychmiast staję się jeszcze twardszy. Tak, jeszcze twardszy, ponieważ kto uważał na biologii wie, że faceci na ogół budzą się ze wzwodem. A że dodatkowo jeszcze śniłem o mojej Belli, byłem już trzy razy tak twardy jak zwykle, a potem jeszcze usta Belli, które powoli zamykały się wokół moich sutków, byłem w całości i dziesięć razy bardziej twardszy niż cokolwiek innego.

Przesunąłem dłońmi po lewym i prawym boku Belli, żeby pokazać jej, że nie spałem. Jej język pieścił moje sutki i uciekł mi pojedynczy jęk.

Ona stanie się zdecydowanie moim upadkiem!

Jej usta przeniosły się dalej, do mojej szyi i ucha. Przygryzła jego płatek i jęknęła cicho przy tym. Chwyciłem mocniej za jej biodra i przycisnąłem ja do mojej erekcji.

- Mmm... dzień dobry... wam obu...

Kiedy to powiedziała, wiedziałem, że kąciki jej ust unoszą się w uśmiechu.

- A co dla… Dzień dobry, Aniele...

Usta Belli trafiły na moje i całowaliśmy się namiętnie. Przejechałem językiem po jej wargach, a ona je rozchyliła i nasze usta tańczyły razem. Mogłem poczuć, że była wilgotna. Bardzo wilgotna. Zbyt szybko odsunęła się i zsunęła na mój kark.

Automatycznie moja rękę udała się do jej środka i kreśliłem kciukiem po jej łechtaczce, na co zadrżała lekko.

Normalnie myślałem, że ona być może potrzebuje przerwy po wczorajszym. Bądź co bądź był to jej pierwszy raz i kto wie jak to rzeczywiście boli.

Wciąż kreśliłem po jej wrażliwym miejscu, a ona zaczęła jęczeć.

- Edward... proszę...

Uśmiechnąłem się. TAK!

- Co Edward proszę? Co chcesz, Bello?

Chwyciła ręką moją erekcję i zaczęła poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. Tym razem to była moja kolej jęczeć.

- Widzisz, Edwardzie... To nie jest miłe, jeśli się z kimś igra...

Jej język krążył znów wokół mojego sutka, jej dłoń poruszała się wciąż w tym samym rytmie.

Po chwili zorientowałem się, że moja ręka zatrzymała się. Szybko włączyłem mój mózg i znów krążyłem kciukiem po jej łechtaczce.

- Boże, Edward… Wsuń wreszcie we mnie swoje palce i przestań sobie ze mnie kpić.

WHOA! Gdzie była moja mała, niewinna Bella z zeszłej nocy. Wewnętrznie wzruszyłem ramionami, ponieważ hej? Co Bella chciała, Bella też dostawała.

Bez ostrzeżenia pchnęłam w nią dwa palce. Krzyknęła, a ja przez chwilę myślałem, że ją zraniłem.

- Najwyższy czas... – Było jej odpowiedzią. Dobra, być może powinienem przestać tak wiele myśleć, a po prostu zrobić więcej. Pchnąłem w nią trzeci palec. I coś podobnego, była ciasna. A ja to kochałem!

Jej ruchy stały się szybsze i mocniejsze. Wywróciłem oczami. O Boże! I ona była wcześniej jeszcze dziewicą? Musiała oglądać sporo pornosów, żeby wiedzieć jak uszczęśliwić człowieka.

- Boże, Bello... KURWA... jeśli... jeśli zrobisz tak dalej, wtedy...

- Edward, zamknij się i pocałuj mnie...

Czy mówiłem już, że Bella była moją boginią?

Przycisnąłem usta do jej. Poruszała biodrami przeciwko mojej ręce.

Czy to za wcześnie dla niej, żeby mój penis wsunął się w nią? W tej pozycji? Po tym jak wczoraj straciła swoje dziewictwo?

- Ugh... Bello... myślisz... myślisz, że mogę... czujesz się komfortowo w tej pozycji?

Spojrzała na mnie i przygryzła dolną wargę.

Przez przygryzanie dolnej wargi musieliśmy zachować spokój, a doprowadzało mnie to do szaleństwa.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu skinęła głową. I ja zrobiłem to samo.

- Gdy tylko to będzie dla ciebie za dużo, daj mi znać i przestaniemy, w porządku?

Znów skinęła głową.

Uniosła się lekko nade mną i wyciągnąłem z niej moje palce. Jej ręka puściła moja erekcję i umieściła ją przy jej gorącym wejściu. Powoli Bella opuszczała się na mnie. Mogłem już czuć, dokładnie tak jak chciałem, że była wilgotna! Nie brakowało niczego więcej, tyłek Belli trafi na moja skórę. Jęknęliśmy razem.

Głośne, potrójne walenie nadeszło od moich drzwi.

- Wyciągaj swojego fiuta z cipki Belli!1

- AAAAAAA…

Z tym głośnym krzykiem i drżeniem na całym ciele, odsunęła się ode mnie, chwyciła kołdrę i wciągnęła ją na całe swoje ciało!

CO DO DIABŁA!

Głośny śmiech nadszedł od drzwi. – Oh, już nie śpicie?

- Co do kurwy, Emmett! – krzyknąłem w odpowiedzi. – Wynoś się spod moich drzwi.

Znów zapukał kilka razy. To było nie do zniesienia. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy z Bellą było w porządku. Jednak jak mam to zrobić, kiedy Emmett stoi pod drzwiami i gra na nerwach?

Szybko wstałem z łóżka, poszukałem bokserek, założyłem je i pobiegłem wściekły do drzwi. Przekręciłem klucz i zwymyślałem Emmetta.

- Co to, do cholery, ma znaczyć? Chciałeś doprowadzić Bellę do ataku serca? Odpieprz się i zostaw nas w spokoju!

- Hej, hej, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że… śniadanie jest gotowe!

- Jeśli w ciągu dwóch sekund nie znikniesz, wtedy ja zaserwuje ci jedzenie… I masz przejebane, jeśli zbliżysz się jeszcze do tych drzwi, wtedy oberwiesz i to porządnie.

Odwróciłem się, żeby cisnąć Emmettowi drzwiami przed twarzą i znów je zakluczyłem.

Szybko wróciłem do Belli. Ostrożnie próbowałem odsunąć od niej kołdrę, ale uczepiła się jej tak mocno.

- Ciii, Aniele… Poszedł sobie, przykro mi…

Słyszałem jak cicho szlochała. KURWA! Emmett zapłaci za to…

- Hej, kochanie, w porządku…

Wsadziłem głowę pod kołdrę i zobaczyłem, że Bella był zwinięta jak płód. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy i była czerwona jak pomidor. Właściwie to wyglądało naprawdę słodko i zabawnie, ale wiedziałem, że jeśli teraz prychnąłbym, to ona prawdopodobnie uderzałby mnie.

Zamknąłem moje ramiona wokół niej i próbowałem ją uspokoić! Wciąż i wciąż do niej mówiłem.

- Ja… ja… naprawdę myślałam, że… że on… stał w drzwiach i właśnie przyłapał nas na tym jak my… O BOŻE…

Nie mogłem inaczej, musiałem się roześmiać.

- Bello… Przecież zamknąłem przy tobie wczoraj drzwi…

- Wiem, ale… ale to było tak, jakby mógł nas przez nie zobaczyć…

- No może nie zobaczyć, tylko usłyszeć…

- CO? O BOŻE… to jest żenujące… nigdy stąd już nie wyjdę… nigdy więcej…

Ale w tym momencie głos zabrał jej żołądek.

- No tak, myślę, że jest tutaj ktoś z innym zdaniem. Chodź, pójdziemy wziąć prysznic, a później idziemy pewni siebie – jacy jesteśmy – na dół i spojrzymy diabłu osobiście w twarz.

Bella uważała to chyba za niezbyt zabawne, ponieważ szturchnęła mnie w pierś.

- Przestań się z tego wyśmiewać, Edwardzie Cullen i nadal masz o wiele większy problem.

Serio? Co takiego? Małą, wściekłą kotkę?

Byłem pewien, że gdybym wyraził te myśli, mógłbym wykopać sobie własny grób.

Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w czoło i wyciągnąłem z łóżka do łazienki.

Mmm i wtedy przyszła mi do głowy myśl.

Prysznic… Bella… razem… zimna ściana prysznica… Bella przyciśnięta do ściany… mhmmm! I nawet Edward Junior obudził się znów do życia.

- Tylko o tym nie myśl, Edwardzie… Potrafię czytać w twoich myślach i nie będzie Belli, którą będziesz mógł, przycisnąć do ściany prysznica!

KURWA! Emmett w każdym wypadku za to zapłaci… Mój brat był takim Cockblocker'em!2

Jak można było oczekiwać, nie było żadnych małych przekomarzań pod prysznicem albo czegoś takiego. – Pod prysznicem to o wiele za dużo – powiedziała Bella. Czy to ją zawstydza, że inni wiedzieli, że uprawiliśmy seks?

Zobaczymy jak to będzie na dole. Ubraliśmy się i zeszliśmy do kuchni trzymając się za ręce. Cztery pary oczu skierowały się na nas. Zauważyłem jak Bella zesztywniała obok mnie, dałem jej buziaka w głowę.

- Awww, spójrzcie na…

Rzuciłem Emmettowi złe spojrzenie. Czy on nie może raz odpuścić? Wiedział przecież, że Bella nie czuje się dobrze.

To nawet goryl jego wielkości musiał zauważyć.

- DOBRA, mówcie co macie do powiezienia i zostawicie nas potem w spokoju.

Wszyscy jednocześnie otworzyli usta, aby mówić, ale Bella była szybsza.

- Tak spaliśmy ze sobą. Tak, to było piękne. Czuję się dobrze. Moja V-Card jest tam, gdzie należy i jestem szczęśliwa. I jeśli Emmett nie pojawiłby się, wtedy mielibyśmy też właśnie jeszcze „super – gorący seks na dzień dobry". Więc dziękuję Emmett! Koniec szczegółów.

Teraz pięć par oczu przyglądało się Belli. Wow. Kto by pomyślał. To musiało ich jakoś uciszyć.

Wziąłem Bellę w ramiona i pocałowałem jej czoło. Wiedziała, że nie musiała tego robić, ale myślę, że czułaby się nadal nieswojo, gdyby przyszło tysiąc pytań na raz.

Rozejrzałem się i tak jak dobrze to widziałem, musiało im to powiedzieć, że teraz lepiej nic więcej nie mówić.

- Chciałem właściwie tylko wiedzieć jak wasze „próby tańca".

Wszyscy przewrócili oczami i jęknęli cicho. Rosalie dała Emmettowi klapsa w tył głowy. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i temat V-Card był poza stołem. Na razie.

Zastanawialiśmy się, co mogliśmy robić tego dnia. Ponieważ przed południem Bella i ja nic nie ćwiczyliśmy do naszego projektu _Dirty Dancing_, a oglądaliśmy razem z innymi telewizję. Wieczorem chcieliśmy jechać na kręgle do Port Angeles.

Wieczór przyszedł szybciej, niż pomyślałem i tak ruszyliśmy. Jasper, Alice i Rose w Jeepie Emmetta. Bella i ja w moim volvo. Tak mieliśmy spokój i trochę czasu dla nas.

Właściwie nie chciałem nic bardziej poza całym wieczorem spędzonym sam na sam z Bellą, najlepiej w łóżku, ale nie mogliśmy zaniedbywać naszych przyjaciół. Jednak czy nie znajdowaliśmy się właściwie w czymś takim jak w fazie miesiąca miodowego? Potrząsnąłem lekko głową. Szybciej niż się spodziewałem, dotarliśmy do Port Angeles i omawialiśmy kto z kim jest w jednej drużynie. Trzech na trzech! Wszyscy ciągnęliśmy losy, żeby drużyny były „fair". Było tak oczywiste, że Bella i ja nie wylądujemy w jednym zespole. I tak graliśmy – Emmett, Alice i Bella przeciwko Rose, Jasperowi i mnie.

- Kochanie, w porządku. Przestań się dąsać, jestem przecież zaraz obok ciebie na torze.

Tak, miała wprawdzie rację, ale to nie było to samo. I znów jak bardzo stałem się taką cipą. Zatrzymałem się, ale było jasne, że moja dziewczyna i ja przynajmniej zajęliśmy jedno miejsce, tak że razem staliśmy z przodu.

Nasza drużyna E. R. J prowadziła przeciwko drużynie B. E. A! Ale nie chodziło o to, żeby wygrać lub przegrać, nawet jeśli Emmett prawdopodobnie widział to inaczej, chodziło po prostu o to, żeby się bawić. Kiedy ostatni raz miałem tak wiele zabawy z moją rodziną, nie będąc dupkiem? Zdecydowanie, kiedy byłem w przedszkolu, czy coś takiego.

Bella i ja ponownie byliśmy z przodu. Spojrzała na mnie i znów przygryzła dolną wargę. W zamian stłumiłem jęk. Przez to chciałem z nią jeszcze porozmawiać. Odwróciłem się od niej i chciałem właśnie rzucić moją kulą, popełniłem błąd, jeszcze raz spojrzałem na nią, a ona przejechała językiem po swojej górnej wardze. UGH! To był wielki błąd, ponieważ moja kula wypadła ze swojego toru. Emmett i Alice klaskali z entuzjazmem, podczas gdy Bella mrugnęła do nich. Oh, ta bestyjka. Zrobiła to w pełni umyślnie. No czekaj, dwoje może grać w tę grę. Stanąłem za Bellą i owinąłem ramiona wokół jej bioder.

- Edward, to jest nie fair – zrzędził Emmett z tyłu.

- Kochanie, wiesz, że tamto było już całkowicie nie fair, prawda?

- Przecież ja zupełnie nic nie zrobiłam. Jestem niewinna.

Przesunąłem nosem po jej szyi. – Mhmmm…

- Edward, jak mam teraz rzucić?

- Taaa, to nie jest mój problem.

Potrząsnęła głową, ustawiła się i rzuciła. To się nie stało, prawda?

Bella zapiszczała i wyskoczyła z radości w powietrze.

Zanim się zorientowałem jej ramiona owinęły się wokół mojego karku i pocałowała mnie gwałtownie. Mój język znalazł drogę do jej ust i zapomniałem, że mieliśmy towarzystwo. Moje ręce podjechały pod je koszulkę, w górę i w dół jej pleców.

- O Boże, ludzie… Poszukajcie sobie pokoju, nie mam ochoty wyciągać was z więzienia i wy musicie pamiętać, że Charlie też nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli jego córka trafi na posterunek policji za „wywołanie publicznego zgorszenia".

To sprowadziło Bellę z naszej małej mydlanej bańki i jak to często się działo zaczerwieniła się.

- Zatem, po wszystkim. Jednak Ed, być może powinieneś to robić zawsze przed kolejką Belli, wydaje się to pomagać.

Emmett wziął moją dziewczynę w ramiona i zaniósł ja z powrotem na ławkę.

Graliśmy dalej dwie rundy i postanowiliśmy potem iść jeszcze napić się czegoś przy barze. Drużyna B. E. A była ostatecznie zwycięzcą, ponieważ żadne z nich tak naprawdę nie grało uczciwie.

Piliśmy i śmialiśmy się z naszej gry. Tak rozbawieni nie byliśmy już bardzo długi czas.

Przede wszystkim było to piękne do pokazania całemu światu, że Bella należała do mnie. Dobrze, być może nie całemu światu, ale tylko kręgielni w Port Angeles, jednak to był przynajmniej już początek. Od czasu do czasu skradałem Belli pocałunki, a nasze dłonie były splecione.

Bella przeprosiła na krótko, żeby pójść do toalety. Rose i Alice zostały z nami. Czy kobiety zazwyczaj nie chodziły razem?

- Tak, Edwardzie, ponieważ Belli teraz tutaj nie ma, możesz nam opowiedzieć.

Ahh, więc dlatego tutaj zostały. Potrząsnąłem głową.

- Nie ma nic do opowiadania. Bella już wam wszystko powiedziała. Koniec szczegółów.

- Ach, przestań sobie z nas kpić. Jak do tego doszło? Czy ty nie chciałeś poczekać? Słyszeliśmy jak leciało _Hungry Eyes_… to co z tym zrobiliście?

Na myśl o piosence zrobiło mi się gorąco. Nie będę mógł nigdy więcej słuchać jej bez myślenia o naszej pierwszej nocy.

- Edwardzie Anthony Cullen! Czy ty właśnie się zarumieniłeś?

- Um… nie…

- Kłamca! Ach, daj spokój, Edwardzie, to zostanie w rodzinie. Nie musisz nam mówić żadnych szczegółów, ale tylko jak do tego doszło i tak dalej.

- Dobrze, wiec… Bella i ja tańczyliśmy do _Hungry Eyes_, ponieważ nie mogliśmy więcej słuchać _Time of my life_…

I tak opowiedziałem tej czwórce jak doszło do tego, że Bella i ja przeżyliśmy najdoskonalszą noc razem.

Kiedy skończyłem już opowiadać, zauważyłem, że Belli wciąż nie było z powrotem i zaczynałem się powoli martwić.

_**BELLA**_

Wieczór był idealny. Tak wiele zabawy mieliśmy ze wszystkimi z wygłupów. Po długim czasie czułam się w końcu naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Edward był tak słodki. Wciąż mnie całował lub gładził moją rękę. Wszystkie te małe rzeczy przyprawiały moje serce o szybsze bicie. Był idealny dla mnie.

Cieszyłam się, że temat z dzisiejszego ranka w kuchni tak szybko się skończył. Ale mogłam się domyśleć, dlaczego Alice i Rose nie poszły ze mną do łazienki. Wiedziały, że od Edwarda uzyskałyby więcej informacji. Jeśli dzisiaj rano Emmett nie przerwałby nam… Już na samą myśl o tym zaczerwieniłam się! Jednak możemy to dzisiejszej nocy nadrobić, prawda? W końcu jutro dopiero niedziela.

Jeszcze całą noc mógł mi Edwarda ciągle tak wiele pokazać. Co mu się spodobało. Jak mogłam uczynić go szczęśliwym.

Mój mały świat kręcił się tylko wokół niego. Nawet teraz, kiedy nie byłam przy nim, strasznie mi go brakowało. Chociaż był tylko kilka metrów ode mnie.

Szybko myłam ręce, kiedy usłyszałam, że drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się, spojrzałam w lustro. Myślałam, że Alice i Rose być może zdecydowały się mnie stąd wyciągnąć.

Jednak to kogo tam zobaczyłam, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach.

1 Hahaha Emmett i jego wyczucie czasu xD

2 Cockbloker – chyba wiadomo;) Po prostu Emmett zaprzepaścił wszystkie plany Edwarda Juniora :]


	16. Chapter 16

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 16**

_Jednak to kogo tam zobaczyłam, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. _

_**BELLA**_

Powoli obróciłam się, wciąż rozważnie nie odwracając wzroku. Kiedyś nauczyłam się od mojego ojca, że nie można pokazywać strachu. Ale bądźmy raz uczciwi, kiedy trzy pary oczu byłby w was wycelowane, wyglądając na tak przepełnione nienawiścią, wtedy wy też chcielibyście najchętniej stąd wybiec krzycząc, prawda?

Otworzyłam usta, ale przerwano mi.

- No jak widzę, masz dziś całkiem dużo zabawy.

Śledziły nas teraz czy jak?

- Co to wszystko ma być?

- Tztztz, Bella, wdałaś się w złą kłótnie. Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz przyjechać do naszego miasta, buchnąć nam naszego faceta i myślisz, że my będziemy tak po porostu na to patrzeć? Lata czekałyśmy na to, żeby Edward w końcu raz poprosił nas na randkę, a ty przychodzisz sobie „skądś tam" i dostajesz tak po prostu to, o co my tak bardzo walczyłyśmy?

- Tanya, ja…

- Mam na myśli, spójrz na siebie, co masz ty, czego my nie mamy?

Spojrzałam w dół… co okazało się być błędem, ponieważ kiedy z powrotem podniosłam wzrok, zauważyłam, że Tanya podeszła bliżej. Lauren i Jessica podążały po jej lewej i prawej stronie. W tym momencie nasuwało mi się tylko porównanie. Shenzi, Banzai i Ed. Właściwie trzy hieny z „Króla lwa".

Jeśli naprawdę nie dygotałby mi kolana, roześmiałabym się głośno, tak zabawnie wyglądały. Jednak one były we trzy, ja sama. Przypomniałam sobie lekcje Charliego, że należy być zawsze pewnym siebie. Głowa do góry, pierś do przodu i nie pokazywać głupiego strachu. Zebrałam całą odwagę i podeszłam do nich. Właściwie chciałam przejść obok nich – do drzwi. Jednak mój plan obrócił się przeciwko mnie, kiedy Tanya popchała mnie z powrotem na ścianę, między dwie umywalki, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą tak niedbale stałam. A co to było za uderzenie. Wciągnęłam ostro powietrze. Wystarczy udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Zebrałam się w garść i ruszyłam tym razem w prawo, żeby przejść obok Lauren, jednak ona nie przepuściła mnie i pchnęła do tyłu. Potknęłam się i upadłam na podłogę.

Boże, jak mam się stąd po prostu wydostać? Kiedy Edward i inni pomyślą, żeby zobaczyć co ze mną?

Tanya podeszła do mnie i spojrzała na mnie z góry ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

- Dokładnie tutaj powinnaś leżeć. Jesteś ostatnią. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mała zapowiedź Edwarda – _Trzymajcie się z dala od Belli i mnie, albo wtedy dopiero zaczną się kłopoty – _odstraszyłaby nas? Chcesz nam zabrać wszystko czego od lat potrzebowałyśmy? Z pewnością nie.

I w tym momencie poczułam jej stopę, która poznała moje żebra. Moja ręka automatycznie przesunęła się do boku. Mam tylko gorącą nadzieję, że nic nie zostało złamane. Czy one stały się obłąkane?

- Tanya, co to ma być? Nic wam nie zrobiłam…

Znów poczułam jej stopę. Ugh!

- Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby krzyczeć o pomoc. Inni są tak zajęci słuchaniem historyjki Edwarda o waszej ach tak wspaniałej nocy.

Lauren przeszła do boku Tanyi, obie podciągnęły mnie do góry i przyszpiliły do ściany. Jessica stała na uboczu. Myślę, że dla niej to wszystko zaszło nieco za daleko. I szczerze – dla mnie też.

Zebrałam siły jak tylko jeszcze Tanya mnie mocno trzymała i chwyciłam ją za ramiona, żeby wbić jej kolano w żołądek. Suka! Dwie mogą grać w tę grę. Niestety nie myślałam o Lauren, która szybko stanęła przed Tanyą, kiedy ta opadła na podłogę.

- Lepiej nie powinnaś była tego robić…

Tym razem moja twarz nawiązała bliższą znajomość z pięścią Lauren. Uderzyła mnie mocno w kość policzkową. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie będę mieć lima. Dyszałam ciężko i osunęłam się na kolana. Tanya w tym czasie znów stała i uderzyła mnie z całej siły w żołądek.

- Ahhh…

- To było dla ciebie właściwe. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

Leżałam znów na plecach i wiłam się z bólu. Właśnie, kiedy Tanya chciała znów zamachnąć się nowym kopniakiem, drzwi otworzyły się. Przez łzy w moich oczach nie mogłam właściwie zauważyć kto tam stoi, ale kiedy nadeszło – _Co, do cholery, się tutaj dzieje? – _wiedziałam, że to była Rose. Moje łzy spłynęły. Z radości, że teraz wszystko mam za sobą i z bólu, który stawał się coraz gorszy. Moja głowa tak jak brzuch piekielnie bolała.

- Rosalie, trzymaj się od tego z dala… Rozmawiamy sobie tylko trochę z…

Tanya nie mogła powiedzieć do końca swojego zdania, ponieważ Rose również już uderzyła. I co to za uderzenie. Tanya chwyciła się za nos, krew spływała w dół.

- Ty suko…

Tanya i Lauren rzuciły się obie na Rosalie, ale Alice była już na miejscu, wskoczyła Lauren na plecy i ugryzła ją w kark.

Skąd wzięła się tu Alice? I co, do diabła, ona zrobiła? Zmieniła się teraz w wampira?

Spojrzałam na Jessice i zobaczyłam, że miała wielkie oczy. Słychać tylko wrzaski, „_ty suko" _i dalsze krzyki. Odwróciłam się znów w stronę Rosalie, która przygwoździła teraz Tanyę do podłogi.

- Ty mała zdziro. Co ci właściwie przyszło do głowy? Zadzierasz z Bellą, zadzierasz z nami wszystkimi.

Odwróciłam wzrok i spojrzałam na Alice. Była o wiele mniejsza niż Lauren i martwiłam się. Chciałam jej pomóc, ale nie mogłam się poruszyć. Jednak kiedy ją zobaczyłam, odetchnęłam. Alice nie potrzebowała żadnej pomocy. Miała wszystko pod kontrolą.

- Jessica, zadbaj o Bellę… Ona jest bezbronna…

Znów na nią spojrzałam i zobaczyłam, że wpatrywała się we mnie. Właśnie kiedy miła do mnie podejść, drzwi otworzyły się. Edward, Jasper i Emmett stali w nich.

Edward podszedł szybko do mnie, popychając przy tym Jessice na bok i warcząc do niej. – Nawet jej nie tknij. – Zaledwie kiedy to wymówił, klęczał już obok mnie i wziął mnie ostrożnie w swoje ramiona. Automatycznie poczułam się bezpieczniej. Ale…

- Edward, auć… ostrożnie…

- Boże, Bello, co one ci zrobiły? Tak mi przykro… Ja…

Jednak zanim Edward powiedział swoje zdanie do końca znów był na nogach i podszedł do Tanyi, która nie leżała dłużej na podłodze, lecz stała pod ścianą, gdzie Emmett ją przytrzymywał.

- Ty dziwko, coś ty sobie, do cholery, myślała?

- Pff Edward, naprawdę myślałeś, że będziemy się temu przyglądać? Od lat jesteśmy dla ciebie i to jest podziękowanie, że ni stąd ni zowąd wymieniasz nas na coś takiego jak Bella?

Zauważyłam jak w Edwardzie się gotowało.

- Nie zaczynaj, Tanya. Zadarłaś z niewłaściwą osobą. Powiedziałem ci to już raz, że nie powinnaś ze mną zadzierać…

- Czy ty sądzisz, że się ciebie boję? Wkrótce przyczołgasz się do mnie i będziesz błagać, żebyś mógł znów wsunąć swojego fiuta we mnie.

Edward uniósł dłoń i wiedziałam co zamierza, ale to nie było tego warte, a on wiedział, że bicie kobiet nie jest dobre, nawet jeśli były tak mało wartościowe jak Tanya czy Lauren.

- Edward, nie… Proszę… Ona nie jest tego warta…

Spojrzał na mnie i zobaczyłam smutne, przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Dokładnie, Eddie. Posłuchaj swojej małej towarzyszki.

Edward chwycił ją za ramiona i przycisnął mocniej do ściany.

- Będziesz tego jeszcze gorzko żałować. – Odwrócił się i podszedł do mnie.

- Boże, Aniele tak niesamowicie mi przykro. Powinienem bardziej się o ciebie troszczyć. Ja…

- Edwardzie, już jest w porządku…

- Nie, nie jest w porządku…

- Poszłam do damskiej toalety, co powinieneś zrobić? Pójść ze mną?

- Od teraz będę ci wszędzie towarzyszyć, nawet w toalecie. Ale najpierw pojedziemy do twojego ojca z tymi trzema.

Panika wzbierała we mnie. Mój tata? Boże nie, on nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć co się wydarzyło. Nie pozwoli mi znów widywać się z Edwardem, nawet jeśli to nie była jego wina.

- Nie! Edward, nie… To nie wchodzi w rachubę… On ze świruje. Nigdy nie wypuści mnie z domu.

- Cii, nie płacz…

Dopiero teraz poczułam łzy, spływające po moich policzkach.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym w domu. Policzek Belli musi zostać schłodzony, ale być może powinniśmy udać się do szpitala…

- Nie, Jasper. Żadnego szpitala…

- Dobrze, jedziemy najpierw do domu.

Skinęłam głową.

- Możesz wstać, Aniołku? – zapytał cicho Edward. Skinęłam ponownie. Przynajmniej myślałam, że mogę wstać, ale wszystko mnie bolało. Edward wziął mnie ostrożnie w ramiona, a ja oplotłam swoje wokół jego szyi. Tak zaniósł mnie do auta. Obejrzałam się do tyłu i zobaczyłam, że Emmett oplótł ramieniem Rose, a Jasper miał dłoń w dłoni Alice.

- Edward, poczekaj proszę chwilę… – Popatrzył na mnie zdumiony. – Chcę powiedzieć coś Rose i Alice. – Skinął głową i odwrócił nas. – Możesz mnie już postawić, jest dobrze… tak myślę… ale trzymaj mnie, proszę. – Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy jakby chciał powiedzieć, że już nigdy nie chce mnie opuścić. Uległ, postawił mnie ostrożnie na nogi i przyciągnął mnie do swojej piersi.

- Alice, Rose, ja… – Jednak byłam już w ramionach ich obu i uściskały mnie delikatnie.

- Dlaczego nie krzyczałaś, Bello? Mogłam być tam wcześniej… Ja…

- Rose, proszę przestań… Jeśli byś nie przyszła, jeśli żadne z was by nie przyszło, kto wie jaką byście mnie znalazły. Dziękuję. Nie wiem jak wam właściwie mogę podziękować. Jesteście ranne?

Obie potrząsnęły głowami. – B., nie martw się o nas. Jest dobrze. Ale powinniśmy teraz jechać szybko do domu i upewnić się, że z tobą wszystko w porządku. Może potrzebujesz miłej, gorącej kąpieli i zrelaksujesz się.

Skinęłam głową, a Edward przytrzymał mi drzwi od volvo. Powoli wsiadłam i zapięłam pas. Długo jechaliśmy z Edwardem w ciszy. Moja dłoń leżała na jego kolanie, a na niej jego. Jakby chciał mnie ochronić. Mogłam wyobrazić sobie, że się obwinia, ale co, do cholery, miał zrobić? Kto mógł przypuszczać, że przydarzy mi się coś takiego. Wciągnęłam ostro powietrze, co przyprawiło mnie o jęk.

Głowa Edwarda wystrzeliła w moją stronę i patrzył na mnie pełen niepokoju.

- Jest dobrze. Nic mi nie jest…

- Bello, przestań mnie okłamywać. Widzę, że czujesz ból i to moja wina.

- To nie jest twoja wina.

- Jeśli bym cię nie pokochał i nie bylibyśmy razem… Jeśli pokochałbyś kogoś innego, wtedy dzisiaj nic by się nie wydarzyło.

Otworzyłam usta. To nie było teraz poważnie, prawda?

Wściekłam się, a kłótnia z Edwardem było teraz ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciałam.

- Pogódź się z tym, że cię kocham. A to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, nie jest twoją winą. Więc przestań. W każdej chwili wzięłabym to znów pod uwagę, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że mogę być z tobą.

- Nie jestem tego wart, Bello…

- Jesteś wart dużo więcej, Edwardzie. Zrozum to wreszcie.

Znów siedzieliśmy w długiej ciszy.

- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Bello. Przykro mi. Ale kiedy widziałem cię tam na podłodze… Boże, tak mi przykro za to wszystko. Nie chcę cię po prostu stracić.

Chwyciłam jego dłoń i przyciągnęłam do moich ust. Pocałowałam ją delikatnie i wyszeptałam. – Kocham cię, Edwardzie.

Odpowiedział na to. – Jesteś teraz moim życiem.

Po dotarciu do domu, Edward wniósł mnie do niego, prosto do jego pokoju i położył mnie na łóżku. Po tym poszedł prosto do łazienki. Słyszałam, że odkręcił wodę i doszłam do wniosku, że przygotowywał mi kąpiel. Czy nie był słodki? Zamknęłam oczy i chciałam tylko zapomnieć o dzisiejszym dniu. Tak pięknie się rozpoczął. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedy dziś rano wstawałam z łóżka, nie czując się więcej dziewicą, następnego dnia obudzę się z podbitym okiem? Próbowałam zapomnieć o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego wieczora i myślałam o ostatniej nocy. Naszej nocy.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak pewnie. Bezpiecznie. A przede wszystkim kochana. Edward był moją bezpieczną przystanią i wiedziałam, że po tym co się dziś wydarzyło, jeszcze długo będzie robił sobie wyrzuty. Przecież nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Co, do diabła, mógł zrobić? Boże, nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że Tanya i jej gang również był w kręgielni.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z moich myśli. Edwarda wciąż jeszcze nie było. Drzwi otworzyły się ostrożnie, Alice tak jak i Rose wsunęły przez nie głowy. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich, a one podeszły do mnie. Alice dała mi zimny woreczek i przyłożyłam go do mojego policzka. Kurwa to boli, ale w tym samym czasie robiło się dobrze.

- Bello, przykro nam. Gdybyśmy poszły z tobą…

- Przestańcie w końcu robić sobie wszyscy wyrzuty… to nie do wytrzymania. – Usiadłam, żeby móc obie lepiej widzieć. – Dziewczyny, to niczyja wina, ok. Chce po prostu zapomnieć.

-Ale jeśli nie tak chętnie chciałybyśmy usłyszeć historię Edwarda o waszej dwójce, wtedy…

- Alice, w porządku. Wiedziałyście, że ja nie opowiem wam tego tak szczegółowo… Nie chcę od was po prostu myśli typu _„co byłoby jeśli", _nie wiem jakie Edward może mieć myśli i nie chcę sobie jeszcze łamać głowy nad waszymi, tak?

Obie skinęły. – Nie martw się o Edwarda, na pewno wkrótce się uspokoi.

- Myślę, Rose, że to jeszcze daleko w przyszłości. Za dużo myśli, to nie jego wina. W samochodzie powiedział, że jeśli by mnie nie kochał i ja nie kochała jego, lecz kogoś innego, wtedy to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło. – Łzy wypełniły moje oczy ponownie. – Boże, myślę, że on zerwie ze mną…

Chrząknięcie wystraszyło mnie.

- Bello, kąpiel jest gotowa… Chcesz…

- Tak, idę…

Alice i Rose przytuliły mnie, każda dała mi buziaka w policzek i wyszeptały, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie byłam pewna jak wiele Edward usłyszał z naszej rozmowy, ale nie chciałam też o to pytać.

Zaniósł mnie jak gentelman do łazienki i postawił na podłodze, jego palce dotknęły mojego policzka, a on złożył delikatny pocałunek na moim czole. Potrzebowałam jego bliskości bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wspólnie to przetrwamy. Nie ważne co może jeszcze nadejść. Tylko razem. Teraz zauważyłam, że cała łazienka była wypełniona świeczkami. Wanna była pełna wody i piany. Uśmiechnęłam się i znów łzy napłynęły do moich oczu.

- Bello, proszę, nie płacz… – Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie mogę patrzeć, kiedy płaczesz. Czy to zbyt wiele? Mogę świeczki z powrotem… – Przycisnęłam moje usta do jego, tak że w końcu był cicho.

- Nie, Edwardzie… Jest idealnie. Dziękuję. Nie wiem czym sobie na to wszystko, a szczególnie na ciebie, zasłużyłam.

Przewrócił oczami.

- Mam ci pomóc przy rozbieraniu? Więc… chodzi mi o to… pomyślałem, że to może boleć i…

- Tak, proszę…

Edward ściągnął ze mnie delikatnie koszulkę, tak jakbym była krucha. Zauważyłam, że wciągnął ostro powietrze i zastanawiałam się dlaczego. Wymruczał ponownie – _Tak mi przykro. _

A kiedy spojrzałam w dół, zrozumiałam, dlaczego tak zareagował. Na moim boku były już teraz widoczne ślady uderzeń Tanyi. Nie chciałam wiedzieć jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać jutro.

Rozpięłam spodnie, a on ściągnął je w dół. Stałam tam teraz jeszcze tylko w majteczkach i staniku, po tym jak też ściągnął moje skarpetki. A zdecydowanie on miał na sobie za dużo ubrań. Chwyciłam koniec jego koszuli i pociągnęłam ją w górę, jednak Edward trzymał mnie za nadgarstki.

- Bello, nie… Chcę, żebyś się odprężyła.

- Jeśli nie wejdziesz, ze mną do wanny, wtedy nic z tego też nie będzie… Proszę!

Zastanowił się przez chwilę i skinął głową. Zdjął koszulę, potem spodnie tak jak i skarpetki. Boże, wyglądał tak cholernie gorąco w świetle świec i w jego czarnych bokserkach. Nigdy taki widok Edwarda mi się nie znudzi. Od razu zauważyłam jak za nim tęskniłam. Jak tęskniłam za czuciem go w sobie. Jednak wiedziałam, że Edward mnie nie dotknie, tak długo jak myśli, że mnie boli.

Bolało, nie ma wątpliwości. Ale spojrzenie na Edwarda i wszystko się ulatniało.

Rozpięłam stanik i tym razem, kiedy Edward wciągnął powietrze, wiedziałam, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z moimi obrażeniami. Potrzebował mnie tak bardzo jak ja jego potrzebowałam. Zsunęłam moje majteczki i weszłam do ciepłej wody, gdzie rozluźniona odchyliłam się do tyłu. Zamknęłam oczy i rozkoszowałam się tym po prostu. Po chwili zauważyłam, że Edward wciąż jak wryty stoi przed wanną i wpatruje się we mnie. Chrząknęłam.

- Um, Edwardzie… Czy nie chciałbyś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa?

Potrzasnął krótko głową i ściągnął ostatnią część ubrania. Czy powiedziałam wcześniej, że widok Edwarda w bokserkach nigdy mi się nie znudzi? Cofam to! Edward nago był obrazem dla bogów!

Ostrożnie dołączył do mnie w wannie, wciąż dbając, żeby mnie nie urazić. Byłam rozczarowana, że ułożył się po drugiej stronie. Rozumiałam go. Ponieważ wiedziałam, że to wszystko było dla niego o wiele trudniejsze. Ale po około dziesięciu minutach nie podobało mi się to, że Edward był tak daleko i przesunęłam się do niego.

- Bello, nie sądzę, że to jest tak dobry pomysł. Kiedy jesteś blisko mnie… mogę nad sobą nie panować.

Ty głuptasku… to było dokładnie moim planem. Dobrze oczywiście, że jestem na tyle bystra, żeby nie powiedzieć tego głośno. Ale w środku śmiałam się i tańczyłam jak stuknięta. Przesunęłam się między jego nogi i odwróciłam się, tak że plecami leżałam na jego klatce piersiowej. Natychmiast się odprężyłam. Oczywiście nie pozostało dla mnie ukryte, że jego erekcja napierała na moje plecy. Odsunął moje mokre włosy i zaczął delikatnie masować moją głowę. Byłam pewna, że w tym momencie zaczęłam mruczeć. Miał po prostu tak cudowne palce i dłonie. Kiedy skończył z moja głową, zsunął dłonie na moje ramiona. Wiedział jak mógł mnie uszczęśliwić.

Przez cały czas nic nie powiedzieliśmy i po prostu cieszyliśmy się swoim towarzystwem. Ale chciałam od Edwarda więcej niż drobne czułości. Chciałam jego. Chciałam, żeby pokazał, że należę do niego, a on do mnie. Chciałam żebyśmy kontynuowali, gdzie przerwał nam dziś rano Emmett. Czy odrzuci mnie? Czy nie dopuści do tego? Próba była tego warta. Odwróciłam się, tak że mogłam na niego patrzeć, wyciągnęłam moje palce z wody i pozwoliłam im prześlizgnąć się przez jego włosy w dół, do jego policzka. Oparł głowę o moją dłoń i zamknął oczy. Po chwili znów je otworzył i odwrócił głowę tak, że mógł złożyć pocałunek na moim nadgarstku.

Uniosłam jego podbródek i pochyliłam się, żeby pocałować jego usta. Pocałunek był delikatny, naprawdę słodki. Ale chciałam więcej.1 Więc pozwoliłam mojemu językowi przejechać po jego wargach i czekałam na to, aż otworzy swoje usta.

_**EDWARD**_

Wiedziałem, co Bella zamierza. I ja potrzebowałem jej dokładnie tak jak ona mnie. Chciałem, żeby mogła poczuć, że kocham ją bardziej niż wszystko inne na świecie. Ale nie mogłem się z nią kochać. Nie teraz. Nie po tym jak Tanya i pozostałe tak ją skrzywdziły. Kiedy zobaczyłem na jej boku czerwono – niebieskie kręgi, jak zdejmowałem jej koszulkę, stałem się zupełnie inny. Z jednej strony wiedziałem, że nie mogłem nic zrobić. Ale gdybym wiedział, że te trzy też były w kręgielni, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym jej samej pójść do łazienki. Czułem się winny. To była moja wina. Gdybyśmy nie byli razem, wtedy…

Pocałunek Belli stawał się bardziej namiętny. Jej język domagał się pozwolenia, a moją dłoń poprowadziła do jej policzka. Kochałem ją całować i nie mogłem też więcej ukryć mojej erekcji, a to, że tak bardzo chciałem pokazać jej również fizycznie, jak bardzo ją kocham, było złe. Nie po tym co było wcześniej. Przerwałem nasz pocałunek i wziąłem jej twarz w moje dłonie.

- Bello, ja… Nie możemy, jesteś ranna. Chcę…

- Edward, posłuchaj mnie. Jestem zraniona, ale tylko ty możesz mnie znów uleczyć… Potrzebuję cię. Chcę poczuć twoja miłość. To co wydarzyło się dziś, nie jest twoją winą i chcę, żebyś to zrozumiał. Mogłam mieć wypadek. Mogłam poślizgnąć się w łazience, mogłam uderzyć głową o krawędź zlewu. I to nie byłaby twoja wina. Proszę, zrozum to. Nie możesz mnie uchronić od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Proszę, Edwardzie, pokaż mi co to znaczy być kochaną prze ciebie.

Jak mogłem jej się tylko oprzeć? Nie wtedy, gdy tak na mnie patrzyła. Nie, jeśli chciałem czuć jej miłość tak jak ona moją. Znów przycisnąłem usta do jej, chwilę później oderwałem się od nich, odsunąłem trochę, tak że mogliśmy pójść do mojego pokoju, jednak zdaje się, że Bella miała inne plany.

- Nie, Edwardzie tu i teraz. Proszę. Wanna jest wystarczająco duża. Potrzebuję cię, proszę.

Znów spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami, w tym momencie dałbym jej wszystko. Bella przesunęła się z powrotem na swoją stronę, gdzie leżała na początku i rozchyliła nogi, tak że mogłem umiejscowić się miedzy nimi. Próbowałem zrobić to najprzyjemniej jak to możliwe, a nie chciałem jej teraz w żadnym wypadku zadać więcej bólu. Chociaż w tej pozycji było to być może trudniejsze, niż gdyby siedziała na mnie, chciałem jej pokazać, poprzez to powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocham.

Przez długi czas całowaliśmy się i wtedy zsunąłem rękę w dół, do jej środka. Była wilgotna, mogłem zauważyć to nawet przez wodę. Delikatny jęk uciekł jej. Przesunąłem palcami po jej łechtaczce i skłoniłem ją ponownie do jęków. Powoli wsunąłem w nią dwa palce. I kurwa, jeśli to nie było zajebiste uczucie.

- Oh, Edward…

Wsunąłem w jej środek trzeci palec, nie chciałem je zranić, ale to wydawało się jej podobać. Moim kciukiem stale gładziłem jej łechtaczkę.

Moje własne pragnienie zeszło na bok. Chodziło o Bellę. Tylko i wyłącznie o Bellę. Jednak miała własny rozum. Poczułem jak jej dłoń chwyciła mojego penisa. Rytm jaki Bella narzuciła szybko odnalazłem w mojej własnej dłoni.

To było tak dobre, Bella miała cudowne dłonie. Jej jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a jej oddech przyśpieszył. Poczułem jak zaczęła się zaciskać i wiedziałam, że jest blisko. Zniżyłem głowę do jej ucha i szeptałem cicho. – Ty jesteś wszystkim czego chcę, Bello. Nigdy nie pokocham innej kobiety tak jak kocham ciebie.

Wiem, wielu teraz przewraca oczami i myśli. – _Masz dopiero siedemnaście lat… –_ Ale uwierzcie mi, jeśli wiecie, że znaleźliście tę jedyną kobietę na całe życie, wtedy nic więcej nie ma znaczenia. A Bella była moją kobietą. I wiedziałem to, chociaż byłem jeszcze tak młody. Można pomyśleć, że byłem naiwny, ale wiedziałem, że Bella postawiła moje życie na głowie.

- O Boże… Edward…

Po raz kolejny moje palce były w niej i doprowadzały ją do szczytu. Pocałuj mnie gdzieś. Przyglądanie się Belli przy tym jak mogłem dać jej to uczucie było obłędem. Kiedy Bella jeszcze nie całkiem zeszła ze swojej chmurki, jej ręka owinęła się wokół moje szyi i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Druga przesunęła się tam, gdzie chciałem jej najbardziej. Powoli wnikałem w nią i znów byłem w domu.

- Kocham cię, Edwardzie. – Moje usta dotknęły jej i powoli zacząłem się w niej poruszać. Kiedy wczoraj myślałem, że było to niesamowite uczucie, wtedy nie wiem jak mam opisać to tu i teraz. Nasze języki tańczyły ze sobą, a nasze ciała poruszały się w zgodzie. Bardzo uważałem, żeby nie kłaść na niej zbyt dużego nacisku z powodu jej zranionego boku. Belli wydawało się to wszystko więcej nie niepokoić, ponieważ poruszała swoimi biodrami w górę i w dół. Czy wspominałem już jak bardzo kocham tę kobietę?

Nasz rytm stał się szybszy i oboje byliśmy bardzo blisko naszego orgazmu. Woda przelewała się nad krawędzią wanny, co w tym momencie naprawdę mnie nie interesowało. Usta Belli odnalazły płatek mojego ucha i zaczęła go skubać. Moje oczy wywróciły się w tył głowy, to uczucie nigdy nie powinno się skończyć. Bella jęczała mi do ucha, co wciąż przybliżało mnie do orgazmu.

- Boże, kochanie… Dojdź… dojdź ze mną…

- Edward... Nie przestawaj…

- Kocham cię, Bello.

To zaprowadziło nas oboje na naszą siódmą chmurkę. I nigdy nie chciałbym wracać na dół. Nasze oddechy były ciężkie, pocałowałem ją w czoło.

- Bello… Dziękuję.

- Nie, Edwardzie. Ja dziękuję tobie.

Leżeliśmy w wannie jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki woda nie stała się zimna. Szybko osuszałem Bellę, dałem jej moją koszulkę i zaniosłem do łóżka. Wciągnąłem na siebie swoje spodnie od piżamy i wspiąłem się do niej – do łóżka. Lewie nakryłem się kołdrą, Bella przytuliła się do mojego boku. Zasnęła szybko. Gdzie ja jeszcze długo leżałem.

Tego – co wcześniej Bella powiedziała Alice i Rose, że chciałem z nią zerwać – nie mogłem pozbyć się z mojej głowy. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś takiego jak dziś wydarzyło się jeszcze raz.

Bella nie może zostać z mojego powodu ponownie skrzywdzona. Czy to fizycznie czy emocjonalnie. Była zbyt dobrym człowiekiem. Czy to rzeczywiście najlepsze, jeśli ja i Bella rozstaniemy się, tym mogłem ją ochronić? Czy przeżyję, będąc z dala od Belli? Teraz po tym, kiedy wiem jak to jest mieć ją przy sobie.

Sen tej nocy przyszedł ciężki i wciąż słyszałem jak Bella mamrotała, że mnie kocha i nie powinienem jej zostawiać.

1 Ale zachłanna, ciągle więcej i więcej :P


	17. Chapter 17

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 17 **

_**EDWARD**_

Tej nocy ciągle się budziłem! Tysiące rzeczy przechodziło przez moją głowę, a jednocześnie była ona też zupełnie pusta!

Jeśli mnie tak ciężko przyszło uporać się, z tym co wydarzyło się wczoraj, jak Bella to przeszła?

Kiedy odwróciła się do mnie, mogłem zobaczyć jej twarz w świetle księżyca. Tak, niektórzy z was być może myślą teraz, że to było tak piękne, a ja nigdy nie otrzymam wystarczająco, prawda? Cóż twarz Belli jest piękna, niezwykła i nieporównywalna, ale to co tam zobaczyłem wprawiło mnie w drżenie!

Przy jej oku – przypuszczam, że tam, gdzie uderzyła ją Tanya – było widać ciemnawy cień. Ostrożnie i uważając, żeby jej nie obudzić, uniosłem palec i pogładziłem delikatnie po nim. Bella drgnęła, ale szybko uspokoiła się. Tornado rozszalało we mnie. Jak te suki mogły położyć nawet palec na mojej Belli? A co mnie martwi najbardziej, jeśli już teraz można to tak dokładnie zobaczyć w świetle księżyca, to jak to będzie wyglądać w świetle dziennym?

Co pomyśli i poczuje Bella?

Tanya za to zapłaci, nie mam pojęcia jak, ale dojdzie do tego. Wziąłem mojego osobistego anioła w ramiona i przytuliłem. Delikatne westchnienie opuściło ją z łagodnym – Edward.

- Szszsz Bello, zawsze będę na ciebie uważać, śpij dalej, jestem tutaj…

I kiedy trzymałem ją w ramionach, stało się dla mnie jasne, że nie ma opcji, żebym zostawił Bellę, aby ją chronić. Chciałbym z nią zostać i zrobić wszystko, aby coś takiego nie powtórzyło się jeszcze raz! Chciałbym zostać przy niej tak długo jak to było dla niej dobre i jak długo podzieli moją miłość.

Obudził mnie czuły pocałunek w szyję! To, że w ogóle spałem graniczyło z cudem.

- Mhmm, Bello…

- Dzień dobry, ty śpiochu.

Otworzyłem jedno oko i zerknąłem na Bellę, która pochylała się nade mną. Musiałem przełknąć. Moja twarz skamieniała. Domyślam się, że jeszcze nie patrzyła w lustro. Jak wyjaśnić jej, że ma podbite oko?

- Edward, co się dzieje? Zrobiłam coś złego?

Potrzasnąłem tylko głową. Rozmowa w tym momencie była niemożliwa. To co przeczuwałem w świetle księżyca, teraz było czystą rzeczywistością.

- Edwardzie Anthony Cullen, co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje?

Usiadłem, a ona cofnęła się. Otwierałem i zamykałem wciąż usta. Uniosłem dłoń i pogładziłem ją – tak jak dzisiejszej nocy – po cieniu.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ach tak, to! Tak, wiem, ale to wygląda gorzej niż w rzeczywistości jest.

Osłupiałem!

- Gorzej niż w rzeczywistości jest? Bello, czy ty się widziałaś?

- Tak… Musiałam do łazienki i kiedy myłam ręce, spojrzałam w lustro. Cóż gdybym w pierwszym momencie nie była w szoku, byłoby niedomówieniem, ale jest w porządku! Czuję się dobrze!

- W porządku? – Powoli się wkurzyłem i zerwałem z łóżka. – Bello, zdecydowanie nie jest w porządku! Mam na myśli, spójrz na siebie. Twoja twarz jest oznaczona przeze mnie. Przeze mnie, Bello! I zupełnie nie chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądają twoje żebra. – Chwyciłem dłońmi moje włosy. Dlaczego musiała to tak bagatelizować?

- Edward, przestań. To nie jest twoja wina. Wprawdzie nie wiem jeszcze jak mam to wytłumaczyć Charliemu, ale coś wymyślę. Może powiem mu, że robiłam zamach moją kulą do kręgi i uderzyłam się w twarz. On wie jak…

Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć. – Zwariowałaś? Powiemy Charliemu, co się wydarzyło, Bello. On się tym zajmie. W końcu jest komendantem. Jak Tanya mogła być tak głupia i zadrzeć z córką komendanta policji jest dla mnie zagadką, ale…

- O nie, nie powiemy mu co się wydarzyło. Potem pomyśli, że go okłamuję i osądzi, że to ty mnie tak załatwiłeś.

Przełknąłem. Dobrze, to mogło być chyba prawdą, ale…

- Rose i Alice to widziały, a potem my też tam przyszliśmy. Nie pomyśli, że to byłem ja.

Podszedłem do niej i przybrałem moje Edwardowe – zrobię – wszystko – co – ode – mnie – chcesz spojrzenie.

- Nie, to nie zadziała. Nie możesz w ten sposób zawsze tego załatwiać.

Nadąsałem się. – Bello, zrób mi przysługę, jeśli już nie dla mnie, wtedy dla siebie. Jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz.

Auć! Wiedziałem, że to były mocne słowa. To zawsze było nieuczciwe zdanie_ – jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz to_…. Ale nikt też nie twierdził, że będę grać uczciwie!

Widziałem jak para uszła z jej uszu. – Kiedyś obróci się to przeciwko tobie.

- Czy to oznacza tak?

Skinęła głową. To było wszystko czego potrzebowałem i wziąłem ją w ramiona.

Przygotowaliśmy się i zeszliśmy do kuchni, żeby coś zjeść na śniadanie.

Bolało mnie w duszy, kiedy staliśmy razem z Bellą pod prysznicem. Wiedziałem już, że jej twarz wyglądała źle, ale kiedy zobaczyłem jej ciało, musiałem dać z siebie wszystko, żeby nie wybiec i urwać Tanyi głowy.

Bella na początku nie wiedziała czemu wciągnąłem ostro powietrze, aż nie spojrzała w dół na siebie. Ale to co wyszło potem z jej ust, było jak uderzenie w twarz.

- Edward, mogę zrozumieć, jeśli nie chcesz więcej być ze mną. Mam na myśli… Spójrz na mnie… Jeśli będziemy jutro w szkole… Wszyscy będą się głupio we mnie wpatrywać i pomyślą sobie _coś takiego tylko… _

Nie pozwoliłem jej dalej mówić, to było najgłupsze co mogło wyjść z jej pięknych ust.

- Bello, przy całej sympatii, ale CZY TY MASZ NIERÓWNO POD SUFITEM? Jest mi cholernie obojętne co mówią, myślą albo robią inni. Jesteś moja, a jeśli jeszcze raz coś takiego od ciebie usłyszę, wtedy dam znać Alice, a potem ona pójdzie z tobą na dziesięciogodzinne zakupy!

Byłem wkurzony. Jak mogła coś takiego pomyśleć! Dobrze, nie byłem świętym w ostatnim czasie, ale to było przed Bellą. Tymczasem musiała przecież wiedzieć, że była dla mnie wszystkim, prawda? Czy ostatnio nie powiedziałem jej tego dokładnie?

Poczułem dłoń Belli na moim policzku.

- Edward, ja… Przykro mi…

- Powinno. Jak możesz coś takiego myśleć?

- Przepraszam… Pomyślałam…

- Bello, nie powinnaś wciąż tak wiele myśleć… Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza… najpiękniejsza… Nie ważne czy masz podbite oko, niebiesko – purpurowe plamy na ciele i wyglądasz teraz jakbyś była krową. Zawsze będziesz Bellą. Moją Bellą. I dlatego cię kocham.

Kiedy siedzieliśmy przy kuchennym stole stopniowo przychodzili pozostali. Bella siedziała plecami do drzwi i za każdym razem, jeśli ktoś wchodził do kuchni potrząsałem głową. Chciałem im tym powiedzieć, że nie powinni głupio reagować na podbite oko Belli.

Ale wyjaśnij to raz Emmettowi. Kiedy zobaczył Bellę, był wkurwiony tak jak ja.

To był naturalny impuls, że pozostali też się wtrącili i uważali, że powinni Tanyi i jej towarzyszkom złożyć wizytę.

I wierzcie mi, jeśli mówię, że to było dokładnie to czego chciałem. Ale Bella nie byłaby Bellą, gdyby nie powiedziała wszystkim, że – _nie jest tak źle jak wygląda._

Przewracałem oczami, ponieważ ostatecznie pozostali nie widzieli Belli pod prysznicem.

- B., nie możesz tego tak odpuścić tym trzem ze stacji benzynowej. Mam na myśli, widziałaś jak ty wyglądasz?

- Emmett…

- Nie, Edward… Widziałeś swoją dziewczynę. Nie może tak być. Jeśli ty nie byłbyś taką kurewką…

- Stul gębę! Wierz mi, bardzo dobrze wiem jak Bella wygląda i wiem, że wygląda jeszcze tysiąc razy gorzej. Ty nie widziałeś jej żeber, jej ciała. Oczywiście wiem też, że to była moja wina. Jeśli to nie daje mi… Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas… Nie sądzisz, że chciałbym zmienić to jaki wcześniej byłem? Więc nie mów mi czegoś, co już wiem, dobra!

Przymknąłem oczy z wściekłości. Spojrzałem od Emmetta na Bellę i zobaczyłem, że miała wybuchnąć płaczem. Podszedłem do niej i wyciągnąłem rękę. Ale Bella zerwała się z miejsca, odepchnęła moje ramie i wybiegła z kuchni.

- Bella…

Chciałem iść za nią, jednak Alice mnie zatrzymała.

- Nie Edwardzie, zostaw ją. Rose i ja zobaczymy co z nią.

Skinąłem głową i znów spojrzałem na mojego brata.

- Jesteś teraz zadowolony? Gdybyś tylko raz mógł zamknąć gębę. Nie sądzisz, że dokładnie to powiedziałem już Belli? Że jeśli nie pojawiłbym się w jej życiu, ona nie byłaby teraz w takiej sytuacji?

- Edward, ja…

- Nie, Emmett. Odpuść... Nie chcę tego słuchać.

Poszedłem do salonu, zostawiłem mojego brata i Jaspera w kuchni.

_**BELLA**_

Wybiegłam z kuchni, a na mojej drodze do schodów drzwi frontowe otworzyły się. Carlisle i Esme byli z powrotem. Wspaniale! Pobiegłam schodami na górę, w mojej sytuacji nie jestem teraz w stanie o tym myśleć.

Rzuciłam się na łóżko Edwarda i ukryłam twarz w poduszce.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i miałam nadzieję, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, że to nie był mój chłopak. Znów powiedziałby, że byłoby lepiej, jeśli nie byłoby go w moim życiu. Jak, do jasnej cholery, mógł coś takiego powiedzieć? Czy nie wiedział, że bez niego nie przeżyłabym?

Poczułam jak materac porusza się i po każdej stronie ktoś zajmuje miejsce obok mnie. Odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam w smutne oczy Alice. Odwróciłam się w drugą stronę i spojrzałam na Rose. Wyraz jej oczu wyglądał tak jakby w każdej chwili miała dopuść się mordu.

Usiadłam i przyciągnęłam nogi do siebie. Błąd. Ciche _auć _wymknęło mi się.

Rose syknęła. – Bello, podciągnij, proszę, swoją koszulkę. Chcę to zobaczyć.

Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie chciałam, żeby Rose i Alice znów robiły sobie wyrzuty, że nie poszyły ze mną do łazienki.

- Bello, podciągnij… Proszę… – Tym razem była to Alice.

- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł…

- Proszę, B.

Westchnęłam i pociągnęłam koszulkę, aż pod brodę, tak że mogły zobaczyć mój brzuch i żebra.

- O mój Boże…

- Wiecie, to wygląda gorzej niż jest… Nic mnie nie…

- Oh Bella, zamknij się… Nie jesteśmy Edwardem i nie sądzę nawet, że jest tak głupi i wierzy ci, kiedy mówisz – _to tak bardzo nie boli – _więc przestań nas okłamywać.

Łzy znów spływały po moich policzkach.

- Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego akurat mnie musiało się to przydarzyć?

Wiedziałam, że teraz cała moja frustracja, cały ból mógł mnie opuścić.

Nagle znalazłam się w ramionach Rose i Alice, gładziły mnie delikatnie po plecach. Pozwoliły mi płakać, podczas gdy ja dalej plotłam trzy po trzy.

Materac poruszył się i Alice zniknęła. Po chwili drzwi znów się otworzyły. Zerknęłam przez łzy i zobaczyłam Carlislea i Esme idących przed Alice. Edward wykrzywiony bólem stał w drzwiach, za nim Emmett i Jasper.

- Zamknij drzwi, Alice – nakazał Carlisle. Miał w ręce czarną, skórzaną torbę i przypuszczałam, że to jego torba lekarska.

- Oh Bello, tak mi przykro. – Esme podeszła do mnie i pogładziła mnie dłonią po policzku.

Spojrzałam na nią i znowu nadeszły te zdradliwe łzy.

Szybko owinęłam ramiona wokół niej, a ona gładziła mnie z pełną miłością po plecach.

- Szszsz Bello. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Była jak matka dla mnie i w tym momencie zauważyłam, że dokładnie tego potrzebowałam. Miłości i sympatii kochającej matki.

Carlisle usiadł obok Esme i przerwał ciszę.

- Opowiedz nam dokładnie co się wydarzyło, kochanie.

Przełknęłam. – Myślałam, że…

- Wiemy tylko o tej części, w której reszta do ciebie przychodzi. Opowiedz nam, proszę, wszystko od początku. A potem obejrzę twoje obrażenia.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam opowiadać.

…

- … tak i wtedy przyszły Rose i Alice krótko po tym Edward, Jasper, Emmett i myślę, że resztę znacie.

Podczas gdy opowiadałam, nawet raz nie przerwałam. Jednak wciąż wzbudzało moje podejrzenia, dlaczego chłopców nie było z nami w pokoju.

Carlisle patrzył zmyślony, a potem powiedział swoim miękkim głosem.

- Dziękuję, kochanie. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że ciężko było ci o tym mówić jeszcze raz. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko chciałbym teraz z chęcią spojrzeć na twoje obrażenia.

Skinęłam głową, a pozostali wstali i wyszli z pokoju. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły Edward stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej.

- Edward – wychrypiałam – proszę.

Wiedział, co chciałam od niego, zaraz wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Bello, nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł… – przyznał Carlisle, ale potrząsnęłam głową.

- Chce go tu mieć przy mnie.

Skinął krótko, spojrzał Edwardowi w oczy, a potem otworzył swoją torbę.

- Połóż się z powrotem na łóżku i zdejmij koszulkę.

Jakoś to było zabawne, rozpierać się przed ojcem mojego chłopaka, ale wiedziałam, że nie miałam wyboru. Szybko ściągnęłam górną część ubrania i położyłam się z powrotem na łóżku. Edward zajął miejsce obok mnie i trzymał moją rękę.

Po tym Carlisle zbadał mnie gruntownie, ubrałam się, a on dał mi tabletki przeciwbólowe.

- Nic nie jest złamane. Twoje żebra są obtłuczone, co jest bardziej bolesne niż złamanie. Mimo to miałaś szczęście, że Rose i Alice tak szybko tam były. Weź tabletki, sprawią, że zrobisz się trochę zmęczona, ale to dobrze. Musisz odpocząć. – Rzeczowo sprzątnął wszystko z powrotem do swojej torby, wstał i wskazał Edwardowi głową, że ma za nim podążyć. On niechętnie wstał, złożył pocałunek na moim czole i podszedł do ojca, który stał już przy drzwiach.

- Potrzebuje wiele spokoju, więc dopilnuj, żeby wzięła tabletki i zasnęła. Żadnego wysiłku fizycznego…

- Tato…

Zarumieniłam się. Mam na myśli – hej – wciąż byłam w pokoju i mogłam ich usłyszeć.

- Tylko mówię, synu…

- Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się Bellą.

- To moja praca. Ale wiem, ile Bella dla ciebie znaczy. Ona należy do rodziny, a my chronimy naszą rodzinę. Uważaj na nią. Bądź tu dla niej.

Edward skinął głową i wrócił do mnie. Wręczył mi butelkę wody z nocnego stolika i wskazał na tabletki. Przewróciłam oczami i połknęłam dwie.

Położył się ze mną na łóżku i wziął mnie ostrożnie w ramiona. Głowę położyłam na jego ramieniu i słuchałam jak zaczął nucić.

- Przykro mi za to co się stało w kuchni, mój Aniele.

- Nie Edwardzie, proszę nie zaczynaj tego znowu.

Nie powiedział nić więcej, trzymał mnie po prostu w swoich ramionach, aż wreszcie zasnęłam.

Kiedy się obudziłam było ciemno i moja pierwszą myślą było – Charlie!

Musiałam już dawno być w domu. Szybko wystrzeliłam w górę, czego lepiej nie powinnam robić.

Edward wyszedł z łazienki i parzył na mnie zdziwiony.

- Nie śpisz…

- Edward, muszę iść do domu, mój tata…

- Cii Bello, Charlie jest na dole. Moi rodzice do niego zadzwonili.

- CO? On jest tutaj? Czy wie…

- Tak, wie… Moi rodzice z nim rozmawiali, ponieważ byli zdania, że byłoby dla ciebie lepiej, aby nie opowiadać tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Jednak nie był zachwycony, że nie chcesz złożyć doniesienia na Tanyę.

Otworzyłam usta, ale powstrzymał mnie swoim palcem.

- Wiem, Bello… Nie musimy znów o tym rozmawiać.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Edward podszedł do mnie i usiadł na łóżku obok mnie. Z miłość odgarnął kosmyk włosów z mojej twarzy.

Co za szalony weekend, pomyślałam.

Oparłam głowę o jego dłoń, która leżała na moim policzku. Powoli wspięłam się na jego kolana i pochyliłam głowę do niego. Nasze usta spotkały się i westchnęłam. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłam. Jego bliskością. Jego zapachem. Po prostu wszystkim!

Mój język gładził jego górną wargę, a on otworzył swoje usta i udzielił mi dostępu. To był bardzo słodki pocałunek. Oboje potrzebowaliśmy pewności, że nie było nikogo innego.

Moja ręka wsunęła się w jego włosy i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. Cichy jęk uciekł mi, kiedy poczułam erekcję Edwarda. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Bello, słyszałaś mojego tatę. Żadnego wysiłku fizycznego.

- Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal… - Było moją olśniewającą odpowiedzią i znów się do niego pochyliłam.

- Proszę, nie sprawiaj tego trudniejszym dla mnie, kiedy to bez tego już takie jest.

Westchnęłam i w tym momencie odezwał się mój żołądek. Edward wyszczerzył się, podniósł mnie i postawił na nogi. Trzymał mnie za rękę i razem zeszliśmy na dół. W dole usłyszałam już głos mojego ojca. To może się źle skończyć, tyle było pewne.

Kiedy weszliśmy do salony wszyscy podnieśli wzrok, a Charlie podszedł do mnie. Właśnie kiedy chciał objąć mnie ramionami, Edward przypomniał mu o moich żebrach.

Ostrożnie objął mnie i złożył pocałunek na moim czole, a potem przeszedł do kazania. Dlaczego nie wołałam o pomoc. Dlaczego nie chciałam zgłosić tych trzech. Blablabla…

Kiedy w końcu skończył, zaburczało mi w żołądku ponownie i Esme wybawiła mnie w tej chwili mówiąc, że jedzenie było gotowe.

Wieczór mijał powoli i byłam, zadowolona, że przynajmniej tego tematu nie było przy jedzeniu. Wciąż czułam spojrzenie Edwarda i Charliego na mnie, ale mistrzowsko to ignorowałam.

Wkrótce po tym był już czas na nas, aby wyjść. Nie czułam się dobrze, kiedy myślałam o nadchodzącej nocy. Jak leżę sama w moim łóżku i próbuję zasnąć.

Przytuliłam się do Edwarda, zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć o czym myślałam.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mój Aniele.

Nic nie było dobrze, jeśli nie był przy mnie.

Skinęłam głową, pocałowałam go i pożegnałam się z innymi.

Charlie pojechał swoim samochodem, Jasper i ja moją ciężarówką.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, od razu poszłam do łazienki pod prysznic i byłam gotowa do łóżka.

Potem leżałam w nim pięć godzin, wpatrując się w sufit, ponieważ bałam się, że gdy tylko zamknę oczy powrócą koszmary. Usłyszałam ciche pukanie w moje okno. Zaskoczona podskoczyłam i zobaczyłam za oknem Edwarda wiszącego na moim drzewie. Uśmiechnęłam się, podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je, a on wskoczył delikatnie do środka.

Szybciej niż mogłam zobaczyć, byłam w jego ramionach.

- Tęskniłem za tobą. Nie mogłem zostawić cię tej nocy samej. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zła?

- Edwardzie, dlaczego mam być zła na ciebie? Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

Wciągnął mnie do łóżka i wtuliliśmy się w siebie. Chwilę potem oboje zasnęliśmy. Ponieważ leżałam bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, nie mogłam nic innego jak śnić o Edwardzie.

Następnego ramka Edward zniknął, myślałam już, że to wszystko tylko mi się wydawało. Ale kiedy znalazłam krótką notkę od niego, że musiał się przebrać, a nie moglibyśmy zrobić nic przy Charliem i że przyjedzie po mnie, odprężyłam się. Poszłam do łazienki, wyczyściłam zęby, umyłam twarz i ubrałam się.

Kiedy zeszłam na dół, bułki i świeża kawa były gotowe na stole.

Jasper i Charlie stali przy lodówce i uśmiechali się szeroko.

Byli zbyt słodcy.

- Jesteście naprawdę kochani, nie musieliście sobie robić takiego wysiłku. Czuję się dobrze. Ból jest mniejszy.

Usiedliśmy i zjedliśmy razem. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, Charlie poszedł do drzwi. Było jasne, że to Alice i Edward. Szybko wypiłam kawę, wstawiłam naczynia do zmywarki i włożyłam buty. Edward dał mi przelotnego buziaka i uśmiechnął się. Droga do szkoły minęła jak z bicza strzelił, a mój żołądek się skurczał. _Dam radę!_ To była moja mantra tego dnia.

Na parkingu stali już gotowi Jake, Emmett, Rose, Angela i Ben. Zakładałam, że Rose i Emmett uprzedzili ich, ponieważ żadne nie powiedziało nic na temat mojego lima.

- Dobra ludzie, robimy tak jak uzgodniliśmy, tak?

- Um przepraszam – powiedziałam. – Co robimy tak jak uzgodniliśmy?

Emmett przewrócił oczami.

- Nie będziesz chodzić sama z lekcji na lekcję. Zawsze będzie z tobą jedno z nas.

Odwróciłam się do Edwarda.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie… To nie był mój pomysł, chociaż muszę przyznać, że mi się podoba.

- Ale czyj pomysł…

- Mój. – Emmett wyszczerzył się do mnie.

Przewróciłam oczami. – Nie potrzebuję żadnej niańki, ludzie.

- Mała B., posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jesteś dla nas jak siostra i coś takiego jak w sobotę nie powtórzy się jeszcze raz. I tak długo jak nie będziesz jeszcze w formie, będziemy ci wszędzie towarzyszyć.

Wiedziałam, że daremnie było dyskutować z Emmettem, więc ustąpiłam.

Moją pierwszą godziną była matma, razem z Jakeiem.

- No chodź, Jake.

Edward przyciągnął mnie do swojej piersi i opiekuńczo otoczył ramionami moje biodra.

- Edward, musisz…

- Wiem, że mam po drugiej stronie szkoły, ale zabiorę cię na matmę.

Tak więc szłam otoczona z lewej strony przez Jakea, a z prawej przez Edwarda długim korytarzem na moją matematykę.

To było zdecydowanie najdziwniejsze doświadczenie jakie miałam w swoim życiu.

Wszyscy, ale to absolutnie wszyscy gapili się na mnie.

Można sobie wyobrazić coś takiego jak w jednym z tych filmów dla nastolatek:

Popularna cheerleaderka przewodzi gangowi i wszyscy robią miejsce. Szaraczki wciskają się bliżej szafek i mają nadzieje, że „gwardia" szybko przejdzie obok.

Pochyliłam głowę. To wszystko było dla mnie więcej niż niezręczne i nie chciałam, żeby każdy widział moje podbite oko. Dzisiaj rano zatuszowałam to najlepiej jak to możliwe, ale kiedy spojrzałam w lustro, musiałam stwierdzić, że wyglądało to gorzej niż wcześniej i umyłam z powrotem twarz do czysta.

Gdy dotarliśmy do drzwi klasy, odwróciłam się do Edwarda.

- Um, więc ok… Zobaczymy się na lunchu, tak?

- Spróbuję odbierać cię za każdym razem…

- Edward, to jest przecież idiotyczne… Mam na myśli, zawsze ktoś z naszych przyjaciół będzie ze mną na lekcji lub w pobliżu. Wszystko już pójdzie dobrze.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Jego mina stężała i wiedziałam dlaczego.

Tanya, Jessica i Lauren stały w drzwiach i czekały na nauczyciela.

Jeśli spojrzało się na twarz Tanyi, a potem na moją, musiało się tylko dodać jeden do jednego i było jasne co się wydarzyło. Westchnęłam.

- Boli cię? Wszystko w porządku?

- Czuję się dobrze, Edwardzie. Nie martw się.

- Ta suka…

- Hej, hej, hej… Zostaw ją, nie jest tego warta…

Przyjrzałam się Tanyi i było dla mnie zagadką jak można w Forks zakładać białe ciuchy. Białe spodnie, biały top…

Przewróciłam oczami, ale wpadłam na pomysł. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę mogła go zrealizować w przerwie na lunch.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i odwróciłam się znów do Edwarda.

- Idź, musisz iść w przeciwnym razie nie dotrzesz na swoją pierwszą lekcję. Jake tu jest i będzie na mnie uważał, nic mi się nie stanie.

- Możesz być tego absolutnie pewna, B.

Mój chłopak wziął mnie w ramiona i dał mi czułego całusa. Kiedy mnie puścił, spojrzał na Jacoba i rzucił mu chciałbym – odzyskać – dziewczynę – w takim – stanie – w jakim – ją – zostawiłem spojrzenie i odszedł.

Zajęcia do przerwy obiadowej ciągnęły się. Za każdym razem miałam towarzystwo. Jake zaprowadził mnie na następną lekcję, gdzie Alice już czekała, potem zaprowadziła mnie do Angeli i Bena.

Kiedy w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę obiadową Edward stał przy drzwiach, aby mnie odebrać. Ręka w rękę poszliśmy do stołówki i ustawiliśmy się w kolejce. Przed nami byli Emmett i Rosalie, a przed nimi Tanya i Lauren.

Celny strzał!

Pociągnęłam Rose w dół, tak że mogłam jej wyszeptać coś do ucha. Ona uśmiechnęła się diabelsko i wpuściła mnie przed siebie.

- Bello, co…

- Jestem głodna, Edwardzie.

- Ale…

- Zostaw ją, Edwardzie – powiedziała cicho Rose, nadal się uśmiechając.

Edward stanął za mną opiekuńczo i pozwolił mi działać.

Oh dzisiaj były frytki i sznycel1.

Szczęście było zdecydowanie po mojej stronie!

Kiedy Tanya zauważyła kto za nią stoi, spojrzała na mnie pogardliwie od stóp do głów. Zignorowałam jej spojrzenie.

- Siemasz, Tanya. – Mój ton był przesadnie uprzejmy, a jeśli człowiek byłby sprytny, wtedy wiedziałaby, że coś knuję.

Było dla mnie jasne, że nic mi nie odpowie, zamiast tego odwróciła się z powrotem do Lauren.

Edward uniósł brew i patrzył na mnie wyczekująco.

Kiedy mieliśmy nasz posiłek, przeszliśmy do kasy. Tuż przed nią można wziąć ketchup, majonez albo musztardę. Oczywiście Tanya zatrzymała się, wzięła majonez, to była moja szansa. Chwyciłam ketchup i otworzyłam na moim talerzu. Trzymałam butelkę tak, że otwarcie wskazywało dokładnie na tyłek Tanyi. I wtedy też podeszła Rose, która zrobiła tak jakby się potknęła. Pchnęła mnie lekko, uderzyłam w Tanyę i nacisnęłam butelkę.

- Co do kurwy… Swan uważaj, gdzie idziesz…

- Przykro mi… Bella nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że się potknęłam…

- Nie obchodzi mnie, kto to z wasz pasożyty zrobił…

Chwyciła swoją tacę i poszła do kasy. Bardzo dobrze, nic jeszcze nie zauważyła.

Rose i ja przybiłyśmy wysoko piątkę i śmiałyśmy się.

Kiedy Tanya podeszła do swojego stolika, nikt więcej nie wytrzymał. Cała stołówka zaczęła się śmiać i wskazywać na Tanyę.

To było super dobre uczucie.

Tanya nie wiedziała co się dzieje, mówiła szybko do Lauren, która oglądała tył Tanyi.

Wciąż stałam z moja butelką ketchupu, ponieważ Tanya szybko odwróciła się do mnie. Trzymałam butelkę wysoko i pomachałam do niej.

Uśmiechając się podeszłam do kasy, gdzie Edward szybko zapłacił. Do tej pory nie powiedział jeszcze słowa i zastanawiałam się czy to było dla mnie dobre.

Powoli przeszłam obok Tanyi i Lauren. Szłam za Edwardem, Emmettem i Rose.

- Ty mała suko, zapłacisz za to.

- Ach Tanya, jak można nosić białe ubrania, jeśli się nie wie, kiedy dostaje się tych dni! Tztztz własna wina!

Stołówka ponownie wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

Tym razem mówiłam cicho tak, że tylko ona mogła mnie usłyszeć. – Uważaj na siebie dziwko, jeszcze nie skończyłam.

Z tym zdaniem poszłam dalej i usiadłam przy naszym miejscu, gdzie Jasper, Alice, Jake, Angela i Ben już czekali.

Nikt nie mógł stłumić śmiechu.

Edward usiadł obok mnie i wyszeptał mi do ucha. – Przypomnij mi o tym, żebym nigdy nie przechodził na twoją ciemną stronę.

Odwróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam w jego zielone, lśniące oczy.

- Kocham cię, Edwardzie.

- Tak jak ja kocham ciebie, mój Aniele.

1 _Sznycel to typowo __niemieckie danie wykonane z mięsa cielęcego._


	18. Chapter 18

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 18**

_**EDWARD**_

Czy to właśnie rzeczywiście się wydarzyło? Byłem tak dumny z mojej Belli. Kiedy zobaczyłem Tanyę, zagotowało się we mnie! Jak Bella mogła pozostać tak spokojną?

Ale taka była. Bella nikogo celowo nie skrzywdziłaby. A co dopiero pobić, to tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę musiała.

O w mordę, stary było warto. I widzieć Bellę jak broniła się słowami, mogę wam powiedzieć, że to mnie kręciło.

Problem w całej historii? Jep, byliśmy w szkole.

- Kocham cię, Edwardzie. – Nigdy nie będę mieć dość, kiedy mówi mi te trzy słowa.

- Tak jak ja kocham ciebie, mój Aniele.

Dłoń Belli leżała niebezpiecznie blisko mojego krocza. Czy ona była świadoma tego, że porusza nią w górę i w dół? Chwyciłem jej nadgarstek, na co Bella podniosła wzrok.

- Edward, co jest…

Wskazałem oczami moje krocze. Podążyła za moim spojrzeniem i jej oczy słały się większe. Niewielki, ale pewny uśmiech utworzył się na jej twarzy. To z pewnością nie oznaczało nic dobrego. Bella pochyliła się do mnie i wyszeptała mi do ucha. – Jesteś gotowy? – Mogłem tylko skinąć głową.

Poderwała się, wzięła moja rękę i pociągnęła mnie do góry! Co, u diabła, ona zamierzała? – My już pójdziemy…

- Bella… Przerwa trwa jeszcze pięćdziesiąt minut, macie przecież dość czasu do zajęć! – Rose uderzyła otwartą dłonią tył głowy Emmetta. Bella chwyciła swoją torbę i złapała moją rękę. Puściła oczko do Rose i wyszliśmy ze stołówki. Od kiedy Bella puszcza oczko?

Dobra, byłem odrobinę zmieszany! Kiedy byliśmy pod daszkiem stołówki, spojrzała krótko na parking i na budynek, gdzie mieliśmy biologie. Coś działo się w jej ślicznej główce. Musiałem się tylko jeszcze dowiedzieć co. Kiedy właśnie chciałem zapytać ją, co się dzieje, zaciągnęła mnie na parking.

Ach tak! Teraz już wiedziałem, co zamierzała. Szybki numerek w samochodzie! OH YEAH! Dzisiaj był mój szczęśliwy dzień. Pociągnąłem Bellę za sobą, prosto do mojego Volvo.

- Edward, co ty robisz?

Huh?

- Jak to co robię? Myślałem, że zatroszczymy się o mój duży problem?

- Och, Edward. – Bella roześmiała się i złożyła pocałunek na moich ustach. – Do tego też jeszcze dojdziemy, ale najpierw… – Szukała w swojej torebce. – Gdzieś ją przecież mam. Wiem dokładnie, że Alice… – Bella trzymała w dłoni mały pisak. Ale przy dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, zobaczyłem, że to nie był pisak. No nie do końca. To była szminka. Co, do cholery, ona zamierzała z tym zrobić? Nie musiała malować ust. Kolor tak czy inaczej nie pozostanie na nich długo.

- Kochanie, co zmierzasz?

- Edward, są rzeczy, które kobieta zrobić musi, a których ty być może nie zrozumiesz. Które może są też całkowicie nielogiczne, ale muszą zostać zrobione.

- Um, dobrze…

Nie zrozumiałem ani słowa. Bella rozejrzała się. To było daleko i nikogo nie widać na parkingu. Jasne, była przerwa obiadowa i wszyscy jedli. Oderwała plastik ze swojej szminki, jeszcze jej nawet nie używała i zabrała się do roboty.

Miałem najbardziej diaboliczną dziewczynę na całym świecie, tak wiele było pewnym.

Kiedy skończyła, złapała moją rękę i uśmiechnęła się.

- Teraz zatroszczymy się o twój problem. – Znów puściła oczko.

Szliśmy w kierunku budynku, gdzie była biologia. Dobra, myślałem, że mamy teraz gorący seks? Co ona właściwie tutaj chciała?

- Um, kochanie… Nie to, że nie chcę ci zaufać, ale co ty dokładnie zamierzasz? – zapytałem ją, kiedy szliśmy przez korytarz. Dotarliśmy do schodów od piwnicy, odwróciła się do mnie.

- Edward, nadal nie rozumiesz? – Potrząsnąłem głową, Bella przewróciła oczami.

- Czy może pamiętasz ostatni raz, kiedy byliśmy w piwnicy?

I tutaj dotarło! Spojrzałem na Bellę dużymi oczami, czy zamierzała to, co ja myślę, że ona zamierzała?

- Tak, Edwardzie… Chyba, że nie dasz rady w ciągu czterdziestu minut doprowadzić mnie do orgazmu.

Czy to ma być żart?

- Oh, kochanie… Ty już wiesz, że jesteś z Edwardem Cullenem, prawda?

Pociągnąłem Bellę w dół schodami prosto do pomieszczenia gospodarczego ze stołami i krzesłami.

O tak, dzisiaj był zdecydowanie mój szczęśliwy dzień!

_**BELLA**_

Nie mogłam po prostu nic innego. Nie było żadnego planu, na to co się ze mną dzisiaj działo, ale czułam się, jakbym panowała nad światem. Musiałam teraz koniecznie pozbyć się tego uczucia w dolnej części mojego ciała, w przeciwnym razie wybuchłabym! Za każdym razem, kiedy tędy przychodziliśmy, musiałam pomyśleć o piwnicy. Mhmm.

Szybciej niż mogłam się obejrzeć, znaleźliśmy się w pomieszczeniu i byłam przyciśnięta plecami do drzwi.

- O Boże, Bello… Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

- Zabawne, chciałam właśnie powiedzieć to samo… – tchnęłam Edwardowi do ucha. Czy istniał dzień, gdzie nie chciałam rzucić się na niego? Nie sądzę. Sięgnęłam w jego włosy i przyciągnęłam jego głowę do mnie. Od razu jego język znalazł mój i rozgorzała walka. W tym samym czasie odpięłam jego pasek, a on jęknął w moje usta. To był absolutnie mój ulubiony dźwięk. Aby złapać oddech, nasze usta rozdzieliły się, moje wargi zsunęły się na jego szyję.

- Bello…

Odpięłam guzik jego spodni w tym też suwak. Moja dłoń przejechała po jego twardych mięśniach brzucha, bezpośrednio tam, gdzie chciałam być najbardziej. Wsunęłam dłoń w jego bokserki i chwyciłam jego twardego penisa. Uciekł mi przy tym jęk.

Kilka razy przesunęłam moją dłonią w górę i w dół, zanim Edward mnie zatrzymał.

- Kochanie, jeśli zrobisz tak dalej, dojdziemy tutaj bez tego, że byłem w tobie. – Dokładnie wiedział co musiał powiedzieć, żebym stała się jeszcze wilgotniejsza. Zupełnie nie patyczkował się z moimi spodniami i koszulką. Tymczasem rozpięłam koszule Edwarda. W staniku i stringach stałam przed moim facetem i jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czułem się bardziej chciana niż teraz. Jego oczy były ciemne z pożądania, przesunął językiem po swoich wargach. Jego spodnie razem z bokserkami zatrzymały się w kostkach.

- Kurwa, Bello…

- Edward… Pomyśl o czasie. Masz jeszcze dokładnie 32 minu… – Nie mogłam skończyć zadnia, ponieważ jego usta znów były na moich. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie teraz schodzić do piwnicy.

Jedynymi dźwiękami, które było słychać to nasze jęki.

- Edward… – pociągnęłam jego głowę w tył, tak że musiał spojrzeć na mnie. – Pieprzyć grę wstępną. Jestem mokra jak jezioro. Weź mnie teraz!

- Kurwa, Bello… Chcesz, żebym doszedł tylko przez twoje słowa?

Przewróciłam oczami i oparłam się o drzwi. Przejechałam ręką po mojej piersi, brzuchu do mojego środka. Ściągnęłam stringi i przesunęłam palcami po mojej łechtaczce jęcząc przy tym.

- Jeśli ty nie przechodzisz do rzeczy, muszę pomóc sobie po prostu sama, tak?

Uniosłam brew i mrugnęłam do niego. Jeśli to było możliwe jego oczy stały się jeszcze ciemniejsze.

Edward nie odpowiedział, zjechał dłońmi na moje plecy, w dół do mojego tyłka. Jednym susem siedziałam wokół jego bioder, a jego erekcja napierała na mój brzuch. Moja dłoń, która nie stymulowała mojej łechtaczki, sięgnęła po jego penisa i umieściła go tam gdzie chciałam go mieć.

Jednym ruchem wniknął we mnie, moje oczy przekręciły się w tył głowy, podczas gdy on głośno jęknął. – Kurwa, Bello… Jesteś tak cholernie ciasna i mokra… Boże, jak ja cię kocham…

Moje usta przesunęły się do jego ucha i pogładziłam językiem po jego płatku. Przygryzłam tam i jęknęłam mu do ucha. – Edward, pieprz mnie…

Dobra, przyznaję, nie miałam pojęcia, skąd, do diabła, ta Bella pojawiła się tutaj, ale Edwardowi wydawała się ona podobać. Poruszył się szybciej i mocnej we mnie.

- Boże, Edward… nie przestawaj… dokładnie… tam… o Boże…

Edward przytrzymał mnie mocniej, obrócił nas i podszedł do najbliżej stojącego stolika. Ostrożnie położył mnie na nim i przyciągnął aż na krawędź, tak że mógł znów we mnie wtargnąć. Uniósł moją nogę ponad swoje ramie i wniknął głębiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dobra, nigdy wcześniej nie wypróbowaliśmy tej pozycji, ale była dobra. Cholernie dobra! Jasna cholera! Bezustannie spotykał mój punkt G.

- Kurwa, Edward…

- Bello… ja… cholera…

Jego dłoń sunęła po mojej łechtaczce. – Ona sprawi, że dojdziesz… a mianowicie TERAZ.

To było wszystko czego potrzebowałam i oboje oddaliśmy się naszym orgazmom. I kurwa, co to było za uczucie.

Kiedy oboje wracaliśmy z naszych szczytów, położył swoją głowę na moim brzuchu.

- Wow… to było…

- O tak…

Moja ręka sunęła przez jego włosy. Nie miałam pojęcia jak długo tutaj tak leżeliśmy, aż znów przypomniało mi się, gdzie byliśmy.

- Edward, dalej, ubieraj się – spojrzałam na zegarek. – Mamy jeszcze pięć minut do zajęć.

Wysunął swoje penisa ze mnie i jęknęłam, że nie jesteśmy już ze sobą połączeni.

- Kochanie, wiem co teraz myślisz, ale poczekaj, aż będziemy w domu.

Tym razem on mrugnął do mnie. Szybko znów byliśmy w naszych ciuchach. Edward wziął moją dłoń i pognaliśmy schodami w górę. Akurat wtedy, gdy drzwi od naszej klasy zamykały się, Edward chwycił za klamkę i wyszczerzył się do naszego nauczyciela.

- Sorry za małe spóźnienie.

Poprowadził mnie na nasze miejsce, a cała klasa oglądała się za nami. Być może powinniśmy przedtem spojrzeć w lustro. Byłam pewna, że wszyscy wiedzieli, co właśnie wyprawialiśmy.

Właściwie powinno być mi strasznie wstyd, ale miałam boga seksu jako chłopaka.

Kto nie chciałby właśnie odstawić gorącego numerka w szkolnej piwnicy?

Każda dziewczyna ze zdrowym umysłem chciałaby!

Byłoby kłamstwem, gdybym powiedziała, że wyniosłam coś z lekcji. Ale kto potępiłby mnie po takim przeżyciu? Nikt!

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, spakowaliśmy nasze rzeczy i poszliśmy na w-f. Teraz znów mogłam tańczyć z Edwardem. Mogłam, więc być blisko niego, bez tego, że ktoś patrzy komicznie, bo za to utrzymujemy nasze oceny.

W szatni dziewczyn Angela wzięła mnie na bok.

- Bello, wszystko jest ok z tobą? Wyglądasz jakoś…

Wyszczerzyłam się. – Nigdy nie było ze mną lepiej.

Szybko przebrałyśmy się i byłyśmy na sali. Kiedy Victoria – nasza nauczycielka tańca – zobaczyła mnie, podbiegła do mnie.

- Cholera, Bello! Co się stało z twoją śliczną buźką?

- Czy możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym?

Nie chcę o tym znowu rozmawiać. Edward był już u mojego boku.

- Vic… posłuchaj…

- Edward, w porządku – położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Opowiedziałam Vic skróconą wersje.

- Dobrze, aż do występu przyglądasz się, żeby twojej ślicznej buźce nic więcej się nie stało i jeśli ta wywłoka jeszcze raz coś takiego odstawi, wtedy James i ja zajmiemy się o nią, w porządku?

- W porządku…

- Tak, ale to nie powstrzymuje was od tego, żeby dalej ćwiczyć.

Przeszliśmy do naszej części sali, podczas gdy inni ćwiczyli swoje elementy.

Ledwie popłynęła muzyka, byłam już w ramionach Edwarda. Jego ręce leżały na moich biodrach, a ja swoje owinęłam wokół jego szyi. Automatycznie poruszaliśmy się w rytm muzyki. Naszej muzyki.

_**The night we met I knew I needed you so**__**  
**__**and if I had the chance I'd never let you go**__**  
**__**so won't you say you love me I'll make you so proud of me**__**  
**__**we'll make them turn their heads every place we go**_

Nie mogłam nic innego, musiałam się po prostu uśmiechnąć.

_**The night we met I knew I needed you so**_

Mam na myśli, hej! Czy istnieje bardziej odpowiednie zdanie niż to?

Po raz pierwszy, kiedy spojrzałam Edwardowi w oczy, było dla mnie jasne, że stanie się on dla mnie niebezpieczny. I oczywiście stało się to, co się stać musiało, prawda?

_**So won't you please be my little baby  
say you'll be my darling be my baby now oh oh oh oh**_

Edward przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie i śpiewał piosnkę tylko dla mnie.

- _Yes I´ll be your darling _– szepnęłam mu.

Po czym podarował mi mój ukochany, krzywy uśmiech.

_**I'll make you happy baby just wait and see**_**  
**_**for every kiss you give me I'll give you three**_**  
**_**oh since the day I saw I have been waiting for you**_**  
**_**you know I will adore you till eternity**_

Nie chciałam nic więcej niż pozostać na zawsze razem z Edwardem. Skończyć szkołę średnią, razem z nim pójść do college'u, znaleźć dobrą pracę. Potem oświadczyłby mi się, a ja powiedziałbym _tak._ Mielibyśmy przepiękny ślub. Kiedyś byłabym w ciąży, z jego dzieckiem. Mały Edward. Edward Junior. Uśmiechnęłam się. I żylibyśmy razem, aż do końca naszych dni.

Ale coś takiego dzieje się zasadniczo tylko w bajkach, prawda? Ale postaram się, aby moja bajka była prawdziwa. Opuściłam się w dół, Edward wspierał moje plecy. Moje biodra krążyły. I HEJ Edward znów był w formie. Jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli!

Kiedy pomógł mi się podnieść, spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, poza pocałowaniem go w tym momencie.

Niestety zostaliśmy rozdzieleni przez Vic i Jamesa.

COCKBLOCKER!

Dwie godziny zleciały jak z bicza strzelił, a my stawaliśmy się coraz lepsi i lepsi!

Kiedy byliśmy gotowi, spotkaliśmy się przed salą gimnastyczną i razem poszliśmy na parking.

- Co się, do cholery, tutaj dzieje?

- Hej, Emmett. Umm nie mam pojęcia…

Edward dał mi kuksańca w bok i musiałam się uśmiechnąć.

Jeden samochód na parkingu został oblężony jak żaden inny. I to był całkowicie określony samochód. Większość ludzi, którzy stali wokół to byli faceci. Ponieważ każdy wiedział do kogo należy samochód.

Emmett i Rose patrzyli na przednią szybę i śmiali się głośno.

- Oh Edward, twoja dziewczyna jest diaboliczna.

- Powiedz mi coś nowego, Emm.

Edward pocałował mnie we włosy i przyciągnął do swojego boku.

Alice i Jasper przyszli do nas po chwili, też się śmiali i prawie osunęli się na ziemie.

- O mój Boże, Bello, czyżby to moja szminka, którą ci dałam?

Winna spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę.

- HA! Widzisz, wiedziałam, że kiedyś będziesz jej potrzebować.

Roześmiałam się. Coś takiego może tylko Alice.

- Cii… nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że to byłam ja…

- Oki doki.

Obserwowaliśmy ożywienie wokół samochodu. Aż skrzekliwy głos sięgnął naszej rozmowy.

- Co wy wszyscy, jasny gwint, robicie przy moim samochodzie?

Wszyscy odwrócili się do niej i zrobili miejsce.

- Chcę być pierwszy…

- Ej, ja czekałem już tutaj godzinę…

Całkowicie dużo oczekiwali.

- Co to wszystko ma być?

I 3… 2… 1…

- KTO TO DO CHOLERY BYŁ?

Jep, teraz to zobaczyła.

Nasza sześcioosobowa grupa nie mogła wytrzymać więcej. Wszyscy prychnęli.

- O Boże, nie mogę więcej… Emmett, widziałeś jej twarz?

- Cholera Edward, to było zdecydowanie ekstra.

- BELLO SWAN TY MAŁA SUKO!

Edward, Emmett i Jasper ustawili się przede mną.

- No, no, no… Kto twierdzi, że to była Bella? To mógł być każdy.

- Ach, tak? A dlaczego miał to zrobić ktokolwiek inny?

- Tanya, Tanya, Tanya… Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć… Ale na samym szczycie listy jest to, że nie powinnaś głupio ze mną zadzierać. – Mrugnęłam do niej, położyłam moje ramie wokół Edwarda i przycisnęłam usta do jego. Jęknął, kiedy mój język wsunął się do jego ust.

- Myślę, że dokończymy to w domu, kochanie…

Chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził do Volvo.

Odwróciłam się jeszcze raz, żeby spojrzeć na samochód Tanyi. Gdzie napisałam** - PIEPRZ MNIE! ZA 1 DOLARA ZROBIĘ WSZYTSKO CO TYLKO CHCESZ! -** wielkimi literami.

Pomachałam do niej i dołączyłam do Edwarda w samochodzie.


	19. Chapter 19

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 19**

_**BELLA**_

Byłam więcej niż tylko dumna z siebie. Nie trzeba przecież bezpośrednio bić się, chociaż chętnie bym to zrobiła. Ale tak czułam się lepsza od niej.

Ponieważ takich akcji Tanya nie znała. Ona zawsze czuła się jak królowa, przede wszystkim ponieważ bez przerwy miała coś z Edwardem.

Nikt nie próbował kiedykolwiek stawić jej czoła, aż pojawiłam się ja.

I jedno wam powiem. To czuło się po prostu zajebiście!

Minęły dwa tygodnie po zajściu na kręglach. „Walka o władzę" poszła coraz dalej i dalej. Ale jakoś Tanya została sama z Lauren. Jessica przeprosiła mnie, ale przyjaciółmi nigdy nie zostaniemy.

Kiedy mieliśmy przerwę obiadową, napięcie było nieznośne, ponieważ wszyscy czekali po prostu tylko na to, aż coś się wydarzy. Aż Tanya albo ja wściekniemy się.

Ale mnie nie przydarzyło się nic, a moją małą psychologiczną grą bawiłam się dalej!

Siedziałam na kolanach Edwarda i przytuliłam się do niego bardziej. On nie był więcej tym Edwardem, którym był wcześniej. Być może to wszystko było wówczas też tylko murem, aby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć kim naprawdę był.

- Bello, kochanie… nie poruszaj się za bardzo, w przeciwnym razie mamy tutaj zaraz problem. Albo chcesz coś ze mną znów w piwnicy?

Ukryłam twarz w jego szyi i pozwoliłam mojemu językowi wędrować po jego gardle. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko wspominał o piwnicy, robiło mi się gorąco i mój chłopak dokładnie o tym wiedział.

- B., już pora.

Spojrzałam na Alice i Rose, które już wstały. Przytaknęłam, odwróciłam się do Edwarda i dałam mu buziaka. Właściwie planem było, że to ma być jeden, krótki buziak, ale Edward Cullen nie robi takich rzeczy krótko. Wsunął rękę w moje włosy, przejechał językiem po moich wargach i chętnie otworzyłam usta.

- B., macie jeszcze tyle samo czasu na cokolwiek innego.

Uśmiechnęłam się, chociaż usta Edwarda nadal były na moich.

Ostatni raz przycisnęłam moje usta do jego i wstałam.

- Co wy, narzeczone diabła, zamierzacie ponownie?

- Niespodzianka, Emmett – powiedziałyśmy chórem.

I tak Rose, Alice i ja poszłyśmy najpierw do samochodu Rosalie, żeby zabrać jeszcze kilka rzeczy, a potem ruszyłyśmy w drogę do szafek.

Przy szafce 3534 zatrzymałyśmy się.

Rosalie, moja mała dziewczynka oprawcy, wzięła się do pracy i otwierała szafkę. Dwie minuty później było po wszystkim, na całych drzwiczkach wisiały zdjęcia Edwarda. To zaszło za daleko, za daleko i tak usunęłam je za jednym razem.

Alice i Rose patrzyły na mnie jakbym miała trzy głowy.

- Um hej, to jest mój chłopak. Co wy powiedziałybyście wtedy, jeśli tutaj wisieliby Jasper i Emmett?

Żadna nic nie powiedziała i tak miałam odpowiedź.

- No widzicie. A więc dalej.

Małe pudełko umieściłyśmy w środku, z dziurką, ale z przodu. Przykrycie zdjęłyśmy. Powinno się zobaczyć co było bezpośrednio w środku. Białą różę włożyłyśmy pomiędzy szczelinę, tak że główka wystawała. Szybko szafka znów była zamknięta i oceniłyśmy naszą robotę.

- Mhm… prawie mogłoby mi być jej żal…

- Co proszę?

Wyszczerzyłam się do moich najlepszych. – … ale tylko prawie.

- To jest nasza dziewczynka.

Przybiłyśmy piątki i następnie poszłyśmy z powrotem do naszych mężczyzn ciągle z uśmiechem na ustach. Ponownie rozsiadłam się na kolanach Edwarda, a on zamknął swoje ramiona wokół mnie.

- Myślę, że nie chcę zupełnie wiedzieć, co wy znów uknułyście, prawda?

- Nie, myślę, że nie, ale zobaczysz to.

- Hej Emm, Jazz nasze dziewczyny nie mogą więcej tak wiele ze sobą przebywać, to mnie przeraża. – Edward zaczął się śmiać.

- O yeah Ed, masz rację. My nigdy nie możemy przejść na złą, ciemną stronę, kto wie co może nas wtedy spotkać.

Przewróciłam oczami i przytuliłam się znów do Edwarda.

- I kochanie, co robimy dzisiaj po szkole? – Pogładził mój bok, a mnie przeszedł dreszcz w dół pleców.

- Edward, musimy ćwiczyć…

- Ach, pieprzyć próby, B. Mam lepszy pomysł, co moglibyśmy poćwiczyć. – Jego usta znalazły moją szyję i musiałam stłumić jęk.

- Posłuchaj, możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

- Wszystko co chcesz, Bello.

- Czy mógłbyś, kiedy Tanya wstanie iść za nią? W pewnej odległości? My będziemy za tobą, bez strachu, nie uciekniemy. – Przybiłam z Rose i Alice wysoko piątkę.

- Bello, co masz znowu…

- Ciii… ufasz mi, tak? Chcę tylko, żeby ona pomyślała, że to byłoby miłe z twojej strony. – Czule uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Edward przewrócił oczami i skinął głową. Przycisnęłam moje usta do jego.

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę o wszystkim i o niczym, zanim zadzwonił dzwonek.

Tanya wstała i tak samo zrobił też Edward, ja i reszta. Podążał w odległości jakiegoś metra od Tanyi, a my byliśmy tuż za nimi. Korytarz był już dobrze zapełniony i mieliśmy szczęście, że szafka Tanyi była przy sali biologicznej, więc Edward i ja nie musieliśmy zmieniać budynku.

Kiedy „moja mała przyjaciółeczka" zobaczyła białą różę, zatrzymała się na chwilę i rozejrzała. W tym momencie Edward przeszedł obok niej i mrugnął do niej. Właściwie musiałoby mnie to wkurzyć, ale on wiedział, że to należało do planu. On po prostu to zrobił. Tanya zaczęła chichotać i Lauren była zszokowana. Mój chłopak stanął przy naszej biologicznej sali i czekał na naszą grupkę. Kiedy przechodziłam obok Tanyi, patrzyła na mnie ze zwycięskim uśmiechem. Moja skromna osoba przewróciła po prostu tylko oczami.

Piątką ustawiliśmy się przy Edwardzie i obserwowaliśmy Tanyę. Mój chłopak położył rękę wokół moich ramion i pocałował moje włosy, podczas tego Tanya otworzyła swoją szafkę, żeby wyjąć, och, tak piękną różę. Kiedy otworzyła drzwiczki, cały korytarz wypełnił krzyk.

Sto dżdżownic, które znajdowały się w pudełku w tym czasie znalazło swoją drogę na wolność i rozpełzły żwawo po szafce, a wiele po podłodze.

Stanęły mi łzy w oczach. Byłam tak czerwona ze śmiechu, że ledwie jeszcze łapałam powietrze. Widok był przezabawny. Rose trzymała się mocno Emmetta, który z kolei opierał się o ścianę. Alice i Jasper obejmowali się i próbowali wzajemnie podtrzymać.

- Mała B., to było zdecydowanie najbardziej obrzydliwe co do tej pory odstawiłaś.

- Ach Emmett, powiedziałabym, że to małe, ale oh-ho.

W tym momencie podeszła do nas Tanya. Szybciej niż mogłam zobaczyć podniosła swoją rękę, żeby mi przypieprzyć. Zamknęłam oczy i czekałam na ból, ale nigdy nie nadszedł. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Rose jak trzymała jej rękę.

- Odpieprz się, twoja podła ręką jeszcze raz podniesie się na Bellę, wtedy poznasz mnie odpowiednio.

Edward przesunął mnie za siebie i ustawił się przede mną. Zrobił krok w jej kierunku i powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie rozumiesz, że Bella jest dla ciebie nieosiągalna, prawda? Aby zbliżyć się do niej musisz najpierw przedostać się przez nas. I nigdy ci się nie uda.

Pociągnęłam go w tył za ramie, dobra, przynajmniej próbowałam. Wściekły Edward, był gorącym Edwardem! Rose wciąż jeszcze trzymała jej rękę za nadgarstek. Być może to wszystko nie było jednak tak dobrym pomysłem. Ale potem musiałam pomyśleć o tym, co ona mi zrobiła i te myśli uleciały. Miałam przyjaciół, na których mogłam liczyć i którzy staną za mną murem. Lauren pośpieszyła do Tanyi i chciała ją odciągnąć. Jednym popchnięciem Tanya leżała na podłodze, Rose chwyciła rękę Emmetta i oboje poszli na swoją następną lekcje.

Rosalie odwróciła się, żeby mrugnąć i pomachać krótko do mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się i podziękowałam jej jednym skinięciem głowy. Chwilę po tym pożegnaliśmy się z Alice i Jasperem. Edward wciąż jeszcze patrzył na podłogę, gdzie Tanya siedziała i jeśli spojrzenia mogłyby zabijać, leżałaby Bóg jeden wie jak głęboko pod ziemią. Wziął mnie w ramiona i poprowadził do naszej klasy.

- Yo, Bello… super, zajebista akcja…

- Ale tak naprawdę kto by pomyślał, że ta mała ma to w sobie…

- Taa, od kiedy jest z Cullenem, przeszła całkiem na „złą stronę"…

Edward wzmocnił swój chwyt. – Mike… Taylor… uważajcie na to co mówicie, w przeciwnym razie wyjdziemy za drzwi. I źle z jednym z was, który jeszcze raz nazwie moją dziewczynę „małą"…

- Edward, jest dobrze… daj mówić idiotom.

Usiedliśmy i czekaliśmy na to, aż zajęcia się rozpoczną. W środku lekcji nadszedł komunikat przez głośnik.

_Isabella Marie Swan i Rosalie Hale proszę niezwłocznie zgłosić się w gabinecie dyrektora…_

_Isabella Marie Swan i Rosalie Hale proszę niezwłocznie zgłosić się w gabinecie dyrektora…_

Au dupa! To był jakiś zły żart, prawda?

Wszyscy odwrócili się do mnie. Uh jak ja nienawidzę Tanyi.

- Idę z tobą – szepnął Edward, który właśnie chciał pakować swoje rzeczy.

- Panie Cullen, sądzę pamiętać o tym, że pańskie nazwisko nie padło, prawda?

- Tak, ale…

- Nie, żadne ale… Zostaje pan tutaj, a panno Swan mogę panią prosić?

Skinęłam głową i spakowałam szybko moje rzeczy.

- Zobaczymy się na w-fie. Edward, nie martw się…

- Bello, to…

- Hej, przestań… nic nie zrobiłeś… więc nie musi być ci przykro, ok?

Dałam mu buziaka i opuściłam salę.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, oprałam się o nie i wypuściłam ostro powietrze.

- Hej, słodka B. do jaskini lwa, co?

Rose położyła rękę na moich ramionach i poprowadziła mnie na zewnątrz.

- Przykro mi, że w tym tkwisz.

- Nikt nigdzie nie utknął… Nikt nam nie może czegoś udowodnić, prawda? Cieszę się, że Alice nie została wywołana, ona by wybuchła.

Potrząsnęłam głową. Miała rację, ale mimo to było mi naprawdę niedobrze z całą tą historią.

Docierając do biura dyrektora, byłyśmy już oczekiwane.

Przez Tanyę.

Naszego dyrektora.

I o wiele, wiele gorzej.

Przez mojego tatę. W policyjnym mundurze.

Czy mój dzień może stać się jeszcze piękniejszy?

- Panno Swan, panno Hale mogę prosić?

Wzięłyśmy jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech i weszłyśmy – pierś do przodu, brzuch wciągnięty, głowa do góry – do biura dyrektora.

Spojrzałam przelotnie na Tanyę, która szczerzyła się naprawdę paskudnie. Jeszcze smutna mina, a teraz to. Tato podążył za moim spojrzeniem i kiedy Tanya to zobaczyła, jej mina znów zmieniła się ze złośliwej w smutną.

- Proszę usiąść.

Oczywiście zrobiłyśmy to, co nam nakazano.

- Panna Denali przyszła do mnie całkowicie roztrzęsiona i poinformowała, że umieściły panie w jej szafce dżdżownice, a pani panno Hale popchnęła ją bez powodu na podłogę. Wezwałem pani ojca. Nie tylko jako ojca, ale jeszcze dlatego, że jest policjantem.

Rose chciała właśnie otworzyć usta, jednak wyprzedziłam ją.

- Panie Miller – zatrzepotałam rzęsami – my nigdy nie zrobiłybyśmy czegoś takiego. Nie mam pojęcia jak ona do tego doszła.

Spojrzałam na mojego tatę, który musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wiedział dokładnie, że to byłyśmy my, ale przemilczał to. Ha! To był mój super komendant!

- Czy można właściwie udowodnić, że to była moja córka i panna Hale, Sir?

- No właściwie nie, ale…

- Gdzie byłyście obie cały czas?

- No tak, mogłyśmy rozmawiać z Edwardem, Emmettem, Jasperem tak jak i Alice. Byliśmy w stołówce. Potem my – dziewczyny – byłyśmy krótko w łazience. Miałam małą sprzeczkę z moim chłopakiem i chciałam poradzić się moich przyjaciółek, bez tego, że to ktoś podłapie. Czy to jest zabronione? Poza tym dziewczyny zawsze chodzą w kilka do łazienki. – Rose przybrała jej najsłodszy uśmiech, po czym pan Miller oparł się o swoje krzesło. Ona mogła kłamać bez rumienienia się.

- Panie Miller, myślę, że wyjaśniło się, prawda? Nie ma żadnych dowodów, że to moja córka i Rosalie powinny dokonać tego _czynu_, tak jak pan to nazywa. Być może panna Denali ma też tylko po prostu bujną wyobraźnie?

- Tak, myślę, że ma pan rację, komendancie Swan. Dziękuję, że mimo to pan przybył.

Ulżyło mi. Rose wzięła moją dłoń i ścisnęła ją raz. Wyszłyśmy, Tanya już na nas czekała i miała nadzieję, że dostałyśmy karę, ale zamiast tego co chciała usłyszeć, dyrektor powiedział. – Panno Swan, jestem bardzo ciekaw, zobaczyć panią i pana Cullena w musicalu, słyszałem już o tym wiele dobrego.

Z tym zdaniem odwrócił się i odszedł, a Tanya brnęła za nim. – Ale panie Miller…

Rose i ja chichotałyśmy. Miałyśmy naprawdę szczęście.

- Bello!

Ohoh. Psiakrew, nadeszło jeszcze to. Całkowicie zapomniałam o ojcu.

- Tato… więc…

- Co ci przyszło właściwie do głowy…

- Przepraszam…

- … żeby wykorzystać całe moje dżdżownice? Chciałem w weekend jechać na ryby.

I to było to! Uśmiechnął się! A co to za uśmiech! Wszędzie utworzyły się małe zmarszczki.

Automatycznie owinęłam mu się wokół szyi i musiałam się roześmiać. Rose również dołączyła.

- Komendancie… nich pan nas tak więcej nie straszy…

- Ach Rose, nie żałuj staremu uciechy…

Przybił Rose i mnie „górną piątkę"! I tak, ludzie my wciąż tu jeszcze mówimy o moim tacie.

Miałam najlepszego na całym świecie.

- Było dla mnie jasne, że wy się za tym kryjecie. I nie wezmę wam tego za złe. To co Tanya zrobiła Belli należy ukarać i jeśli wy to tak załatwiacie, tym lepiej. Ale wykorzystać do tego wszystkie moje dżdżownice?

- Bello…

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że Edward i Alice idą do nas, a za nimi Emmett i Jasper.

- Komendancie Swan, pańska córka nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, przysięgam…

- Edward, chłopcze! Oddychaj! Wszystko jest w porządku!

Mrugnął do mnie i z – widzimy się dziś wieczorem – zniknął ponownie.

Opowiedziałyśmy naszej grupie, co się wydarzyło i znów musieliśmy się roześmiać. Edward pociągnął mnie do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie musieliśmy ćwiczyć.

- Ale dzisiaj naprawdę nie mam ochoty.

- Ale przecież powiedziałaś, że nasz kochany dyrektor nie może się już doczekać na to, aż cię zobaczy w twojej różowej sukience… – poruszał swoimi brwiami.

- Edward, to nie jest zabawne, a całkowicie obrzydliwe!

Uderzyłam jego rękę na moim biodrze, a on przyciągnął mnie szybko.

- Dzisiaj nie będziemy tańczyć, dzisiaj przymierzymy nasze kostiumy i poćwiczymy z rekwizytami. Bello, podejdź, proszę, do mnie.

Ucieszyłam się, że dzisiaj taniec został oszczędzony, ale czy Alice i kostiumy były o wiele lepsze?

- Bello, łap…

Odwróciłam się szybko, dokładnie, aby zobaczyć, że Alice coś mi rzuca.

- Uff, człowieku, Al.

- Nie stój tak, słodka B. Jest z masy papierowej.

Spłata jest suką, moi kochani!

Wyszczerzyłam się. Szybko znalazłam Edwarda i podeszłam do niego. Rozmawiał właśnie z Angelą, która opowiadała mu coś o imprezie u Bena w sobotę, a my przecież też mieliśmy przyjść.

- Jasne, zapytam Bellę i pozostałych, ale jeśli już o to chodzi to my przyjdziemy.

Dotknęłam Edwarda w ramie, tym razem ja poruszyłam brwiami i to wyglądało z pewnością dokładnie tak gówniano jak mi się wydawało.

- Hej, Johnny! Przyniosłam arbuza.

Edward przełknął i patrzył na mój dekolt. Podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem.

Nie byłam świadoma, że tak jak trzymałam tę rzecz, wypychałam moje piersi do góry.

- Tak, tak, więc przyniosłaś arbuza, _Baby…_

Jego oczy błyszczały. Przejechał językiem po swoich wargach i sięgnął po moje nadgarstki.

Mój mały, perwersyjny chłopak. Przy tej myśli musiałam zachichotać. Ale czy chciałam się skarżyć? – NIE!

Pozwoliłam arbuzowi upaść i oddałam się namiętnemu pocałunkowi z Edwardem.


	20. Chapter 20

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 20**

_**BELLA**_

Tydzień minął w znacznym stopniu spokojnie. Zostawiłam Tanyę na razie w spokoju. Akcent pada na _na razie. _Chcieliśmy nie nadużyć dobra nerwów.

Tak, byłam właściwe też bardzo miłą osobą. Cóż, zazwyczaj!

Ale jeśli chce mi się odebrać coś, co należy do mnie, mogę jak każdy inny również zmienić się w małą sukę.

Nasza grupka nie mogła być rozbita przez nic i nikogo! Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! A życie bez nich byłoby nie do pomyślenia!

Jak to wszystko ma się ułożyć, kiedy pójdziemy do collage'u?

Szybko pozbyłam się tych myśli z mojej głowy, ponieważ żyjemy tu i teraz i tylko to jest ważne.

Zatem w sobotę robiliśmy to, co normalne nastolatki robią.

Poszliśmy na imprezę do Bena. Ben i Angela byli zdecydowanie najsłodszą parą. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, że ci dwoje zestarzeją się razem.

Rose, Alice i ja przygotowywałyśmy się cały dzień, żeby wyglądać gorąco!

I muszę powiedzieć, że wyglądałam piekielnie gorąco!

Miałam na sobie niebieską, krótką sukienkę, może troszkę zbyt krótką, ale z pewnością mogłam ją nosić. Do tego jaskrawoczerwoną szminkę, czerwoną, perłową bransoletkę, długi łańcuszek i czarne _Ankle Boots._

Jeśli człowiek myślał, że krótka sukienka przyciągała już uwagę, mylił się, ponieważ moje oczy były niewiarygodne._  
_

Nie wyglądałam jeszcze nigdy tak inaczej. Ale inaczej jest od czasu do czasu też dobre, prawda?

Tak długo jak czułam się w mojej skórze dobrze, mogłam z tym żyć.

- Jasna cholera! Bello, czy chcesz mnie zabić?

Musiałam się uśmiechnąć.

- Mhm powiedziałabym to samo odnośnie ciebie.

Edward był ubrany w czarną koszulę z czarnymi dżinsami. Na szyi miał łańcuszek z obrączką, którą mu podarowałam. Na jego prawym nadgarstku zawiązany był skórzany pasek, a rękawy od jego koszuli były podwinięte. Pierwsze guziki jego koszuli były odpięte, tak że można dobrze zobaczyć jego włosy na piersi.

Najchętniej rozdarłabym po prostu jego koszulę i zostawiła ślady, aby każda wiedziała, że on był mój i to na zawsze!

- Nie spuszczę dziś z ciebie oka na sekundę, ponieważ to powinno być zakazane, tak seksownie chodzić dookoła.

- Edward, bez przesady.

- Oh nie, _Baby_,ja nie przesadzam, każdy skurwiel, który tylko odważy ci się przyglądać, nie dożyje do następnego ranka.

Przewróciłam oczami, ponieważ teraz był po prostu niepoważny.

- WOW B. Wyglądasz gorąco, więc jeśli grałabym dla drugiej drużyny, byłabyś u mnie numerem jeden na liście „najbardziej poszukiwanych".

- Dzięki, Angela. – Objęłam ją na powitanie. Człowiek z boku powinien naprawdę uważać, że Ang jest miła, życzliwa, ponieważ jej ojciec jest pastorem, ale jeśli on usłyszałby to teraz, z pewnością wysłałby ją do szkoły dla dziewcząt. Ona była w tym do zrozumienia. Znacie _Lane Kim_ z Gilmore Girls? Tak? Wtedy wyobraźcie sobie tak naszą małą Angelę.

Edward, który stał za mną, pochylił się troszkę, aby móc szeptać mi do ucha.

- Mhm… Być może muszę dzisiaj zwracać uwagę nie tylko na facetów, co?

Kiedy poczułam jego gorący oddech na mojej skórze, czułam jak całe moje ciało zostało przesłonięte przez gęsią skórkę. To wszystko przecież nie było normalne. Musiał mieć jakieś super moce.

Odwróciłam się do niego i przycisnęłam usta do jego. Moje ręce skierowały się w jego włosy i przyciągnęłam go bliżej siebie, kiedy właśnie chciałam pogłębić pocałunek, za mną krzyczała moja mała przyjaciółka.

- Hej, seksbomba! Rusz tutaj twój seksowny tyłek i tańcz ze mną i Rose.

Nie musiano mi tego drugi raz mówić i ruszyłam do obu. Jednak ręce Edwarda nie wypuściły mnie.

- Panie chodzący seks! Musisz mnie puścić, w przeciwnym wypadku…

- Obiecałem, że nie spuszczę cię z oka na sekundę. Ale chciałem zapytać, czy chcesz coś do picia i do tego musiałbym iść do kuchni, a…

Potrząsnęłam krótko głową z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Edward, pięć metrów mogę bez ciebie akurat jeszcze iść, prawda? A wtedy ty całkiem szybko wrócisz do mnie i przyniesiesz mi piwo, tak?

To wyglądało tak, jakby musiał wewnętrznie ze sobą walczyć, ale potem odpuścił.

Alice, Rose i ja przywitałyśmy się szybko i pozwoliłyśmy naszym biodrom krążyć do _Please don't stop the music – Rihanny. _

Chichotałyśmy i nasze ręce były wszędzie. Nie miałam żadnego problemu przyznać, że znalazłam się między dwiema gorącymi laskami i nieźle odnajdywałam się tańcząc z nimi tak blisko.

Poczułam dwie dłonie na moich biodrach i coś twardego, co wbijało się w moje plecy. I ani te dłonie nie były Edwarda, ani to nie była jego erekcja.

Odepchnęłam dłonie i odwróciłam się. Mike pieprzony Newton!

- Mike, zabieraj łapy ode mnie. Co to, do cholery, ma być za gówno?

Zrobił krok w moją stronę, podczas gdy ja cofnęłam się. Wyczułam, że był już dość pijany i to budziło we mnie wstręt.

- Bello, ty też mnie chcesz… oboje możemy przecież zniknąć gdzieś na chwilę…

Alice i Rose słuchały, tańcząc obok mnie. Właśnie kiedy Rose chciała coś powiedzieć, Mike nie stał już więcej przede mną, ale leżał trzy metry dalej na podłodze.

- Odpierdol się, Mike! Jeśli masz z MOJĄ dziewczyną jeszcze raz tak rozmawiać, albo tylko patrzeć na nią, osobiście się postaram, że nigdzie więcej nie możesz upchnąć twojego małego fiuta. Zrozumieliśmy się?

Mike był tak oszołomiony, że mógł tylko skinąć głową. Edward podszedł do mnie, podał mi piwo i przyciągnął do swojej piersi.

- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

- Tak, wszystko dobrze… Dziękuję.

Impreza była pełnym sukcesem. Każdy bawił się śmiejąc, tańcząc lub grając w jakieś imprezowe gry.

Od dawna nie byłam tak bardzo wyluzowana jak dzisiaj i mogłam o całym tym gównie ostatniego czasu po prostu zapomnieć!

Edward i ja tańczyliśmy spleceni do _Bryan'a Adams'a - Everything I do_. Edward śpiewał mi cicho zwrotki do ucha.

Musiałabym być w niebie, inaczej było to niemożliwe.

**_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me_**

Położył mi palec wskazujący pod brodą i tym samym uniósł moją głowę, abym mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy.

**_Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_**

Najchętniej skrzyczałbym go i powiedziała, że moje poszukiwania były zakończone. Nie chciałam nigdy nikogo innego, poza Edwardem. Ale zamiast otworzyć usta i zniszczyć ten piękny moment, przyglądałam mu się po prostu, podczas gdy łzy wzbierały mi w oczach.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_**

**_Look into your heart - you will find_**  
**_There's nothin' there to hide_**  
**_Take me as I am - take my life_**  
**_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_**

Edward był moim życiem. A jeśli to nie wystarczałoby mu, wtedy nigdy nie mogłabym być szczęśliwa. Przeszliśmy przez to całe gówno. Jego zachowanie Playboy'a, wszystko się zmieniło. Jednak moje uczucia nigdy nie zmienią się do tego człowieka.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_**  
**_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_**  
**_You know it's true_**  
**_Everything I do - I do it for you_**

**_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_**

Nasza miłość była jedyna w swoim rodzaju! Moje serce bije tylko dla niego! On jest powodem, dla którego ono w ogóle bije.

**_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you_**

**_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_**

Bardzo cicho zaśpiewał ostanie zdanie i ledwie piosenka skończyła się, przycisnęłam moje usta do jego.

To było zdecydowanie coś najpiękniejszego, co mi się kiedykolwiek przydarzyło! Łzy spływały mi po policzkach i Edward szybko je otarł.

- Kocham cię, Isabello Marie Swan.

- Kocham cię jeszcze bardziej, Edwardzie Anthony Cullen.

Byliśmy tak zatopieni w naszym własnym świecie i wcale nie zauważyliśmy, że w pokoju było cicho.

Nagle wszyscy klaskali i patrzyli na mnie.

Prawie wszyscy stali w kręgu wokół Edwarda i mnie i przyglądali się nam z czułymi wyrazami twarzy. Spojrzałam na Alice, Angelę i Rose. We trzy ocierały właśnie łzy i uśmiechały się do mnie. Teraz każdy w tym pomieszczeniu wiedział, że moja i Edwarda miłość była prawdziwa. Nie odgrywaliśmy tutaj czegoś przed nikim. Edward i ja byliśmy po prostu razem! Oczywiście nie byłabym sobą, gdybym się nie zaczerwieniła. I tym samym ukryłam twarz w piersi Edwarda. Całował mnie czule po włosach i owinął swoje ręce wokół mojego małego ciała.

Nasz piękny moment został przerwany przez krzykliwy, brzydki głos.

- Stary, to jest przecież nie do wytrzymania! Robi się niedobrze!

Tanya!

- Zamknij się, do kurwy, Tanya! Tylko dlatego, że ty nie możesz znieść, że oboje się kochają…

- Miłość? Ach, bzdura! Edward nigdy się nie zmieni… on jest i pozostanie kobieciarzem, zauważycie to wystarczająco wcześnie…

Zdałam sobie sprawę jak klatka piersiowa Edwarda unosiła się szybciej niż normalnie, ponieważ musiał dodawać sobie sił, aby nie wyjść z siebie. Potrząsnęłam głową, aby uświadomić mu, że wszystko było ze mną w porządku i nie powinien się denerwować.

Wiedziałam, że on już więcej nie był taki sam. Edward nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził!

Wzięłam Edwarda za rękę i wyciągnęłam go z pokoju, ponieważ wiedziałam, że on w każdej chwili wybuchnie.

Szybko otworzyłam pierwsze lepsze drzwi i zamknęłam je za nami. Kiedy włączyłam światło, zdałam sobie sprawę, że byliśmy w pralni.

Cóż, lepsze to niż nic.

- Edward, posłuchaj mnie…

- Bello, nigdy, przenigdy bym cię nie oszukał. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Jesteś wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek chcę. Tylko ty możesz mnie uszczęśliwić…

- Ciii, Edward! – Położyłam mu palec wskazujący na ustach, więc zamknął buzię. – Wiem, kochanie, wiem! Zignoruj sukę! To jest to, czego ona chciała… Więc, proszę, nie pozwól jej tego osiągnąć…

Z tym zdaniem przycisnęłam moje miękkie usta do jego. Musiałam poczuć teraz połączenie z Edwardem. Cholera, bez względu na to, gdzie byliśmy. Szybko zauważył to czego chciałam i przycisnął mnie swoim ciężarem do ściany. Głośny jęk wyrwał mi się, kiedy poczułam członek w stanie erekcji przez jego spodnie.

I wtedy zrobiłam to, co chciałam zrobić już cały wieczór. Rozerwałam zatrzaski od jego koszuli i sunęłam moimi dłońmi po jego brzuchu, klatce piersiowej w górę i w dół. Edward przesunął ramiączka od mojej sukienki na bok i całował od ramion przez szyję do moich ust.

Położyłam obie ręce wokół jego karku i podskoczyłam tak na jego biodra. Byłam zadowolona, że miałam sukienkę na sobie, ponieważ zdałam sobie teraz jeszcze wyraźniej sprawę, jak bardzo chciałam Edwarda.

Odwrócił się ze mną i podszedł do pralki.

- Mhmmm słodka B. czy marzyłaś już o gorącym seksie na pralce?

Edward prowadził swoje palce wyżej mojego uda i przesunął wtedy, gdy dotarł do mojego rozpalonego centrum, stringi na bok. Jęknęłam głośno.

- I marzyłaś, Bello?

Właśnie kiedy chciałam odpowiedzieć, pchnął we mnie dwa palce.

- O kuuurwa, Edward!

- To co zamierzam… nie będzie tutaj czułe i delikatne…

Powinien wreszcie zamknąć buzie. Majstrowałam przy jego pasku i spodniach, więc w końcu mogłam uwolnić jego najlepszy kawałek.

- B. odpowiesz mi na pytanie?

- N-nie, Edwardzie, nie, dlaczego?

Jego palce poruszały się wciąż we mnie i napięcie było wprost nie do wytrzymania.

Nagle poczułam jakieś wibracje pode mną, co przeszło przez całe moje ciało.

- Dlatego…

I z tym zdaniem wyciągnął ze mnie swoje palce i pchnął twardego penisa we mnie jednym, długim, mocnym ruchem.

- Za każdym razem kiedy jestem w tobie, mam wrażenie, że stajesz się ciaśniejsza. O kurwa, Bello, tak dobrze cię czuć.

Nie mogłam więcej powiedzieć zrozumiałych zdań, ponieważ Edward we mnie i wibracje pode mną to było zbyt wiele.

Nie mogłam nic innego poza jęczeniem i kwileniem.

- Podoba ci się to, prawda? Twoje ciało ledwie wytrzymuje napięcie.

Edward przygryzł czule, ale zdecydowanie płatek mojego ucha, podczas gdy poruszał się we mnie.

- Jesteś jak stworzona dla mojego fiuta. Twoja cipka i on będą na zawsze szczęśliwi.

Oooo cholera!

Sprośnie mówiący Edward był cholernie gorący!

Zauważyłam jak to błogie uczucie rozprzestrzenia się we mnie, a moje ciało zaczęło drzeć.

- Jasna cholera… Edward… ja….

- Pokaż mi, co mam zrobić! Pokaż mi do kogo należysz… Dalej Isabello, dojdź dla mnie… TERAZ!

Jeszcze ostatni raz pchnął we mnie i oboje spadliśmy z urwiska. To był zdecydowanie najintensywniejszy orgazm jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyłam.

Uwaga do mnie samej: pralka, seks – na pewno powtórzyć.

Przez jakiś czas nie było słychać nic oprócz muzyki na imprezie i naszych szybkich oddechów.

- Jasna-pieprzona-cholera… to było…

- Gorące… po prostu gorące…

Skinięciem głowy zgodziłam się z Edwardem.

Ostrożnie podniósł mnie z maszyny i wyłączył ją.

Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, że jeśli ktoś tędy przechodził, dokładnie wiedział, co tutaj w środku jest grane.

Ubraliśmy się z powrotem i próbowałam tak dobrze jak to możliwe, usunąć z twarzy Edwarda moją czerwoną szminkę. Uważał, że jemu to nie przeszkadza i każdy z chęcią zrozumie, co my robiliśmy.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do salonu, zostaliśmy przywitani przez Alice, Jaspera, Rose i Emmetta. Ostatni poklepał Edwarda. Przewróciłam po prostu tylko rozbawiona oczami.

Edward wziął nasze butelki z piwem, które odstawiliśmy i podał mi moją.

Tańczyliśmy, śmialiśmy się i gadaliśmy po prostu.

Edward nie czuł się za dobrze i powiedział, że pójdzie na chwilę do toalety i, że mam nie oddalać się od Jaspera albo Emmetta.

Skinęłam głową i dałam mu buziaka.

Potem tańczyłam swawolnie z Rose do _Don't cha._

_**EDWARD**_

Nie wiem, dlaczego nagle było mi tak niewiarygodnie niedobrze, a w mojej głowie wszystko się kręciło.

Być może było to połączenie alkoholu i seksu z Bellą na pralce.

W mordę, stary! Tylko sama myśl o tym czyniła mnie ponownie twardym!

Poszedłem schodami na górę i zniknąłem w łazience. Ledwie dotarłem, pochyliłem się nad toaletą i zwymiotowałem.

W mojej głowie łomotało i kręciło się coraz szybciej.

I wtedy wszystko wokół mnie stało się czarne…


	21. Chapter 21

**ROZDZIAŁ 21**

_**JASPER**_

Spojrzałem na Bellę, która tańczyła razem z Rose. Ona była tak niewiarygodnie szczęśliwa. I nikt nie życzył jej tego szczęścia bardziej niż ja.

Była aniołem i moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przez wszystkie te lata jeszcze nigdy jej takiej nie widziałem. Nie wiedziałem co Edward zrobił, ale jego miłość służyła jej. Czułem na sobie spojrzenie Alice, popatrzyłem w dół na moją własną, małą księżniczkę.

- O czym właśnie myślisz?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – O tym, że twój brat tak uszczęśliwia naszą najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Mam na myśli, przyjrzyj się jej. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś ją taką?

Alice odwróciła się do Belli i musiała się głośno roześmiać, ponieważ ona robiła z siebie totalnego głuptasa.

- Masz rację, przez cały ten czas jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej tak radosnej.

- A ty chciałaś, żeby ona nigdy nie poznała twojego brata.

- Hehe wiem… ale lubię się uczyć.

Pocałowałem ją w czoło i cieszyłem się chwilą.

- O KURWA! CHOLERA! JASPER! BELLA… O JA PIERDOLE!

Emmett… Cholera, co się działo?

Uwolniłem się z objęć Alice i spojrzałem na Bellę. Jakoś wiedzieliśmy, że nie miało to znaczyć czegoś dobrego.

Alice powiedziała to co wszyscy myśleliśmy. – Edward…

Szybciej niż mogliśmy się obejrzeć, staliśmy na górze w łazience. Emmett podtrzymywał głowę Edwarda. Z jego nosa płynęła krew i to nie oznaczało czegoś dobrego. Jego twarz była prawie fioletowa.

Spojrzałem na Bellę. Była kredowobiała i osunęła się na podłogę. Natychmiast grupa ludzi zebrała się w drzwiach. Bella chwytała powietrze. Zaczęła hiperwentylować.

- ROSE – krzyknąłem – zabierz stąd Bellę.

Rose chwyciła ją pod ramię. – Cii skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze…

- Ed…

- Alice kochanie, spójrz na mnie. – Jej niebieskie oczy były pełne łez. –Wiem, że teraz jest to dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz mi pomóc, tak?

Skinęła głową.

- Weź mój telefon i zadzwoń do twojego taty. Powiedz mu w czym tutaj rzecz i że powinien przyjechać do szpitala. Sami zawieziemy tam Edwarda. Czekanie na lekarza znowu kosztuje nas czas.

Wzięła moją komórkę i zniknęła na dole. Jake stał nagle w drzwiach.

- Podstawiłem samochód…

Skinąłem głową i klęknąłem potem obok Emmetta.

- Cholera, Jasper. Co jest z nim? Chciałem się odlać, a wtedy on tutaj leżał… KURWA zrób coś.

Jedyne co zrobiłem to przywaliłem teraz Emmettowi.

- Stary, spokojnie, nie jestem przecież żadnym lekarzem, OK?

Szukałem pulsu Edwarda i zauważyłem, że był on jeszcze całkiem słaby. Nie mogliśmy tracić ani chwili.

- Emmett, uspokoiłeś się? Musimy zabrać Edwarda do szpitala. Możesz zanieść go do samochodu?

Pokiwał głową i widziałem łzy w jego oczach.

- On… Jasper, on nie może…

- Przestań nawet tak gówniano myśleć. Edward da radę… – Taką miałem przynajmniej nadzieję.

Grupa ludzi zebrała się. Angela i Ben wysłali wielu do domów. Schodziliśmy ostrożnie schodami, ale tak szybko jak to możliwe, do samochodu, gdzie stali Alice, Rose, Jake i załamana Bella. Dziewczyna potarła prawą rękę i widziałem, że krwawiła. Rose potrząsnęła głową i nie pytałem dalej.

Ostrożnie położyliśmy go na tylnim siedzeniu. Emmett wsiadł za kierownicę. Bella z przodu obok niego. Usiadłem z Alice i Rose z tyłu. Tyle dobrze, że miał on tak duży samochód.

- Pojadę za wami.

- Jasne. Dzięki, Jake.

W zawrotnym tempie jechaliśmy do szpitala.

_**BELLA**_

Edward!

Kiedy usłyszałam przenikliwy krzyk Emmetta, wiedziałam natychmiast, że coś było z Edwardem.

Było mu niedobrze. Myślałam, że on po prostu tylko za dużo wypił.

Ale kiedy zobaczyłam go tam tak leżącego. Umierał.

Poczułam dwie ręce, które mnie podnosiły. Kiedy upadłam na podłogę? Spojrzałam na Rose, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze… Edwardowi się uda…

Już przy samym jego imieniu wybuchłam płaczem.

Edward!

Rose zaprowadziła mnie na dół. Kiedy przechodziłyśmy obok kuchni, podłapałam urywane zdania.

_- Nie chciałam przecież, żeby coś takiego się wydarzyło…_

_- Czy ty całkowicie straciłaś rozum?_

_- To miał być żart… Chciałam go przecież tylko trochę ogłuszyć… zrobić zdjęcia… w pewnej pozie… nie mogłam przecież… nie wiedziałam przecież… _

_- Zrobiłaś to wszystko, żeby oni się rozstali? Tanya, co do kurwy?_

_- Nie chciałam przecież, żeby coś takiego się wydarzyło… Ed…_

Tanya!

Uwolniłam się z uścisku Rose i popędziłam do tyłu.

Chwyciłam ją za ramię i spojrzałam w oczy. Nie zastanawiałam się długo i zamachnęłam się.

Trzasnęło.

- Bella…

Ciągle ją biłam.

To była ONA. To ona jest odpowiedzialna za to, że Edward umiera. A wszystko dlatego, ponieważ nie mogła znieść, że byliśmy szczęśliwi.

Ponownie ją uderzyłam.

Komiczne w całej historii? Odpuściła. Przez cały czas się nie broniła.

- Pomocy… potrzebujemy tutaj pomocy… Bella ją zabije…

Gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Zabić?

Wtedy nie byłabym w żadnym wypadku lepsza niż ona.

Rose wzięła mnie w ramiona.

- Jest już dobrze, kochanie, wszystko jest dobrze…

Potrząsnęłam głową.

Nie, nic nie było dobrze.

Edward umrze i to tylko z mojego powodu.

Ja byłam temu winna. Jeśli nie zgodziłabym się, wtedy on nie leżałby tu teraz.

Dojazd do szpitala wydawał mi się niesamowicie długi.

Emmett zaparkował bezpośrednio przy wejściu, gdzie Carlisle i zespół stali już gotowi. Jak mam spojrzeć w oczy jego ojcu? Albo Esme?

Wszystko od tego momentu poszło bardzo szybko.

Nawet jeszcze nie stanęliśmy, drzwi zostały już otwarte.

Wybuchł gorączkowy pośpiech.

Moja głowa automatycznie odwróciła się w kierunku okna i zobaczyłam jeszcze jak zrobili Edwardowi sztuczne oddychanie i odtransportowali go na noszach.

Drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się i stanął tam Jasper.

- Chodź, B. Twoja ręka musi zostać zbadana.

Jak w transie wysiadałam, ale moje stopy nigdy nie dotknęły ziemi. Emmett mnie złapał.

- Bello, posłuchaj. Edward da radę, zrozumiałaś mnie?

Wniósł mnie przez wejście i przechodząc obok, widziałam jak Alice rozmawiała ze swoim ojcem.

Oboje podnieśli wzrok i spojrzeli na mnie smutno. W moim gardle powstała gula. Nie mogłam oddychać.

- Szybko nosze…

Nie chciałam, aby Carlisle zajmował się mną. Odepchnęłam go.

- Edward…

Kiedy znów otworzyłam oczy, patrzyłam w biel. Wszystko popiskiwało wokół mnie i zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam w gabinecie zabiegowym. Obok mnie siedziała Alice i płakała.

Było już za późno. Edward nie żyje.

- O Boże, Ballo… nigdy więcej tego nie rób… – Łzy płynęły z jej oczu. – Wystarczy, że oni zrobili Edwardowi płukanie żołądka i on ma szok alergiczny.

Przełknęłam. Pielęgniarka weszła do pokoju.

- No witaj, Bello. Obudziłaś się znów, tak?

Jak ona mogła być tak przesadnie wesoła?

Jeśli Edward umrze, wtedy będzie to również koniec ze mną.

- Teraz uwolnimy cię od tych urządzeń. Ponieważ jesteś już rozbudzona, nie potrzebujesz ich więcej.

I nadal leżałam.

Jasper wszedł do środka chwilę potem. Spojrzał na mnie.

- Alice skarbie, Charlie musi porozmawiać z Bellą…

Mój tata był tutaj?

Ona skinęła głową ze smutkiem. Pocałowała mnie w czoło.

- Dziękuję, że to zrobiłaś. Gdybym tam była, zabiłabym ją.

Ona zabiła? Kogo?

Zauważyła, że nie miałam pojęcia o czym ona mówi.

- Bella… chodzi mi o Tanyę… ona jest temu winna…

Usiadłam. – Alice, nie rozumiesz? JA jestem temu winna… Jedynie JA…

Złapałam się za policzek. Czy ona właśnie mnie uderzyła?

- ISABELLO MARIE SWAN! Czy ty postradałaś zmysły? TANYA podała mu narkotyki lub coś takiego. ONA jest temu winna.

- Jeśli bym się nie zgodziła, wtedy to nigdy nie zaszłoby tak daleko… JA go zabiłam…

Znów mi przypieprzyła.

- Porozmawiamy później… twój tata musi przyjąć twoje zeznanie. Rose i Jake wprawdzie wszystko mu już powiedzieli, ale on musi to od ciebie usłyszeć.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął przede mną tata.

- Och Bells…

Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach.

- Tato…

Wziął mnie w ramiona i pozwolił mi płakać. Inny policjant przyszedł do mojego pokoju i opowiedziałam mu co się wydarzyło. Charlie uważał, że będzie działał tak, jakby nie był żadnym policjantem – rozumie, oczywiście.

Kiedy skończyliśmy, do mojego pokoju wrócili Jasper i Alice z bagażem – wózkiem inwalidzkim.

- Co powinnam…

- Wstaniesz teraz wyłącznie dlatego, że pojedziemy do Edwarda. On cię teraz potrzebuje.

- Czy to znaczy…?

- Jego żołądek jest pusty. Otrzymał leki na reakcję alergiczną, ale najgorsze ma jeszcze przed sobą. Musimy przeczekać noc. A teraz zrobisz dokładnie to co ci powiem. Edward potrzebuje teraz twojej bliskości. A ty będziesz tu siedzieć, aż on się obudzi.

Przełknęłam.

- Kochanie, ty też musisz odetchnąć.

- Jasper, chcę, żeby Bella zrozumiała, że ona nie jest niczemu winna.

Znowu łzy wezbrały mi w oczach.

Kiedy byliśmy na korytarzu, podeszli do nas Rose, Emmett i Jake.

- Bello, jak się masz? Co z ręką?

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że moja ręką była w gipsie.

- Dobrze trafiłaś Tanyę. Tylko głupio, że złamałaś sobie przy tym nadgarstek.

To wszystko było mi przecież tak obojętne! Lepsza złamana ręka niż leżeć tak blisko śmierci w szpitalu. Jasper zaprowadził mnie do pokoju Edwarda, gdzie jego tata już czekał.

- Bello, co ty wyprawiasz? Czy wszystko z tobą dobrze?

Przytaknęłam tylko słabo. Zsiadłam z wózka i spojrzałam przez drzwi.

- Jest dobrze… wejdź spokojnie. Zaraz przyjdę.

Ostrożnie otworzyłam drzwi i wtedy go zobaczyłam. Pełno rurek. Wszędzie popiskiwało.

A potem dźwięk, którego nie zapomnę przez całe moje życie.

Przenikliwe, ogłuszające _piiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeep… _

Natychmiast zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

- Szybko, zabierzcie Bellę na zewnątrz.

Grupa lekarzy było przy łóżku Edwarda. Rozerwali jego koszulę i położyli mu „łyżeczki"1 na klatce piersiowej.

- Ładowanie do 300…

- Z dala od pacjenta…

Dalej nic…

- Edward…

- Wyprowadźcie stąd Bellę…

Poczułam silne ręce mojego ojca.

- Ładowanie do 360… i odsunąć się.

Nie mogłam się temu przyglądać. Nie chciałam widzieć jak umiera na moich oczach. Uwolniłam się z ramion mojego ojca i pobiegłam.

- Bello…

Nie... Chciałam być sama.

Wybiegłam z tego piekła tak szybko jak umiałam.

1 Chodzi o elektrody przy defibratorze.


End file.
